The Jazz Era
by Leonixon
Summary: Cierra Rose Woods' s father was on a secret government trip. She thought nothing of it until a silver sports car came into her life asking to help the so called Autobots. What does she and her father have to do with it all? Slight Jazz/human OC. AU based on first TF movie. Rewrite complete.
1. Cierra

**Chapter 1 Cierra**

* * *

Music filled the air around Cierra. She bobbed her head to the loud music streaming from her stereo. She danced while walking over to the stereo, increased the bass, and turned the volume up. Oh, how she loved the huge, bulky, box-like stereo. She loved it even more because of its surround sound capacity. It had special wiring that was all throughout her house, enabling speakers in areas like the living room, the hallway, bathroom, kitchen and even her bedroom.

Currently, Cierra's father was off on a week-long business trip. Like any teenager wanting to let loose, she was free to rattle the windows a bit. Cierra sung each and every word to the song and laughed when she screwed up on a couple of words.

This was Cierra's way of relaxing: dancing around and singing like a maniac. She always wondered how her shelves of random knick-knacks stayed in place and not fall all on the ground because of her crazy dancing. If her posters of attractive celebrities were alive, they would be wishing they were burned because of the sight.

She always did her wild ritual on the weekends. It was a release from high school stresses. This week was hell because of final exams.

Cierra silently thanked God they were done and over with! All she had to do now was to wait for her junior year to end in a couple of days. Then she would finally be a senior. Oh, how her mother would be proud. Cierra stopped singing and dancing. She tuned the music out immediately. The thought of her mother brought a pang of sadness to her heart. Not long ago, her mother died from breast cancer. The radiation treatments were too much to handle and the cancer cells were resilient.

Cierra walked over to the stereo and shut it off. She suddenly didn't feel like dancing or singing any more. She was still trying to get over her mother's death and the sad memories, but the pain and grief always found its way back into her mind.

Her mother was practically her best friend. They did everything together, from laundry to shopping to housework.

Cierra shook her head. She had to remember that she was gone and that she had to move on. Cierra glanced at her digital clock on her nightstand next to her bed. It was seven fifty. She decided to make herself dinner and then go to bed. Suddenly not wanting to do much more singing, she made her way out of her bedroom. She walked down the hallway past her father's bedroom and bathroom. She then went down the stairs that lead to the front hallway where her front door was located. She made a left into the kitchen. Cierra bent down to get a pot, but a loud roar of an engine made her look out the window, seeing a silver, sporty vehicle zip down the road. Cierra shook her head. _Damn, lucky person…_She thought.

Cierra lived in, basically, the middle of nowhere. She lived in farm country A corn field was across the road and on her side was an endless forest. Cierra loved living here. It was quiet and peaceful, well, despite the random car that zipped by. People with fancy cars think they could go over the speed limit without getting caught. The girl had to let a smile tug at her lips. Unfortunately for them, there was always a cop at the end of the road, looking out for speeders.

But the real reason she loved the county was because of the clean, crisp air and the seclusion. She hated the city. It was dirty, noisy, and just flat-out annoying. Sirens would go off every other second. Cars with loud music would blast anyone out of the deepest sleep, and there was no privacy. Plus crime, drugs, and gangs were an absolute nuisance.

Cierra was just the type of person who loved the quietness of life. Maybe that's why she was such an outcast in school. Sure she knew a couple of people and was in higher curriculum classes than other students in her class. Kids at school didn't like her was because she was talented; they were simply jealous of her.

Cierra was highly intelligent and creative in art. She was seen as the "perfect student". Even when she was in her freshman year, people would make fun of her because of her abilities, calling her a "teacher's pet" also. What she didn't get was why she was seen that way by other people. She wasn't _that _perfect. Cierra rolled her eyes. _Don't worry. One more year and you're outta there. _She thought with a sigh.

Cierra wasn't the bravest soul out there either. She hated dealing with bullies and was too afraid to stick up for others who were being bullied. Cierra was quiet and gentle.

Coming back to the present and out of her thoughts, Cierra shook her head and got a package of chicken flavored soup. She poured out the powder and noodles into a small pot and doused it with tap water. She stirred it with a spoon before setting it on one of her stove burners and turned on the gas stove on "high".

Cierra watched as the water started to bubble at the bottom of the pot. Cierra went into a trance once again. She wasn't depressed or anything like that. She just sometimes wished she had a friend who could understand her. Not really a wish, but more like a desire. Cierra sighed. Who was she to mope around? She immediately went to the kitchen's mini radio and turned it to a pop station. Her ears were filled with a very familiar beat and she managed a smile.

Music was like Cierra's mother. It was always there to make negative feelings go away, to give advice, and to make her feel like she was something more, and just to entertain.

Cierra danced in place and started to sing. Her voice was exceptionally beautiful. She was told before to enter into a talent show, but she backed down. She was terrified of being in front of tons of people plus she was too shy.

All of a sudden, the singer of the song hit a very high and long note. Cierra took a deep breath and did so also. The note ended and the teenager smiled, being proud of herself. Cierra turned and stirred the Ramen noodles. She let out a gentle laugh.

She was so glad nobody could hear her singing

* * *

**A big thanks to my beta, Kellie Witwicky! **


	2. Jazz

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Jazz**

* * *

The silver car sped down the curvy road. The driver had tan skin and wore silver-blue sunglasses that shined in the remaining sunlight. He had dark colored hair and an attractive figure. The young aged man gave a mischievous grin as he exceeded the speed limit by thirty and turned on a bass filled rap song.

The man pushed his car faster, making its engine purr even louder. He bobbed his head to the beat of the music and rested his arm outside his window while keeping one hand on the steering wheel.

All of a sudden, a siren was heard over his loud music. He looked in his side view mirror and rolled his eyes. A state cop was after him with his lights flashing off and on.

The speeder slowed down his vehicle, pulled to the side of the road, and turned his music off. He waited for the cop to get out of his cruiser. The cop got out of his cruiser and took his time walking over to the silver vehicle. When he got to the driver's side, he stood with his arms crossed, leveling him with a stern look. Even if the cop was wearing silver sunglasses, he still looked pissed. He could have sworn he hated the young man just on first impression. That and because he was driving down the road like a bat outta hell.

"Sir, do you know why I pulled you over?" He asked, raising a bushy eyebrow.

The young man took off his silver-blue sunglasses, revealing bright, deep blue eyes.

"Speeding, sir." He said with respect while nodding his head.

The cop blinked behind his sunglasses and put his hand out. "May I see your I.D. and registration?"

The tanned man hesitated and gave a grin. "Why o' course, officer." _No, No, No__, __I can't get in trouble for this! __Slag it! _He thought.

He leaned over to his glove compartment and opened it. It was empty. He smiled nervously while giving a nervous laugh at the waiting cop. He then checked his wallet for an ID, but he did not have one. Realizing the driver did not have one, he did what nobody could possibly do at a traffic stop: the driver's entire body fizzled with electricity before disappearing in thin air! The cop was flabbergasted, but before he could even say a word, the car took off!

"What the hell?" He said not knowing whether to feel angry or amazed.

The cop snapped out of his trance and went to his radio in his car. He spoke into the radio and looked up to tell the dispatch the license plate numbers, but to the cop's surprise, there was only a red face-like icon on it. The cop lowered his radio in disbelief and stood there still amazed. "I have to lay off the meds for a while…" He simply said while getting in his cruiser and going after the mysterious car. He figured it was some hallucination and that bratty driver just took off like any other speeder who thought they ruled the road. He chased after the car in the direction that it took, but he came up empty handed. So he simply forgot about it and went on his break (Yes, donuts and coffee. It wasn't a stereotype for nothing.)

* * *

The now driverless _Pontiac_ drove down the narrow road, avoiding near head-on crashes with other vehicles. The vehicle's driver suddenly reappeared. The "driver" disguise was there to trick surrounding humans to think that the vehicle was actually driven by a human, but if only they knew that it wasn't even _made _by humans.

"Oh, man, oh, man! I'm gonna get _so _offlined fo' this!" He said, laughing a bit at his stupid mistake of not making a fake I.D. and registration- no, scratch that- for not listening to Optimus' warning of staying low and avoiding the humans. "I hope he won't get too mad." He cringed, looking at his rear view mirror and expecting a cop car to have its light flashing and sirens blaring.

Suddenly, the radio came to life, making the car jump with surprise. The voice on the other end was very masculine voice with authority and power. "Jazz, do you have intel on the human yet?"

Jazz was mentally beating himself._There ya go again jinxing yourself!_He thought. He sighed and spoke with a hip, urban accent. It was also young and full of energy. "Nothin' yet, Prime. I'm still workin' on it, tho."

Optimus Prime spoke again. He sounded disappointed about receiving the same report from his first lieutenant once again. "This human is important to our mission, Jazz. Find this Cierra Rose Woods and get as much information about her as you can. She has information that we need."

"No prob, Prime. You can count on meh." He said, silencing the communication channel and mentally sighing in relief. This time he wouldn't get in trouble.

Jazz knew Prime was depending on him so he started to search. He pulled into an old gas station that was well abandoned a long time ago. He found a nice spot in the parking lot and relaxed on his axles before starting to look on the "World Wide Web" as humans called it and tried to search for Cierra Rose Woods.

He blinked at all the useless information that popped up. "This is going to take a while." He sighed with a groan.

Hours pass by as he goes through dozens of names, addresses, and articles, trying to find any connection to this human. Getting bored and frustrated of his fruitless search, he cut his connection from the internet with a slightly aggravated huff.

For months, he'd had been trying to search for this girl, Cierra, with no luck. He growled in annoyance as he pulled out of his parking spot. He was about to drive out of the lot when his audio sensors picked up a faint and most beautiful sound he had ever heard before: loud singing coming from a house not too far from where he was just driving past before he got to the gas station. Forgetting about his aggravation and the search, he gave into his curiosity.

Jazz set out to find who was singing so beautifully. He then turned toward the direction that it was coming from. The female's singing continued softly and gently.

Jazz was such a sucker for music and the culture of the humans. He could spend hours on end looking up human cultures. There were so many, _way _more diverse than Cybertron.

For Jazz, being on Earth was like a little kid in a candy shop. He learned Earth's languages faster than his other comrades and for that, he was proud of it. Even when they spoke Cybertronian, their native tongue, Jazz would reply in a human language just to get them agitated.

Aside from his fun and games, Jazz helped teach his Autobot comrades, who fought to protect anything from the Decepticons, the ways of human life. Since he was the only one who basically knew everything about the humans and could get close to them, he was the perfect candidate to search for the human. In fact, Cierra Woods would make a difference in the long, everlasting war that the Autobots and Decepticons have been fighting for millions of years. If only she knew.

Jazz gradually slowed down when he arrived at a human home which was settled in the forest, isolated from other human eyes. Jazz couldn't help, but to park right in front of the house and listen to this human female sing. Jazz knew it wasn't a professional singer on one of those radio devices because there was no music in the background.

He melted with each word the female sang. To his curiosity, he scanned the house. The female apparently lived alone. Jazz did a further search, searching the address. The result almost caused him to malfunction.

"Primus, you gotta be kiddin' me…Cierra Rose Woods." He whispered with a chuckle. After searching this whole town, he finally found the human he was looking for.


	3. You Are Under Arrest!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

* * *

**Chapter 3 You Are Under Arrest!**

* * *

On the other side of town a Mustang police car sat idly in a parking lot, listening, watching, and waiting. "Where could that human be?" It hissed to itself.

Barricade, a Decepticon hunter, was currently searching criminal records for a human by the name of Cierra R. Woods. So far, his searching and time was wasted; he could find nothing.

"Maybe I can search, boss." A silver boom box in the back seat suddenly transformed and skittered to the front passenger seat. Frenzy, a small and skinny reconnaissance 'bot, twittered as he typed away at a small laptop resting on the dashboard.

"Wasn't that what you were supposed to be doing before I arrived on this mud ball of a planet?" He growled with anger.

"Yes-" The small silver 'bot started, but was cut off by another growl.

"Then do your job, insect." Barricade snapped.

Frenzy clicked once, not bothering to finish his sentence, and rolled his optics as he typed away. He turned on the "borrowed" police radio and changed the channel, hoping to find some police chatter.

"Turn _that _human communication devise off. I do not want to hear them bickering." Barricade mumbled, shifting his weight on his wheels. He'd been sitting there for a day now, reluctantly, undercover.

"No, boss, maybe we can-" Again his words were useless to the larger mech.

"I gave you an order, did I not?" Barricade was getting impatient.

"But the humans can be resourceful at times." Frenzy said, trying to convince him.

A round of static came over the radio as Barricade revved his engine in fury, showing his tiredness of the small mech. "When I-"

Frenzy blocked him out for a moment while he listened to the radio. "…resisted arrest, Silver Pontiac Solstice-"

"Barricade, listen!" He said, tapping the dashboard repeatedly to get his attention.

"What!" The furious hunter roared impatiently.

Again, the human on the radio repeated the information about the convict. "He was last seen on Town River Road. License plate has no numbers or lettering, but has a red insignia…"

Frenzy clicked once. If he could, a smile would have formed on his face. Barricade hummed for a moment. _"Autobots." _He purred in his thoughts. His engine came to life with a roar. "Perhaps your partnership has come in use, recon-bot."

With that, Barricade drove away from his hiding spot and drove onto the road to investigate for himself. If an Autobot was nearby, the human was also.

* * *

Jazz was thrilled. He found her, he actually found her. He activated a comm. channel and contacted Optimus. ::Yo, Prime, I found da' human.:: He said, trying to keep his excitement out of his voice and tried to sound legit.

There was static at the end of the communication link. Jazz waited. Either Optimus was too busy to reply or he was hesitant to reply. Jazz went with the second reason. Optimus replied with disbelief. ::That was awfully quick, Jazz. Are you sure it is her?::

_"'Quick'? I took me __weeks __ta find 'er!" _Jazz thought to himself. He was just about ready to mock Optimus's words, but thought otherwise. ::Ya questionin' my skills? Prime, I'm hurt.:: He said in mock disappointment and paused, letting the Prime sigh. He knew the ritual all too well with the proud mech.

Jazz continued to assure the Autobot leader. ::I did a search on da address, 'ome records, everythin'.::

Then, the unavoidable question came from the other mech. ::How did you find her?::

If he could, Jazz would have smiled. ::Oh, let's jus' say dat music does bring da people togetha.:: His voice was smug.

Although Optimus Prime did not quite understand the human's sayings and phrases, he had a feeling Jazz was very sure of himself. There was an abundant amount of humans on the planet; they all seeming quite alike in the optics of Cybertronians. But if it was one mech that could spot one from another, it would have to be Jazz.

::Very well, Jazz, you seem confident in your findings. Carry on with your mission.::

Jazz cut the channel and set forth the next part of his mission. With a sigh from his systems, he activated his holoform. "Ah Primus, dis is not goin' ta go well." The holoform winced as he walked to the front door of Cierra's home.

The young man in cargo shorts and a gray long-sleeved shirt which hugged his perfect body looked around cautiously, running his hand through his dark hair. A habit he did to keep himself calm. From a human's point-of-view, he was too attractive to be a human, maybe too perfect.

Jazz's holoform took its time to walk._"What ya worryin' about? All ya need ta do is convince 'er dat 'er father sent ya." _He assured himself, standing in front of the door and looking at it as if it were a gate to the lion's den.

"_Or I could just kidnap 'er" _He shrugged at the thought nearly considering it. Just as he was about to knock on the front door, the most dreaded noise was heard: a police siren.

He spun around and saw a police cruiser driving into Cierra's driveway with its lights on. The lights went off as soon as the cop cut the engine. He cursed under his breath and made his holoform disappear into thin air._I jus' can't get a fraggin' break, can I? _Jazz thought bitterly watching the man get out of the vehicle, walk up to the house, and knock on Cierra's house's door.

* * *

Cierra was washing the dishes from dinner when she saw blue and red lights flashing outside her window. She raised her left eyebrow in confusion and looked out the window to her front yard. She gasped and dried her hands off quickly. She saw the lights turn off and then a banging on her door.

"Police, open up." She heard a gruff voice say.

The seventeen year old jumped at the man's voice, running to the door. Cierra had it opened to a crack when it was forced open by him. "Ma'am, you are under arrest for speeding and resisting arrest." The door hit her on the forehead, making her wince in pain.

Cierra backed away from the officer to nurse her aching forehead. "What? I didn't do anything!" She immediately said once the words set in.

"You have a vehicle in front of your property matching the details of a suspected car." The lean cop said, moving forward to grip her wrist.

"What car? What speeding?" She asked, starting to panic as he gripped her wrist. She fought back, but was spun around by the cop. He clamped the handcuffs on her wrists. Cierra was hyperventilating, a habit she formed whenever she was under great stress or scared, and right now, she was both.

"Officer please, I didn't do anything!"

But the man didn't say anything. He kept dragging the girl out to the front door and outside

She looked around her yard, narrowing her eyes against the darkness. Like the police officer said, the said car was in front of her home. "I don't know what you are talking about, honestly!"

The next moment of her life seemed to blur when she saw the silver vehicle come to life.

* * *

Jazz knew something was up when he saw the cop slam open the door in Cierra's face. Normally a human law enforcer would only do that if the convict was hostile, and Cierra wasn't either a convict or hostile.

Zeroing his sensors on both humans, the man was making an effort to handcuff her. It wasn't until the car next to him revved his engine, which got his attention. Not taking the chance, he scanned the vehicle. The result made him activate his battle protocols._"Dat cop ain't no cop!" _Jazz then directed his attention to Cierra's grunts of resistance as she was being dragged to the police car.

Jazz needed to take action. Now. As soon as he transformed, the other vehicle did also. "Do ya really think I'm dat stupid, Barricade?" He said with a mocked insulted tone.

* * *

Cierra yelled out in fear when the cop disappeared in thin air making her fall to the ground. With the girl immobile because of her handcuffs, she could not move. But just lay on her side. The sounds of metal shifting and hydraulics hissing caught her attention. Through the dark, she mustered up all her courage and looked up at the towering giants. Her heart started to pound as they yelled at each other with booming, strange noises.

_"What are they? What's going on? How's this happening?" _She thought, one question after another. The only thing that she could do was close her eyes shut and pray that it was all a dream.

* * *

Jazz stood tall and slid his visor over his blue optics. Final pieces of metal shifted in place as he ran forward to attack the mech. Barricade growled. "The human is mine, Autobot!"

"Not tonight, 'Cade!" Jazz dodged Barricade's claws as he lunged forward. With a smooth slide to the side and a quick turn, Jazz struck the 'con in the back with his foot, sending him face first into the ground.

Barricade got up quickly and spun around to face Jazz. With a smirk, Jazz placed a clawed digit to the corner of his mouth, tapping it. "Ya got a lil' sumthin' on yo mouth." He said, seeing a chunk of dirt caught on the Decepticon's lip.

With a growl, Barricade ran forward, raising a clenched fist. Jazz was small, thus, quick and agile making him a 'slippery' opponent. Because of this, he took full advantage of Barricade's slightly slower speed. Again, the silver Autobot sidestepped him, placing a foot out to trip him. Jazz shrugged while watching him get up again.

"You think this is fun and games, Autoscum!" He growled.

Jazz visibly thought about it and decided to not comment, seeing he already made the Decepticon livid. What he didn't need was a pissed 'con on a rampage especially with the human so close by.

The black and white Decepticon ran forward, and this time, their hands came together in a grappling match. Unfortunately, Jazz's compact size made him vulnerable to brute force. Jazz's feet were digging into the ground as Barricade pushed forward. He smiled when he heard Jazz's joints hiss and whine in struggle.

Thinking quickly, Jazz unclasped the Decepticon's hands and jumped backwards. No longer being balanced by another force, Barricade fell forward. Jazz thrust his bent right leg upward and it bashed Barricade's jaw, sending him backwards from the force.

Barricade fell backwards onto the ground, this time struggling to get up. Not knowing when their fight was going to end, Jazz took the chance to bring his attention to Cierra who was on the ground looking up at him in fear. "No time to ask questions." He said before transforming and turning his holoform on.

Cierra kicked to her legs to get farther away from the fake human. "Stay away from me!" She yelled out.

Jazz bent down and grabbed her by the handcuffs. Surprisingly, they were real and not made out of holo-matter. "Girl, jus' come wit meh an' you'll be safe. Trust meh." He said guiding the panicked girl to his form.

"No!" She protested, giving a good kick between the holoform's legs. She paused for a moment, looking him straight in the face in shock when he didn't double over. Jazz raised a humored eyebrow. "Yeah, tha' didn't work." She fought against him again.

Jazz opened his passenger door to his frame as he forced her into the front passenger seat. The door was closed behind her in an instant. She banged her body against the car door to get out, but in the back of her mind she knew it wasn't going to work.

" 'Ey! 'Ey! Easy girl, ya gonna break somethin'."

Forgetting who she was talking to, she laughed. "That's the point!" She declared.

Cierra suddenly stopped banging the door with her body once she heard the Decepticon in front of her growl and get up, mumbling Cybertronian. "He's getting back up!" She said her heart almost stopping when Barricade's optics met hers.

"Ah know!" The holoform was suddenly in the driver's seat with silver-blue sunglasses over his eyes, which Cierra had to question in her mind. He shifted into reverse and booked out of Cierra's lawn. She was thrown forward by the force. Once Jazz was on the road, he shifted into drive and sped forward with a patch of skid-marks behind him. This time, Cierra was thrown backwards, knocking the wind out of her.

The seatbelt slid across her body in a quick, sharp, movement, making her jump. By now, Cierra was on the verge of passing out. "Shit, shit, shit," She chanted, trying to calm herself. She looked nervously in the rear view mirror. "What the hell's going on?"

The holoform didn't answer the girl at first. "You saw dat guy back there? Well, he wants ta kill ya. I'm here ta rescue ya." He said, driving faster down the winding road. Suddenly, a sharp turn came up ahead. The cabin shook as his engine roared and drifted the turn.

"Oh God." She said, closing her eyes feeling her seatbelt biting into her chest as he did so. She opened her eyes when the turn was done. She laughed humorlessly. "Heh, that's coming from a car that can talk and produce fake humans!" She said looking into the rearview mirror. She felt a bit relieved not seeing red or blue lights.

Jazz was too busy to notice her observation because he was still pondering on her statement about him. He mouthed the word "produce", tilting his head in question. That's not the way he would put it.

"I-I think you lost it." She said, swallowing hard as she turned to him.

Jazz was snapped out of his thoughts by her timid voice and shook his head. "Not yet. He's a Decepticon hunta. Dey don't give up dat easily."

Cierra laughed nervously at this. "So, what are you going to do with me?" She said not anticipating the answer.

Jazz laughed like it was the funniest joke he'd heard in a while. "I'm sure as Pit not gonna fight 'im tonight again, so-" He turned in his seat to look behind them and then back at her. "We hide."


	4. Jazz Meet Cierra, Cierra Meet Jazz

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Jazz Meet Cierra, Cierra Meet Jazz**

* * *

Jazz scanned the surroundings for the sixth time. No one was around him in a ten mile radius, but that didn't make him at ease. Barricade wasn't going to give up on the human or him that easily._"So, why did he give up?" _He thought.

Even if he was hiding his signature, making him basically invisible on any scanner, he knew by experience to never underestimate the enemy, especially Barricade. He was known in the Autobot ranks only by fear. Rumored to have hunted down more than a thousand mechs in his lifetime, it was no wonder why no mech has ever challenged him in battle.

Except for Jazz.

His curiosity got the best of him and soon he came face to face with him. The first time he saw the Decepticon, he wasn't much of a threat. He was slow, bulky, and not too intelligent, but soon found out he was skilled with melee weapons. So was Jazz. It was thrill to finally have an opponent as skilled as him.

The Autobot lieutenant and Decepticon hunter have been at it ever since. It was a game to Jazz, but a goal to Barricade to kill him.

Coming out of his slightly unpleasant reminiscing, Jazz gave a quick glance to Cierra. She was rocking back and forth in the seat, a habit humans did when they were scared or under stress. Jazz immediately felt bad for her.

"Look, Cierra, I'm not goin' ta hurt ya." He said trying to make his voice neutral.

"Yeah, right!" She said once again, laughing uneasily.

Jazz sighed and slowed down dramatically. He realized that Cierra's vital organ known as a "heart" slowed a bit more, but was still beating higher than normal. "Now, Ah would have done it already if ah wasn't tellin' da truth."

Cierra opened her mouth to say a retort, but decided to keep quiet. She shook her head and took a couple of deep breaths. She tried to calm herself down so that she could think straight. Cierra took note that the car's engine was trying to sound calm and harmless. Cierra shook her head.

"Yeah," Cierra laughed. "This is coming from some alien robot who can change into a car."

"Could ya stop sayin' dat? I'm not like that other guy." Jazz said annoyingly as he slowed to examine his surroundings. If they were going to hide, they needed to get a lot of distance between him and Barricade and a safe place to hunker down for awhile.

Quickly he found a dirt road that lead to a cellphone tower that was deep in the forest. The forest was good for the cover and the cell phone tower would scramble anyone's sensors for a while.

He slowed down and turned onto the dirt road. He cringed as he heard the pieces of gravel and potholes beating up on his undercarriage. But as soon as the thought came, he made it disappear. Jazz always placed his missions before his well-being and right now, it was to keep the human safe.

Cierra looked outside the car's windows as she felt the car shake and shutter from the bumpy road. The sun just disappeared behind the horizon, making the darkness cast eerie shadows in the forest. Cierra whimpered once more. "Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"Into da forest. It'll get us away from Barricade for da time bein'."

Cierra shook her head. "_This isn't happening…"_She thought trying to get out of her handcuffs. _"I got kidnapped by a car that can talk and turn into a big ass robot and we're running from a cop car wants to kill me. Great." _She groaned.

Jazz slowed to a stop, seeing that they were far enough into the forest so no one could find them. Realizing the car stopped brought her out of her thoughts.

"Now, Ah need ya ta listen ta meh, alright?"

Cierra shook her head. "No…" She whispered faintly. Jazz could barely hear her frighten voice. Cierra jumped as soon as the interior lights came on. She inhaled, making her lips quiver. She fought back her tears.

Truthfully, Jazz wanted to reach over and place his hand on her hers to calm the shaken human, but he knew it would only make her more uneasy so he held back. " I ain't going to hurt ya. I'll explain everythin' as soon as ah can, but first, ah need you ta trust meh."

Cierra's mind wanted to trust his words, but then again, she wanted to ignore them, hoping this was just a dream. She absently bobbed her head.

On cue, the seatbelt around her body released very slowly. Cierra froze in fear. Jazz was surprised she did not move after they were released.

"Now, do ya mind if ya get out?" He smiled.

Cierra nodded her head and the car door opened with a muffled "pop". Cierra slid out of the car seat, took a couple of steps back, and stood. For a second, she thought about running away, but though otherwise.

The holoform also got out of the car and walked over to her. Cierra stood as still as possible, holding her breath watching the holoform.

Jazz walked behind her, slowly and gently reaching for her hands bound by the handcuffs.

Cierra's breath hitched at his touch. Despite how bad the Autobot felt for taking the girl away so suddenly and making her scared for her life, he kept quiet and fought the urge to calm her. Working the handcuffs carefully, he used his holoform's strength to his advantage and snapped them off.

He stepped back like Cierra was some wild beast and it's cage door was left open. Cierra slowly spun around to face him. She rubbed her wrists to relieve the pain and took a long look at her savoir and captor.

He was taller than her by three inches and had a well-built body that made him slightly intimidating. "Thank you." She mumbled.

"Anytime." He nodded.

She swallowed and looked over at the silver car again. She cleared her throat remembering what he said. _"He's not going to hurt me. He said so himself."_

Hesitantly, she opened her mouth. She wondered if she was going to regret her question she was about to ask. "Can…can you like, change again? I want to see your real form."

Jazz tilted his head with a slight smile on his face. "Only if ya don't run away."

Cierra paused for a second before she nodded her head in agreement. The holoform didn't miss her hesitance, but still disappeared. The teenage girl turned to look at the silver vehicle in a slow motion. She was so tempted to run, but then she took a second glance at the surrounding forest. It was darker than before, but dark enough for Cierra to only see five feet in front of herself. She couldn't take the chance to get lost and end up with a pack of coyotes or worse, cross paths with that evil police car. Cierra stepped forward out of curiosity, but never let her eyes drift away from him. Wait. Did she just call it a "him"? _"Was it even a "him"?_

"Ya might wanna take a few steps back." Jazz informed.

Cierra did so, without diverting her gaze from the car. Cierra clutched her hands in front of her chest. So many questions were flowing through her head; all becoming a jumble of words and emotions. What was this? How did it know her? How was she going to get out of this? Was there more of them out there?

All of a sudden, the vehicle's plating burst outward and cracked at certain points in smooth lines. The whole frame broke apart, moving with clicking noises. Parts of the engine, tires, and gears all whirred and shifted, creating a figure beyond anyone's belief.

Cierra looked up as it stood. She gasped, feeling her heart stop. "No…This isn't happening! It's just a dream…just a dream. Wake up, Cierra!"

Jazz stood in his 15 foot tall, bipedal form. His sliver frame was sleek and smooth, perfect for speed. Jazz finished with a whirl as his silver-blue visor slid over his optics.

Cierra stood frozen. Each of her breaths was slow and deep.

"Now see?" He said with his clawed hands out. "I am not going to hurt ya."

Cierra saw the gentle blue lights coming off of the giant being in front of her. The moon highlighted its armor, sending white streaks across its panels whenever it moved. Deep inside, she was amazed at the being's beauty and awe, but her fight-or-flight feeling swallowed those feelings up.

She felt the adrenaline pump through her and her worries of the darkness and coyotes went out the window. Cierra turned around and started to run in the opposite direction of the giant robot.

"No, wait, Cierra!" He said, reaching his hand out and shaking his head. "I knew she was goin ta do tha." He said, starting to run after her.

The ground shook slightly when he ran. Jazz was built for speed, stealth, and aerodynamics, which was perfect on the battlefield.

"Cierra, come back!" He said.

Cierra wasn't stupid; she was running no matter what that thing said. She tried to run as fast as she could without tripping or running into anything. The moon helped light the night and forest, leading Cierra deeper into the forest.

"Cierra, stop!" Jazz said desperately. It was funny how a human was outrunning him so quickly. He then remembered that these human had a defense mechanism to allow them to escape from danger or stand up to whatever was the danger: adrenaline. He was impressed by this human's physical performance when under such a powerful chemical. From what he was told, their muscles, including that heart of theirs, were given a dose of it for speed.

Cierra paused for a split second and found out she no longer heard the being's footfalls. "Ha!" She said, feeling proud that she actually got away from that thing.

She started to run again, knowing the being would not give up looking for her. What would she do when she got back home? No. Wouldn't that other thing be there? _"__Most likely." _So really she had no choice, but to keep running.

Cierra was caught off guard in her thoughts when she tripped over a raised tree root. She cried out as she twisted her ankle with a quiet crack and hit the ground hard, almost knocking her out. Cierra hissed as she collected herself and rubbed her ankle.

She tried to get up, but immense pain shot up from her ankle. "Damn it!" She hissed, rubbing her ankle.

The teenager resorted to crawling on the damp forest ground. She had to get away from him. She then heard the voice again and along with the slight tremble of its footfalls. "Cierra, come back!"

She gasped and crawled under a large shrub. With the adrenaline rush dissolving away, she was finally feeling the side effects: tiredness and weakness through her body. She was breathing heavily.

Suddenly, a slight shake in the ground made it clear that the giant, Jazz, was closer. She covered her mouth with her hands to muffle her hard breathing. Cierra jumped closer into the shrub when the robot's foot was a couple of feet away from stepping on her.

Jazz was a saboteur and to be one, one must always know his surroundings. The silver bot switched his vision to infrared. He slightly turned around and saw a mass of red and white in his view.

Cierra was holding her breath now and she swore she was about to pass out. Suddenly, Cierra was grabbed by a giant, clawed hand and was lifted up. She screamed and hit her fists on Jazz's clenched fist. "Let me go!" She shouted

Jazz shook his head and glanced at the ground then her. "I don' think ya want dat." He deadpanned.

He sighed and waited for her energy to expire. She never did so he shifted her from one hand to the other gently. He was now losing his patience, something that Jazz had a lot of. "Now could ya listen ta-" He was interrupted by Cierra's loud yelp of pain.

Jazz had accidently gripped her leg. "Please, don't hurt me! What do you want?" She said, giving up her protest to the being lying across his fist.

He grimaced as she told him that. He scanned her body and found out that she had twisted her ankle pretty badly. This made him feel more pity for the human.

He opened the hand that the human was held in and lowered her into his other hand, making Cierra's limp body lay in his palm. "I'm sorry, really ah am." Jazz paused smiling a bit. "But ah think ya were da one dat asked meh ta transform an' said ya weren't gonna run away."

Cierra turned on her side and looked up at Jazz, giving him a look._"Well, he __is __right." _She thought while sitting up and wrapping her arms around her body with her legs out in front of her.

"Look, ah didn't mean ta scare ya. It was never mah intention. All ah was doin' was protecting ya. My mission is ta protect ya and bring ya to da Autobots. It's a long story, but I was assigned to be ya guardian." He added a small smile to make her feel at ease.

Cierra smacked her lips. She was confused and so overwhelmed by the whole situation, but this just took it to a whole new level. Cierra exhaled. _"Great, I'm going to talk to the robot. What's next?" _Cierra looked at him more carefully and squinted her eyes, trying see in the darkness. It was hard to read his expressions. She took in every detail of his face, it was very similar to a human's, but his lips were hard to distinguish. The most striking part was his visor giving off a light blue glow and shined onto her. Her eyes traced his body. There was no way someone on Earth made him so foreign and complex. He was very agile looking, but had a softer appearance than that cop car did.

She was calmer now, but _far _from being relaxed. She still wasn't convinced it wasn't going to hurt her. "What are you protecting me from?" She asked quiety while looking at his legs and feet. She widened her eyes, realizing how high she was from the ground and rapidly glanced back up at Jazz's face.

He smiled. "I won't let 'cha fall, trust me. Just don' look down."

Cierra wasn't impressed with his persuasion to trust him. He saw this and answered her question. "Decepticons and tha's all ya need ta know fo' right now."

"If that's what that Robocop was, then what are you?"

Jazz sighed deeply through his air vents. "Ah am an Autobot. I'm basically one of da good guys dat can protect ya from tha Decepticons cuz they want ya fo the information ya got."

Cierra was taking in the newly said information, but then she exploded, throwing her arms out toward him. "What? What information?" She asked, shaking her head. "You are really going to do this to me? You tell me I'm wanted by aliens or whatever the hell you are! I was almost killed tonight! Who the hell are you guys, or better yet, what the hell are you? And most importantly why do you need me?" She asked with frustration.

Jazz shook his head. "I jus' told ya. We- Oh, nevahmind." Jazz started to walking back to the dirt road.

Cierra shook her head and gripped his clawed finger for balance. "Hey! Aren't you going to answer my questions?"

The silver Autobot shook his head. "You a demanding human, ain't ya?"

"No it's just I'm kinda freaking out by this whole thing. Wouldn't you be also if you were in my shoes?"

"Yes, but my objective is ta be yo guardian and bring you into Autobot protection. I promise yo questions will beh answered by da big bot. In the morning, I'll take ya to 'im, a'ight?" Jazz explained, offlining an optic momentarily for a wink at the human in his hand.

Cierra didn't see it because of his visor was hiding his optics. She nodded her head and kept quiet. She would be patient and hopefully, this wouldn't last long. By now, she was convinced this wasn't a dream.

She inhaled to speak again, but shook her head. Jazz smiled seeing this out of the corner of his optic and waited for her to talk. Besides, he was starting to warm up to her. He wasn't going to screw it up by pushing her too far.

"Since you already know who I am, d-do you have a name?"

"Jazz." He said still humored.

"What?" Cierra heard him perfectly but it was just an unexpected name for a being like him.

"My designation is Jazz, lieutenant of the Autobots." He said proudly

"No, I know that, but, really?" She said a smile starting to form on her lips. "'Jazz'? Like the music?"

Jazz nodded his head with a chuckle. "Ya got it."

Cierra looked down at her hands and shook her head. "And you're a soldier."

"Amazed yet?"

Cierra opened her mouth in shock. "Oh, yeah. I nearly fainted at the sight of your 'awesomeness'." She said, rolling her eyes.

Jazz smirked this time lifting the visor from his optics looking down at her. "Don't worry, ah have tha effect on all tha femmes."

Cierra placed her head in her hands. "Why me?" She groaned.

Jazz was about to answer truthfully, but kept it to himself. He suddenly felt the humor drain away from him and be replaced with grim realization. Cierra was here against her will. Soon she would have to leave her old life behind, that is, until the Decpeticons gave up looking for her, which would never happen.

The silver mech forced a smile to hide his worry and sympathy when she looked up at him. She had no idea what she was about to get into and he wanted to keep that away from her as long as he could. Cierra was so innocent in their war. Optimus warned him about this too.

By experience, Jazz never really got too close to his comrades, knowing that someday they might not survive the next battle. It saved him from the pain of loss. It was the same with the human. Sticking to his mission's objectives and nothing else kept his focus away from her. He had to ignore the fact that she was bound to get hurt, or worse, killed in their war that was reluctantly brought to the humans' planet.

And to this Jazz couldn't help but also ask:_" Why them?"_

* * *

**Big thanks to my beta, Kellie Witwicky!**


	5. Keeping It Real

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Keeping It Real**

* * *

Cierra hugged her arms around her body as Jazz carried her back to the dirt road. She had asked why and apparently the cell tower nearby scrambled their energy signatures, making it the perfect cover to hide from the Decepticon hunter, Barricade. She had only pretended to nod her head in understanding, too focused on the cold. Jazz noticed this and quickened his step. The faster they got out of the forest and back onto the road, the sooner he could transform and keep Cierra warm inside his alternate.

"How far did I run?" She had to ask, feeling her eyes starting droop from drowsiness.

Jazz laughed gently. "Pretty damn far. Ya got a good pair of legs, girl."

"My friend said I should run track." She said. _"Why am I telling him that?"_

"Maybe." He simply said, slowing down and stopping.

Cierra looked around before she felt Jazz lower his hand to the ground. She hung on his digit tightly and closed her eyes from feeling the rush of gravity pulling down. Slowly, he tipped his hand, causing her to slide off. She hopped on her good foot to a nearby tree and watched as he backed away and transformed.

Staying in place, Jazz jumped forward with his arms out while his four tires shifted under him to cushion his impact. In a blink of an eye, the rest of his alternate form came into place. The hood to the car was the last to snap into place. Cierra was still getting the hang of witnessing the transformation; her eyes widened in astonishment. Suddenly, his holoform appeared and walked over to her holding out a hand. "Do ya need help?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, mentally and physically." She joked without thinking. Before Jazz could question her if she was joking or not, she continued. "Yeah, thanks."

She hesitantly reached out to take his hand, but Jazz took her arm and slung it around his neck. Not helping herself, Cierra blushed as she pressed to the side of his holoform. Steadily he guided her to the passenger side of his form. The door popped open and swung outward. Gently, the holoform lowered her into the seat. Upon contact, the seat heated against her body, making her sigh with relief. The car door closed and Jazz's holoform appeared into the driver's seat, facing her. Heat blasted from the air vents, warming up Cierra's chilled body. "How bad is ya ankle?" He asked, feeling bad that she injured herself. He couldn't help, but think that it was his fault.

Cierra tried to avoid eye contact with her so called "guardian", too embarrassed to reveal her still red cheeks. "I just probably sprained it, no big deal. A little ice and Tylenol will be good and all." She said, nodding her head more to convince herself than Jazz.

Jazz raised an eyebrow. "Are ya sure?"

Cierra nodded her head and sighed. She then brought up her one good leg up and curled her arms around it. At the moment, sitting in a sentient car wasn't as important as getting some shut-eye. Jazz watched her as she settled against the back of the seat and used her hands as a pillow.

"Hey, Jazz, why do you talk like that?" Cierra asked quietly.

"Like what?" He asked, smiling as she became comfortable and started to slip into sleep.

"You know, with that gangster talk. It sounds odd coming from an alien…" She said with a yawn.

He shrugged one shoulder. "Ah guess it's sumthin' I picked up from ya culture."

Cierra nodded her head with a hum and with that she felt asleep. Jazz's smile disappeared as he looked away from her. There was that feeling again: the want to get to know her more. Shaking his head, he deactivated his holoform. He couldn't become close to her._ "Mission first, Jazz, mission first."_ He told himself.

With that, Jazz activated his recharge protocols and set his sensors on high. Nothing was going to harm his human-correction-the human while he was resting.

* * *

Barricade stood tall, watching the Autobot drive away. With a growl, he wiped a stream of energon from his mouth with the back of his clawed hand. For a few moments, he stared into the direction where he sped off. Slowly, anger was replaced with calmness. With final gust of hot air expelling from his air vents, he transformed and drove onto the road, but in the opposite direction of the Autobot.

Frenzy transformed and was once again in the passenger seat. He looked behind and then at the dashboard multiple times, chattering to himself. "Uh boss, he went that way…" He said, pointing a scrawny finger behind his shoulder.

The Decepticon was silent. Usually, that was a bad sign, a very bad sign. "Uh, shouldn't you go that way?" Again silence.

"You are going to let him get away?" He clicked surprisingly, becoming worried for the 'Con's metal health.

"Frenzy." Barricade finally spoke in a hushed and dangerous voice. "Shut. Up. "

"But boss-"

"Shut the frag up!" He barked, but then spoke in a quieter tone, some of the anger still lingering. "I am aware that the Autobot has escaped."

Frenzy clamped his jaws shut before plopping down in the seat and played with his fingers. "You purposely let him get away…" He mumbled his observation.

"Yes, I am aware of that also." He said in that calm and quiet tone.

Frenzy eyed the dashboard. It wasn't like Barricade to not finish a battle especially when the Autobot had made no effort to strike him down. He knew that put a large dent in the hunter's ego, but the little silver 'bot hadn't been around Barricade long enough to know how he fought. Frenzy would half expect him to go in a fury, hunt down the Autobot, and scrap him. Hesitantly, the little mech asked the question. "What are ya doing then?"

Barricade was silent for a moment before he answered. "Playing a game." A sick smile was clearly in his voice, confusing the little bot further.

* * *

Jazz's systems came online sluggishly. His sensors came on one by one with dull whines as he was taken out of recharge by a quiet and steady beep.

"Wha da…" He groaned. The silver bot turned his attention to Cierra who was sound asleep. At the sound of his voice, she laid across the center council onto the driver's seat. With humor replacing his tiredness, the beeping suddenly made Jazz jump with realization. "Oh damn!" He hissed, opening the com link that was demanding his attention.

::Yeah, what's up?:: He asked, slightly sluggish. He inwardly cringed at the sound of his voice.

There was pause. ::How's your progress, Jazz?:: A deep voice with a slight accent asked.

"_Oh, right. I was supposed to check in with my progress."_ Jazz sighed, heavily through his vents. ::Da femme's fine. We 'ad a lil run-in with Barricade, but it's all good now. We laying low for a bit until he gives up.::

::You should've called us in, lieutenant.::

At this Jazz laughed. ::Ah had it undah control, Ironhide.::

::Yeah, well, what's the status on the human? Prime wants to know.:: The gruff voice added quickly.

::So far she's cooperating. All she 'as ta do now is ta help us out. Dat is if she wants ta.:: Jazz didn't think of what he said until the weapon's specialist started to replied. He wondered why he said the last sentence.

Ironhide huffed. ::That doesn't matter if she doesn't, time's running out.::

Jazz revved his engine a bit, making the human stir in her sleep. ::She's only a younglin', Ironhide.:: He said, trying to keep his slightly annoyed voice quiet, but apparently failed to do so.

Suddenly Cierra sighed and slowly opened her eyes. "Jazz?" She asked. "Are you talking to someone?"

Jazz ignored her for a moment so he could pay attention to Ironhide. ::This is war, Jazz, it doesn't matter.:: The Autobot said in a sharp tone.

Jazz released an aggravated sigh that was directed to Ironhide. "Go back ta sleep, femme." He soothed automatically while he was still thinking of a response.

Cierra seemed convinced and brushed a hand through her hair and fell back asleep. If he could, despite the serious conversation he was having, Jazz would have smiled._ What a funny human she is. _For a moment, Jazz forgot about what Ironhide had said. Ironhide's softened tone broke the silence. ::Prime wants her by tomorrow. The sooner, the better.::

Jazz also soften his tone. ::Undahstood, Ironhide. Jazz, out.:: He cut the comm. link and lowered on his tires, an equivalent to a human sigh.

The weapons specialist did have a point. No matter how innocent Cierra might be, she was now a part of this. Even if she didn't cooperate, the situation was still dire. If they needed her help, she was going to give it no matter what her opinion was on the whole thing.


	6. The Last Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

* * *

**Chapter 6 The Last Game**

* * *

Cierra opened her eyes slowly, squinting at her blurry vision and groaned at a sudden kink in her neck. She sat up and cracked her neck back and forth. Slowly, she realized she was in Jazz's alternate.

She yawned and looked at the radio consol. "Ten thirty-nine" glowed on the digital clock. She had slept in, but who wouldn't after a night like last night. Creasing her eyebrows in confusion, she held her breath. She had to smile, hearing the steady beat of a thrumming engine and intake of air. He was sleeping.

As carefully as possible, Cierra started to sit up, but forgot about her injured ankle. "Ow!" She hissed, immediately clapping her hand over her mouth, but it was too late; she already woke him up.

At the sound of her voice, Jazz's engine started up as he woke up. His holoform appeared next to her in the driver's seat. "Are you a'ight?"

Cierra looked at Jazz and was startled by his sudden appearance. "Oh, jeez, you scared me!" She took in a deep breath, recovering herself. "Yeah, I am fine."

Jazz shook his head, studying her swollen ankle. "It's gotten worse."

Cierra rolled her eyes. "I would have never guessed." She said sarcastically. "Maybe if I go to a hospital and see a doctor, maybe then it will be better." Cierra stated annoyingly, but then widened her eyes as she realized she was bad-mouthing a giant robot that could squish her with its foot.

Jazz stared at her with a smirk. "Really now?" He asked, clearly amused. He tilted his head. "Well, I jus' so happen ta know a doc."

Cierra shook her head and rubbed her eyes and face with her hand. "Is he some guy like you: metal and enormous?" Jazz was getting the hint that she was not a morning person.

Jazz stopped studying her ankle and nodded his head. "Sounds 'bout right."

Cierra rested her head up against the head rest with a dull thud. She had woken up and was already dealing with her newly arisen problem.

"If you want, I'll take ya to 'im." He said with hope in his voice, seeking some sort of forgiveness from her.

Cierra raised her head, seeing him cross his arms waiting for her reply. If he took her to the other beings, then-

"Fine. Will I be able to get some answers outta you or the others if I go?"

Jazz nodded his head. "O.P. will answer all of ya concerns and Ratchet will fix ya up."

Cierra raised an eyebrow. "How many are you guys anyway?"

"Five, jus' countin' the Autobots on Earth at da moment."

Cierra nodded her head in understanding, but also remembered another term from last night. " And what about the Decepticons?" She asked, testing the word.

"Yeah, they are here too, but da problem is we don't know how many are there on dis planet."

"So are they here after me, other humans, you guys, or what?" Cierra asked, still confused.

"Well, they are mostly afta you because your fa-uh..." Jazz stopped mid-sentence and shook his head, covering his mishap with a smile.

The girl raised an eyebrow and leaned her head forward as if she was saying "go on…"

He cleared his throat and nodded. "Let's jus' head ta base."

She looked into his icy blue eyes, studying him carefully. She was needed by some alien race to help with an apparent conflict between them._"__Sure, count me in!"_She thought with sarcasm.

"Sure, why not?" She sighed. Cierra hated to admit it, but her fate was sealed. She was about to get into something big.

Andwith that, he shifted out of neutral with his holoform doing the motions and drove out of the forest. Smoothly, the seatbelt came over her and this time she didn't flinch or freak out because the car was driving itself. With one last jolt from Jazz when he drove over another pothole in the dirt road, his tires glided from gravel road to the black-paved road.

Cierra glanced over at Jazz when he "stretched his legs" and poured on the speed. The young man saw this and turned to her displeased look. He frowned, slowing down to the human speed limit. Cierra tried to keep her scowl on her face, but slowly, it was replaced with a smile. She turned her face toward the window to hide it, making it look like she was watching the scenery pass by. Jazz picked up on her smile and sped up a little more, hoping to open her up.

She shook her head with a tired sigh and looked at the holoform finally. Deep down under all her uncertainty and seriousness, she was truly excited.

* * *

Soon, the silver vehicle made it into a town nearby Cierra's home. A cozy atmosphere surrounded the shops and restaurants as they went by them. Jazz thought it was a cozy place, one where he could wind down someday when all of this was over. As the two went past an alleyway, they failed to notice the same Saleen Mustang police cruiser from last night watching them go by.

"There goes that Autobot, boss. I think he has the human femme with 'im too." Frenzy clicked looking out in front of him, keeping his frame low to avoid human attention.

"I saw him. I am not blind." He said in an annoyed tone as he slowly pulled out of the alleyway and turned onto the street to follow the Autobot.

"Are you going to get him today?" Frenzy asked excitedly, jumping up and down in the passenger seat as the 'Con rumbled down the road.

When Barricade didn't answer back, Frenzy's excitement dwindled away. He knew that Barricade was now on the prowl. The little 'bot cowered in the seat and clicked quietly. Frenzy almost felt bad for the Autobot. Almost.

* * *

At first, it was awkward sitting in a sentient vehicle, but she soon started to be less tense and finally relax in the seat. Jazz even turned on the radio for her, seeing her uneasiness. As music filled the background, Cierra glanced at Jazz's holoform driving. She licked her lips and looked away outside as the scenery blurred past.

"_He's actually a pretty good driver." _She thought.

Cierra shifted a bit and exhaled. "So…" She paused."Tell me more about these Decepticons." She said carefully not knowing what she really was asking for. All that she knew was that the evil police car from last night was a Decepticon, the bad guy, and Jazz was an Autobot, the good guy.

He looked over at her with a raised eyebrow and then in front of him, keeping his appearance of driving the car. "Well, ya always can tell by da insignia dey 'ave."

He lifted his hand up and projected a silver symbol with pointy features. Immediately, her eyes went to the projection. Between amazement and curiosity, Cierra tilted her head and nodded, slowly taking the information seriously. "What about an Autobot one?"

The purple symbol morphed into another insignia with a more humanoid face. "Secondly, da Decepticons have red optics, and we, on da otha hand, have blue ones." He said pointing at his eyes with his other hand. For a moment, Cierra felt a wave of panic go through her as he did so, but remembered that she was riding in a sentient vehicle. Jazz saw this and smiled with humor, but continued. "It's like our signature fo' what side we are on. Dat one is the Autobot insignia."

Cierra nodded her head, watching the insignia disappear as Jazz lowered his hand back onto the steering wheel to calm Cierra's nerves. The Autobot saw her exhale in relief. It was quiet for another moment, beside the music playing in the background, before Jazz spoke again. He sighed and glanced at Cierra, taking off his silver-blue sunglasses, and looked over at her with a serious expression. "When I'm not around to protect you and you come across a Decepticon, Cierra, I want you to run as fast as you can. Never hide. Just Run. Got it?"

Cierra swallowed at his words and his accent was gone so he could be taken more serious, making it all the more uneasy. Despite his absence of his comforting accent, she nodded her head. "I understand." If she was in this much danger that she needed a guardian, this must be more serious than she'd thought. As much as she hated feeling weak, she was scared. Cierra clutched the bottom of her shirt upon the realization.

"Jazz?" She whispered

"Yeah?"

"What did you get me into?" She asked, quietly regretting the question as soon as she said it.

He swallowed hard and realized a common emotion both Cybertronian and human shared on an everyday basis: fear. She was scared and he could see it and that was perfectly acceptable.

"The Autobots will protect ya Cierra and so will I. I won't let 'em harm ya, I promise." He said hesitantly, doing his best to calm her once more and being careful of his choice of words.

Cierra only stared out in front of her. Somehow she heard the words, but didn't at the same time. Instead she was swimming in her owns thoughts. Where was her father? What would happen if he found out? Would he be upset? Was she is danger? Could she get killed? The last question made her breath hitch. There were too many "what ifs".

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

Slowly and steadily, Barricade weaved through traffic to catch up with the Autobot. With a rumbled of his engine, his hunting instincts took over. "Autobot in sight. Engaging now." He hummed, thirsting for the Energon that was to come. It was time to end their game.

* * *

Cierra looked in the rear view mirror and saw the cop car speeding behind them. At first she didn't realize just who the vehicle was, but when she did, she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. A shot of ice cold fear ran through her veins.

"He's back." Jazz whispered in serious sing-song voice. His gearshift moved sharply into a different gear without the holoform touching it made her jump.

Jazz hit the gas, burning rubber with his engine roaring. Cierra was pressed into her seat when Jazz accelerated. In response, Jazz made the seatbelt around her became tighter. The Mustang behind them roared its engine and turned on his lights and sirens. The chase was officially on.

"Hang on." Jazz warned making a sharp turn around the block, almost running down a few pedestrians crossing the street. "My bad." He winced, but brought his attention to Barricade once more. He made the turn without a struggle. Meanwhile, Cierra was recovering from the last turn hanging onto the seat, and her nails digging into the leather.

"Hey! Easy with the claws, girl!" He winced.

Cierra ignored him. "Shit, shit, shit, Jazz, he's right behind us!" Cierra felt her seatbelt get tighter around her body. She was too young to die!

Jazz heard her, but didn't bother to reply, too concentrated on weaving in and out of traffic and going into oncoming traffic to get rid of the 'Con, but the Decepticon stayed on his tail. His lights and sirens made traffic pull over, cutting through it like butter. Aggravated that the Decepticon had an advantage, he revved his engine and shifted into another gear.

Jazz opened his com-link to Optimus, his urgency once again taking over his accent_._::_Prime, we have a situation. Barricade is chasing me down as we speak._::He paused.::_Cierra is with me_.::

The communication link crackled to life.::_Understood. Get away from the human populated city and protect Cierra at all costs__!_:: His voice was urgent and orderly. ::_Bumblebee is on his way to aid you, put on your beacon and he will track you._::

_::Got it!::_Jazz deactivating the com-link and his holoform to help him conserve energy and focus more on getting away from Barricade. At that moment, Jazz just barely avoiding an oncoming car. Cierra yelled out, griping the car door's handle as he swerved.

"Hang on!" He said once again.

"Oh, I'm hangin'!" She yelled.

Cierra saw an upcoming intersection. The light turned red. She clenched her jaw as they sped towards it, and she closed her eyes as they roared through the intersection. Once she realized she wasn't dead, she opened her eyes and looked in the rear view mirror also seeing the Decepticon go through the intersection cleanly.

Jazz cursed in Cybertronian and looked for alternatives. He couldn't keep playing this game of cat and mouse. Jazz scanned for alternate routes that lead to an isolated area. He pinpointed a road up ahead that lead into the forest where it used to be an old tree cutting site. "Guess we gotta face 'im head on." He said with determination under his breath.

"Cierra, I need you to do me a favor." He said, driving faster and turning onto the dirt road while his tires kicked up rocks and dirt.

"Yes..?" She asked timidly, her heart racing and her breath hitching as the seatbelt released from her body. Jazz spun himself around so that he was facing the oncoming Barricade.

"Get out." Jazz ordered, opening the car door.

Cierra, without hesitation, did as she was told. As soon as she did, Jazz transformed. Cierra gave a low growl as pressure was placed on her ankle, but immediately forgot about it as she watched Jazz transform. She gasped while taking in his tall and powerful form as he stood beside her in a battle ready pose, ready to protect her at all costs.

"Get away from here!" He ordered her, raising his arm and steadied it with his other hand. Before she ran, her attention went to his arm as it shifted. The plating shifted, revealing folded up, flat pieces of metal. With a blink of an eye, it unfolded and spun around his arm creating a circular shield. From the center, a three barrel weapon revealed itself. With a dull whine, it charged.

"Holy-" She breathed before a loud and viscous series of clicks and shifting parts made Cierra look at the oncoming Barricade. He fully transformed yelling in Cybertronian and tackled Jazz with a loud bang. Cierra lost balanceand hit the ground from the sheer force of the two mechs falling to the ground. Instinctively, she covered her head with her arms, yelling out in fear. Jazz yelled in fury at the 'Con speaking in sharp tones.

Cierra recollected herself and got up on all fours, leaves and sticks were falling from her hair and clothes. Cierra looked behind her and widened her eyes at the sight. The slightly bigger black and white colored Decepticon growled as he threw Jazz to the ground forcefully. His red optics were glowing with hate and violence and he smiled sickly at the fallen Autobot. Cierra watched in horror as her guardian tried to push the Decepticon off his body.

"Hand over the human, Autoscum!" He roared.

Jazz shot Barricade in the abdomen multiple times and pushed him off. "Didn't ya hear me last night when ya asked tha'?" He asked in a sharp tone.

Cierra watched in horror as Jazz fought the Decepticon._"He'll protect me. He said he would." _She assured herself, hearing another round of plasma sound off.

Barricade stumbled backwards as Jazz rolled into a crouching position. Barricade gathered himself and stood ready to attack again when a compartment in his chest opened and out jumped a three foot skinny robot. Before Jazz could notice, Barricade charged again, punching the silver bot square in the jaw.

Frenzy clicked when he spotted Cierra. She saw him running toward her and gasped trying to stand. Frenzy ran faster just as the two mechs behind him clashed again. Cierra managed to stand up with the help of a nearby tree. Hurriedly, she walked to another nearby tree for relief.

When he was close enough to the female human, he jumped on her. Cierra lost balance and instinctively used her other leg for balance, but it was the one with the injured ankle. With a loud and painful snap, her ankle shattered. She yelled in painful agony and fell to the ground hard, trying to get Frenzy off.

"Get off of me!" She yelled as Frenzy griped her arms, trying to get the femme to stop struggling. The young girl couldn't help, but let hot tears of pain and fear came out of her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

"Jazz! Help me!" She yelled hopelessly. She could not run and she was too weak to fight the 'Con. For a small thing, he was pretty strong.

Jazz turned his head towards Cierra's cry for help. It was all Barricade needed to strike the Autobot. Quickly, he transformed his arm into a spiked weapon and charged at Jazz, rotating the deadly spikes. The silver mech didn't have enough time to dodge the blow. Jazz hit the ground hard, making dirt and shrubs fly into the air. This time, Barricade did not hesitate to attack. He flung himself on top of the Autobot.

A smile pulled at his lips. "Don't worry I'll make your death slow and painful." He laughed, clearly enjoying the Autobot's struggles.

Jazz growled. He was ignoring the Decepticon's words because he was too focused on trying to rip Barricade's painful grip from his aching shoulder.

Disappointed, but amused at the fact Jazz did not retort, Barricade raised his rotating spikes and slowly made them dig into Jazz's abdomen. In return, Jazz yelled in agony as the spikes dug into him and tearing out armor and wiring underneath.

Cierra heard Jazz's painful yell and only saw a glimpse of the gruesome scene. "No! Jazz!" She screeched, reaching for him. Suddenly, Cierra felt new strength come to her, and she punched Frenzy in the face.

"Get off of me, you little creep!" She said, ripping his hand from her neck. Frenzy clicked angrily finally losing patience and transformed his hand into a dagger-like knife. Cierra saw it and gripped his arm, stopping him from stabbing her, but not enough from stopping him from cutting across her collar bone and chest. Cierra growled as the deep cut started to bleed.

She hissed at the burning and stinging sensation, but she ignored it and grabbing the chattering and clicking Decepticon, finally throwing him off of her with a snarl. She exhaled and paused to feel the blood start to drip down her chest. She forgot about it and desperately looked around for her guardian. When she did, she gasped. Barricade was looming over his body as he kicked him in the already badly damaged abdomen, making Jazz cough up a bright, blue liquid. Cierra covered her mouth as her eyes went from her twitching guardian to the said Decepticon as started to walking over to her.

Frenzy was about to attack Cierra again, but Barricade's voiced boomed in Cybertronian. "Stand down, Frenzy."

Cierra looked at the Decepticon as he produced a stern series of clicks, shrieks, and grunts. Cierra noticed that Frenzy produced the same sounds and backed away from her reluctantly.

"Never rely on a weak Autobot to protect you, human…" He said, standing in front of her with his weapon dripping with the same liquid that came out of Jazz. Her stomach turned, knowing very well what it was.

Cierra gulped while trying to back away with her one leg, but she winced in pain at her shattered ankle and bleeding cut.

"St-Stay away from me!" She yelled, gripping her wound on her chest. She glanced at Jazz who was trying to get up, legs malfunctioning from his main motor relay system and wires being torn out.

All of a sudden, Cierra heard an angry sounding engine then the familiar sounds of parts shifting and being reshaped. Cierra quickly glanced behind him and saw a blur of yellow before Barricade picked her up.

Knowing that he would be outnumbered by the arriving Autobot, he would transform and try to escape with the human. The mech's plan was very short lived. Cierra screamed, only to see the same yellow blur slam into the Decepticon. The feeling of Barricade's tight grip loosened around her and gravity took over as she fell to her closed her eyes._"__I am going to die!"_She quickly thought before Cierra heard very strained noises of movements and two hard steps before metal hands dove for her.

She felt her fall cut short and land into them. They created a protective cage around her as the mech fell to the ground. She didn't dare to open her eyes again when it was still again. All around her, she felt metal tense and then relax with a hiss. A sour smell came to her nose, making her want to gag. Slowly, the hands around her retracted, revealing her to the world once again. She heard yelling in the background and another sound of metal on metal scraping and bashing. The shaken girl finally opened her eyes and blinked once then twice before noticing a dull, blue light over her. She looked up, seeing Jazz giving a weak smile. She gently panted for air as she gathered herself.

"Are you a'ight?" He said sounding like he was out of breath. He scanning her and soon realized she wasn't. "Primus, Cierra…"He said, his voice strained with pain. Cierra pressed her bloodied hand on her chest again. She was bleeding so much that she left handprints of blood on his hand.

"I am fine, what about you?" She said, rubbing her clean hand on his clawed finger, trying to give some comfort to the fallen mech. At the moment, she didn't care if he was an alien or some talking car that kidnapped her. He saved her life, despite how damaged he was. In Cierra's book, that earned instant respect.

A loud bang was heard as Barricade was slammed into the ground. This got Jazz's attention. He ignored her concerned question and looked up at the battling yellow mech and Barricade.

"Bumblebee might need my help." He said, shaking his head and griping his abdomen.

Cierra saw him twist away and spit out more energon. She cringed at this. "God, Jazz you can barely move."

"That 'Con plays dirty." He said, pointing a claw at her with a weak smirk as he began to get up. "Besides, nobody takes meh down without a good fight." He added.

The young human shook her head, not believing her guardians' words. "Are you crazy!" Cierra said, gripping his clawed finger trying to prevent him from leaving. "You can't-" Another bang interrupted her. Barricade stumbled from Bumblebee's blow, coming closer to Cierra and Jazz.

In response, the silver mech spun painfully onto his side, covering Cierra with his body as Bumblebee opened fire on the Decepticon. When he stumbled away, Jazz set the shaken teenager onto the ground and got up with stressed sounds of hydraulics and parts shifting. Before Cierra could disagree with what he was about to do, he pointed a finger at her like dog. "Stay here." With that, Jazz started to walk over to the battle. Cierra didn't know whether to feel furious or worried as she stared after Jazz. "Like I can run away!" She hissed to herself, glancing at her slackened foot and wincing.

"'Bee!" Jazz yelled, coming closer with determination in his step.

Bumblebee dodged more blows from Barricade and whistled, letting Jazz know he had his attention.

"Cover Cierra, this son ova glitch is mine!" Jazz growled, activating emergency systems to help control his damage and shut off his pain sensors. It would only last a few moments. For Jazz, it was all the time in the world to show the 'Con to not mess with him or_his_human. Their long game that they played was going to come to an end.

"Jazz!" He heard her yell out in concern as soon as she saw him charge for Barricade.

Smoothly, Bumblebee rolled out of the way of the silver mech and ran over to Cierra, protecting her with a hand._"Fire in the hole!"_Bumblebee played. She ignored the yellow Autobot, keeping the attention on her guardian.

Cierra shook her head in disbelief as she saw him smirk at the 'Con. It wasn't like the one she enjoyed and made her feel at ease, this one was deadly. Like a lion that had its prey in its grasp. But oddly at the same time, she liked it. The Decepticon would deserve what was about to be given to him.

"I'm back." Jazz hissed circling him. Barricade growled and snarled as he stumbled, trying to recover from being peppered with plasma fire which Bumblebee happily gave. He almost tripped on his feet as the damage from Bumblebee started to take its effect on him. Barricade growled fiercely, swiping a clawed hand at the mech. Jazz dodge it just barely; Energon was spilling onto the ground from his abdomen. The larger mech stumbled by him and spun to face the silver mech again. "Do you think you can win?" He asked with humor like he knew the Jazz wouldn't win. The 'Con's legs started to give out.

"Yeah, I plan on it." He replied with coldness in his voice. Jazz saw his opportunity and jumped on him immediately. The hunter snarled out curse words as he fell to the ground.

Cierra tried to rip her gaze from Jazz not wanting to know what would happened next, but at the same time she didn't. Seeing her discomfort, Bumblebee whined and placed a hand in front of her to block out the gruesome scene in front of her. Cierra closed her eyes, thankful that he did so. She heard the Decepticon yell his final words.

"All hail Megatron!"

Jazz snarled and punched his hand into Barricade's chest and yanked out a blue glowing orb. Barricade's body immediately shook violently and off-lined. Jazz crushed the orb, making a fire-like blue fizz go everywhere. Bumblebee clicked once in awe. He never knew the lieutenant was so violent.

Jazz let out a long exhale of air from his systems before he got off the mech. He stood there for a moment, observing what he'd done. It made him uneasy that he let himself go that far, but at the same time it felt good. Ironically, he kicked the Decepticon in the abdomen to expel any more anger or disgust in himself.

Bumblebee clicked once again when Cierra whimpered quietly. This brought Jazz's attention back to reality and made the fog from his processor go away. With concern, he ran over to her and kneeled down to Cierra. "Hey…" He spoke gently as poked her in the back with a clawed finger.

Cierra opened her eyes at the touch and looked up her guardian with relief. "It's all over." Jazz said to her and sat on the ground near her, feeling his emergency systems starting to shut down. He shuddered as the pain started to come back to his abdomen.

"Bumblebee, get Ratchet over here." Jazz said with a weaker voice, the accent gone.

The scout whistled and did so standing up to get a clearer signal. Once he moved, Barricade's form was revealed before her. She glanced at the dead form of Barricade and grimaced. Slowly she ripped her gaze away from him when an unsettled feeling came to her stomach.

Suddenly, Cierra felt her body become weaker. She blinked, realizing the full effect of the gash across her color bone and chest. She got a little dizzy at that moment.

Bumblebee came back to them._"I am on my way."_The mech replayed the curt reply from the gruff medic.

Jazz nodded his head. "Good."

Bumblebee whined, seeing the two beings in front of him and he wasn't able to help them. He lowered the door panels on his back with nervousness and sadness.

Jazz smirked at the young 'bot. "Don't worry, man." Bumblebee's door wings perked up a bit more as he nodded his head. Jazz turned to Cierra.

"Ratchet's on his way. Ya know the mech I was talkin' about before we left?" She nodded her head in understanding. "He'll help you first, a'ight?"

Fierce, emerald eyes met blue optics and almost surprised herself with the concerned words as they left her mouth. "No, let him help you first." She said, clenching her jaw again at the pain in her ankle. A wave of dizziness came over her.

"Not gonna happen, I'm supposed to look out for you-"

She cut him off before he could finish. "You are more injured than me, Jazz! I mean," She sighed with frustration. "Jesus, you are bleeding half of- whatever that stuff is-out of you!"

Jazz let out a long exhale of air. He ignored the warnings that scrolled across his vision, alerting him his damage and Energon loss.

"Energon." He supplied.

She took a deep breath and shook her head at Jazz. "Will you be alright?"

He couldn't help but smile. "I've had worse than dis, Cierra, trust me." Jazz lifted his arm and wrapped it around his abdomen, hiding his wound. His pain sensors were now fully reactivated.

Cierra tried to shake another wave of dizziness, but this time Cierra wanted to fall asleep. She nodded her head, trying to fight off the black curtain closing in on her vision.

"I am- I am- goin..sleep now." She sighed, giving up to the darkness.

Jazz's spark skipped a beat as Cierra went limp. Jazz picked her body up gently, scanning her body once again feeling hopeless.

"Slag." He cursed his mind also going foggy._::Where are you, Ratchet?::_He sent over a com-link to him.

_::I'm almost there_:: He replied curtly.

_::Cierra just passed out, doc::_He said anxiety in his voice

_::I am going as fast as I can, lieutenant::_

Jazz hissed with aggravation, laying her body on the ground once again. In a long time, panic went through him like a wave. He tried to activate his holoform to help her, but a warning came up. He didn't have enough energy to do it.

"_Don't worry, be happy!_" Another clip played from Bumblebee, who was panicking slightly.

The silver mech winced again as he felt Energon slowly trickle down his leg. He ignored the scout, only focusing on Cierra in concern. Breaking his intense concentration on Cierra, Jazz looked up as he heard the familiar sound of sirens. "Thank Primus." He breathed.

As soon as the yellow-green modified search and rescue Hummer pulled up, it transformed until its bi-pedal form was completed. Ratchet paused to glance at Barricades offline body. He sighed heavily through his vents before walking over to Jazz and kneeling next to him.

"Lay down, soldier." He commanded his voice deep with a no-nonsense tone.

"No, help Cierra first. She is our first priority." Jazz insisted, pointing to the unconscious human on the ground.

"Bumblebee will keep her stable while I work on you." Ratchet assured subspacing a gun-like needle from a compartment in his leg and raised it to Jazz's arm, medical procedures already running through his processor.

"Ratch', please." He begged sternly, pushing his hand away. The medic raised an optic ridge at his tone and looked down at the human and then back up at him.

"I will." He promised, putting a steady hand on his shoulder before guiding the needle into a main energon line. It gave off a quiet ping then hiss as the stasis activation substance took its hold on Jazz. Gently, Ratchet guided the mech to lay on the ground.

Bumblebee played one last clip before Jazz went into stasis._"Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!"_

* * *

**Till next time! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	7. Existence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Existence**

* * *

Frenzy crawled through the bushes while hiding from the three Autobots. He glanced at his partner's dead form and back at the human on the ground. The recon 'bot clicked angrily. They were so close to the human…so very close.

Frenzy clicked and twittered, thinking. _"Should I call for backup and take them on again? They were already damaged, it would be easy to offline them". _Frenzy rethought the idea. _"No, maybe not. The Decepticon forces were already spread too thinly._

He diverted his attention to the human again. Oh, how he was so close. He could just snatch her right now and take her away, but the Decepticon wasn't that stupid. Three Autobots against a three foot Cybertronian with only limited weapons was instant death. With a frustrated whine, Frenzy focused his attention back to the Autobots.

"I must get them both back to base. I'll be able to work on the lieutenant and Cierra with proper equipment." The yellow-green Autobot known as Ratchet said as he deactivated his holoform from working on the human femme.

Frenzy clicked his claws around his mouth in thought; it was a perfect opportunity to discover the location of the Autobot base revealed itself in the 'bots demented mind. He watched as the medic transformed into his vehicle disguise and activate his holoform again.

The holoform placed Cierra inside of his alt. form and told Bumblebee to stay here with Jazz until he returned. Taking the chances, Frenzy kept his signature cloaked and crawled toward the search and rescue vehicle and gently placed a tracking device on Ratchet's tire. He then crawled away again, satisfied with his work. He watched again as the medic pulled away. Frenzy clicked once and activated the device, immediately detecting the Autobot on his internal radar.

This time he won't fail at retrieving the human.

* * *

_Darkness. Thick darkness._

_Why couldn't she breathe? Why couldn't she feel her body, or better yet, move it? She struggled to breath. She loudly coughed, choked, and finally an explosive exhale left her body making mist form in the air front of her face. Why was it so cold?_

_She looked down at her body. "What?" Was all she could managed to say as the pain in her chest became worse._

_Cierra was tied to a chair, hands tied behind it and her legs tied to the legs of the chair. She started to panic. She grunted as she tried to wiggle out of the ropes, but a low, evil laugh echoed throughout the darkness, making her freeze._

_Cierra glanced around frantically. "Who are you?" She choked out._

_"Tell me where it is human." The voice growled impatiently, ignoring her question._

_Cierra was confused and scared. Her heart pounded loudly in fear, but despite the fear, her voice echoed proudly throughout the darkness. "I will never tell you where it is!"_

_The teenager blinked. That wasn't her. She didn't say that, did she? Cierra looked up and gasped as two bright, red lights activated above her head. She screamed as a clawed hand grabbed her and the chair._

"_Wrong answer, human…" It said, hissing each word._

_She fought the hand that was gripping her, but it was no use. Suddenly its grip tightened, crushing the chair and then her._

* * *

Cierra woke up with a start, breathing heavily. "Just a dream, just a dream…" She chanted to herself out loud. Once she was calm, she glanced around, realizing she was on an oversized medical table. The room she was in was just as dark as her dream. Feeling a slight tug on her arm as she moved, she squinted her eyes and looked down at her arm. Against her white skin, IVs were coming out of her arm. She followed them until they led into a machine. Without thought, the teenager gasped in fear and her heart raced.

"Where am I? Help!" Cierra started to rip the IVs out of her arms, ignoring the pain from her own actions. Darkness was replaced with light as she heard heavy footsteps coming near her. "Cierra, stop! You are safe, child. You are with us."

Cierra was grabbed by a sudden holoform that appeared beside her. She fought against the grip for a moment, but calmed down as she looked at the holoform. "You are safe, my dear. You are at the Autobot base."

Cierra studied his face hard searching for any signs of lying. "Who are you?" She asked carefully, her heart still beating fast.

The holoform seemed to relax. "I am chief medical officer, Ratchet. You sustained injuries from the Decepticon, Frenzy. I was able to repair your wounds." He said. His voice was harsh, but oddly, it had a gentle tone to it.

Cierra looked away from the holoform when she saw something in the corner of her eye. Glancing up at the still robotic being standing not too far away, she yelled out in surprise. Ratchets' holoform slumped as he rolled his eyes, his patience now gone. "Cierra Rose Woods, would you calm yourself? Don't make me do it for you."

Cierra noted his annoyed tone and took good note of it. From experience, she knew not to make a doctor mad. Slowly, she calmed herself and gave a nervous smile. "Sorry…" She peeped.

Ratchet hummed and raised an eyebrow and putting his hand out as if asking "may I?". Cierra nodded and watched as he picked up the IV. Cierra grimaced once he placed the first one back into her arm.

Cierra quickly looked away and examined the holoform in front of her to distract her from the needles. The man was middle aged with brown hair and gray highlights. He wore tan pants with a gray V neck under a short, white, lab coat. On his nose rested a pair of glasses that had symbols scrolling across the lenses as he scanned Cierra's vitals. And just like Jazz, he had bright blue eyes.

Cierra widened her eyes at the thought of her guardian. "Where's Jazz?" She asked urgently, remembering him faintly before she had passed out.

"The lieutenant is stabilized. As of now, he will remain in stasis lock until his injuries have repaired themselves." He explained smoothly.

Cierra relaxed, knowing her guardian was alright. When Ratchet was finished with placing the IV's back into her arm, she was guided by him to lay back down.

"How do you feel?" He asked, scanning her once again and lowering the collar of her shirt to look at the stitches.

Cierra creased her eyebrows in concern as he did so, feeling almost violated by him. She assured herself he was only doing it because he was a doctor, medic, whatever he was. "Tired and confused, but all in all, I am still alive so I thank you for that." She finally answered, shaking her head and ruffling her hair with the arm that was attached with IV's. A serious expression was shown on Ratchets holoform.

Cierra blinked, becoming on edge. Whenever a doctor did that, something was wrong. She also learned that from personal experience. "What?"

Ratchet deactivated his holoform, making Cierra jump in surprise. His true form came back to life with a dull whine and clicks. "How is your ankle?" He asked, moving in front of her crossing his arms.

Cierra looked down at her ankle. Now that he'd mentioned it, it had no cast or bandages around it. "Wha-?" She managed to say truly confused. She looked up at the medic, not sure if she should try and move it. He waved his hand to her ankle and Cierra moved it.

She rolled her ankle and bent it a couple of times. "How?" She couldn't help, but smile through her confused expression.

"Ah, so the nanites can repair human bone. Amazing discovery." He said more to himself than to Cierra.

"You put _what _in me?" The girl choked, sitting up quickly once again.

"Nanites, A small part of a Cybertronian repair system, like humans with cells. I took a sample from my body to help restore your ankle. It was completely shattered beyond human repair. The nanites, or nanobots whichever you prefer, simply reshaped and replaced your ankle. It is now all Cybertronian metal, almost indestructible." His tone was clearly smug as he explained this to Cierra.

Cierra twitched her eye a bit. "What?"

Ratchet seemed confused. "I already explained it to you, youngling-"

"Yes, yes. I understand! God almighty." Cierra said, putting her head in her hands. _"Now, I am a cyborg. Great!" _She thought bitterly.

"I think a word of appreciation should be said here." Without looking up at him, she could tell a smirk was in his tone.

With a deep inhale, she looked up while clawing her face dramatically. "Yes, why thank you, doctor."

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" He asked, crossing his arms and smirking.

"Oh, not at all, doc-bot." She narrowed her eyes. "I don't mind being experimented by an alien robot and turning into a robot."

"You're not a 'robot'. At least, it will make you a little more durable, human." Totally ignoring how she felt violated by being experimented on.

Cierra narrowed her eyes more sensing a challenging tone in his voice. "…Tin can."

"Fleshy…"

"Oversized trash compactor!" She said, slowly nodding her head with each syllable.

"Squishy!"

Cierra recoiled her head back mouthing the word with a "what the hell" expression on her face. She shook her head, forgetting about it and retorted back. "Hatchet!"

They both took a deep breath to say another insult as a big black Autobot came in the doorway. He stood there watching as they started cursing at each other. He moved his head side to side as each of them said a curse. He sighed at the pathetic scene.

Cierra stood up not minding the IVs that hung off of her and ignoring the extra feeling of weight on her ankle. "You had no right! You could have killed me! What if they reacted badly to my body?"

"I could have simply deactivated them and they would have exited your body like all toxins do in humans!" He said, exasperated at Cierra's annoyance. She should have been grateful!

Cierra looked away, twitching from her anger. She yelped when Ratchet placed his hands on either side of Cierra. He was about to say a threat, but the black being said for him, in a much gentler tone.

"Now, look here, young femme, when you are in the care of Ratchet, you better not give 'im lip." His voice was deep with a gentle accent.

The girl turned her head at the sudden deep voice and widened her eyes as she stared at the black Autobot walking closer to Cierra. On both arms were two gigantic cannons and in Cierra's opinion, they looked rather mean.

"Hmm…coming from such a stubborn, impatient, arrogant soldier, it sounds like you could practice what you preach, Ironhide." Ratchet said, standing up straight once again.

Cierra relaxed as Ratchet's hands left either side of her. The medic gave her a disapproving look. The girl smirked. In Cierra's opinion, it looked more like a pout. She gave a snort of laughter and sat down on her butt and crossed her arms, but flinched as she felt stitches pull against her skin across her collar and shoulder.

"Ow." She moaned quietly, uncrossing her arms slowly.

Ironhide lowered his gaze to Cierra. "Ah, so the little one got into a tangle with those Decepticons, hm?"

"Indeed" Ratchet said with a nod. "Thankfully Jazz used his processor and called Bumblebee for assistance. If he had not done it, neither of them would be here right now."

Ironhide hummed glancing down at the teenager. Cierra looked at Ironhide's face more closely. She tilted her head, realizing his right optic was scared in irregular places. The optic was also white. She would have to ask Jazz later about at how he got such a nasty scar.

"Well, be lucky that you came out alive, femme." He simply said, bringing Cierra out of her thoughts.

"I _definitely _am." Cierra said, realizing that she could have died. Ironhide raised an optic ridge.

Before the black mech could continue, Ratchet intervened. "Ironhide, she needs her rest." Ratchet said slowly in a slightly warning tone, nodding his head once.

He gave Cierra one last look as if he were sizing her up, but shrugged walking out of the med-bay. She stared at the mech until she could no longer hear his footfalls and turned to the yellow medic. "What's his problem?" She whispered, afraid the mech might still hear her. She definitely would not want to be the one looking down one of Ironhide's cannons in her face.

Ratchet sighed through his vents. "He doesn't see humans eye-to-optic like the rest of us. He was never pleased with the thought of humans being our ally."

"Oh…"She said somewhat hurt by the fact, almost making her feel more puny. She looked away from where Ironhide left the large room.

She sighed, bring her attention back to the bright yellow medic. "Sorry for yelling at you." She said with a small trace of a smile on her lips. "I guess it's just this whole situation has been so sudden and screwed up. I guess I had to let off some steam." She confessed sheepishly.

Ratchet's face immediately went grim. It was silent as he thought of a reply. "Yes, well, for as of now, resting should be your only concern." He spun around and started to walk out of the room.

She watched him for a moment until she jumped in realization. "Wait, where are you going?" She said, the slight pang of fear being left alone biting at her. Ratchet didn't stop in his pace, easily picking up the human's stressed voice. "I will not be too far."

Looking around, she realized he purposely left the lights on. She smiled a bit laying back down and resting her head on her jacket as a pillow.

* * *

Jazz's optics activated and soon after his systems followed sluggishly one by one. "Oh, slag…Ow." He said, his voice cracking from the sudden use of his vocolizer.

The silver bot looked around, temporary panic running through his mind not knowing where he was. "Ah, so you are awake also." The very familiar voice put Jazz's mind at ease immediately.

"Oh, hey, doc," He said, rubbing his optics and the sides of his helm tiredly; it was taking a longer time than usual to shake off the stasis. _"Musta taken quite a beatin' I got from Barricade. "_He thought before another wave of panic came over him. Jazz looked up at Ratchet, widening his optics. "Where's Cierra?" He asked in a very serious tone.

Ratchet sighed at the déjà vu. Cierra did the same thing when she woke up. "She is perfectly fine. Her injuries were not that serious. She is resting in another room as we speak."

The Aubotbot creased his optic ridges in confusion. "Why's she there?"

Ratchet gave the mech a deadpanned look. "I don't think she would enjoy waking to her guardian half repaired with Energon covering the floor." He said looking away and scanning his abdomen.

He bowed his head, seeing his point while smacking his lips like a human would do if in an awkward situation. The mech then looked back up at the medic, keeping the same tone. "Can I see 'er?" He asked.

Ratchet shook his head. "No, you still need a few more repairs done to your armor. It took me forever to replace your energon lines and motor relay system along with other important functions. It's amazing you are still alive, really."

Jazz looked down and raised his arms, seeing his abdominal plating was all off which revealed his inner workings. With a low growl, he shook his head lowered his arms. "That's not important right now, doc. I need to see her."

"Why do you want to see her so badly?" Ratchet asked, walking behind the silver mech checking his vitals.

Jazz sighed and looked over his shoulders. "Call it a guardian thang."

The silver 'bot didn't see the medic smirk very faintly.

* * *

"I have to ask Optimus to acquire a leash for you." The medic mumbled under his breath more to himself than to the mech that was walking briskly in the large halls of the abandoned warehouse.

"Why? Ah move too fast fo ya, old mech?" Jazz said with no humor in his voice because he was too concentrated on seeing Cierra and easing his guilt.

Ratchet huffed and shook his head. "No, you shouldn't even be capable of walking right now. I shouldn't have even let you out of the med bay." He said with a roll of his optics.

Jazz ignored the ranting mech and turned at the next room of the warehouse that was currently the Autobot base. Jazz walked slowly into the room quietly and steadily. He stared at Cierra sleeping peacefully.

He immediately felt the guilt lifted off of his spark. Slowly he smiled, feeling accomplished. But just as the smile came, it left his faceplates. He looked away, nodding his head once. His mission was complete. Jazz was no longer needed by her, but the feeling in his spark said otherwise. "She looks betta than ah thought she would." He said, looking at her again while resting an arm on the doorway and leaning his head on his forearm.

"Guilty conscience? That's all the 'guardian thing' was?" Ratchet asked, raising an optic ridge. The medic could see there was something else the young mech before him was struggling with.

He turned around and faced Ratchet. "No..yes…it's jus'," He sighed. "I should've protected her bettah." He said, gesturing back and forth with his hand.

"She is alive, is she not?" He asked. "Besides, when was the last time a mission was completed without an injury or so?" He said, noting Jazz's abdomen with a nod of his head.

"Yeah…"He said, shrugging and turning to Cierra again.

Ratchet saw a communication link from Optimus, demanding his attention. The Prime had been concerned about his lieutenant and Cierra ever since Jazz called in for backup. He'd been by their side as Ratchet healed their wounds through the day.

_::Yes, sir?:: _He answered with a respectful tone in his voice.

_::How are Cierra and Jazz coming along?:: _Optimus asked, worry clearly in his voice.

Ratchet noticed this and eased the Prime's worry. _::Jazz is fine, he is up and about, but he still needs his armor redone and Cierra is resting as we speak. Her wounds were not as severe as they looked.:: _Ratchet paused, narrowing his optics. _::Why can't you come here yourself, Prime?:: _The medic turned to Jazz who was watching him with careful optics as if he were trying to hear the conversation himself.

_::I am on my patrol, Ratchet.:: _He explained simply.

Ratchet nodded his head._:: I understand. Would you like to speak with her when you arrive at base?::_

_::Yes, it's about time to tell her why she is here in our presence.::_

_::Understood.:: _Both cut their links and Ratchet turned around to Jazz, but he was gone. Rachet looked up and found him leaning on the giant table where Cierra was laying. The silver 'bot was staring at her thoughtfully and grimly.

Ratchet hummed to himself in thought, deciding to not tell Cierra about Optimus' desire to talk to her. The medic had a feeling they might need some time to themselves. With that, the yellow mech left the med-bay. Anyways, he had to find Bumblebee. After all, the mech always hated visits to the medic and, by Primus, the scout was a good hider.

* * *

Cierra woke up, seeing Jazz's face looming over her. This time she wasn't scared or startled by him, after all, he was her guardian who saved her life.

"There she is." He whispered with a gentle smile.

Cierra sat up rubbing her shoulder and collar bone, smiling up at him while tilting her head.

"How do ya feel?" Jazz asked, helping Cierra sit up with a clawed finger.

She took the help silently and leaned on it when he rested it next to her. "Better than I thought I would be." She said truthfully, rolling her ankle and smiling.

Jazz looked at it and smiled a bit. "Works wondahs, don't he?" He said, trying to keep the situation light and hiding the growing disappointment that he will no longer be with her. His mission was only to protect her and bring her to base. It was complete now and he would move on. Simple as that, or so he thought. While the mech prevented forming ties with his comrades, it was awfully difficult to not do so with Cierra. Somehow, she was growing onto him. Something Jazz wanted, but, then again, didn't.

"You can say that." She said, her voice bringing the mech out of his thoughts. Jazz nodded his head and decided to activate his holoform.

Cierra immediately noticed his shirtless holoform with bandages around his torso. "How do _you _feel?" She said, trying to ignore his perfect figure with not much effort. Jazz sat next to her with a gentle exhale. "Honestly? Like slag, but ah am happeh ta see dat ya a'ight." He said, looking away and cleared his throat. He was getting too personal with her. In the back of his mind, he enjoyed it.

Cierra nodded her head sensing that something was 'off' about the mech. Jazz faced her once again, immediately noticing her dried bloodied shirt and cringed. Without much thought, Jazz leaned forward and reached out to her collar of her shirt. Cierra watched him carefully with curious eyes, the feeling of uneasiness not crossing her mind.

Cierra watched him lower it to reveal a long line of black stitches covered with small pieces of medical tape.

"He got ya pretty good." He said more to himself than Cierra. Tilting his head, he gently traced his finger down each stitch.

"_Stop it!" _He thought bitterly, snapping out of his daze. He quickly pulled his hand away, making Cierra look at him in confusion, but her face softened with a smile. "Thank you…" She said, wanting to make the mech at ease.

"Fo' what?" He asked with a huff.

She wanted to laugh. "Protecting me from Barricade."

He laughed bitterly. "No, I didn't. Frenzy still got ya and he escaped."

"I could be dead right now, but I am not because you were there for me." She said quietly.

Jazz sighed. "I guess." It was silent for a moment as he stared off into the distance thinking deeply. "I'm sorry ah let this happen ta ya."

Cierra rolled her eyes. "Just shut up right now before I smack you." She said half kidding and half serious, elbowing him gently in the arm.

Jazz ignored her and inhaled deeply. If only she knew what emotions he was struggling with inside of him.

* * *

Once Optimus arrived back at base, Cierra and Jazz got the word that he wanted to speak to Cierra. Ratchet was more than glad to take the IVs out of her arm, rescan her until she got goosebumps, ask her questions regarding her ankle and then finally give her a clean bill of health. But of course, the medic wasn't that careless. She would still be under his supervision as her wounds healed. Now Cierra was held in Jazz's hand as they went into a bigger section of the warehouse. It was difficult for Cierra to hang on to his hand as he walked. As she would have called it, Jazz had serious "swagger", making it all the more difficult to hang on. The sight of it brought a quiet laugh and smile to the teenager.

"Are you sure this is safe?" She asked at one point. Even if she was carried by Jazz like this before, she couldn't help, but ask the question.

Jazz only looked down at her with a faint smile. "Yo don't trust meh?"

Cierra rolled her eyes, tightening her grip against a raised claw. "I just...I don't like heights." She said gulping while looking down at the concrete floor.

"You think I am tall…" He commented.

Jazz turned again into a larger room expecting their said leader to be there, but it was empty.

"Where's Optimus at?" Jazz asked out loud, setting Cierra on a raised part of machinery that once operated in the warehouse.

Ratchet walked in behind them waving a hand in a dismissing way. "Traffic." He deadpanned, making it all the more funny to Cierra.

Jazz and Cierra glanced up at the medic.

"Really?" Cierra said holding back laughter.

"Yes, really, and you-" He turned toward Jazz. "Your armor is repaired." He said pointing to a neat pile of shiny silver armor. Jazz took the hint and walked over to him and stood with his arms out.

Cierra watched with curiosity as Ratchet fiddled with wires making sure his armor would be placed correctly on his protoform. She sat near the edge of the machinery with her legs over the edge. She poked at her ankle while avoiding a very small bandage where Ratchet injected the nanites. Cierra would raise an eyebrow as she rolled her ankle. It felt odd, but interesting at the same time.

Without him looking up from his work on Jazz, he simply said. "Don't do that, Cierra."

"Huh?" She said with confusion. Jazz smirked slightly as she moved to poke her ankle again.

"Don't…"He warned. Cierra smiled as he grunted with annoyance. "You are always difficult to repair, mech."

Jazz shrugged, ignoring the grumpy medic. Out of curiosity, Cierra stood up, trying to get a better view of Jazz's inner workings. She blinked while taking in the complexity of these beings. Underneath Jazz's armor, which was different parts of his alternate, was more silver plating. But this was darker and, surprisingly, abused. Many scratches, dents and scorched marks were scattered on the rugged protoform. Her eyes easily traced his frame. It was very glossy and smooth. Cierra shook her head, getting out of her daze. Diverting her attention to Ratchet's careful hands, she followed the same colored and size wires that Ratchet was reattaching again. Jazz flinched and so did Cierra as he let out a grunt.

"Easy wit' the wiring there, Ratch'." He said annoyed.

He only hummed in response. He was too busy on replacing one more wire. He stood up straight once more and took a plate of armor resting on a nearby piece of machinery. With a smooth movement, he placed the plate of armor onto his abdomen. He made it look like he was solving a twenty-piece puzzle for children.

"How are you doing that? I am so confused just by looking at all of that." Cierra smiled, admiring the way Jazz was built. The complexity was quite amazing to the girl.

"Thanks..." Jazz grumbled, taking her words as an insult. Cierra ignored her guardian with a humorous huff.

Ratchet was silent for a moment, placing another plate of smooth armor on the side of his abdomen. Jazz sighed through his vents and immediately the protoform clamped onto the armor. Plates shifted and covered any exposed wires. Cierra's eyes widened and Jazz simply worked out the kinks of the stiff, new armor.

Ratchet nodded, satisfied with his work so far and finally acknowledged Cierra's question. "My dear, I have been a medic longer than your human race has been in existence. I wouldn't be a medic in the war if I didn't know how to put armor back on.

" 'War?' Like Decepticon and Autobot, kind of war?" She asked, looking away from Jazz to Ratchet.

It was quiet as the two Autobots looked at each other with uneasiness.

"Yes, quite awhile now…" The medic finally spoke.

Cierra shook her head. "Then if this war is between you guys, why are they after me? Why are you on earth?" Cierra changed glances between Ratchet and Jazz. She wanted answers.

Cierra sat there ready for them to speak, crossing her arms over her chest. The medic exhaled through his vents and opened his mouth to talk, but another voice took his words.

"Megatron."

Cierra looked to her left, taken aback by the sudden loud voice. She let out a tiny gasp. The new being was very tall and with a wide build. The colors of red and blue cascaded across his strong built frame into shapes of flames. He was soon accompanied by Ironhide and then Bumblebee.

Ironhide crossed his arms as he stood next by the large being. Bumblebee clicked once and walked over next to Ratchet.

Her eyes danced across the room taking in all the Autobots at the same time, together. She blinked once, trying to break out of her trance.

She didn't realize that the new being kneeled down to her level and nodded slowly in respect and greeting. "You must be-"

She jumped at his voice and answered his question in a nervous tone. "Cierra Woods." She peeped surprised at how his deep voice could vibrate her chest. A faint glint of humor appeared in his optics at this. Cierra glanced over at Ironhide huffing, seeming impatient and rolling his cannon. She smartly ignored the mech, avoiding eye contact with him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Cierra Woods." Optimus said getting her attention again.

She smiled, shaking her head. "Cierra is fine." She was hesitant to ask the God-like being her next question as if she was unworthy or sound rude. "A-and you are?"

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots"

Cierra couldn't help, but open her mouth in awe as he stood back up again. "Whoa…" she whispered faintly. While another plate of armor was placed on Jazz again by Ratchet, he watched the human before him with admiration. A slow, but slightly sad smile appeared on his face.

Cierra cleared her throat. "So, this Megatron is?" She asked, turning to Optimus Prime.

"He is the leader of the Decepticons."

Taking her attention away from Optimus, she glanced at her guardian. With one last click, Jazz's repairs were complete. He nodded once to Ratchet in thanks and walked over to Cierra to stand next to her. She looked back up at Prime. He looked as if he was contemplating something. She tilted her head wondering what the leader was thinking and what the burden was of carrying out a war that lasted for thousands of years. He seemed to come out of it when she timidly started asking questions.

"Why is Megatron here? Why is everyone after me? Why are you guys on Earth?" She asked quietly and slowly.

The Prime took in an intake of air as he studied her carefully. "Cierra, there is something you must understand before we go any further." Cierra nodded her head.

"You are now involved in a war. As much as I dislike bringing humans into our conflicts, your life is at risk."

She licked her lips and swallowed hard. "So…" She started, slowly glancing at Jazz. She noticed that he held a firm expression on his faceplates. She couldn't read what he was specifically was feeling because of the stubborn visor covering his crystal blue optics. "-you are basically saying that I could die?" She said, looking back at Optimus. He reluctantly nodded once.

She was only seventeen years old; she had her whole life ahead of her. She wanted to become an actress. She had her life planned out! Another thought came to mind as Cierra felt a wave of fear and panic run over her body. _If I was terrified of Barricade, how am I going to bear seeing this Megatron, if not, any more Decepticons? _She glanced at Jazz for support. He suddenly, twitched his body once her scared expression was laid upon him. _"The Autobots will protect you Cierra and so will I. I won't let them harm you, I promise." _His words rang in her mind. Even if they were timid and awkward, would he keep it?

"It will be difficult to accept this, but we will protect you." Cierra looked back at the blue and red Autobot again, her eyebrows creased in worry. "What I am about to tell you is the reason we require your help." Optimus continued quietly.

Cierra became very nervous at this. She looked at Jazz for support once again, but he was looking away with his arms crossed over his chest as if he was going to regret something. She felt the silence grow between her and the Autobots and it coldly cut her to the core.


	8. Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Truth**

* * *

Cierra waited for one of the Autobots to talk. She switched glances from one Autobot to another, looking hesitant to start the explanation.

Optimus inhaled through his vents, breaking the silence. "We have been here for not that long, hiding and watching. A few Earth months ago, we followed Megatron and his other Decepticons here to Earth, where the Allspark, a powerful device, crash-landed. The reason that we are here is to stop Megatron before he retrieves the cube. Megatron crashed landed in the Polar ice cap where Earth's magnetic fields distorted his systems, rendering him in a locked stasis. Until his soldiers can find and revive him, he will remain in stasis."

Optimus turned to Ironhide as he spoke. Cierra was listening very carefully. "They are all now scattered and, without Megatron and their second in command here on earth, they are hiding and waiting to attack."

"So, what is the Allspark exactly since it plays a big part in the war?" She asked.

It was Ratchet's turn to speak. "It is a cube of raw power that can create new Cybertronian life. If Megatron gets his claws on the cube, he will transform Earth's technology and create a new Decepticon army, thus, putting all of Earth's inhabitants in mortal danger. The Decepticons also need it to revive their leader, Megatron."

"So basically, we have to find it quickly before the Decepticons do. Alright, so where do I come into this?" She asked, clenching the bottom of her shirt. Not really prepared for the next explanation

"There's a minor problem though…" Ratchet started.

Jazz pushed himself off of the wall and stood in front of her with his arms crossed across his chest. Cierra looked up at her guardian as he explained the situation. "Megatron was transferred ta ah top secret human military base where dey kept 'im fo' study. Tha Allspark is also hidden in human hands. We don't kno' where eitha one is an' that's where ya come in."

Her attention was cast upon Ironhide as he stepped closer, making Cierra back away slightly and shift positions to sitting instead of being cross legged.

"Your father, Cierra, was the head executive of the project hiding Megatron and the Allspark. He is the one who discovered Megatron in the ice cap. He soon discovered us, but never told anyone else."

Cierra reeled back her head in surprise. "What? You're not serious, right?" She said, standing up in shock. She looked at Jazz, wishing that he would smile and say this was all a joke, but he only nodded his head once.

"He never told you for your own safety." Ironhide said. Cierra shook her head.

Despite Cierra getting uncomfortable with the situation, Ratchet pressed on. After all, she had to know the truth. "He was the only human at the time who knew of the situation between us and Decepticons. He told us specifically to protect you at all costs."

"Why?" Cierra asked with a soft and quiet tone. She wasn't questioning why her father wanted her protected, which was obvious, but the reason behind it. Cierra looked up at Optimus. She did not like the way that this revelation was turning out.

Optimus spoke again, but more gravely. "Not too long ago, Megatron's second in command, Starscream, landed safety on Earth. He regrouped the Decepticons and attacked a military base, trying to search for Megatron and the Allspark. They…killed every human on sight and destroyed the base." He looked away saddened by the news he was going to tell her. "Cierra, your father was present at that base when the attack happened. He has been missing ever since."

Optimus offlined his optics for a moment before reactivating them. "We are very sorry, Cierra. We could not save the humans because of their secrecy. We only received the intel two days ago from military networks. This is when Jazz was assigned to be your guardian: to protect you from the Decepticons, fulfilling your fathers' wish."

The Autobots watched painfully as Cierra looked down at the ground and collapsed on her knees. Her father…her last family she had left was _dead_. She felt tears start to burn her eyes.

Jazz walked in front of her, pleading to her. It was too late to notice the growing expression of hurt on her face as he did so. "Cierra, this is why we need ya. Ya fatha nevah told us where tha Allspark was or where Megatron was 'cause he didn't fully trust us. Dat's why ya fatha wanted ta protect ya. He left ya ta decide if we were trustworthy and tell us where it is. Once the Decepticons learned that he had ah daughter, they would go afta ya thinkin' ya knew where it is."

Whether it was anger, sadness or the feeling of betrayal, Cierra snapped. "I don't know where it is!" She said, lashing out at Jazz. He flinched back at her sudden outburst. "Like you said, my father never told me that he was involved with you or anything about Megatron and the Allspark!" She growled.

All the Autobots watched with mixed feelings. They had expected her to react like this to the devastating news, but they had to wonder was it Jazz who set her off basically telling her that they just needed her and nothing more. Jazz was the one who usually knew how to word things, but this time he slipped up.

Bumblebee whined not liking how Cierra was yelling. He went to step forward and calm her down, but Ironhide stopped him, placing an arm up to stop him, shaking his head. The teenage girl didn't even hear Bumblebee click gently to try and sooth her, her emotions were clouding her mind.

Cierra spoke again, but this time with venom. "You only protected me because I knew where the Allspark was…not because you cared." She said, narrowing her eyes at the silver mech.

Jazz's spark writhed with sudden pain at those words. _"Mission first, Jazz, mission first." _He hated how his own words echoed in his mind. "No, it's nothin' like dat! Cierra-"

"Bullshit!" She yelled, making her voice echo throughout the large room. Cierra took in a deep breath of air as if she was about to say something, but only wiped away her tears. She gave one last painful look at Jazz and headed for the ladder that was bolted to the side of the machinery she was on. Cierra climbed down it as fast as she could, the sobs already fighting to be released. Silently, the Autobots watched as she ran away slightly limping from her newly healed ankle.

"Cierra-"Jazz called out to her softly, but Optimus put a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from going after her. Jazz looked at his comrades as they exited the room in a heavy silence. Bumblebee whined once with worry and Optimus only assured him that she would be fine.

"How do ya know dat Prime?" Jazz questioned, his spark thrumming painfully in his casing.

"She will. Leave her alone until she is ready to speak again…even if she does not know the whereabouts of the Allspark, she will stay in our protection."

Jazz nodded his head. Optimus let out a heavy exhale of air from his vents and took his hand off of Jazz's shoulder. He walked away, following the other 'bots and leaving behind Jazz alone in the room with a very heavy spark.

* * *

She had to get away from them. She had to get away from everything. Slowly her newly healed ankle started to burn with pain. She ignored it, turning into a large dark room where a single large window let in light from the moon, illuminating the ground below. Her bad ankle suddenly gave out from underneath her and fell forward. The teenage girl laid there for a moment; her sobs echoing around her.

He was gone forever and she was used by her guardian. That promise Jazz made was empty! Finally, Cierra sat up and folded her arms in front of her tightly as if they would equal a hug from a person. Cierra wiped away more tears, sniffling. She looked down at the ground, closing her eyes wishing that this whole ordeal was just a bad dream.

Nearby, Jazz looked into the room and saw his charge on the ground. Knowingly ignoring Optimus's advice, he went after Cierra from the sadness and guilt in his spark for her. He stood hearing every shaken breath taken in and out of her body. He hated the sound of her crying. Jazz activated his holoform and walked over next to her.

Cierra saw him out of the corner of her eye and growled. "What do you want?"

Jazz shook his head afraid to say something, but managed to explain what he felt. "No one took advantage of you Cierra, or used you…"He waited for a reaction from Cierra.

"Then why?" She ground out through her teeth still not looking at the holoforms' face.

"'Cause, ya-" He too exploded lifting his hand up in exasperation; he gave up breaking his walls down. "I always thought getting closeh to da ones you try an' protect caused mo' pain an' sufferin' when they died. If dey passed away an' you never got a chance ta know 'im, it would be easier to deal wit the pain."

He looked down at her, his strong blue eyes almost glowing. "Ah thought it would beh the same thang wit ya. I knew somehow ya would end up hurt or dead so ah avoided getting' ta know ya." He paused. "There is somethin' about ya. I don't know what, but ya different from otha humans, an' I've grown ta like dat about ya…I can't see ya in the hands of those Decepticons…"

Jazz moved his hand to place it on her shoulder, but she flinched away from the touch. "Do you really care Jazz? Because it seems to me all you care about is the Allspark. I mean I just learned my father's dead and you_beg_me to help you?" She said, turning to him, creasing her eyebrows in pain.

The realization of how selfish he really sounded made his spark writhe in disgust. "I didn't mean it ta come out dat way." He said, trying to reason with her.

Cierra growled and stood up angrily pushing his holoform to the side and storming to Jazz's robotic form. "Stop hiding behind your holoform Jazz and say it to my face!" She said, looking up at him and kicking his foot and ankle with anger.

Jazz's holoform disappeared and his real body came to life. He looked down at Cierra with an expression between pity and sadness. Of course, Cierra's anger-driven blows weren't hurting him; it was Cierra hurting herself that made him worried.

Jazz reached down and gently push Cierra away from his foot and waited for her to calm down. "Bastard! Piece of scrap! Son of a bitch!" She screeched through sobs and tears.

Jazz waited patiently for her energy to be spent brought up memories from last night. He was now wondering if she was just beating on his hand for the grieving of her father or the hurt from his actions or both. Either way, he took the punishment silently, and soon, Cierra's punches and hits became softer.

With a wail of grieving, she purposely let her body go limp to hit the floor. But her body didn't hit the ground like she wanted. Jazz's holoform appeared looping his arms around her's to prevent her from falling. Cierra fought against his grip punching the holoform. "Let me go! Go away!" She yelled. When she realized her blows weren't affecting him, she gave up in a fit of sobs.

On instinct, he tightly hugged her offering any comfort he could give. Jazz said nothing, but kept his eyes closed and kept silent. The holoform didn't care when she didn't return the gesture. She kept her body limp and her arms hanging by her sides too weak with grief and sadness to support her own body.

"I am sorry…" He said gently, brushing his hand over her wavy brown hair. "Dat wasn't right fo' meh ta do dat."

She only shook her head side to side and mumbled something unclear.

"What?" He asked using the same gentle voice.

"This isn't fair." She blurted out.

Jazz exhaled, remembering a time he said that when he first experienced the war. "War is nevah fair, Cierra." He paused. "But ya know what? We all care about ya." The mech stopped himself. Jazz didn't know whether it was his guilt or responsibility taking over his processor, but he said the words without struggling to hold them back. "I care about you."

He listened to her violent sobs turn into quiet whimpers. The holoform continued to sooth his charge. "Trust meh, girl, if there was somethin' we've could have done, we would have saved ya father and da otha humans."

Surprising himself, the next words he said felt good to say. "I don't wanna see ya hurtin', Cierra. Ah am sorry we had ta tell ya all of this." He paused and looked at her intently. Cierra didn't see his sincere expression. "Ah am sorry about ya fatha Cierra, really ah am; I know he was da last of ya family." Her whimpers started to calm as Jazz rocked her side to side.

Cierra nodded her head and desperately wrapped her arms around him. "At least I have you, Jazz." She said whispering very faintly placing her head against his chest.

At that, a sense of protectiveness came over him. Was it guilt that he had the urge to now protect her? Her father was gone because of them and he was more than willing to take his place as her guardian. Jazz barely knew the teenage femme and yet that still didn't matter. He did not want to see her cry ever again. "I will always be there for you, Cierra."

"Promise?" She whispered.

"Cross my Spark." He replied, a small smile flickered across her lips and disappeared just as quickly. "Until this is all ovah, Optimus wants ya ta stay in our protection. Hopefulleh, it'll beh soon…" He added as an afterthought.

The teenage girl nodded her head, gripping his clothes fighting back the urge to cry once more. Jazz saw this and started to stand, helping her to do so also. She looked him in the eyes, seeing her guardian in a whole new light. Her father was now gone, but he'd left her with Jazz. Deep down, she knew that his new promise would never be broken. Not this time.

For a moment, they stood there looking into each other's eyes, trying to find signs of mistrust or fear. They found none of it.

With a sigh, Jazz disappeared. For a moment Cierra's heart skipped a beat, too afraid to be left alone. But the feelings left when Jazz's real form came to life once again. Slowly, he bent down and offered a clawed hand.

Without hesitation, Cierra climbed onto it and hung onto a clawed digit to keep balance. Slowly Jazz sat on the ground, leaning up against the wall careful of his charge in his hand. He brought her close to his chest where his spark thrummed gently and steadily. The silver mech saw her react to it immediately and smiled.

She paused at the powerful, yet calming sound listening to where it came from. She turned to Jazz's chest and went to place her hand on his chest, but looked up at Jazz as if she were asking permission. He nodded once, watching his charge carefully. Cierra placed her hand on the warm silver metal and closed her eyes. As if because of the contact, all her negative emotions melted away. Cierra sighed quietly with nothing more than calmness moving throughout her body.

Jazz looked down at her and smiled, knowing she was going to be fine. As long as he was around, she would be too.


	9. Unsuspected

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Unsuspected**

* * *

_Cierra was running. From what, she did not know._

_Reluctantly and bravely, she turned her head to look behind her, her hair licking at her face from the wind. Cierra gasped upon seeing the large robotic being chasing her. She spun her head forward again and pushed herself harder. She was running down a street filled with abandoned cars that were still running. Their headlights would illuminate the ground in front of her, guiding her away from the Decepticon behind her._

_"Come here, girl!" The voice from the being was screechy and loud as it echoed around her._

_Cierra's heart pounded in her chest as the loud voice called after her. She couldn't run for much longer. Her legs and lungs burned with pain from running for so long. The scared teenager stopped running and pressed her back to the brick wall of an alleyway. She tried to muffle her panting for air, but it was a futile attempt. The cold air cut her lungs like daggers, making her throat burn._

_She paused her breathing to hear if the being was still chasing after her. Oddly enough, she did not hear the expected heavy footfalls. Cierra exhaled with somewhat relief. She tilted her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. She finally took a moment to think. Where were the Autobots? Where was her guardian? Where was she?_

_She opened her eyes and looked around the corner of the alley way just to reassure herself that the monster wasn't there. It wasn't. But when she turned around in front of her, all she saw was a giant metal hand reaching for her. Cierra screamed and closed her eyes as she was swallowed by darkness. She opened her eyes when she realized, she wasn't dead. The teenager looked around and realized she was floating in darkness. Cierra became very confused, but it melted away as she was pulled into another scenario._

_This time she was surrounded by screaming soldiers firing their guns at a very large Decepticon along with two others. Cierra ran for cover as she suddenly realized that she was in a middle of a battle. She hid behind a big metal crate and glanced around rapidly. She was in a base of some kind, surrounded by metal. A giant explosion went off near Cierra. She screamed when scrap metal cut her skin deeply. She cursed pressing her wounds with a hand as blood started to seep out of her tanned skin. The teenager dared to look around the metal crate to find out what or who caused the explosion. Her eyes came across the giant Decepticon that had, what it seemed to be, wings of a jet on its back. It transformed its arm from a missile-like launcher and directed its attention to its other hand._

_"Where is it!" The Decepticon asked, holding a human by the legs. Cierra squinted her eyes, trying to refocus her sight and gasped realizing who the human was. Tears came to her eyes as her heart started to beat faster._

_"I will never tell you where it is!" The man declared bravely. The Decepticon growled very deeply._

_Cierra jumped from her hiding place, no longer being able to take the sight any longer, and ran to the Decepticon. Cierra ignored her own pain from her wounds._

_Cierra stopped as soon as the Decepticon threw the human to the ground. With a loud crunch, the man died instantly._

_The teenager was frozen in place immediately as her heart seemed to stop. With a pitiful hiccup of sadness and desperation, she shook her head and wailed. "Dad!"_

_And then it was all over._

* * *

Cierra screamed loudly stirring around quickly in a pile of blankets. She yelled curses to the Decepticon who had just killed her father. "Goddamn it!"

She finally stood up and threw the blankets off of her. She backed away from them as if they were cobras, ready to strike her. Cierra whimpered at the horrible dream she had just had. She fell to her knees and placed her hands over her eyes. She started crying and shaking. It felt so real like she was really there. Where were these dreams coming from? Was that how her father really died?

She crawled over back to her pile of white blankets and curled into a ball in them. Cierra closed her eyes with tears still coming out of them and rubbed the blankets on her cheeks to rid of her tears. She suddenly wanted her guardian to be there with her right now. Where was her guardian? She wanted -no, she needed- his calming presence to sooth her.

Unfortunately for Cierra, she did not hear the loud footfalls that came into the room.

"Cierra? " Optimus said with a sudden concerned voice.

Quickly, she opened her eyes and uncovered herself, fighting the blankets once more. "Damn it…" She mumbled. Finally, she repelled the last of the blanket and looked up at Optimus.

"Oh…um…" Cierra said, wiping her eyes once again to erase her signs of crying. She looked up and saw a stray band of hair and quickly patted her hair down. trying to look presentable to the Prime.

The Prime's careful optics noticed her red eyes. She could not erase all her signs of crying. "Are you alright? I heard you in distress."

"I had a bad dream, that's all." She said, looking away sniffing and clearing her throat.

The mech tilted his head, knowing there was more. Cierra looked up at the concerned leader and only shook her head. "It's nothing, really." She said with a dismissive wave and sad smile.

Optimus hummed quietly. No doubt, the dreams were influence by the news of her father's death. "I came here to see how you were managing…" He finally said, leaving the sentence open, hinting that he already knew the answer.

She paused, an expression of pain crossing her face before she shook her head to get rid of it. The girl ran a hand through her hair and swallowed hard. "I-I will miss him a lot Optimus…" The girl said quietly. "I just wish he'd told me before that he was involved with you."

The Prime watched as the girl sat down in her pile of blankets once more and wrap them around herself, forming a warm cocoon around herself.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss." He looked away sighing. "I cannot help, but to think this is my fault."

Cierra looked up at him, shaking her head; the memory of Jazz apologizing was brought to her mind. "No, don't say that. It's not your fault. You didn't know where the base was after all," She said, trying to make the Prime feel better while she was trying to convince herself that the words she was saying were true.

"Perhaps…" He said, noting her attempt to lift the guilt off his spark. For that, he nodded his head once in respect.

Loud footfalls echoed from the hallway and Optimus turned to see Ratchet walk into the room. "You better not be terrorizing, Cierra. She has enough on her mind as it is." He warned in a gentle protective tone as he sat at his workbench, starting to fiddle with a piece of equipment.

A very slight sign of a smile appeared on the Prime's lips as he gave a sideways glance at Cierra. "I was only concerned for her well-being like every leader should be for his soldiers or allies." He replied, smoothly making the medic shoot a wry smile at the mech.

Optimus quickly gained his serious tone once again and addressed Cierra. "I have considered that you should stay in the protection of the Autobots until this whole ordeal has passed us…but I fear that won't be soon, Cierra."

"Yeah, Jazz told me that last night." She said, quietly biting her lip. "But will I be able to go back home?" She didn't want to live in an old, rundown, stinky warehouse for the rest of her summer vacation.

Much to her relief, the Autobot leader made this worry go away in an instant. "Yes, but not without Jazz or one of us accompanying you. We want minimum exposure to the outside world; Decepticons, with no doubt, could be searching for you at this very moment. I have no doubt that they have already retrieved Barricade's body and are fanning out to search for us. Luckily, our spark signatures are hidden by a signal dampener that Ironhide has created." Optimus added, looking away as an afterthought.

Cierra nodded her head again, forcing a smile to form on her lips. "If anything comes to my mind about the whereabouts of the Allspark, you'll be the first to know."

"Thank you for your cooperation, Cierra. If there is anything you need, do not be hesitant to come to one of us."

"Likewise." She said, doing a little head bow. Optimus did so in return and walked out of the Med-bay. Cierra watched him go until he was out of his sight and looked down to the ground. Cierra sighed, having a sudden feeling of wanting Jazz to be with her and-wait? Where was he anyway?

The curious, teenage girl stood up and looked over at Ratchet who seemed too busy to consider her presence. She licked her chapped lips carefully and bravely called his name.

"Yes?" He asked not bothering to look at her too focused on mending wires to each other.

"Where's Jazz?"

"The lieutenant is on patrol. He left you with me."

Cierra gave a quiet "okay" and sat down into her pile of soft blankets. As she did so, she wondered where they would have gotten them from. She shook the thought aside and became lost in her own thoughts. The oddly, harmonic sounds of soft clicking and whirring coming from Ratchet's vocalizer made her go into quiet state of mind. She did not mind an occasional swear from the old mech when something did not go right with the equipment he was fixing.

Then, as the medic became silent once again, Cierra heard that low thrumming noise…a sound that was very similar to the sound in Jazz's chest. It was the soothing rhythm that helped her fall asleep in Jazz's hand last night.

Cierra got up from her pile of blankets and went to the edge of the large table she was on. "Hey, Ratchet?"

The medic hummed, letting the teenage girl know she had his attention. "What is that sound?" She asked innocently.

This time Ratchet spun around to face the young human with a curious expression and surprisingly, to Cierra, kept back any smart remarks. He placed his tools down once an expression of realization crossed his faceplates.

The medic walked over to her and offered a hand out to her. She climbed upon it immediately. Cierra was brought close to his chest and she listened very intently. The curious teenager listened carefully as she became extra silent, holding her breath. Ratchet watched her with curiously wondering if the human could connect the dots -so to speak.

Cierra closed her eyes when she heard the thrumming noise alone with hissing hydraulics from Ratchet shifting weight from one leg to the other. She opened her eyes and snapped alive again, almost startling the mech with the sudden movement. "What _is_ that noise?" She asked again in playful frustration as a smile pulled at her lips.

"What noise?" He asked,_again _playing along with the femme.

"That thrumming." She said her eyebrows, creased in question. "Is that your heart or fuel pump?" She guessed.

"No, not quite." It was Ratchets' turn to show a small smile.

She was placed back down on the large medical table as she continued to speak. "Oh well, I…" She trailed off, not wanting to give exact details of last night out of privacy. "I heard Jazz's and I was just curious to what is could be." She said more calmly, remembering the peace in her mind when she was with him.

Ratchet walked back over to his desk and set back to his work while he answered her question. "That, my dear is the Spark." He said tapping a tool on one of his grill lights on his chest making light "tinging" noises echoed around the room.

Cierra tilted her head with question. "Spark?"

Jazz said he crossed his spark. Was he meaning the human saying _"cross your heart"? _She thought. "So, it's like a heart?" She genuinely guessed, feeling proud of herself.

"Yes, I suppose you can say that." He said with a shrug, tilting his head to get a better view at the piece of metal he was now welding.

"It's what makes us sentient. Each and every Cybertronian must have one in order to be sentient. Without one, we would just be mindless machines with no personalities or emotions. A spark is what makes us unique; every spark is different. With the exception of twins, they have the same coding. Two halves of the same spark." Ratchet paused for a moment to sum up his explanation. "What you heard last night was Jazz's Spark. I'd bet my own sounded different from his, correct?" He asked, in a way that a teacher would test if a student was really paying attention

Cierra looked away, comparing the two. Jazz's had a more calm, slower, and longer pulse with a slight whine when it faded out while Ratchet's had a faster, shorter, and powerful pulse sound.

She looked back at the medic and nodded her head, confirming Ratchet's knowledge. He turned away, knowing that his explanation was done and went back to his work and becoming silent once again. Cierra stood there mouthing the word "wow" and sat cross legged.

Ratchet cocked his head to Cierra to speak to her again, but decided not to because it was none of his business, but his curiosity got the best of him. He turned around and faced the human. "If I may ask, how did you manage to hear Jazz's spark?" He said, earning a small smile from Cierra.

"He was being a good mech, that's all." She said with a smile of admiration on her lips. Ratchet turned away with an "ah" and this time remained silent.

* * *

A small robotic being snuck into the Autobot base, crawling in the shadows like an assassin in the night. Frenzy clicked and whirred while looking for an appropriate hiding spot, keeping his Decepticon signature invisible. He followed the tracking beacon here. He knew the human was here, he could smell it a mile away, and along with it, five Autobots. Frenzy scanned the area and spun around quickly, hearing a noise and transforming his arm into a miniature-sized, belt fed machine gun. He warbled, irritated to only see a rat scurrying across the floor.

The mech spun around, aiming his weapon at air as loud footfalls were heard coming closer to his position. He acted quickly and transformed his weapon back to his forearm and hand. He ran to a collapsed support beam and climbed up it to the ceiling's support beams and kept quiet.

He watched as the Autobot known as Ironhide walk into the room. Suddenly, the Autobot paused mid-step looking around suspiciously. Frenzy's fuel pump paused at the sight of the ancient warrior who was feared among the Decepticon ranks. The Autobot narrowed his optics. Frenzy held his air intakes as he saw the mech realize something was wrong.

The mech acted before the black Autobot looked up toward the ceiling's support beams. He narrowed his optics, closely examining the metal beam. Ironhide grunted when he saw nothing. He snorted hot air from his nasal vents and reluctantly went on his way grumbling under his breath.

Frenzy's held in air exhaled through his vents as he relaxed against the beam. He twisted his body, seeing the mech walk away. He muttered curses at him in Cybertronian quietly.

The mech realize how long it would really take before he could send out a transmission to their temporary leader, Starscream, without getting the Autobots picking up his transmission. The recon bot clicked with annoyance. This was going to take some patience and time, two of which Frenzy didn't have.

* * *

Cierra watched with careful and curious eyes as Ratchet repaired Ironhide's knee joint. A humorous smile came to her lips when he walked in complaining that it hurt like the "pit". Wisely, though, she whipped it off before he could notice it. She wasn't ready to be a plasma burn on the other side of the room. She knew that the mech wouldn't dare lay a finger on her, but it was just the humor the teenage girl found in making the mech seem more dangerous than he really was.

When the said mech sat on one of the homemade berths, Ratchet crossed his arms and said that he was fooling with it, which Ironhide bitterly admitted to. The medic rolled his optics and set to his work while the human teenager sat quietly in her thoughts while watching the medic do his work.

Soon, the girl sighed as she became uninterested with the repairs and her mind drifted into a depressing state. She placed her chin in her hand as her father came into mind once again.

Unknown to Cierra, the black mech was carefully watching her. For about ten minutes, he glanced her way every so often. Soon getting tired of watching the girl being depressed, the war hardened Autobot got the medic's attention by elbowing his arm, the one he was currently using to repair his knee joint. Before the angry mech could start to yell at him for messing up his repairs, Ironhide gave him a hard look and nodded over to Cierra.

His expression softened upon the girl's sad sight and sighed through his vents. He looked back at Ironhide and shook his head. "Leave her be." He said, quietly in Cybertronian. The black mech started to argue with the medic, saying that they should at least help her in some way.

Cierra perked up as the sounds of Cybertronian grew from one soft click or so to multiple sharp and violent whines, clicks, and warbles. She ignored them with a shake of her head. What she would do to be back home again and just slee- the thought in her mind suddenly came at her like a lightning bolt. She looked over at Ratchet and smiled at her realization, but also at the sight of Ratchet raising a wrench in a threatening way. Ironhide seemed unfazed by it.

Hesitantly, she broke up the Cybertonain argument. "Hey, uh, 'Ratch'?" Her voice made the two mechs turn to her sharply. She jumped at their quick movement. They realized her reaction and soon calmed themselves, regaining their posture.

"Do you know where Optimus is?" She asked, standing up and moving to the edge of the medical berth she was on.

"I am sure he is still in the warehouse's premises. May I ask why?" Ratchet said, setting down his wrench. Cierra humorously took note that he was making sure to place it away from the black mech. He turned to Cierra and offered a hand to which she climbed upon.

"I need to talk to him about something." She paused as Ratchet placed his hand on the ground for her. She jumped off and turned to them, scratching the back of her head uneasily. "I think I have an idea where to start looking for the Allspark." She said smiling sadly as she saw the hope and excitement in both of their optics. It was only a guess. She didn't want to get their spirits up too high, in case she was wrong.

Ratchet shook his head, regaining his composure once again. "Very well, then, Cierra. I must thank you for your help again."

She saw Ironhide smile smugly and she couldn't help, but blush. She spun around to walk away before they could notice her embarrassment.

Ratchet placed his hands on his hips watching as the teenager walked away. He stepped forward, remembering to mind her of the rules. "Stay inside the warehouse. Do not go outside without one of us accompanying you." He said after her in a disciplinary way.

"I know!" She called after the concerned medic with a wave of a hand. With that, the girl turned the corner to search for the Autobot leader.

* * *

At her own surprise and wonderment, Cierra felt an odd sense of happiness come over her once the idea struck her mind. She felt ashamed to feel happy though. It felt like she needed to be depressed. She just lost her father and now was rendered useless to the Autobots. The only reason she was staying with them was because she was under their protection. Of course, she wouldn't leave…not without Jazz that is. So why _was _she happy? Was it her confidence washing her sad feelings away? Or was it the fact her father left her a clue back at home purposely?

Cierra walked into a brighter room and paused. The teenager listened closely to the echoes or any sounds in the warehouse that might lead her to Optimus. With a hum, she heard the footfalls of the mech and turned right, into another hallway. Unknown to Cierra, a certain Decepticon was watching her every move.

Frenzy clicked and twittered as she walked right under him. The mech prepared to pounce, transforming his hand into a large dagger like needle with a quite hiss. As he was about to attack the human, Optimus Prime walked into the room. Frenzy cursed with venom reluctantly, transforming his weapon back into a hand. He was never going to get the human with the Autobots around. He had to wait for the right moment to strike.

At the sight of the mech, Cierra smiled gently. Not so much as she would've liked, remembering the hurtful words she had said to Jazz in front of all of them. So the smile was soon left her lips. "Prime, you're the mech I was looking for." Cierra greeted, getting the mech's attention almost immediately as she walked up to him.

Optimus smiled warmly at her and offered his hand for her to climb upon. Cierra did so and had a good feeling this was going to be a constant practice between her and the Autobots. Optimus started to walk out of the room to another one.

"May I interrupt and ask how you are feeling?" He asked politely as he started to walk again. Cierra gripped his thumb and mumbled a curse or so. Optimus was a much taller and a heavier walker than Jazz was…

She let herself laugh a little. "From twenty minutes ago? I am doing fine. Better actually." She looked up at him, brushing a lock of brown hair behind her ear. "There's a couple of things I wanted to talk to you about. First, I want to say sorry for yesterday…I was…" She lost the words as the mech's optics turned soft and gentle.

"Cierra, the only being that should be apologizing is me and the Autobots. You had your right to express your frustration and grief towards us."

She smiled sadly at the Prime's attempt to sooth her guilty mind. "Did-did Jazz take it alright? I didn't get a chance to see him yet." She asked hesitantly.

"Jazz is not known to hold grudges. He is very understandable when it comes to other's feelings or emotions. To answer your question, he has shown no signs of distress as if last night did not even occur." He said with a smile.

Cierra did also and felt the guilt dissipate from her heart. She was silent, thankful for her guardian's secretiveness. What happened between them last night was to remain between them only, for personal sake. As she stared into space, the thought of why she originally came to him popped into her mind. "So, uh, Prime-"

"Please Cierra, it is not necessary for you to address me by my rank." He said with a humored, yet serious tone.

_"So that's what it is…" _She thought to herself. "Alright,_ Optimus_, you know how my Dad was part of that secret government branch, right?" She said more for confirmation of the information than for the story.

Optimus nodded his head once slowly, doing as the teen hoped for and as a gesture to continue.

The teenage girl sighed, trying to remember the nights her father came home and went into his office, never speaking a word to her until the next day. "He brought home some of his paperwork and kept it in a special safe at home. I was wondering if I could check out the safe with Jazz. I think I can find some sort of clue to where he's hiding Megatron and the Allspark." Cierra said wincing, realizing how farfetched the idea really was. "Maybe a lead is a better word…" She mumbled, not intended for the Prime to hear, but he did so anyway.

Nevertheless, Optimus hummed at the thought. "Very well. At times an assumption or guess can lead to something more helpful than planned. I will alert Jazz to return to base to accompany you." As the Prime was about to do so, a distant rev of an engine got his attention. The both looked up in the direction of the sound of the engine getting closer.

At that moment, Cierra's mood was immediately brighten when she saw the familiar silver sports car race into the base. Swiftly and gracefully Jazz transformed jumping on his two hands, spinning upwards, and landing on his feet. He stood there ready to walk forward, but stepped back realizing Optimus Prime and Cierra were standing in his way.

The 'bot was silent as he exchanged nervous glances from Optimus and Cierra. "Ah din't do it." He said raising his clawed hands up in a defensive gesture with a humorous smile on his lips. Jazz's visor lifted up, revealing his mischievous optics as he lowered his arms down and walked over to them.

"So what's up, boss 'bot?" He asked as he held out a gentle, clawed hand to Optimus. The mech got the hint and turned his hand at an angle so Cierra could slide into Jazz's hand. She smiled up at Jazz and he did so in return. It felt good to be in her guardian's presence.

"Cierra believes that her father might have left a clue behind, concerning the whereabouts of the Allspark or Megatron, within his office's safe back at her housing unit." The mech supplied quickly.

"Leh meh guess. I'm goin' ta go wit' 'er?" He asked, the smile on his lip components growing.

Optimus simply nodded. "It is all that we have regarding the Allspark and Megatron's location."

Jazz rolled one of his shoulders and sighed through his vents. "Investigate Wood's office an' break inta his safe fo' clues. Ah'right, Ah think weh got it from 'ere, Prime." He said, looking down at Cierra and back up at the said mech.

"I will be waiting for a status report. Good luck and stay alert." He said, turning away.

Jazz looked down at Cierra as she started to speak to the Autobot leader. "Um, Optimus? What if we don't find anything?"

Optimus paused in mid-step and turned to Cierra. "Then we will search for other options…" He said with a caring and quiet reply.

Jazz looked down at Cierra upon his reply. She visually deflated. It wasn't quite the answer she was looking for. The teenager looked up at him, waiting for him to say something. He only bounced his hand that she was on in reassurance. Cierra took the gesture to heart, seeing that Jazz had confidence in her. He set her down on the ground and looked back up at the Prime seeing that he was gone already.

"Don't take it personally, Cierra. He's jus got ah lot on tha processah." He said, poking her in the side gently, earning a small breath of laughter. He smiled too, but it went away, replacing it with a firm expression. "How are ya doin'?

Cierra looked up at him, his optics sincere and worried. "I am doing fine. As selfish as it sounds, I think…he would have wanted me to move on and help you guys." The happiness in her voice was betrayed by sadness and her attempt to sound strong.

Jazz brushed the tip of his clawed finger on her head and sighed through his vents. "Don' try an' move on so fast, girl. Yo might trip, fall, an' get hurt all ovah again." He said sadly, knowing exactly what she was going through from experience.

Cierra nodded her head. "We-I think we should get going." Cierra said, attempting to drop the topic. It worked when the mech perked up seeming to remember something. "Before we do, ah have something fo' ya." He said, the sad tone in his voice slowly being replaced with excitement. At this, Cierra tilted her head in question; a curious smile taking over her lips. He backed away and transformed quickly. Once he was done transforming his holoform, now fully "healed", dressed in jeans and a polo shirt, came out from the driver side. Cierra eyes went to the small black box in his hand.

With a charming smile, he handed it to her. The teenager exchanged glances from the box to the holoform many times before he coaxed her into taking it with a bob of his hand.

She took it from his hand and examined the box. Oddly enough, it reminded her of a ring box, but only a tad bit bigger. With a questionable smile, she looked up at the holoform. "Think this is random at all?"

"Nah, just open it." He said waving his hand impatiently. "Weh do 'ave a world ta save ya know."

Cierra gave him a pointed look, but then opened the box with a click. In it was a human device known as a _Bluetooth_ was forged together with cybertonium metal. She glanced up at Jazz in a "are you kidding me" way, but saw the sincere expression on his face and wiped away any smart remarks or faces.

"Ah figured weh could stay closah together if weh communicated over my private com. link. Ya know, so that weh could talk about stuff or…yeah" He said trailing off, a smooth smile taking the place of his worry as Cierra plucked it from the box with a smile.

"You made this?" She asked, turning it over in her hand.

He nodded. "I got bored on patrol this mornin'. Put it in ya ear." He said admiration in his tone as he stepped forward and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

She did so hesitantly and Jazz pressed a button on the side to turn on the Bluetooth. Jazz opened his com. link. "Alright, ya good ta go. Try it out."

With a smile, she said a very timid "hello".

Jazz's spark leapt in joy as he heard her over the com. When he was about to reply, the piece clicked and whirred to life.

Before Cierra could react, a sudden ping and piercing noise made Cierra collapse in pain. A wire sprouted from the device and pierced her ear drum, rendering the ear useless, but only for the moment. The wire plunged through her inner ear and felt as if it connected to her brain.

Out of fear and horror Jazz grabbed Cierra by the shoulders, calling her name in panic. But the teenager didn't hear him. A loud whining noise was taking over her mind. Frantically the holoform reached for the devise to take it off only to get a wicked shock from it, causing his holoform to go blurry and frayed.

Cierra gripped her head with her hands and groaned in pain, gritting her teeth. She felt Jazz's hands on her shoulders again, shaking her to snap out of it. Suddenly, just like that, it was all over. As if a wave of ice went over in her brain, the pain went away.

"Cierra! Primus, are you alright?"

She nodded her head as she supported it with a hand. Hesitantly, she reached for her ear and to her horror, it was now metallic.

"Cierra?" His voice suddenly sounded ten times louder as the ear piece clicked again, adjusting to normal Cybertronian hearing.

Slowly, the teenage girl trailed her hand over her ear. The ear piece was now imbedded in her skin and branched out to her neck with small blue nodes at the end.

Finally, acknowledging the mech before her, she looked up at him tears in her eyes from the pain and shook her head. **"What did you do to me?" **She thought-or so she thought she did.

* * *

**A big thank you to my readers, reviewers and beta, Kellie Witwicky!**


	10. Trail of Bread Crumbs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**I thank all my readers and the people who take the time and review my story! I love it when I read them! Without you guys I wouldn't keep putting up chappys! Hope this one didn't come too late than you guys expected!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Trail of Bread Crumbs**

* * *

**"What did you do to me?"**Cierra asked again, talking over the com link by accident. She flinched as a slight pain returned in her head as she spoke. She was now feeling a headache starting to come on.

Jazz's spark skipped beat at the sound of his charge's weak and hurt voice. "Oh, Primus, Cierra, Ah didn't-" He carefully brushed her hair away to see the Cybertronian technology imbedded into her skin. "Ah din' know tha' would 'appen."

Deciding on believing the mech by the devastated tone, she took his words for truth.**"Some gift…"**She thought or so she thought.

At her shock, Jazz looked up at her and narrowed his eyes in confusion.**"I can hear you…"**He replied back over his internal com. link. Cierra jumped away from him when she didn't see his mouth move as he spoke. She could hear his voice inside her head! Through their thoughts, they communicated.

**"Jazz, what happened? Wasn't it just supposed to be a Bluetooth?" **She asked, her anger rising as they both stood up. "I think we should get Ratchet." She said out loud, starting to get uneasy.

The holoform reached out and grabbed her by the arm as she turned away to get the said mech. "No. Ah think it would beh bettah ta keep this between yo an meh. Besides, Ah think ah know what might 'ave happened." He said in a calming tone, trying to keep his charge calm. It didn't work.

Cierra spun around, creasing her eyebrows in mock confusion.** "Please, do tell!" **She said, placing her hands on her hips. It felt weird not being able to actually talk, but speak through her mind with her guardian!

"It-it… I don't know. I lied." He admitted while putting his hands up in defeat, trying to hide his smile of humor from her anger. She was more cute than scary when she was angry. Honestly, the mech was trying to remain serious.

The teenage girl crossed her arms and looked at the mech studying him closely. She noted his cough, trying to be serious. She let it pass aside for the time being. "Will you be able to get this thing off?" She asked, not bothering to use their new "link".

Jazz flinched at her harsh words. "You think it's that bad?"

At this, the girl stopped her angry thoughts at her guardian's words.** "That's not what I meant…"** She thought sadly, but forgot that he could hear her.

"Then what did ya mean?" He asked, cornering the girl.

Cierra couldn't help, but let a smile form on her lips. Realizing she did so, she made it disappear. She wanted to be mad at her guardian, but knowing that his intentions were good, it was difficult to be so. She studied him while he did so in return, trying to read her expressions.

Admitting it to herself, she was excited deep down under all of her anger. She could actually communicate with her beloved guardian. Now that she thought about it, it didn't seem so bad.

With a sigh, the girl ran a hand through her brown hair. **"It's not that I don't like it, it's just took me by surprise. What will other people think when they see me with a metal ear?" **Cierra shook her head at the thought of people staring at her like a freak.**"It feels like I am talking to myself…it feels weird." **She thought, attempting to make the situation lighter.

He moved closer to her and nodded his head. The expression of regret and concern was still written on the holoform's face.** "Don't worry, who knows how this might help us." **His gentle voice said in her mind as he reached forward and moved her hair back over her ear, hiding it once again.

**"You have a lot of confidence, do you?" **Cierra asked skeptically.

Jazz did not reply back to her comment and simply ignored it. Cierra bit her lip. What would the other Autobots think about the ear piece? Was it against their protocol? She patted her hair once and sighed.

She waited for the longest moment for her guardian to speak again and realized, among the silence between them, she had sensitive hearing now. The curious teenager glanced around hearing another noise of a rat scurrying across the floor and a flock of pigeons taking flight.

Cierra blinked rapidly. She hoped that Jazz could fix the sensitivity. She looked back up to her guardian when he sighed. He nodded his head, indicating his true form and smiled gently. "Might as well get goin'." He said, making his holoform disappear in a flicker.

Cierra's directed her attention to the passenger door as it open, a clear indication to get in. She did not know why, but the girl hesitantly did so. She wasn't sure if it was the uneasiness because of Jazz's tone or just the thought of being able to hear his thoughts now.

* * *

The ride seemed like it lasted forever from the warehouse to her home, even if it was a five minute ride. To make the ride more comfortable, Jazz played soft music from the radio, making the atmosphere cozy and slightly less awkward.

Knowing that he was already walking on eggshells with Cierra, Jazz drove at a steady pace, making sure not to go over the speed limit. Jazz wasn't comfortable going at a slow speed, but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make her feel at ease.

Maybe that would come at a time when Cierra fully trusted him more…and when they weren't trying to save all sentient life. Among Jazz's thoughts, a whining, jaw clenching sound came over Cierra's com-link, almost making Jazz weave into oncoming traffic. He focused his attention on Cierra, finding the reason and source of that horrible noise.

Cierra was brushing her fingers over her ear piece, trying to feel where her skin met the metal. Although the metal was smoothed out to act like it was skin, it was still solid, but nowhere near as flexible as her skin. Because of this, she felt a bit stiffer in the neck area. Cierra's observations were interrupted by Jazz. "It would beh really good an' all if ya stopped doin' tha'. Ah'm gettin' bad feedback." His voice that came over the speakers sounded like he was cringing.

She did as she was told, snapping her hands together on her lap. "Sorry." Cierra peeped, looking out the window.

Jazz made his sigh of relief evident to the teenage girl. "It's a'ight." He mumbled.

Cierra cringed from embarrassment and uneasiness before she looked out the window to help direct her attention to something else. Realization dawned upon her seeing that they were on her home road. It was the afternoon and the sun kept disappearing in and out of the dark colored clouds. A summer storm was well on its way.

Jazz slowed down and pulled into her home's rocky drive way. Jazz cut his engine and they both sat there for a couple of minutes in silence.

Finally, the silver mech activated his holoform in the driver's seat. He had his left arm resting on the steering wheel while the other hand was on his thigh propping up his arm. With his other hand, he rubbed his lower lip with the crease between his pointer finger and thumb. The mech was clearly awkward and distressed. Cierra watched him carefully, waiting for him to speak. When he never did, she sighed, shaking her head and reached for the door handle. She wasn't going to waste any more time.

"Okay, wait." He said, knowing very well he was wasting time. "Can ah jus' make sure tha' the air is clear between us? No hard feelings? Because Ah still feel like Ah went overboard wi' this." He sighed, lifting his hand away from his face in a gesture of frustration.

Cierra swallowed hard as she thought about his question for a moment. Jazz was a mech dependent on feelings and communication. When he knew something wasn't right, usually his intuition was correct and right now, it was.

Cierra still felt put off and uncomfortable with his "gift", but at the same time she liked it. Nobody has ever wanted to become so close to her like this before, especially not after they had known each other for a couple of days.

She didn't want to make the mech feel upset for doing a good thing._ "Besides, it was a mistake that it malfunctioned."_ She thought convincing herself more. Cierra looked the holoform in the eye and finally nodded her head. "Yeah," She drawled slowly and carefully. "I know you had positive intentions behind it. I'm never going to be upset with you about this."

Jazz nodded his head. He heard her doubt in her voice. "Ah'll see what ah can do ta remove it." He said his tone slightly lighter.

"Oh, Okay…" The teenager said smacking her lips and reaching for the door handle. She opened the car door but before she could get out Jazz's voice made her pause.

"**Do you want me to come with you?"**

Hesitantly she replied focusing on her thoughts only. She turned to him, offering a slight smile to him.**"Sure, come on in." **She said, getting out of the passenger seat and closing the door. The holoform disappeared and reappeared next to Cierra.

By her light tone in her thoughts, there were no hard feelings between Cierra and him. Although, the small trace of doubt was left lingering in the air as they both walked to the front door. This was something Jazz could understand.

Cierra sighed as she opened the door. "I know we're on a tight schedule and all but I really, really, need to take a shower." Cierra once said as she opened the door and went inside. She spun around to face Jazz.

A smile was growing on his lips as she said this. Taking it as a positive answer she swept her hand to a couch and an old television. "Uh, so you can make yourself comfortable while I'm upstairs. If you need anything, don't bother me." She said her last sentence in a serious tone.

Jazz simply shrugged at it and made himself completely comfortable on the couch by plopping down on it. Spreading his arms on the top and propping his crossed legs on the coffee table, he looked up at her and flashed her a grin. "Well, get goin', girl."

Cierra scrunched up her face in annoyance. She didn't mean her welcome to be taken seriously. "Sure." She said, turning to go up the stairs. Knowing that Jazz couldn't see her, she managed to smile and slip a slight breath of laughter. There was no way she could stay mad at him.

Jazz watched as she went up the stairs, noticing a quick flash of her smile as she turned into the hallway. He smirked, a slight feeling of success in his spark upon realizing he made her smile. The mech enjoyed doing that.

For a moment, the holoform tapped his fingers on the couch with dull muffled "thuds". He sighed, deeply smacking his lips, finally getting board. In the background, Jazz could hear the sound of water rushing through the plumbing of the house. Standing up and stretching, Jazz fixed his flannel shirt by unbuttoning the first two buttons. He rubbed his neck walking by the mantle of the fireplace nestle on the left of the room. Jazz paused, seeing something that caught his eye.

He tilted his head and slowly backpedaled. He let his eyes fall onto a metallic silver frame holding a slightly faded picture. With curiosity taking over him, he lowered his hand from his neck and rested it by his side.

He turned his body so that he was facing the photo and narrowed his eyes, studying it closer. This picture frame was fancier and more taken care of that the others. The frame was spotless with no dust on it whatsoever-a sign that it was recently studied also.

In the picture were three humans. Jazz grimaced upon recognizing the forty year old man. With no doubt, he knew it was Cierra's father. His slightly thinning hair was showing at the crown of his head. His body was less slouched over and younger looking. He could tell this was a picture from awhile ago. The last time he saw Mr. Woods, he was a lot older looking.

His eyes easily followed his hand to which he was holding. At the woman standing next to Mr. Woods, he could have sworn it was Cierra herself, but it wasn't. The woman was more mature and older -late thirties to be exact. Her brown hair was flowing over her shoulders shining in the sun. The light yellow sundress she was wearing matched her sunhat that was tipped to the side as she was smiling down at a young girl who was also smiling.

Jazz was now truly perplexed. Who was this sparkling? He could tell that she was at least ten or younger. Her hair was wavy brown just like her mother's. Her features on her face were just as beautiful as the woman's. The young girl looked very familiar.

As he stared at the girl smiling up at the woman reaching out to hug her, the realization struck him. "Holy Primus." He whispered. That little girl was Cierra! And that woman was her femme creator! His excitement went away very quickly. Where was she now? Jazz carefully lifted the frame up like a delicate piece of treasure-as if it would turn to dust if he moved it just the wrong way.

This was Cierra's family. He fully took in their smiles the sun, beach, and water in the background. They were so happy…

A pang of guilt and sadness washed over the mech as he placed the photo back on the mantle. Upon looking away, he saw more photos of her family around on endtables and the walls: in the park, at home, her father barbequing in one of them, and even one of Cierra graduating from middle school. Upon this photo, he realized that her femme creator was missing. Only her father was smiling, but something was off from his smile. He examined Cierra's smile also. It was not a true smile like he saw her express before. Even though she was smiling, he saw the sadness in her eyes.

His eyes traced photos as time went on showing how Cierra grew through the years. His eyes stopped at a very recent photo, showing Cierra winning a prize for a piece of art work she apparently created. It was beautiful. An angel was ascending into the sky, holding a scroll in one hand and a sword in the other. Not too far away from that picture was the said work of art hanging near the front door.

Jazz tilted his head, looking downward to the carpeted floor. Just by looking at these photos, he already knew parts of her life. How her family was so close, so loving…so innocent.

He slowly looked back up at the photo where they were at the beach. Slowly, he brushed his fingertips over the young Cierra. His pain was only increasing by the second as he realized she had no family left.

Jazz didn't notice Cierra standing off to the side. She was in a simple white t-shit with a light jacket unzipped. She was wearing baggy looking faded jeans completed with sneakers. Cierra watched her guardian as he bowed his head once again. Her hair was still wet, dripping every moment or so and onto her jacket or floor. She took in an unsteady breath and finally Jazz realized her presence by lifting his head. He didn't bother to turn around.

"Where is she?" He asked quietly.

Cierra blinked, raising her eyebrows momentarily before relaxing them once again. "She passed away before I graduated from middle school. Cancer." She explained quickly.

Jazz finally spun around, slowly facing her. His eyes were displaying the pity for her. "And-and now you're all alone? Do you have any other family?" His slang was now gone, the seriousness taken over.

Cierra crossed her arms, shaking her head. "I have an aunt and uncle down in Los Angeles, but other than that, no. My mom's side is across the Atlantic Ocean in England. My mom was English, I didn't inherit the accent, though." She said once again, trying to keep the situation light. Jazz realized she did this often to convince herself to feel another emotion she didn't want to feel: sadness.

"I didn't realize how little family you have."

Cierra shrugged swallowing hard. She could feel the sting of her tears in the corner of her eyes and nose. "Yeah, but like my mom would always say: 'Everything happens for a reason'. If my father wasn't a secret government agent, I would have never met you. And if my mom had never died, I wouldn't have realized how many friends I truly have at school. You have to look at things from different views, Jazz. Besides," She walked forward next to her guardian brushing her body against his as she studied the picture. "They're in a better place now and I have two more angels watching over me." She said, tapping on one of the glass screened pictures.

She turned to face him. "That was in the Caribbean, I got a wicked sunburn that day. My mom had to keep putting aloe on my back." She said with an airy laugh.

Jazz studied her closely. She was a strong person. No matter how much pain or suffering she went through from losing her parents, she always sought through to see the good and not the bad. She never focused on the bad.

"You're a very strong femme, Cierra." He said, hesitantly wrapping an arm around her shoulders, bringing her close. She shrugged and sniffled, laying her head on his shoulder. "You gotta be. Life is about staying strong when the worse comes at you." She said, still looking at the photo.

Jazz smiled, seeing the truth in her words. All of them. He lifted his arm from around her and sighed. "So 'ow about that safe, huh?" He said gently.

"Yeah." She said, nodding her head, ruffling her hair to show her awkwardness, and also making water drip everywhere. Much to the holoform's annoyance, some of it went on the holoform, making it flicker. His annoyed grumble and pout went unnoticed by the girl as she walked to the stairs. "His office is upstairs."

With no hesitance, Jazz followed his charge silently. Cierra went up the stairs with swiftness and went to open a maple door. She gripped the door handle and sighed. "It's been forever since I've been in here." She said while Jazz walked up behind her. She shook her head and closed her eyes, twisting the door handle and opening the door. The smell of paper and ink immediately met her nose. She opened her eyes and her eagerness was replaced with disappointment.

In the room was a maple desk and a leather chair. Two filing cabinets were set on either side of the chair. A plant was on the windowsill, but it was already wilting and beyond revival. Jazz peeked in also, making sure not to rush Cierra into moving into the room. When he saw what Cierra saw, he dropped his jaw. "Nothin'…?" He said his voice in disbelief.

Cierra let out a breath of laughter. "You got to be kidding me…" She said, not seeing the safe in the room. There were no papers, folders, notes, not even a sign of pens or paperclips were in there. In was completely clean. "It's like as if he knew he was going to go…" She pointed out painfully.

Jazz brushed past her while keeping a determined and firm expression on his face. "C'mon, Ah know he's _gotta _somthin' in 'ere." He said, opening the filing cabinets.

Cierra smiled sweetly at his determination, feeding to her already weakened one. She walked forward and sat at the desk. She opened the center drawer in front of her. Sadly, it was empty also. She moved to the two drawers next to her. Both were empty also. Cierra exhale upon opening the cabinet built in onto the right leg of the desk. She opened it and smiled. In it was the safe she surely knew was in here. "Jazz." She called.

"Yo" He said, spinning to her. She was bent over in the chair and smiling up at him, her hair covering her face as she did so. The teenage girl sat up straight, revealing silver metal and a spin lock.

The holoform smiled. "Jackpot." He whispered, forgetting about the empty filing cabinets. He crouched down in front of it and hummed. "Do ya know tha combination?" He asked, sounding like he already knew the answer. What threw her off was when he took out his silver-blue sunglasses seeming out of nowhere and looked into the light on the wall to check for smudges. He then pretended to breathe on his glasses and clean them with his shirt.

Cierra tried to ignore his nonchalant attitude. He was playing with her and it made her amused and angry at the same time. She closed her eyes and opened them, trying to keep her cool. "No."

Jazz looked up at her with only his eyes as if they were saying "oh really?" in a mocking way. Cierra pouted, placing her elbow on her thigh and resting her chin in her hand. "Well, aren't you an advanced alien robot?" She retorted back perfectly in a mocking tone. "Can you possibly break into it? I mean this has to be a kids' puzzle to you." She said, becoming serious again.

Jazz's lips played a wicked smile. He tilted his head to the side checking as if he missed any spots on the lenses. He nodded with approval and his smile was formed into a kind one. "Honey, Ah am ah saboteur, I was _born_ ta crack safes."

Cierra shook her head at her guardian as he placed his sunglasses on. A low whirring noise was heard from the holoform. Suddenly Cybertronian symbols burst from the glasses out in front and to the sides of his face. Cierra widened her eyes at this, amazed. "What is that? Is that why you wear your sunglasses and visor all the time?" She asked truly fascinated.

The holoform nodded once in affirmation. "Mah visor isn't just' fo' looks, girl. It's what makes ah saboteur ah saboteur. All are required tah 'ave one. It's kinda like havin' another database or processing unit. It's mostly used fo' breakin' inta things-like a safe, or acquiring data on ah complex or area, or jus' ta look up things dat ah don't know." He explained smoothly, not once faltering his concentration on reading the Cybertronian symbols.

Cierra was silent once again watching her guardian. He hummed, studying the blue symbols as they scrolled down. A beep or two sounded and the scrolling finally stopped.

"Ah, this is easy." He said as if it was daily occurrence that he broke into safes. He started to spin the lock. Cierra watched with a level of curiosity as he hummed to himself, probably a song that came across the radio in his time on earth. She shook her head with puzzlement as he spun it left to right at a fast rate.

"An'…" He said almost in a sing-song voice.

She heard a click and Jazz stopped spinning it. He looked up at her with a triumphant smile.

"Wow…" She said smiling, seeing the blue Cybertronain disappeared with a low buzzing sound.

"I can make you one if you like." He joked as he stood up.

Cierra gave him a deadpanned look.

"Okay, okay, still sensitive. Ah undahstand." He said, lifting his hands up in defense.

Cierra only huffed, looking away from her guardian as she opened the safe relieving that there were papers inside. It was Jazz's turn to watch Cierra do her work as she went through the piles of papers.

In about twenty minutes, the whole floor was covered in papers. Mostly bills, important documents on insurance, house records, receipts from a hardware stores and some useless junk were scattered on the floor in messy piles. "Well…" She said after a long minute of looking through papers. She swiped her hand across a couple of papers in defeat. "Nothing."

Jazz shook his head uncrossing his arms. "There 'as ta beh sumthin'." He leaned forward, looking at the papers scattered on the floor.

She shook her head. Grief went through her, realizing she got the Autobot's hopes up too high only for them to be disappointed. When she was about to give up and walk away, her attention was drawn to an envelope. Slowly, she lifted it up and read the return address.

Her sadness was then formed into excitement. She looked up at Jazz and smiled, slowly presenting him the piece of paper.

"See, I told ya." He frowned not sharing her excitement but confusion. "What is it?"

Cierra rolled her eyes and whipped it out of his view. Excitedly, she read the address out loud and then glanced back up at Jazz. "It's his office outside of Los Angeles. That's where he did all his secret government work." She declared.

Jazz lifted his head in realization making an 'o' with his mouth. "So ya think there will beh mo' leads there?"

Cierra stood up, not bothering to clean up the piles of papers. "I know so. C'mon we gotta let Prime know." She darted out of the office without another word. Jazz followed her without a second of hesitance.

* * *

"-we have been working hard to find out, Mr. President"

The voice on the phone sounded disappointed.

"I understand this, yes…we will make a break-through soon…thank you, sir." The man hung up on the secured phone line with a loud clang of plastic meeting plastic.

He spun around in his seat from facing the window to his desk. With a heavy sigh, the man scrubbed his hands down his face in exhaustion.

Sector Seven was a secret branch of government created by president Hoover and thus following the structure that kept the N.B.E. and the giant cubed object hidden from the outside world. So, as soon as he heard that their head executive died in a fatal attack on one of their bases by one of the new aliens, it was time to get serious.

Ronald Henry Woods sent out a form of requests to be attended to before he resigned and retired. Sadly though, this was supposed to be accomplished the day of the attack. The documents were never found or rediscovered in computer memory. It was as if it was deleted intentionally so that no one could find it.

Carl James was now the new head executive of Sector Seven. The man ran his fingers through his hair, greatly stressed. The president wanted answers about the attacks and strange activity going on around Nevada. And he wanted them right now. Not only that, but losing so many men to more of those…_things _was devastating. Soon enough, it would go out to the public and then all of hell would break loose.

So, here he was. The new head executive of Sector Seven was at a dead end in the case of trying to find more answers and reasons. To put it simpler terms: he was praying for an angel to come and save him from the president's wrath of shutting down the secret branch of government that has been so successful throughout all the years.

Carl raised his head at the banging of his office door. "What is it? It better be important." He asked sternly not in the greatest mood to deal with more problems. He could already feel his grey hair get greyer.

The voice had a youth touch to it, but a strong firm one at the same time and that only meant one thing... "It's about the aliens, sir. We found something that might interest you…" _"Defiantly a rookie." _He thought losing the hope but only slightly.

Despite this fact his news immediately had Carl's attention. His angel had come. "Come in." He said making sure to keep his composure.

The darker skinned young man came in and closed the door quickly. In his hands, he held a yellow folder and multiple photographs. Quickly he closed the distance between Mr. James and him. He sat in the chair in front of Carl's large desk and spilled the papers onto it.

Agent Robert Wilten gave a polite smile to the man in front of him. He was twenty seven years old, had dark curly hair, and a muscular body. He seemed proud of what he brought to Carl.

Carl however, did not seem amused by the long pause. "Well, agent?" He asked, snapping him out of his excitement.

"Yes, well, to get to the point, my team and I found an odd signature coming from a small town just outside of Las Angeles. When we followed it undercover, we found this as the source." He said pointing to the photographs that were in the manila folder.

The middle aged man folded his hands into each other. "Without my approval ?" He said testing Robert.

He kept a stern expression. "Well, yes, because the signal would appear and disappear, so we had to get it before we lost the energy signal entirely. We followed it because it was similar to the energy of the N.B.E.-1. So I gathered a team…" He said, tapping his fingers on the manila folder while continuing with his explanation that went unheard by the head executive.

Carl also ignored Roberts's clear signs of persuasions to look at the photos. He was disappointed and proud of this rookie to go on an assignment without approval, but for just this one time, he would let it slide. He looked down at the manila folder with caution as if it were a trap. But his anticipation mixed with the man sitting in front of him was too much to not let him open it.

Giving into Robert's "proud" work, he opened the folder and gasped when he saw the pictures.

"My God, where did you get these?" Carl asked, lifting one up close to his face in disbelief and flipping through more photos.

The agent took offense for a second, realizing his boss wasn't paying too much attention to his story, but spoke without delay. "My team is the best around..." He paused. "-for rookies"

Carl glanced up at him from the photos and gave a smile that put Robert on edge. The man tilted his head only musing the diction he was about to make for a second. "Son, you are promoted to lead the case."

Robert was thrilled inside, but kept his excitement unknown by smiling politely to his boss. "Thank you sir, I will make sure not to let you down."

"You are to follow every move that this couple makes and record everything: energy signals, radiation graphics, conversations, activities, movements-the whole nine yards. You will report to me if the situation gets hotter, ya got that?" He ordered, making his assignment very specific and to be taken very seriously.

Robert stood up and nodded his head once starting to pick his things up. "Yes, will do sir."

"You can leave those here," Carl said simply. Robert turned and went out of his office visibly gleaming at his success.

Carl was also elated, but just for reassurance that he wasn't in a dream, he glanced at the photo of a silver complex robotic being looking down at a female human who was visibly smiling. Oh yes, his angel had finally given him his 'deus ex machina'.

* * *

Jazz got up from leaning on his alternate and studied the envelope one last time. "So, this is jus' ah blind shot?" Jazz asked, looking at Cierra, unsure of her plan.

"It's all we have." She said, finishing eating her bagel and cream cheese. It had been a day since she had eaten, after all. Currently, she was sitting in the passenger seat sideways, resting her feet on the rocky ground to her driveway.

Jazz sighed. "A'ight…" He said opening a com link to Optimus Prime. _::Jazz to Optimus:: _He sighed pausing to let the Prime get his com. link connected to his.

_::Any leads, lieutenant?:: _Was his almost immediate response.

_::Sort ah, kind ah, Prime. We found an address tha' might lead ta Mista Woods office building. She says there might be mo' clues there.::_ He paused, looking down at Cierra as she wiped her mouth with a napkin tossing it in the center counsel between the seats. He cringed._ ::If it is 'is office buildin'.::_ He added.

She looked up at his tone and rolled her eyes, taking the used napkin out of the center counsel and placing it in her jacket's pocket. "Thank you." He mouthed with a pout.

She just mocked his words with a smile.

_::Very well, Jazz. Take Cierra with you and investigate. We will be waiting for another status report when you arrive there. Be careful, Prime out.::_

The mech cut the link and Jazz sighed, placing his hand on his hip and using his other hand to fiddle with his sunglasses. He took them off, making faces when he though he saw a smudge on the lenses. "So tha big 'bot says it's goin' ta beh yo an' meh now. Ah guess we're goin' out on this road trip alone." He placed his glasses back on and looked down at her with a perfect smile.

Cierra smiled giving him a challenged expression. "This address is in the city. It's a two hour drive from here."

"Can ya pass it by again?" As Cierra read it out loud, Jazz paused before entering the address into a built in G.P.S. that merged with his navigation system. Once he found the route most efficient, he revved his engine. Cierra took this as a hint that it was time to get going. She swung her legs back into the car.

Reappearing in the driver's seat, Jazz shut the door for her and slipped a seatbelt over Cierra.

"Do you think you can handle it?" She asked, teasing the mech.

He looked over at her raising a hidden eyebrow from his glasses and smiled. "Really, I am hurt. You 'ave no confidence in meh whatsoeva." He said, mocking that he was upset.

Cierra rolled hers eyes as he backed out of the driveway. "Yeah, yeah, drama queen."

Jazz stopped and floored it, making Cierra get pressed into the seat. She let out an annoyed "oof" and smacked the holoform upside the head. Jazz took it with a humored laugh. "Yeah, it's goin' ta beh a long ride." He wistfully said.

* * *

The sound started as a low rumble as a fast object flew though the air, cutting it like a knife through butter. After it flew by, an earsplitting shriek followed after the aircrafts' powerful jets.

The Decpeticon know as Starscream owned the skies. They were his to command and control and never have they disobeyed. Even when the humans came after him as an "unidentified enemy aircraft", he used it as his ally to destroy them in an explosive death.

It was the humans that kept him sane…the Decepticon kind of sane to blow off excess anger. To him, it was all a game and-and speaking of humans…

"Unidentified aircraft, you are in restricted military airspace, fly north-east and travel out of military skies. If you do not comply-"

Starscream practically sang the words as the pilot said the warning. "'We will use deadly force against you'. That should be_ my_ warning to you, insect! The skies are_ mine_ to control!" He said, his voice hissing through the headphones on the human pilot.

The pilot responded with a rain of bullets from his mounted machine gun under the jets' wing. The bullets easily ricochet off of Starscream's Cybertronian armor. Starscream "tisked" and transformed only midway; his afterburners slid into place on his back to propel him through the air. He was just as deadly as if he were in his alternate form.

The pilot started to call for back-up in his fearful daze, but in a blink of an eye, the monster flipped behind him and opened fire on his afterburners, making them explode in a ball of flames. Starscream dove towards the falling jet and held it in one clawed hand easily keeping them both afloat. He wasn't ready to stop playing just yet. The pilot screamed in terror, pressing the ejection button to save his life. The cockpit to the glass was pressed down by the monster's claws. His attempt to escape was very unlikely.

Before Starscream could rip the human aircraft apart, he finally noticed the alert in his com link calling for his attention. Greatly annoyed it did.

_::Who dares to disturb me?:: _He asked snarling, shifting the jet in his hand as the wing he was holding onto started to bend with a groan.

_::Apologies, Air Commander, but Barricade has been offlined to Autobot hands.::_

A growl was heard again from Starscream's vocalizer._::How did you come across this, Devastator?:: _Starscream rolled his optics as the mech was silent. By the long silence, the Decepticon tank was thinking of a careful reply.

In the mean time, the seeker tossed the human jet aside like it was the most uninteresting thing on the planet. Boringly, he transformed his arm into a six-shot missile launcher and aimed it down as it fell. With expert precision, the mech shot two missiles at the jet. With not much satisfaction, it exploded into a ball of fire. Starscream watched as it fell to the Earth's surface. The Decepticon was honestly getting bored of the human pilots. It was as if they weren't even _trying _to take him down.

At that moment, Devastator spoke._::Frenzy, commander. He has been doing reconnaissance at the Autobot base.::_ His voice was steady and careful.

Starscream paused, just as he was about to transform back into his Raptor form._::Really now?::_ He asked carefully.

_::Yes, he asks when to strike. The human female that they have kept in their possession has left in search for the cube and our leader's location into the nearby city.:: _Starscream considered this for a moment and transformed fully into an F-22.

_::Tell the little scraplet to stay hidden at the base and to wait for my command.::_

_::Yes, Air Commander.::_

_::Oh, and Devastator…:: _He hissed finally transforming and roaring higher into the air.

_::Yes?::_ He asked slowly.

_::It is 'Lord Starscream' now.:: _And with that, the newly dubbed Decepticon leader in Megatron's lost presence ignited his jets, making himself go supersonic. He didn't bother to pay attention to his reply.

_::Yes, Lord Starscream…::_


	11. To Be or Not To Be

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

* * *

**Chapter 11 "To Be or Not To Be"**

* * *

Ratchet shook his head with doubt. "Was it a wise choice for Jazz to go alone with Cierra? With the Decepticons on high alert, they are bound to find them."

Ironhide and Bumblebee nodded their heads, agreeing to Ratchet's well-made argument.

Optimus, on the other hand, wasn't convinced, but at the same time, understood where the mechs' worries lied. "If we were to accompany them, it would have only slowed their progress. Perhaps a little more faith is needed in our friend? Jazz has never disappointed us in the past when I assigned him any critical mission. I do not think he would this time." Optimus said, directing his calm assurance to all of his 'bots.

Ironhide still did not look fazed. "Are you sure that human won't be a distraction to Jazz?" He said, knowing how the mech acted around the femmes-no matter the species.

Ratchet gave him a dirty look, along with Bumblebee. "Are you forgetting that she might know the location of the All Spark? Clearly she knows what she is doing, Ironhide." He paused lifting, an optic ridge. "It was her who offered the suggestion of searching her father's office for any clues. Did you forget or is your processor not working?" He added with a glint of humor in his tone.

Raising a threatening fist to the medic, Bumblebee was quick to speak. "_Girls rule!-I won't let you down sir!-Who'll say I'll get in the way?" _Bumblebee said, playing female voices from movies, hoping to calm down one of the mechs.

Ratchet looked away from Ironhide as he lower his arm as Prime giving him a warning glare. Ratchet brought his attention back to the young scout, nodding his helm once in agreement. "Bumblebee is correct. Cierra is fully responsible and not as impulsive as some mechs." He said, giving a pointed glare at Ironhide.

Ironhide only scoffed and waved his hand curtly in a "get outta here" gesture.

"Besides," The medic continued. "We should be more worried about the Decepticons, rather than Jazz's problem with femmes." He added with a touch of humor.

Optimus sighed through his vents heavily and made his voice raise a little bit to make his slight annoyance known. "-In the mean time, we will remain on standby." He paused making sure they were paying attention to him fully. "Keep communications available and wait for Jazz's status report."

"And if he doesn't, then that's when we should start to worry." Ironhide commented dryly.

Ratchet brought a hand to his optics and rubbed them with a tired exhale of air from his vents. Optimus did also, but much more subtle.

* * *

Up in the support beams, Frenzy clicked his claws around his mouth quietly. He kept silent and still as he watched the Autobots.

Static filled Frenzy's processor as a secure internal com-link demanded his attention. _::Frenzy. this is Brawl.:: _By the tone of his voice, he did not sound pleased. _::Starscream has ordered you to stay hidden and to wait for his command to attack.::_

Frenzy clicked with anger as he replied in Cybertronian._::Stupid scrap heap! A human is smarter than that afthead! Why can't we attack yet?::_

Brawl grunted, agreeing with the 'Con._:: I don't know. Who knows what goes on in that crazy mech's processor.::_

The tiny Decepticon could only imagine what_did_go through his head. _::Well, let me know when to make a move…:: _Frenzy cut the com-link and once again brought his attention back onto the Autobots. Much to the recon bot's annoyance, they were not there. The 'bot twittered angrily, fighting the urge to disobey his orders.

* * *

As the Autobot and Cierra cruised on the highway heading for Los Angeles, they made great efforts to make the time pass by. Desperately, they resorted to small talk. A comment or two was made on the traffic like the chances that it would rain, or a comment on a bumper sticker. Cierra was making an effort to at least become a bit closer to the mech. So far, it was awkward. Jazz was making an effort also, but all their small talk led to dead ends. One time, Jazz made a joke about them never able to hold a conversation. Happy jests and teasing soon followed, making the teenager smile and laugh once in a while.

Sadly though, to the girl, it ended too quickly. She enjoyed laughing with him. Jazz was a fun mech and she preferred him that way. Cierra hated seeing him be so down. But it seemed whenever she was sad, he was. Whenever she was happy, he was happy. It was an odd occurrence that happened between them very often. She couldn't place her finger on the reason. Maybe it was just their friendship growing.

Jazz turned on the radio, breaking the agonizing silence. Every once in a while, Cierra would sing a line or two to a song and every time Jazz would compliment her. She would only scoff with a "yeah right" or "that's a total lie." They were jests to the mech, gently trying to make him stop complimenting her. Honestly it was making her blush and he knew damn well it was.

Smacking her lips and leaning her head against the window, she desperately sought out yet _another _conversation starter. As the song played in the background a thought came to her mind._"Did Cybertronians have music?" _She paused blinking._ "No, wait, what was Cybertron like?" _She turned to the mech next to him, remembering he could hear her thoughts. He looked at her raising an eyebrow in question. Apparently he didn't hear her.

"Tell me, Jazz, what was it like on your home planet?"

The question came out of nowhere, making the mech do a double take and activate his holoform in the driver's seat. He turned off the radio with a click and looked at Cierra, surprised. She didn't turn to face him, but continued watching other cars drive by. She finally creased her eyebrows in question, raised her head, and looked at him expectantly when he didn't answer.

Jazz turned to her and saw her look. "Ah, right…Cybertron." He finally blurted out stupidly, facing forward once again with one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the center counsel between the seats.

At his tone, Cierra frowned. She could tell that he was trying to avoid talking about it. Jazz never glanced her way keeping too focused on the road in front of him. "Yeah. What was it like…I mean before…the war?" She asked carefully, not wanting to push the mech too much. She wanted to make sure she wasn't going to hit a nerve.

But expectedly to the teenage girl, Jazz visibly flinched.

It was a touchy subject he did not like to talk about. He took off his sunglasses and glanced at her with uneasiness. _Why in da _pit _would she ask meh this? Does she honestly want ta know da horrors of da war?_

Cierra saw him hesitate. "If it bothers you, you don't have to answer. I was just curious. It's no big deal, really." She encouraged, quickly seeing the pain on his face increase by the moment.

It disappeared when he finally looked her way as she fumbled with her words. He smirked sadly. He honestly didn't want to go back into his memories and relive how the war damaged his life. But if she wanted to know and it would make her happy, he was willing.

The Autobot watched Cierra look away from him when he didn't answer. Second guessing himself, he licked his lips and cleared his throat. "_I'll just tell her about the golden days." _He thought easing himself into thinking that the topic wasn't a big deal. But in reality, he was just lying to himself. "Don' worry about it. It's cool, Cierra."

She looked back up at him carefully, clearly not convinced. Before she could say otherwise he started to speak. "Well, where do ah begin?" He said pretending to think. He took in a deep breath and spoke. "Ah was a golden age mech. Ah was youngin' Cybertronian terms." He added once he saw the look she gave him. "It was when culture an' civilization thrived. There was no such thing as Decepticons or Autobots…" A sudden, sad smile was brought to his lips.

There was a rumble in the sky, making the smile disappear and holoform look up through the windshield. Rain then started to tap against the windshield. With a wince he sighed. "Oh course…" He said with a snort of annoyance at the irony comparing it to one human movie he watched over his spare time.

Cierra couldn't help, but make a smile tick at the corner of her lip. "You now owe me five bucks."

The holoform attempted to give her a deadpanned look, but failed from the smile appearing on his lips. "_Anyways_…" He sighed, trying to keep on topic. "I jus' might 'ave dated ah femme who is now ah Decepticon." He said with a smirk.

Cierra sat sideways looking at her guardian with the small smirk, now a full one. "You dated?"

Jazz smiled again, caught up in the moment, forgetting the sadness to come. "Oh yeah, ah couple of femmes as ah matta of fact. My otha buddies an' meh would hang out at tha ol' energon pubs an' pick a few up."

Cierra couldn't help, but snort back laughter. "You were a player?" She finally broke out laughing.

Knowing he was entertaining her, he pressed on. He liked making her smile. "An' da parties…" He hissed as he inhaled. "Aw man, those were da all nightas. Damn, dose were da good days. Ah would always beh da last ta drop out cold from bein' ova energized."

Jazz wore a contented smile on his holoform, remembering the past. Cierra shook her head. "You got drunk…oh wow." She said. "Remind me not to bring you to the bars or clubs in Los Angeles."

He looked like he was about to say something regarding this, but shook it off with a laugh. "Hated waking up da next cycle, though." He said, eyeing her in the corner of his eye.

Suddenly like a dark dream, memories were resurfaced from memory files. The holoform frowned, slowly his face becoming blank. He continued to stare in front of himself.

She stopped laughing when she saw him frowning. "Jazz?" She asked worriedly, leaning forward when he didn't respond immediately.

He tried to smile again and tell her everything was alright, but he couldn't. He didn't even think he could if he tried. Like a black hole, the memories sucked him in. With effort, he tried to fight them back, but his struggle was fruitless. He licked his lips and tilted his head to the side, looking into the distance.

He then spoke out loud as if Cierra wasn't there. His voice was dronish-no emotion to it. It was empty-emotionless. "…An' den…all pit broke loose. Megatron rose up and united the Decepticons under his control. Being the last Prime, da Autobots were formed under Optimus's command. And once da head counsel was slaughtered by Megatron, the once powerful empire of Cybertron fell into war…and-" He paused, his stare becoming dead.

"And we _killed _it, we _killed _Cybertron slowly from da inside and out. Primus, for thousands and thousands of years, we fought dose 'cons and for what? To just fight until we extinct our own race?" He went silent once again, his holoform flickering.

Cierra shook her head, not able to see her guardian like this for a second more. She leaned forward and placed her hand on his shoulder, shaking it slightly. "Jazz?"

Like an electric shock went through him, he flinched away from the touch, snapping him out of his daze. Cierra withdrew her hand quickly and looked at him concerned. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head not bothering to answer her question. "Sorry…You-you didn't need ta hear that." He said regretting to expose his deepest thoughts to her. "It's just…I lost a lot of myself over all the years and I sometimes wish…it could be da old times again where you _didn't _'ave ta keep lookin' over ya shoulder all da time…ya know?"

Cierra nodded her head in understanding. "Don't say you're sorry. _I _should be sorry. I should have never asked you about Cybertron." Her voice was laced with regret also.

Slowly, she looked at the floorboard clenching and unclenching her hands. Cierra only had known Jazz for only a little while and she'd only seen him in happy moods or close to it. To tell the truth, it was quite strange to see him this upset. No, it was strange. It was out of his character. Cierra had always thought that Jazz was too happy and positive to be a war harden soldier.

She was just proven wrong.

"_Maybe that's why he was always positive, to avoid becoming one, to prevent from being empty and nothing inside." _Cierra thought only imagine what horrible memories burned in the back of his mind. She could only piece together bloody scenes of slaughtered Cybertronians of both insignias happening in her imagination. _"What about friends, family, comrades? What played through your mind as you watched them die? And all of this was just for possession over a cube of power?" _She looked back up at Jazz. He seemed to hear her thoughts, but didn't decide to take notice of them.

Cierra closed her eyes and opened them, sympathetically looking back up at Jazz. "I had no idea Jazz…" She started weakly, trying to ease his visible pain. Slowly, she placed a hand onto his that rested on the center counsel. Cierra curled her fingers around his, brushing her thumb across his palm. As soon as he felt her hand on his, he looked up at her sincere face. "I am sorry…" She said, dipping her head.

Jazz licked his lips and shrugged. "…I guess it feels better to talk to someone…" He was making an effort to keep focused on the road ahead.

Cierra squeezed his hand with assurance. She was also hesitant to show her emotions. Without much thought, she spoke quietly and sincerely. "I care about you Jazz, please don't forget that." She whispered softly. Cierra smiled gently, tilting her head, indicating the multiple stitches across the skin of her collar bone and shoulder. "Anybody who saves my life surely wins my loyalty and friendship." She said, adding a small timid smile.

Jazz tilted his head and smiled sadly. "I feel the same about you, girl. As your guardian, I would give up my spark for you."

"Me too, in a heartbeat." She took her hand that was on his and lifted it to her chest, below her shoulder.

Jazz now gave her his attention fully, the road no longer important. He creased his eyebrows, swallowing hard. He felt that foreign, steady rhythm of her heart. It felt weird and interesting at the same time; he thanked his lucky stars that he was a guardian of such a unique and precious treasure.

"I won't allow it. You are too innocent to give up your life fo meh." He said.

Cierra closed her eyes and wondered if she felt an outside feeling of compassion slip into her mind. Too enveloped in their moment, she let it come and go with not much notice. She opened her eyes as Jazz snapped out of his emotions and forcefully lowered his hand back onto his lap. As his hand went away, so did the feelings. With her hand still hovering over her chest, she watched his holoform flicker out. The shocked and slightly hurt teenager stared at the empty space for a long time.

She took another step too far. Internally, she smacked herself looking away, grimacing. "_Why did you do that?_" She thought with poison. Not helping herself, despite the guilt she felt, she had to stop and think…had he ever opened up to the other Autobots like this?

Hesitantly she looked at the dashboard. _"Unlikely…" _She thought, closing her eyes as she looked away. With a quiet sigh, she brought up her legs, took off her shoes and hugged her arms around her legs.

She closed her eyes and mentally sought out for the sound of his spark. Finally blocking out the rain, the sound of his engine, and the traffic around her, she found it and concentrated, not allowing the sound to go away. She only wished she could have done more to soothe her guardians' pain.

* * *

Jazz didn't bother to play the usually calm music. All that remained was the silence and the gentle pitter-patter of the rain beating on the roof and windshield. He silently watched as his charge settled down to sleep for the rest of the ride.

Within ten minutes, the girl was in a deep calm sleep. Feeling guilt in his spark from disappearing from the girl so quickly, he warmed the seat. He slowly tilted the seat back, stretching out her scrunched up body to make her feel a bit more relaxed. With not much effort, she wrapped her arm around her head and made her other arm as a pillow. With her mouth agape, a gentle, but cute snore came from her, making the mech internally smile.

Finally able to direct his attention back onto the road, the Solstice made his way into another lane. He quietly got lost in his thoughts, forcing the memories back to his processor.

The rain continued to fall from the sky and the Autobot continued his fight with his deepest inner feelings and thoughts.

* * *

**I got inspired to do this chapter from one of William Shakespeare's, Hamlet's "To Be or Not To Be speech." Look it up if ya like! (Sparknotes No Fear Shakespeare)**

**The "To Be or Not To Be" speech talks about whether a miserable life is better than that of an unknown life. It really inspired me to do Jazz's little deal about talking about his life on Cybertron and then his viewpoint on the war. I think the speech is the same with Jazz because he's wondering if all the years of fighting were worth it-which he will soon find out, it was.**


	12. Listen To the Voices in Your Head Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

* * *

**Chapter 12 Listen to the Voices in Your Head Part 1**

* * *

Jazz could admit that it felt good to talk to someone about his past. Nevertheless, the memories were still there, leaving their numbing presence. But not so much as before he had talked to Cierra. Never in his life had he opened up to someone like that-not even his closest comrades could get past his protective shell. Cierra just had something about her.

"_What is it tha' makes 'er so easy ta beh with?" _He had been wondering that since day one-since the very moment he saw her. So why couldn't he figure her out?

Jazz was good with the social interactions and being that approachable guy. He was the type where anything can be thrown at him and he could deal with it, find a solution, or at least give advice on it. Maybe it was just odd to meet another person just like him.

Inside his processor, her concerned face was drawn back to his attention. She was truly sorry and concerned. _"I care about you, Jazz, please don't forget that." _Her soft gentle words echoed in his mind making him relax.

"_Oh Primus, what was I thinking?" _With a quiet growl, he pushed the feelings for her aside. But without much effort, he allowed them to come back. What was that feeling in his spark when he had felt her heartbeat? It was a full state of peace, an emotion he hadn't felt for a very long time. An internal smile came to him and mentally he shook his head to get rid of it. Again, he was going somewhere he didn't want to go.

The silver car drove into another lane on the highway and kept to his fastest route to the city. As Jazz switched lanes, a human driver glanced at his alternate and saw no one was driving. His face scrunched up in what seemed to be a mix of confusion, shock and curiosity. Jazz had to internally smirk at that. His holoform appeared in the drivers' seat and he sped forward, leaving the human in the dust.

He turned his head to Cierra. She had settled into a gentle sleep when he'd reclined his seat back for her. She was cuddled against the headrest with one arm as a pillow and rustling her hair with the other hand. Jazz smiled wondering if it was a human habit to play with one's hair while they were sleeping or if it was just something Cierra did while she slept. Either way, it was an amusing sight to the Cybertronian.

He focused his attention back onto the road gripping the steering wheel firmly. He sighed, going back into his thoughts.

* * *

"Cierra…" Jazz nudged her shoulder, trying to wake her up. He rolled his eyes when all he got was a moan and slurred words. He poked her in the stomach and immediately she sprung to life, almost hitting her head on the ceiling of the cab.

"We're here." He announced, clearly amused at her reaction and messy hair. Cierra blinked slowly and looked around and seeing that they were in a parking lot. She blinked her eyes a couple of times. The sun was shining through the dark clouds and the once dry, hot air was replaced with muggy air. Cierra scrunched up her nose in annoyance at this discovery.

"Well…that was quick." She said, blinking again as Jazz straightened her hair out. She couldn't help, but giggle when happy emotions started flooding her mind. Once Jazz was satisfied that her hair was all fixed, he made his holoform disappear and spoke over their internal comm.-Speaking as if what happened a hour ago never occurred. At this Cierra internally sighed. She knew he was doing this purposely. If only he would be truthful and more open with her, they could-

"**Will ya beh a'right if ya go alone?" **He asked concerned.

Cierra snapped her eyes up to him and nodded her head, clearing her throat. "**Yeah, I'll give you a ring if anything goes wrong." **She was about to get out when Jazz's glove compartment opened with a "click", making her pause.

"**Take tha' hard drive with ya. Ah have ah feelin' weh might need it."**

Cierra grabbed the piece of Cybertronian and human mixed technology.**"What's it for?" **She asked carefully as she got out of Jazz and closed the car door.

"**It hooks meh up ta any human computer wirelessly-jus' in case Ah have ta hack anything." **He paused. **"Which Ah know Ah have ta."**

"**Is there anything you can't do?" **She said, covering her earpiece with her hair and walking toward the building.

Upon the impressive building before her, Cierra looked up at it with awe. The building was located on the outskirts of the city, so it was no wonder it was so large. The structure was rectangular in shape, twenty stories high, and looked as if it were made of black mirrors reflecting the nearby cityscape like a blurry, black dream.

"**Not tha' Ah know of." **He replied smoothly, watching her walk across the parking lot.

She walked onto the sidewalk that was decorated with multiple flower bushes and rocks on either side of it. She opened the front door and walked inside the lobby. It was large-mostly empty space, excluding the furniture around a small wood and glass table in the corners.

Cierra walked up to the reception desk. There was nobody there. Humming, she was about to ring the bell for a person to come, but Jazz stopped her. **"Cierra, look in front of you."**

Cierra did a double take at the command, but did as she was told. In front of her was a sign in black, bold script. _All appointments or meetings must be scheduled twenty four hours in advance. Thank you._

"**Uh, how did you see that?" **She couldn't help, but to feel a little uncomfortable.

Jazz did not reply for a long minute.**"Ah saw what ya saw…?" **Was all he could manage to say.

Cierra was about to reply, but a woman came out from a door from behind the desk and gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry." Her tone didn't match her slight scowl upon her face.

She sat down and opened up a tab on the nearby computer. "You are here to see…?" She said with a sigh. Clearly she didn't like her job much.

Cierra thought quickly. "Um, my dad. He wanted me to come by and give him his hard drive that he forgot at home. He said that there were important files on it that he needed." When the woman looked up at her in a deadpanned way, she held up the thumb drive, cutely placing her other arm behind her back, making her look innocent.

Cierra pretended to look unsure of herself to make her act more convincing. "I am not sure if his office is here though. He might have given me the wrong address."

The woman studied her carefully when she seemed to approve her story. She smiled just a bit. "Oh, you are a sweetheart for doing that for him. What is his name and I'll see if he has an office here." She gushed, but at the same time keeping that miserable expression on her face.

"Ronald Woods." Cierra said, keeping her voice sweet and ignoring the woman's expression. By now, the teenager was raising one eyebrow in question.

The woman typed on the keyboard and clicked the mouse a few times.

"**Are ya in yet or what?" **Was Jazz's sudden impatient voice in her mind.

"**Be quiet for a moment. This place is tighter then I thought it would be." **She replied with a mental hiss.

"So, Mr. Woods?"

"Yes." Cierra said with a nod jumping back to their conversation a little too enthusiastically.

She raised an eyebrow at this, but continued. "He's on the eighteenth floor, office one-nineteen. He's not here at the moment though…as a matter of fact, he hasn't for a week now…" She hummed in curiosity…with the same expression.

Cierra knew very well for his reason of absence. Cierra tried to shake the emotions away and tilted her head slightly, keeping true to her act. "Oh really? I thought he said he would be here today. I swear to God he's losing it." She laughed.

The woman in front of her looked up at her not laughing along with the joke. Cierra didn't falter, but the woman made her laughter die down by leaned in close, making the teenager back away a bit. "I'll tell you what. You seemed to be a nice young girl so I'll give you his key and I'll let you drop it off."

Cierra smiled**. **"Sounds great. Thank you."

The woman turned behind her and unlocked a metal drawer. She easily picked a card out and spun around, handing her the plastic card. "Hurry now. I don't want my supervisor to see me breaking the rules." Finally, the woman smiled, matching the tone to her sentence and erasing the scowl.

"Thank you so much." Cierra said once again, nodding her head in appreciation.

The woman watched Cierra as she walked over to the elevator and push the button that pointed up. She went back to her own business on her computer once elevator doors opened. Before Cierra walked onto it, she waited for a man to walk out and pass.

Cierra pressed the eighteenth floor and the doors closed. Cierra sighed with relief.

"**What's happenin'?" **Jazz asked eagerly.

"**I am heading up the elevator now." **The teenager let out a breath of laughter.** "That woman creeped me out." **She added. Cierra crossed her arms and shifted her weight from side to side out of habit. She never was a fan of elevators. Time was of the essence, anyway.

"**You're telling meh."**

This made Cierra tilt her head and crease her eyebrows in concern and curiosity.**" Wait-How did you-Can you see what I'm seeing?" **She asked raising an eyebrow and craning her neck forward in confusion

There was an unsettling pause.** "Sorta. Ah can only see some things in glimpses."**

She shook her head with a sigh as she looked up at the floor level she was on.**"Let's not worry about that fo' now, a'ight? Let's focus on tha Allspark's location**." The elevator slowed down and paused.

"**Good idea." **She replied quietly as the doors opened.

Cierra stepped out into the hallway and paused, feeling her head swim for a moment. The pausing motion as the elevator stopped made the ground seem like she was on a boat. Finally, she looked around, seeing multiple cubicles that were separated by clear glass. Carefully she stepped forward. It was eerily quiet. **"There's no one here." **She couldn't help, but whisper.

"**Good. Weh don' need mo' humans snoopin' aroun' our business." **He said sternly.

Cierra walked down the hallway, occasionally glancing around and spun around if anyone was behind her. She sighed, spinning back around. Her mind was simply playing tricks on her. She walked until she came to the end of the row of cubicles. Finally, the teenager came to one that had "Mr. Ronald Woods" and "119" on the outside. His was different from the others. Instead of the clear normal glass, his was a smoky black. Cierra hummed thoughtfully. "Guess he liked his privacy…" She mumbled.

The teenager swiped the card in front of the lock and not a second later, it unlocked with a quiet "beep" and hissing sound. Cierra peered into the room carefully. But what she saw made her more uneasy. As a clean neat person, she already felt the anxiety crawling across her skin. Wait? But was it her emotions though? Reluctantly she walked in.

The cubicle was much messier than his office back at her home. Papers were scattered across the desks and most were on the floor. Clearly, someone was looking for something.

Pushing her uneasiness aside, Cierra's eyes caught a small manila folder on the corner of the desk and suddenly became curious by it. She read the cursive writing on the top right corner and quietly gasped as she read that her name was on it.

Cierra was about to open it, but Jazz's voice came over the com-link.

"**Are yo in 'is office or what?"**

"**I'm in." **She answered her voice sounding distant as she took the papers out of the folder. She quickly glanced at the document, but quickly folded them up to fit in her pocket. She had to stay focused.

"**Is there ah computer?" **Jazz's curious voice asked.

Cierra's eyes drifted to the large wooden desk. There was a computer. **"Yes, it's on standby too. Wonder why?" **She thought to herself, accidentally talking to Jazz at the same time. She still wasn't used to the internal com link they shared.

"**Cool…Hook meh up."**

She placed the papers in her front jean pocket while rounding the desk and sitting in the chair. They were soon forgotten for the time being. Cierra dug the hard drive out of her pocket and stuck it into the computer's USB drive. A yelp was heard from Jazz over the com. and Cierra jumped. The computer turned on as Cybertronian glyphs scrolled across it faster than Cierra could read. The thumb drive sprouted out small wires. Quickly they went into the cracks and crevasses of the tower. The wire then started to glow blue, pulsing every moment or so.

"**You could have warned me." **He moaned.

Cierra shook her head. **"I am so sorry!" **She said, trying to keep the giggle out of her voice.

But Jazz noticed her efforts.** "Is this payback fo' tha earpiece?" **He asked, pretending to sound betrayed.

"**No." **She said once again serious as she leaned back in the chair a bit. She watched as more Cybertronian scrolled across the monitor. **"Don't say I don't like it again, Jazz…" **She warned her tone gentle.

"**Okay, okay." **He replied.

Cierra watched as tabs and windows started opening up, data streaming across the monitor screen. Jazz would remark in Cybertronian when he would have to get past a firewall every few minutes.

"**Are you doing all of this?" **Cierra asked amazed.

The answer from her guardian wasn't immediate. **"Hold on, Cierra, I am concentrating." **There was long pause and then a few angry clicks and grunts of Cybertronian were heard over the internal comm. The teenager winced at the sharp tones.

"**Yes, Ah am. Goin' through human computers is like a walk in da park. Cybertronian is not all that bad eitha, except if they're encrypted with all sorts of slag. Still gotta concentrate though, my processor don't work like it use ta." **He said in a joking manner.

Cierra rolled her eyes.**"Jazz, your holoform is a twenty year old and you said you're still young. I think your processor is fine."**

Jazz was quiet once again, but this time she didn't bother to get his attention. The mission always came first. Cierra remembered the words and raised an eyebrow. "He keeps true to his word." She said out loud so Jazz wouldn't "hear". She watched as blue Cybertronian scrolled slower across the screen. Then suddenly, it stopped. Cierra sat up straight once again, leaning forward.

"**What happened?"**

"**Nada" **He said simply with a sigh.

"**What?" **She asked, not wanting to hear his reason even though she already knew what it meant.

"**Nothin', there's nothin' in 'ere." **He said in a tone where Cierra mentally could see him throwing his hands up in fustration.

"**Jazz, this is his office; there has to be something. Please just keep trying. Go onto the Internet find his credit card records, e-bay history, facebook, anything." **She persisted with determination. She wasn't going to give up that easily.

Without another word from her guardian, the Cybertronian on the screen started to scroll once again. Cierra smiled in triumph. She didn't understand the glyphs, but as they scroll, they turned into English.

"**I got somethin'." **He announced ten minutes later, his voice sounding distant.

"**See I told you! Show me." **She said with excitement.

Cierra watched as all the files closed one by one finally leaving only one file open.**"E-mail." **Cierra said with a smirk**.**

She read the hacked e-mail and widened her eyes.**"It talks about 'NBE-1' and 'the Cube'. Do you think 'NBE-1' is Megatron?"**

"…**Mos' likely."**

"**Okay. Where is it from?" **She asked not wanting to waste time.

Jazz was silent for a moment as he tried to track down its origin.**"Somewhere in Nevada."**

"**Specifically?" **She urged.

Cierra saw more Glyphs scroll across the screen. "**It's embedded in security codes…as ah mata of fact, everythin' is all of ah sudden…"**

"**Well, you guys are more advanced than us. Getting behind it should be like blowing a stack of cards down." **She said, putting her hands out to the computer in outrage as if it were Jazz.

"**Well…It has Cybertronian written all over it…" **He said slowly in thought.

She deflated, looking out the window tired of the mech "playing around" with his words. "**That means…." **She started for the mech to complete, looking back at the computer.

"**Someone is using Cybertronian codes to block their location…" **He growled out.

"**You mean bad guy **_**someone **_**or someone we don't know **_**someone**_**?" **She said hoping for the second.

"**I can't tell. They 'ave been altered an' corrupted the coding. It's really weird." **She heard him say in a tone used for pouting.

Suddenly, there was a distant whine coming from outside. Cierra disregarded it for the moment. But not a moment later, her Guardian's alarmed voice rang in her head, making her bring her attention back to it.

"**Ah am picking up ah Decepticon coming in on our location!" **Cierra heard her guardian's sudden panic voice.

She pushed down her wave of panic and fear to keep focused. The mission came first. **"Can you download it and hack it later?"**

"**Already done." **He said his voice clearly urgent. **"Cierra, get out of there now!"**

Cierra glanced at the thumb drive which was already recoiling its wires back into the devise. When the blue glow from it disappeared, Cierra yanked the hard drive out of the computer and got up out of the chair. The distant whine was now a thunderous rumble.

Before Cierra could make it to the door, the thunder came closer and a loud shriek of a jet replaced it. The sound itself rattled the whole building. Cierra looked out of the window and like slow motion took over her life, the two missiles made contact with the building. She didn't have time to take cover as Cierra's vision was filled with broken glass and fire.

* * *

Before Jazz transformed, the incoming Decepticon jet took aim and fired its missiles at the black building. Both missiles exploded in a shower of glass, metal, stone, and fire. The grey F-22 circled around the building, decelerated as it dove to the ground. Before it could crash, the Decepticon revealed himself and transformed.

"**Cierra!" **He cried over the com-link as glass pinged off his armor. When he got no answer, he turned to the transformed jet.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A smile appeared on the jets lip componets. "The Autobot lieutenant?"

"What's this? Megatron's punching bag?" Jazz remarked smoothly.

Starscream knew how the saboteur messed with his processor and what tricks he played. "Where is the location of the Allspark, Autobot?" He spat, trying to ignore the mech's remark.

"Up yo tailpipe. Ah bet it's big enough ta fit up there." He snarled, nodding his helm to the side.

"You better watch your mouth, Autobot…tell me where the Allspark is or I'll bring the whole building down on your human."

Jazz narrowed his optics at the 'con. _"He knows about our plan somehow." _"I don't know where it is, neither does the human, leave her out of this." He said, the seriousness taking over his normal relaxed slang.

"I know you are lying." He hissed with a snake-like smile, getting closer to the building.

"We _don't _know where it is." The mech said more sternly circling the seeker, keeping his stance close to the ground, just in case he had to move quickly.

"I am getting impatient." Starscream warned, aiming his arm at the building and transforming it into a six-shot missile launcher.

Jazz almost jumped at the mech out of a fit of rage, but held it back. The mech before him smirked at his hesitation. He enjoyed, torturing the small Autobot. Jazz kept his stance and glanced between the building and the Decpeticon. A pang of panic gripped his spark as his charge remained silent. **"C'mon, Cierra, get out of there…"**

* * *

Cierra was awakened by a sudden jolt of concern and unfamiliar panic filling her mind. **"Where was it coming from?" **She blinked and groaned as the pain woke her up more and made her focus. She was laying on her stomach with glass littering the floor around and on her. Cierra shook her head, trying to clear dizziness.

_Wake up,_

_Get up,_

_Run,_

_Get out of there,_

_Get up and run,_

_Run, Cierra!_

The unfamiliar voices whispered to her. With a cough, she pushed herself off of the ground, making glass and dust fall off her body. As Cierra sat up, pain laced up and down her body. She coughed and wheezed as the smoke around her got thicker.

_Run Cierra,_

_Get up,_

_Escape._

Cierra shook her head, making the voices go away and making the world become clearer. She coughed again, feeling pain in her chest; she sat up against a piece of fallen ceiling for support while she gathered herself. She felt lucky that a piece of it didn't fall on her. She glanced around, seeing that the whole floor was destroyed including the floor below and above. Fire licked at the wood surrounding her. As it came closer, she could feel its heat rub against her skin in waves.

"**Jazz?" **She peeped painfully over the com. In a daze, she looked down at herself. Tiny pieces of glass were in her skin and burns littered her body. Her clothes were torn and tattered stained with blood, ash, and dirt.

Suddenly, she started to panic, but not because of the condition she was in, but the true reason why she was here in the first place. "Where's the hard drive?" The teenager panicked.

She got on her hands and knees and dug through debris. As she worked harder, she inhaled more smoky air, causing her to cough more. Under a pile of twisted metal and glass she found it, thankfully in one piece.

"**Cierra, thank Primus you're a'ight!" **His voice clearly expressed the relief.

She smiled relief and comfort filling her as she heard his voice. "**Yeah, me too." **Cierra said, smiling weakly with a cough.

"**I need you to get-" **Urgency flowed into her mind again as his voice was cut off from her.

"**Jazz! Are you okay?" **She searched for him mentally and 'held' onto the comm..

"**Don't worry 'bout me, Cierra. 'Screamer ain't gunna hurt me. Just concentrate on getting out of there!"**

When she was going to ask who "'Screamer" was, a sudden pain dug into her brain. Cierra gripped her head and groaned as she tried to keep her balance as she stood up.

Cierra ignored the pain and looked around for an "EXIT" sign. She gasped lightly finding one off in the opposite direction of where the missile impacted. With a slight limp, the teenager headed to the emergency exit. She stepped over burned wood, glass shards, ceiling sections, and twisted metal **"Hurry, Cierra, he's going to bring the whole building down any moment."**

Cierra panted for air, but it was labored by all the smoke. She felt her vision starting to cloud on her, but she pushed herself harder. Finally, she reached the door and opened it to the staircase. Quickly, she started to run down them as fast as she could. **"I got the hard drive." **As she spoke, the pain in her head increased. She hissed with pain as she rounded the staircase.

"**Good." **Jazz was somewhat relieved, but would not be fully until she was out of there.

_Don't give up,_

_Keep going,_

_Escape._

Cierra shook her head trying to keep the voices out. Where the hell were they coming from?

She coughed as she descended down the last flight of stairs. **"How did he find us?"**

"**I-I don't know…just get out!" **He yelled not bothering to suppress his tone as if he were on a battlefield.

Cierra heard a low moan and sounds of bending metal. A loud bang caused her look up to see the whole stair case starting to crumble and fall. Cierra yelled with horror and jumped the last three stairs and burst the door open, ran outside, and threw herself on the blacktop. She grunted loudly and crawled away from the crumbling building.

"**I am out." **She breathed on the com-link. She coughed and inhaled deeply as she took in deep breaths of clean air. Cierra laid on her back feeling the sting of her wounds. Silent tears ran down her cheeks as the last of her strength dwindled away.

"**Hang on, I'll be there ta get cha and then we're outta here."**

Cierra felt light headed and rolled her head to the side. **"Jazz, I don't feel so good…here we go again." **She said as an afterthought, remembering the other night.

"**Hold on, Cierra." **He soothed the best he could through gritted denta.

A loud bang was heard and then another along with a tremor in the ground. Jazz tackled Starscream on the ground as he tried to get the smaller mech off of him.

"To be honest, Starscream, this would be embarrassing to your buddies, being taken down by a mech three times smaller than you." Jazz transformed his arm into his shield gun and shot a few rounds into the Decepticons back.

"Argh! Get off of me, you stupid Autobot!" He said, growling with pain and anger.

"**Jazz…" **The sound of Cierra's pitiful whine brought him out of the fight for a split moment. He had to get Cierra out of here.

"Well, Ah would love ta stay an' chat 'Screamer, but I got things ta do, places ta see."

With a flick of his wrist, Jazz produced a mine like object from his forearm and planted it on Starscream's back-right between his wings where he couldn't reach it and take it off.

With grace, Jazz back-flipped off of the 'con, transforming before he hit the ground. With his tires squealing, he drove away and circled around the building. On the west side, he found Cierra on the ground, attempting to go onto all fours.

Activating his holoform, he ran over to her. "Hold on, girl, I am comin'!" He soothed, his inner soldier coming into play. Quickly, he studied her wounds, but shook his head. There was no time to assess her wounds here. Carefully, he lifted her up bridal style and walked to his alternate. The protectiveness he had over her was increasing by the moment. He opened the Driver seat's door and placed her into the seat. Trying to fight the weakness, she grimaced shaking her head.

Jazz's holoform disappeared as the driver's door was closed. Wasting no time, Jazz sped off.

Feeling a tremor, Cierra weakly looked in the rearview mirror, seeing Starscream right behind him. "Oh God no…" She said with horror upon realizing the familiar Cybertronian.

Jazz misunderstood her fear. "Don't worry." He said a smile in his voice. "Three, two, one." As he mentally counted "zero" the Decepticon stopped mid-step as blue electricity sprouted from his back and licked at his frame. His cry of pain was filled with static as he fell to the ground in a heap, falling into stasis.

Once out of the building's sight and back onto the road, Jazz couldn't help but laugh humorlessly. "EMP's always gets that fragger…"

He turned his attention to Cierra and saw her struggling to sit up. At this, he reactivated his holoform. "Relax, girl. Relax..." He soothed, not hesitating to reach for her hand and hold it in his. A slight squeeze was all that was needed to bring a weak smile to her lips.

* * *

**Thank you to my readers and reveiwers. Big hugs to my beta Kellie Witwicky.**


	13. Listen To the Voices in Your Head Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

* * *

**Chapter 13 Listen To the Voices in Your Head Part 2**

* * *

They had been driving for only a few minutes when Jazz pulled over on the side of an empty road. He had made sure that they were far away from Starscream and other humans. Cierra lifted her head from the headrest to see where they were. Jazz shook his head. "No, don't." He soothed, briefly lifting his hand and resting his hand on her forehead, gently guiding her to rest again.

With his other hand, Jazz gently lifted her arm and inspected it. Silently he studied the arm, painfully noticing the tiny streams of blood running down her arms. "I am taking you to a hospital." He finally declared, starting his engine and driving back onto the road and charting the fastest route to the closest hospital.

Cierra didn't reply back. She turned to him and opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it again. She was still slightly in shock and she didn't feel like speaking. All she could focus on was that the mech's name was Starscream, the mech who was in her dreams. He was the one with the red optics and the one who killed her father. "Was that Starscream?" She asked finally her voice horse. Truthfully, she was afraid of the answer.

Jazz picked up her uneasiness. "Cierra?"

She shook her head, the tears rolling down her cheeks. "He's real…I dreamed about him last night and the night before. He…killed my father." She said, she breathed unsteadily.

Jazz shook his head. He knew about human dreams. They were figments of the human brain comprehending everyday scenarios-sometimes, in this case, trying to piece together problems. "Cierra, it wasn't real. Yo don' know fo' ah fact tha' it was 'im."

"No, I knew this was real." She tried sitting up to convince him, but Jazz wouldn't let her.

The mech's lips were straight and firm as he studied her. Her face was twisted in pain and offence. He knew that she was very sure of her statement just by her defensive posture. "A'right, A'right, yo fine girl. It's okay." He finally said.

Slowly Jazz reached his hand over to her again and held it. He wouldn't let go until they arrived at the hospital. And by the simple gesture, he could have sworn he felt an odd sense of foreign contentment.

* * *

Reports of a lone F-22 attacking an office building filled up the tv stations, radio stations, by word, and some already in news papers.

Cierra sat as the doctor wrapped bandages around her glass ridden wounds and cuts. He also took out the stitches from when Frenzy attacked her. Even though the wound was a day old, the skin seemed to be healing faster than normal. For whatever the reason, it left both Jazz and Cierra confused.

The teenager glanced up from the doctors hands and at her guardian who was stiffly leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He was carefully watching the doctor wrap his charge's wounds with a roll of gauze. If the doctor even made one wrong move to cause her even the slightest amount of pain, she knew the mech would lose it. Her guardian's tension was in the air like a cloud, not helping her situation at all.

The burden of knowing that innocent people were involved made her more depressed and guilty. She tried assuring herself that it wasn't her fault and it was Starscream's fault. But she knew too that if Jazz and herself weren't there, they couldn't have caused any casualties.

Jazz saw the pained expression on her face and was quick to notice it. He stood up straight, making the doctor twitch from his sudden, yet smooth movement. She looked up immediately and soothed her guardian with a shake of her head. His jaw was locked very tightly as he once again relaxed against the wall

"So you got caught in that attack?" The doctor asked, clearing his throat to rid of the tension he felt in the room. His deep voice made Cierra snap out of her daze and look to him.

"Uh…yeah." Was all she could manage to say. Right now, she wasn't in the frame of mind to speak. Thankfully and gratefully, Jazz did all of the explaining. "Saw 'er on my way to tha city. She was tha only one who seemed ta make it out with only ah few injuries. Ah couldn't pick up any more survivors. My vehicle was only ah two-seater." He said with convincing regret. _Good, it made the story more convincing._

"That was very kind of you, by the way." Cierra said nodding her head.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. "Yeah well, Ah was just at tha right place at tha right time."

Cierra smiled, feeling a brush of happiness in her mind. She tilted her head slightly at the feeling, but pushed it aside.

The doctor exchanged glances between the two as he grabbed another role of gauze. He smiled gently as he looked back down at her arm.

Suddenly, a ringing noise came from the holoform's jean pocket making Cierra look at him in confusion and humor. "Com link" was the answer that went through her mind.

"If ya excuse me, Ah 'ave ta take dis call." He said, turning for the door.

"Sure." Cierra said, watching him leave the room and making sure that he closed the door tightly. The doctor remained quiet as he finished his work and so did Cierra.

* * *

The mech looked around as he walked down the hallway before slipping into the men's bathroom. He made sure no other humans were around before he made his holoform flicker out and disappear. It took the mech much longer than usual for him to start up his systems in his true form.

_::Jazz 'ere, go ahead:: _He said using his internal com link so other curious humans couldn't hear him speak.

_::I have been trying to contact you for a while now Jazz. You had me worried.::_

An internal smile came to the mech as he heard his leader's relieved voice. _::Yeah, well weh kinda got caught up with Starscream ruining da party.::_

_:So I've heard:_

_::Cierra got injured in da attack though.:: _Before the Prime could speak in alarm, the mech continued hastily._:: They were minor. She's a lil' shaken up, but she'll beh fine. Cierra's ah tough girl.:: _He said a slight tone of admiration in his tone.

_::That is very good to hear. Did you find anything?::_

Jazz noted that Prime wasn't wasting anytime. They never knew if the Decepticons were listening in onto their communication activities.

_::Yea, but it 'as ta be deciphered. Da base where they are holdin' ol' 'Megs' is in Nevada. We din' 'ave enough time ta decipher it befo' Starscream attacked.::_

_::When you say 'decipher', what do you mean?:: _

Jazz exhaled from his vents. He hated explaining human activities._:: It was hidden in some sort of human-cybertronian firewalls, located on the humans' communications network, 'Internet'. Really hard ta break into, Prime. Even fo' meh.::_

_::The humans must be using data that is fed off of Megatron to hide him.::_

_:Tha' would be my best bet::_

There was a pause at the other end of the line. He knew that Optimus was thinking and taking in all the information he had just been given.

_::I want you to return back to base, Jazz. We will decipher the message then...give Cierra my condolences.::_

_::Got it Prime. See ya then.:: _They both weren't hesitant to cut the com links as Jazz rematerialized his holoform back inside the bathroom. With haste, he stepped out into the hallway and walked down the hallway. He didn't like the thought of leaving his charge along with a stranger, even if the human was considered to be trusted. War has taught the mech to never trust anyone. _"Like the old human saying-'old habits die hard.'" _He sourly thought as he approached the door to the room that Cierra was currently in.

Jazz knocked on the door just out of courtesy and opened the door. "Back, sorry 'bout that." He said with a polite and cocky smile as he closed the door again.

As soon as he turned around, he noticed the doctor was gone. He relaxed with relief. He didn't like the human nearby anyway. Immediately, he moved to his charge and lifted her arms up to inspect his work himself.

Cierra managed to smile. "He's a doctor, Jazz. He knows how to do his job."

"Yeah, well…" He started, but never finished his sentence for the lack of words.

Cierra noted this and kept to herself. "What did Prime want?"

Jazz looked at her a quick sign of shock crossing his face, but made it disappear with a shake of his head. He knew that she knew the Prime was bound to call them. "Just wanted ta know how we were doin'. Ah guess humans don 'ave much fo' entertainment as they say. Da news of da attack already spread."

Jazz reached his hand out to help Cierra get down from the medical bench. She took his hand and nodded in gratitude. "I never asked you if you were alright." She said, standing in front of him looking up at him sincerely.

Jazz creased his eyebrows and nodded his head in assurance "Oh yeah, jus' armor damage. It goin' ta take more than dat ta take meh down."

She smiled, appreciating the humored feelings tickling at her. Immediately, it went away. Her smile was replaced with a frown. "What do you think will happen to Starscream?" She asked cringing, not liking the taste of his name in her mouth.

Jazz saw this and was quick to make her feel better. He pretended to think thoughtfully about it. "Screamer, Screamer…well Ah don' really know, but it's mo' like Ah don' really care. All dat matters is we got away from him an' we got da hard drive…Did yo see 'ow big tha' guy is compared ta meh?" He said, moving to the door and opening it for her.

Cierra walked forward a breath of laughter escaping her lips. Once she was out of the room, Jazz shut the door behind him and closely walked next to her.

She turned to him once he was next to her again. "How do you think I feel?" She said, leaving the mech to decide if she was kidding or being serious.

Jazz hummed. "Touché." He said, bringing a protective arm around her waist

Cierra sighed at the gesture. A few people glanced their way as they walked down the brightly lit hallway of the hospital, but she managed to pay no attention to them. She was just thankful they were not near the ICU. A shiver was sent down her spine. She was very sensitive seeing any blood or…other injuries.

She shook her head, trying to rid the thoughts away. "Do we have a story for Optimus when we get home, eh?" She asked, hoping that Jazz would get the hint to make a conversation. They turned a corner that lead to one of the many lobbies in the hospital.

Jazz nodded. He left a lot of details out of the attack when he called in. Then the sour and dreaded realization hit him. He knew by the thousands of years being lieutenant he was going to have to make a report. With a sigh he placed his sunglasses on his eyes as they exited the lobby and out to the parking lot. "Oh yeah…"

* * *

They had managed to leave the city without another "interruption" and were now driving on the highway, heading back to the Autobot base. Cierra was once again dozing off as the harmonic sound of her guardian's engine drove her into sleep. A slight pang of happiness crossed her mind. She now knew for sure something was wrong.

She opened her eyes and slowly sat up straighter in the passenger seat. Carefully, she tapped her earpiece. She flinched as it rung with pain. Then she remembered what had happened during the attack in a quick burst of realization. While she was escaping the building, there was that odd piercing pain in her head.

Narrowing her eyes, she looked over at Jazz's holoform with curiosity. Carefully she "prodded" the com link between them. Instead of saying anything, she concentrated only on emotions. She sent a curious "poke" over the link and in return felt surprised shock and fear. The holoform suddenly looked over at Cierra in shock. She had to recoil backwards from the painful and quick wave of emotions.

"What da slag was dat?" He asked, not bothering to act like he was driving.

Cierra gripped her head as she straightened in her seat. Another wave of fear came to her more clearer and painful. "Jazz, stop. Stop." She begged quietly, the pain in her head growing.

"Stop w-?"And then he felt it: the pain coming over her com-link in waves.

Cierra looked up at him her voice strained. "Where are these feelings coming from? Are they coming from you?"

His eyes traced her face, the fear growing on the holoform's face. The realization struck the two at the same time.

"I feel your emotions, Jazz." She said slowly her eyebrows creasing in concern.

He was about to deny it automatically, but when he too felt foreign emotions, the doubt went away. "Primus…" He whispered in disbelief.

Somehow, she felt his emotions and he felt hers. Was it the earpiece? Had it malfunctioned? Jazz looked away from her and shook his head, swiping a hand down his face and gripping the steering wheel tightly. Cierra didn't have a spark so how in the pit were they becoming bonded? _Was _it even a bond?

He tilted his head in curiosity to the side and sent confusing feelings to her just to confirm that what was happening was true. She nodded her head to him, confirming his theory.

"Jazz?" She asked carefully.

"No, this can't be happening." He said with another shake of his head.

"What?" Cierra wanted to know what was happening too.

"Bonding is only meant for Cybertronians, not humans. This can't happen…" He said in confusion and anger.

"'Bond'?" Cierra was now confused and left in the dark as he continued to deny whatever was happening between them.

He exchanged hesitant glances from the road to her and sighed. "When two Cybertronians are committed ta each otha, they create ah bond. It's where they share each otha's spark an' become tied togetha. They can communicate, feel tha otha's emotions, see what they see, an' sometimes read their thoughts when they aren't even communicatin' with each otha. They can also feel each otha's pain…" He said oddly quieter. "When one of tha bonded gets hurt, tha otha will feel it. When one of them dies, the otha will too at tha' same moment." He said sadly.

"Is that why you could see the sign at the building? When I was escaping, I felt that you were scared and panicking." She said the realization coming to her slowly.

On the other hand, Jazz didn't bother to celebrate the discovery. "It's my fault…da earpiece mus' 'ave malfunctioned or-or-" He said, trying to find a solution to fix the unwanted bond.

Cierra looked away and out the window, tired of her guardian freaking out. "You act like it's a bad thing." She said suddenly.

He stopped short and glanced at her quickly. "It-_it is_. Cierra, tha bond is only meant for us, _Cybertronians_! Committed Cybertronians. Not humans!"

"I don't see why not?" She asked, not bothering to hide her hurt in his statement.

"Because you can get killed. I don't want that!" He said snapping at her.

Cierra recoiled mentally and physically from him. She knew the risks already. He had told her. The teenager brushed a lock of dirty hair behind her ear unintentionally, revealing her metal ear to the holoform.

At this Jazz relaxed his eyebrows and sighed. She saw this out the corner of her eye and looked up at him.

Did he realize that he was the only one Cierra had? What about the positive side to the situation?

"If you don't want it, then why the hell did you give me the thing in the first place?" She said quietly.

The mech wasn't mirroring her attempt to keep the situation calm and orderly. "It was only meant for communication!" He said in defense, his accent long gone replaced with urgency and annoyance.

"Well, you wanted to be closer to me by giving me that in the first place. So how is this different?" She urged.

"_It's only for committed Cybertronians? It could do Primus knows what to you. It might cause problems? I am not ready to be bonded?" _He thought among other reason, but one reason made it all the more serious. "You can get killed." He ground out. He cared for her. Deeply. He would want nothing to happen to his charge. He only wanted her to understand that she was in danger.

"I can die anywhere anytime, Jazz. What would make the difference?" She said, craning her neck to him a slight tone of anger lacing her tone, making it crack.

"If I die, you die, and if you die, I die." He said, trying to make her understand this.

Cierra blinked, deflated. "Did you ever think that that would make us stronger? Fighting for each other? You always thought the war was for nothing and that it was for no reason…"

Cierra looked away, shaking her head. She rested her elbow on the car door's handle while looking at the scenery past by. She knew she was about to sound selfish, but it was true fact she had to point out. "Do you think now you have a reason to fight?" She said quietly and sadly "Everything happens for a reason, Jazz." She whispered very faintly.

Jazz stared at her, realizing the truth in her words. He kept silent, anger crumbling away. He visibly deflated, his tense body relaxing. He gripped the steering wheel again, this time more gently. Giving the hint that he was done with their argument, Cierra looked away.

* * *

For the longest time, they both sat in silence. Cierra finally closed her eyes and rested her head on her arm that was leaning against the window. Jazz watched her in the corner of his eye, his curiosity getting the best of him as her face suddenly became content. He felt a prod at his spark, causing him jump slightly in surprise.

She didn't bother to open her eyes as she spoke, her voice quiet. "Is that your spark?" She asked, knowing the answer already. In the back of her mind, she could hear the familiar thrumming of her guardian's spark. It was felt in her mind and her chest, gently thrumming along with her heart beat.

He couldn't help, but let a small smile cross his lips as Cierra "brushed" against his spark. He suddenly became tense. It was uncomfortable, but enjoyable at the same time. It was as if a gentle breeze brushed his spark, caressing it. He could tell Cierra was purposely being gentle with her prodding, making it all the more relaxing and pleasurable. "Yeah…" He finally answered. "I can feel your heartbeat too…" He said calmly.

Cierra finally opened her eyes and looked at Jazz, seeing the same expression of contentment on his face. She smiled knowing that she could return the feelings to her guardian.

He turned to her and sighed deeply. "Ah am sorry, Cierra but-" He paused but shook his head continuing. "We can't 'ave this bond. It's too dangerous an' unnatural. When we get back ta base, Ah will talk ta Ratchet about tha earpiece. He'll know how ta take it out…" He kept focused on the road, not wanting to see the hurt on her face. It was a pathetic attempt to do so as the hurt flowed over the raw bond with the equivalence to a shove. He closed his eyes painfully and shut himself off from Cierra. As a Cybertronain, he had the ability to block off feelings and thoughts. But as a human, Cierra couldn't do so. Human emotions flowed more freely and easily.

The teenager flinched at his action. A small grunt of pain was bitten back. Hurt, Cierra kept to herself and didn't bother to acknowledge her guardian's unwanted bond.

As they drove down the highway, there was no music to keep the mood happy. There was no playful gestures and prodding to each other. All that was left was the silence and the surrounding sounds of traffic going by.

This time, Cierra didn't mind the silence. She actually preferred it.

* * *

"Wilston sir, take a look at this." The Sector Seven agent had his hands on his head, looking up at the half destroyed business building. News stations, fire departments, the police were all over the place trying to put two and two together to find the reason of the attack. Robert finally heard his name and spun around to a scientist who was waving him over. She was in her late thirties. A tall, yet fragile looking body was donned in simple dress pants and a white shirt covered by a short lab coat. Her icy blue eyes looked through a pair of thinly framed glasses at the agent.

He lowered his arms and walked over to the woman who was standing with a devise in her hands. "Yes, what did you find, doctor?" He tried to keep his voice leveled trying to not show his uneasiness. Robert's team had been following the Pontiac Solstice for two days now and they were getting closer. The fact that they were so close made him nervous. He honestly didn't know what he would do if he ever found the girl and alien. All that he could do for now was to try to keep his head on straight, after all his career depending on this case.

The doctor pointed a metal rod with a box at the end. The needle behind the glass covered box went side-to-side, making steady beeps sound from the devise. She stopped when the needle went over fifteen. "Jesus, this area is loaded." The alien was defiantly here.

He pressed his hand to his mouth and glanced at a pair of agents questioning a handful of civilian survivors who were receiving medical treatments. Among them was an older and miserable looking woman. She was currently talking about a young woman who she gave a key office to. The agent was making an attempt to calm her down.

With the government now questioning witnesses to sights of giant robots fighting and "transforming" as they said, excuses were becoming more and more…pathetic.

"That's not all we found either." She said, making Robert get out of his stare.

"Oh?" He said, following her over to where another agent was examining and taking photos of broken bloodied glass nearby one of the emergency exits. They made sure that none of the local police or detectives get near it.

As she and Robert walked over to the taped off section, she was pointing to a long trail of tire marks. "The silver car was also here." The man followed where she was pointing and indeed saw tire marks on the asphalt. "They match up with the pattern of the vehicle's tires in the photo you gave me earlier."

The agent raised his eyebrow in surprise. The photo barely showed the tires in the picture. She saw this as she walked over to the glass, lifting the yellow tape over herself. "I enhanced the photo, Mr. Wilston." She explained quickly and simply with a smile of her own.

This got the man's attention and he immediately went over next to the scientist almost choking himself on the yellow tape as he lifted it over his head.

She ignored this to the best of her ability. The doctor crouched down putting her long hair behind her ear as it fell in her face. "This glass is shaded darker than other cubicles in this building. There are only a handful of cubicles in this building that are made of this certain glass and one of them was Mr. Woods' office."

"We also did a DNA matchup for the blood on the glass. It belongs to a seventeen year old girl named Cierra Rose Woods." She let the name hang in the air.

Robert looked at the woman with shock. "Really, the previous executive's daughter?"

"Yes…" She said, standing.

"So she's made an alliance to those aliens?" He said, jumping to conclusions too quickly and stupidly.

She hummed with distaste. "I don't know. She could, she couldn't be, or she's a hostage or servant or, God knows, an experimental sample. We just don't know so let us not jump to conclusions, Robert." She warned sternly.

He looked at her with annoyance by calling him by his first name, but he let it slide. Robert shifted his glare to the broken glass. "Well, they might be using her to find something…clearly they knew she was the daughter of Mr. Woods."

The doctor thought about it. This assumption was more reasonable. Finally, she shrugged pushing her thinly framed glasses further up the bridge of her nose. "It's hard to say. It might be too early to know for sure."

"How fresh is this?" He asked.

"A half an hour. Maybe an hour."

Robert nodded his head and then called over another agent who was taking photos and measuring the radiation of the area with another agent. She quickly handed the camera to her partner who handed her a clipboard in return and walked over hastily.

"Status?" He asked the woman once she was next to him.

"We are still tracking their signals." She said.

"Their?" Robert raised his eyebrows in shock.

The woman was quick to explain. "Aside from the vehicle, we also got a signal on a nearby jet. The aircraft is emitting radiation similar to the vehicle." She answered in an uneasy tone.

At this, the scientist next to him smiled excited to hear another alien was discovered. On the other hand, Robert didn't seem so thrilled.

He sighed heavily and turned to the agent. "Get the rest of the crew moving. We have identified the female as Cierra Woods, the daughter of the previous executive. This just got a whole lot hotter and I want you to contact Carl and tell him we are rescuing her from an armed alien who has taken her hostage. Get him to bring in the military in. We now know what these things are capable of." He said noting the building sourly.

"Yes, sir!" She said, scribbling down everything he had just said on the clipboard in her hand. She then turned away and put a finger onto her headset that communicated with the whole team and started giving out orders that Robert had said.

The scientist creased her eyebrows in worry and turned to him, their very well known professional façade disappearing. "Robert, do you think you are taking this a little too seriously? Maybe they aren't dangerous…"

The man didn't like her innocent sounding voice and reasoning. "When was the last time you heard an alien was good?"

She pouted. "Those are movies, fictional based scenarios only created for entertainment." She urged.

"Don't make me laugh, Alicia. You know very well what I am talking about."

She tweaked her head. "NBE-1 or the cube?"

"They are very damn well after that thing and I am not going to let them anywhere near it."

The scientist shook her head, deciding to remain silent. Whenever she put in her input, the man would disregard it with his own opinion. She never wanted to work with this man for this very reason. He was cocky, impulsive, stubborn, and narrow-minded. Maybe that's why she was assigned to him in the first place. To make sure that she kept him in line. So far, she was very tempted to shoot herself in the leg or something to get medical leave just to get away from the man. But at the same time, she wanted to stay. Her gut told her something about the whole situation was off and his assumption that the aliens were bad was wrong.

That was the main reason she joined Sector Seven. She followed her gut more than the facts and nearly most of the time she was right and right now she knew defiantly that the aliens were very misunderstood.

With a sigh, she kept following the man that was in charge of this whole mess to a black SUV. Before she got into vehicle, she turned to Robert with a worried expression. This time, she wanted to hear his opinion. "Do you think she's safe?" She wasn't very sure about the answer to the question she asked.

Robert breathed a humorless laugh. "Safe? Alive is more like it."

The doctor looked away as he got into the vehicle; his opinion adding slight doubt to her assumptions.

* * *

The Decepticon flew in the air, an angry roar coming from his afterburners as he seethed with anger. Even if the mech wouldn't admit out loud, it was degrading and embarrassing that some short Autobot could take him down with such a simple devise.

A growl escaped him. At least he on-lined, just in time to evade the annoying and pestering humans that were slowly gathering in the area.

A click was heard in the back of his processor before an annoying voice broke his seething thoughts_. ::Lord Starscream::_

_::What is it, Frenzy?:: _He never bothered to hide his anger in his tone.

The tiny bot learned to ignore it after a long time being with Barricade. _::The Autobot and human are returning to their base::_

_::And how did you come across this information?:: _He asked. He never liked to trust any sort of information without a reasonable source.

_::The Prime foolishly didn't encrypt the com-link completely. I easily hacked into the transmission and overheard the whole conversation. They plan on returning to the base and decoding the location of Megatron. I would say that's in about a couple of hours, boss.:: _A smile was heard in his tone as he spoke. Sometimes, the tiny 'Con felt so excited whenever he used his hacking abilities and received a great reward for doing so afterward.

Starscream felt a surge of determination replace his anger. _:: Give me the co-ordinates for the Autobot base.::_

They were given to him immediately by the little spy 'Cot, earning an internal smile from the mech.

_::Spread the word, Frenzy, we attack at sundown:: _He cut the communication link and abruptly turned going the opposite way-the direction in which the Autobot base was located.

"Soon little Autobot, you will learn to never cross paths with Starscream and survive."

* * *

**A big thank you to my beta reader Kellie Witwicky, readers and reviewers!**


	14. Sector Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14 Sector 7**

* * *

Despite his unwanted desire for the bond, Cierra found it interesting.

Although, Cierra never ignored Jazz's words that were in the back of her mind, she found it hard to believe that he was being so hostile towards it.

She knew he was being a hypocrite, she could feel his curiosity as he shared his feelings with her every moment or two. Was he just fiddling with it? Did _her _words play in the back of his mind? She only had to wonder what went through his mind since he had cut her off from him.

Cierra looked out the window again, watching the cars go by. She tilted her head, feeling an uncomfortable and urgent craving for Jazz's spark that she so loved. She licked her lips "pawing" at the closed off bond.

Jazz felt her toying with the bond. He looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. "Cierra, what are you doing?" He asked, making an effort to keep the annoyance out of his tone.

"N-nothing!" She said, embarrassed that she was caught. Immediately she pulled herself away from the bond. The uncomfortable desire for his spark made her very uneasy.

"Mm-hm" He hummed. Jazz knew how the bond worked. If he fully opened himself to her, the bond would become permanent. Something he didn't want. The mech second guessed himself. He wasn't sure if he did want it or not.

Jazz's thoughts were interrupted by Cierra. "Um, Jazz?" She asked sounding awkward.

"Yeah?" He asked, his holoform finally looking over at her.

Cierra took in a deep breath and intertwined her hands on her lap. "Can we stop at the next rest stop?" She asked, nodding her head while avoiding eye contact. Humanly needs and functions suddenly were very uncomfortable to talk about to a being who had no such functions.

Jazz looked at her for a moment and made a knowing "oh" before looking back on the road.

Thankfully he didn't make a big deal out of it, making Cierra feel less awkward. "Thanks." Was all she said, not bothering to continue.

* * *

Jazz pulled into next rest stop and parked close to the front entrance. "Make it quick." He said harsher than he would have liked.

Cierra made an annoyed face, but made it disappear. She knew that they were on a tight schedule, saving the world and all. Cierra got out of the car and closed the door. "Five minutes." She said, emphasizing by putting up her hand.

Cierra walked away while Jazz carefully watched her. She made her walk quicken as she opened the door to the building. She tried to cover up her bandages with her sleeves to avoid any attention. What she didn't know was that she already did. From afar, two men in black suits watched her go into the woman's bathroom. The one man turned around in the booth they were sitting in and pressed a finger to his earpiece.

"We have located the girl."

* * *

Cierra walked out of the bathroom and kept her walk stiff and quickened. Cierra could feel a pair of eyes following her. This made her hair prickle on the back of her neck. Too focused on her paranoid thoughts, she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone.

She looked up sheepishly and made an apologetic smile appear on her lips. "Oh I am s-" Her voice disappeared as she looked at the two men in black suits.

"Are you Cierra Woods?" Said another man, who walked next to the one in front of her.

The teenager swallowed harshly. "Who wants to know?" She asked, bravely backing away from them.

The man on the right held up a badge. "We are part of a secret government branch called Sector Seven. We have identified you as Cierra Woods, the hostage of an unknown N.B.E."

Many emotions crossed her face: Shock, fear, surprise. Cierra's eyes widened in shock but before she could say otherwise the men took her by the arms and dragged her out of the building as calmly as possible, but Cierra was not going to have none of that. Cierra yelled and kicked at the two men, struggling against thier gentle but firm grip. "No! No, you got it all wrong! Help!"

As a couple of people were about to confront them, they held up their badges making them back down almost immediately.

Cierra's heart raced as they made it to the lobby of the building.

"**Cierra, what's wrong?" **She heard Jazz's concerned voice.

Before she could reply, one of the men held a hand to their ear. "We have the girl; proceed to the vehicle with caution. The hostage is secure."

Cierra shook her head. **"Jazz, they're capturing me! They're after us! Help!" **Cierra said, starting to hyperventilate as they guided her to a black SUV.

Jazz felt Cierra's panic and growled. Whoever dared to mess with them was going to regret it. He started his engine up, gunning it loudly and revving it. Jazz didn't even bother to turn on his holoform.

As the two men forced her into a black SUV, she heard a loud rumble of a sports car coming closer. They closed the door despite her struggles. The two men who were sitting in front turned to her. "Are you alright, miss?"

Cierra was sandwiched by the two men that captured her. "No! You got it all wrong!"

A loud voice came over the radio. "The vehicle is active, I repeat, active. It's heading your way. Permission to engage, Agent Wilston?"

"Granted. Get the girl out of there." Came a voice over the radio. The man started the car, speeding out of the parking lot and back onto the highway. Cierra shook her head. "No, don't, don't, please he's not the enemy!" She said through her deep and stressed breathing.

"**Jazz, they're after you!" **Cierra tried to find his spark for comfort, but he was blocking it out. She spun around to see Jazz hot on their tail and other Sector Seven vehicles behind him.

"**Who? What do they want from you?" **There was a slight growl to his voice making the girl shiver involuntary.

"**They said Sector Seven. They think I am a hostage of yours."**

"**What!" **Cierra cringed, feeling his anger along with the sound of a raring engine getting closer. Her eyes darted to the man in the front passenger seat as he twisted two pieces of round metal together. Before she could react or realize what it was, the man rolled the window down and tossed the device out the window. Helplessly, she watched it clatter to the asphalt.

Before Jazz could drive up next to the vehicle, he swerved out of the way of the incoming object. But his effort to dodge it was wasted as the devise clicked and beeped. A shot of electricity came from it and licked at the closest metal object: Jazz. A sudden jolt went through him, causing him to screech to a complete stop. He yelled in agony as the EMP temporarily caused his systems shut down. Cierra glanced behind her and was cut off from him completely. **"Jazz? Jazz!" **The com link suddenly felt empty and Cierra felt that uncomfortable craving for his spark.

Suddenly Cierra then yelled in agony as a violent tremor went through her body. "What the hell!" A man said in the front seat said. Cierra tried to claw open the bond to Jazz, but he was still blocking it.

"**Please Jazz." **She pleaded.

The men held her down as she kept shaking uncontrollably.

"**Cierra?" **Jazz's voice was distant and weak, still showing his anger. Cierra automatically and unintentionally channeled her pain to Jazz. It was as if her body searched for him as if he was a life-line. Determined to end her pain, he made it go away by recalibrating himself. Cierra went still and the men in the car looked at each other with confusion.

"**Are you okay?" **His voice was now stern and concentrated.

"**Yes, are you?" **She whimpered.

"**I am fine…but they got me surrounded." **This was one of the few moments where Jazz really wished there was no such thing as "no harming humans" rule that Optimus ordered strictly.

Cierra looked in the rearview mirror and realized that there was a semi-circle in front of Jazz blocking him from pursuing her. As they became farther away, Cierra could feel the bond become strained like a rope threatening to snap each of its strands from overbearing weight. She clenched her teeth, not knowing what else to do. **"Transform Jazz, do it now!" **She yelled over the bond desperately.

Jazz emitted a high pitched frequency to block out all communications as he attempted his escape.

"What…?" The young man said with confusion as static burst over the radio.

Cars swerved out of the way to avoid the Autobot and skidded to a halt. Cierra saw the Sector Seven vehicles open fire on Jazz with a rain of bullets.

"No!" Cierra yelled kicking the men who were trying to restrain her. They were getting farther and farther away from Jazz.

"Please stop! Stop the car; you don't understand he's not bad! He won't hurt anyone!" She said now getting pissed off.

The men looked at her with confusion and pointed at Jazz who plowed right through the barricade of Sector Seven vehicles. "Then why the hell is he attacking us?"

"He is trying to save me from you! We don't know what you want from us!" She snarled.

She looked behind her and saw Jazz jump into the air and transform, making his tires squeal with sudden speed. He weaved in and out of traffic, engine revving with power. She watched as he caught up with them and sped by in front of them.

"**Hold on." **He warned in a harsh tone.

Cierra had no idea what he was going to do, but she scrunched down and placed her forearms on her head. Before the Sector Seven agents could ask what she was doing, they all looked in front and saw the car transform in front of their eyes. The agent hit the brakes to avoid hitting him, but Jazz put his foot out making the car fishtail to the side of the highway.

Cierra gritted her teeth as the driver desperately tried to stop the car from spinning violently. The vehicle hit a guard rail, bringing the car to an abrupt stop. When everything was still, Cierra looked up slowly and out the windshield seeing her guardian's legs.

Jazz walked over to the car and aimed his arm at them at it hastily transformed into his shield gun. "Get out." He ordered. The mech wasn't even concerned or bother by revealing himself to other humans. His charge was in danger and he need to bring her to safety- that's all he was focused on.

The men all looked at the mech with horror, unable to move.

"Did I stutter?" He asked, pointing the gun closer to the vehicle.

She could hear that his accent was absent from his voice, a sure sign that he was pissed. Hesitantly and slowly they all got out of the car. Cierra was the last to get out of the car slowly.

She looked up at him, trying to reach out to her guardian, but his spark was still closed on her. She couldn't even hear its soothing thrumming. She then studied his face. It was emotionless and still, almost drone like. His visor was up, allowing his optics to be shown. They were lightly tinged with red. She realized that he was still pointing his gun at the humans.

Panic took over her as she stepped closer to him. She wasn't sure if he would open fire on them or not. "Jazz, I am fine, calm down, don't hurt them." She said gently, holding her hands up in a calming gesture.

The men watched her carefully, keeping still and not daring to move.

As she walked up to her guardian he also kept still, not understanding why he wouldn't respond. She put her hand on his ankle plates to see if he would recognize her. He looked down recoiling and pointing the gun at her. Cierra backed away with a short cry of fear and surprise.

"_What is going on with him?" _Cierra's heart was beating out of her chest. She swallowed hard realizing that an unhealthy whining and hisses were coming from his frame. When he exhaled air from his air vents, it was steam. Coming to a conclusion, she figured that his body was under great stress.

She narrowed her eyes at his knee joint as it sparked. Cierra smacked her lips making her voice as quiet, gentle, and soothing as possible. "C'mon, Jazz, put the gun away. I am safe." At that moment, Jazz snapped out of it. In a series of smooth and quick movements, he placed his visor down over his optics and scooped up Cierra quickly, placing her close to his chassis protectively. Despite the sudden man-handling, she noticed that he still didn't put away his weapon.

Just from the harsh movements alone, the agents on the ground looked as if they were about to soil themselves. Jazz looked up, seeing more SUVs' coming their way; small cross hairs appeared on his visor telling him the distance and speed they were approaching from. Even though they could not see them, Jazz narrowed his optics as he glanced down at the humans. "If you follow us, there will be more of us to deal with than just me." His tone was venomous, making a shiver go down Cierra's spine.

He swept his gun side-to-side as he backed away from the agents and the now newly arrived vehicles. He set Cierra down and transformed quickly opening his passenger side door. Cierra got into his form hesitantly. She creased her eyebrows and gave one last glace back at the agents. She hastily looked away and got into the car. The door was closed by Jazz as he revved his engine.

The Sector Seven agents watched speechless as the silver car drove away his engine roaring. "Well, what do we tell the boss?" One of them finally asked after Jazz was gone from their sights.

"We let the thing transform in public, have hundreds of witnesses and she is gone again?" One of them said turning to the other.

"Sums it up good." He said gripping his forehead in exasperation.

* * *

"Goddamn it!" Robert yelled punching the side of the van.

"Oh my…" The scientist said ignoring the man as she watched the surveillance video that the SUV captured on her computer. She sat in the van with her feet resting on the asphalt, the laptop on her lap.

"It's so complex! Look how each and every part is moved into a specific location in the bipedal mode." She said completely taken away by Jazz's transformation.

Robert turned around to face the scientist. "My, my and the girl is gone!" Robert said using the same tone as the doctor in sarcasm.

"But we have this." She said indicating the laptop. She looked down as the image frayed and became abruptly black. Only the date flashed in the corner of the screen. "But for some reason, the camera stops functioning after that…perhaps EMP damage." She said in thought.

Robert shook his head, not bothering to speak to the woman who was not grasping the seriousness of the situation.

Sighing, Alicia looked up at the agent with concern. "What now?" She said after a moment of silence.

He tilted his head and exhaled. His voice was tired but determined at the same time. "We go after it again." He said simply. "We have the military on its way so-"

"Then it's your death wish." A young man said walking up to them. Both Agent Wilston and the scientist looked up at a trio of men approaching them. Robert took the words right out of Alicia's mouth.

"Excuse me?" Robert asked, narrowing his eyes.

"When the alien, Jazz she called it or whatever, took Cierra away he warned that there will be more of his kind to whoop our asses." He said on the verge of having a metal breakdown.

"Jazz? It has a name?" The scientist said causing Robert became slightly annoyed that she wasn't once again paying mind to the bigger picture.

Robert clenched his fists. "I don't give a damn what that thing says! It's a threat to the United States and who knows, the world! I want the military here ASAP and that thing captured, contained, and brought back to base for experimental evaluation!"

The men walked away from the angry agent with haste as he spun to face the scientist once more. He could tell that she was upset by the way her forehead was wrinkled in confusion and thought. "_Why would the alien risk his life to save her if it was such a threat?_"

Not wanting to deal with her, Robert started to walk away the anger and stress in the air following him.

Perhaps they needed her alive for whatever reason. The scientist sighed deeply rubbing her face with her hands. "_Or could there be a whole other game being played?" _Whatever the reason was, they would find out tonight even if she couldn't prevent the inevitable.

* * *

It was silent in Jazz's cab as he drove at a faster speed than normal. Cierra had made an effort not to pay any mind to the uncomfortable speed they were driving at. She had figured that the mech was just blowing off some extra steam. After what had happened, Cierra didn't blame him. She didn't want to upset her guardian anymore so she sat there clenching her hands together, swallowing hard and blinking every moment or so.

But as the feeling of queasiness eased into her, she closed her eyes and risked speaking to her guardian. "Jazz, are you okay?" She whispered. She winced when she didn't get a reply. "Jazz?" She asked again. The bond was completely closed off now and Cierra started to feel the effects from it once again. She longed for his strong, gentle spark's thrumming in the back of her mind. That too was making her uncomfortable adding onto her queasiness. Not able to think of another way to get his attention, she leaned forward tapping the dashboard and then running a soothing hand over the leather of her seat

Just by the soothing touch, she immediately felt the bond open, but just enough for her to talk to him. Even though she was inexperience with how the bond worked, she took the opportunity of the open bond. By accident, she harshly shoved her way through the bond opening it up further and spoke adding as much assuring and calm feelings to her "voice".

"**Jazz…" **She asked with a strained voice. She didn't realize how much effort it took just to make the bond more open and free. But nonetheless, she smiled as she felt Jazz slow his speed down to the actual limit of the road. A whine of built-up stress was heard as he relaxed.

"**I'm fine." **He said finally said curtly.

She flinched at his tone. **"Um, what happened back there…thanks again." **She said, awkward at first. She knew that it was going to be a habit that she would always be the weak link among him. Curiously, she sent feelings over the bond similar to like a hand brushing over a shoulder to make a person feel better.

He sighed. **"Yeah…do you know who they were?" **He asked quietly his accent long gone.

Cierra bit her lip trying to remember the name. **"I think they called themselves Sector Seven. Ever heard of them?" **She asked cringing.

"**Not really." **He said. **"Did you hear anything else?"**

"**No, they were just some sort of branch of government…" **Her voice went quiet as the words slipped from her mouth. **"Do-do you think that's what dad was a part of? –Sector Seven?"**

Jazz was quiet for a moment. **"I don't know. Maybe."**

Cierra closed her eyes from the sudden sun's warm rays hitting across her face. With annoyance, she sighed. She wasn't going to get much out of Jazz anyway. She hugged herself and looked away from the window and onto the clock on the radio. It was six-fifteen. They had been gone for most of the day.

"**Sorry."**

Cierra looked at the dashboard again raising her eyebrow in question. **"For…?"**

**"Back there." **He said, clearly not wanting to go into detail.

Cierra bit her lip and hesitantly nodded her head. His voice was shaky like he was in some sort of shaken state. Truthfully, it made her worry. **"You were scared." **She said stroking her hand across the dashboard.

**"I jus' couldn't override them…" **He was now speaking in riddles to the girl. But knowing that he was in some sort of delicate state, she kept her voice delicate and quiet

**"Override what?"**

**"Battle protocols." **A pause. **"They activate in emergencies when a Cybertronian feels very threaten or for last resort. It's mostly activated when a mech is critically damaged, but somehow they just…took over."**

Cierra tiled her head. **"Kind of like an adrenaline rush?"**

A gentle laugh was heard from her guardian, making her less worried. **"Something like that, yeah…" **He confirmed.

Cierra relaxed, continuing to rub her leather seat. She didn't exactly know why she was doing it, but it just soothed herself more than Jazz. Either way, he never complained or said anything about it.

As the hour passed on and Jazz continued driving, they both stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. Cierra decided to relax once again her body tired and exhausted. Jazz saw her in the corner of his eye and sighed. "We'll be there in twenty minutes, girl. Don't botha'."

Cierra groaned. "Leave me alone." She said, waving her hand dismissively. "I've had a hard day, give me a break."

Jazz's lips formed a crooked smile as she saw her do so also. "A'right…"He said, facing the road once again. It was silent once again and Jazz's smile slowly disappeared as a constant beating was heard in the back of his processor. It somehow kept rhythm with his own spark. But at the same time, it seemed confused and irregular. He locked his jaw firmly. The realization made the mech feel guilt and then again he tried to ignore it.

Cierra's heartbeat was trying to sync itself to his spark beat. He saw her in the corner of his eye again her face twisted into discomfort as her heart seemed to skip for a moment. A jolt of panic went through him, but her heartbeat became steady again.

A wave of relief came over him, but not completely. There was still concern for her well being. He knew all too well that it was not normal for a human's heartbeat to beat so irregularly. It was the work of the bond.

Jazz focused on Cierra's heartbeat once again.

It sounded so odd how it beat once then rested for a split second then started again in the same pattern. It was so unnatural sounding compared to his spark beat, but somehow so familiar. Jazz drove off an exit ramp to Cierra's hometown.

_Beat, Beat, Rest._

It was soothing just like she said his spark was.

_Beat, Beat, Rest._

Maybe just once, he could reach out to her just to satisfy his curiosity. She was always reaching out to him.

_Beat, Beat, Rest._

No, not yet. If he did, the bond would become permanent, something that he wasn't sure if he wanted. Jazz revved his engine in frustration.

_Beat, Beat, Rest._

Oh, how Primus fooled with his never-ending life…

_Beat…Beat…Rest._


	15. Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**Long chapter is long. O_o**

* * *

**Chapter 15 Broken**

* * *

The sun had by now settled behind the horizon, revealing the stars that shone overhead. Crickets sung their nightly songs along with the sounds of the nearby traffic of the small town. Interrupting the night's peace, a sudden revving of Jazz's engine roared, making his presence known as he entered the warehouse.

When the Autobot came to a full stop, Cierra hesitantly stepped out of the passenger side of Jazz's form, almost tripping from the lack of sleep setting in her body.

With a short step, she gave her guardian some room as he transformed. No matter how many times she'd witness the transformation, it was always amazing how each and every part of her guardian slid and shifted creating another form all the while making a symphony of sounds. It mesmerized Cierra whenever she had the chance to stare at the Cybertronian's special talent. Parts of his alternate form finally fell into place, finishing his sleek and lithe bipedal form.

Footfalls were heard as a not-so-happy, but relieved Ratchet approached, followed closely by Optimus. The medic placed his hands on his hips and shook his helm as Jazz was about to speak. "I know everything that happened so don't you cover it up with any of your half-aft excuses."

Jazz smiled faintly. He was also tired from the long day. "How'd ya know, doc?" He sighed already giving up.

Jazz didn't want to even rattle the mech up like he usually did. He said a quick greeting to the Prime to which he returned with a relived smile and nod.

The yellow mech narrowed his optics at this and hummed speaking as if he was getting out of thought. "Starscream's attack is all over human broadcasts. Humans seem to spread news very quickly."

"Exactly the reason why I wanted you to return to base. We do not need any more attention from the humans." Optimus said in a slightly stern voice upon seeing Jazz's annoyance. He knew the saboteur liked to go his own way on missions. When interrupted or cut short, the Autobot became jumpy and slightly put off. Although, the Prime noticed something was different from the mech than any other time so he pulled him out of a mission.

Ratchet slowly looked from Jazz down to Cierra and scanned her, seeing her bandages. "Your bandages are too tight around your wounds." He said annoyingly. As a very seasoned medic, Ratchet hated seeing faulty work.

Cierra smiled nervously, waving a quick greeting to the slightly humored Prime as he watched the overly protective medic rant. He nodded his helm to return the greeting. "I am fine, Ratch'. Really, I am." She said rolling her eyes, getting her hard drive out of her pocket. "Anyway back to business, we didn't get the location of Megatron or the Allspark…" She said quickly wanting to get off the topic of the quality of the medical care she received.

Ratchet narrowed his optics at the small piece of Cybertronian and human technology as he plucked it carefully from her hold. Opening his hand, he made sure the device stayed in his palm.

"…But we have a copy of an e-mail that came from Nevada. It's hidden in a personal firewall. We got attacked by Starscream before we could decode it." She continued.

"Yes, Optimus had told me. All that we must do is decode the message, correct?" He asked, tilting his helm to the girl.

"Yes." She said looking to her guardian who was curious to what she was going to say.

"Since he's still new to human stuff, I think you might have to do it." She paused as the Autobot medic gave her a deadpanned look. Cierra was quick to speak. "I don't know what you have to do, I'm just putting it out there. You know, to make the process faster." She said raising her hands defensively, earning an irritable sigh from Ratchet. Both Jazz and Optimus looked down at her with humor. Cierra smiled also the happy emotions flowing freely across the bond. Even if the bond was still new, either of them didn't dare to "speak" near the medic knowing that he might sense something between the two.

The teenager's and the Autobot's attention were suddenly taken by the sound of heavy running. She dared to turn around to a very happy Bumblebee running toward her. The color from her face drained upon the realization. She held up her hands up defensively and shook her head quickly as if a dog was about to pounce on her.

"No, no, 'Bee!" But it was too late. Yellow hands scooped her up in a swift motion only to be brought close to the mech' s face as he gently nuzzled his cheek to the side of her body.

She laughed, putting her hand on his faceplates and pushing him away gently. "I didn't know I was missed that much." She said with a breath of laughter.

A short series of clicks sounded as the young 'bot tried to find an appropriate sound clip. _"__You're alive!__" _The dramatically weeping voice cried.

Cierra laughed again, patting the crest on his helm. "Nice to see you too, Bumblebee." She said with a sweet smile upon her lips.

The Prime watched as the young 'bot settled down once more, still holding the girl in his palm where she comfortably sat.

Ratchet shook his helm at the young scout's actions and turned his attention to Jazz. "Alright, no more fooling around. In my office. Now. Those damages are not going to repair themselves." He said strictly with a tone of humor to his voice from Bumblebee's actions.

Jazz looked at Cierra who was still being embraced by the yellow mech. Cierra caught his worried expression and licked her lips. Only now did she see the exhaustion in his optics. "Go ahead, Jazzy, I'll be fine." She said, indicating Bumblebee. She knew that some of the emergency protocols were lingering from the Sector Seven attack.

Cierra also noticed that Jazz didn't like be too far away from her out of protectiveness, but she knew that he knew that she was safe with his comrade. To urge the mech along, she did a "go-ahead" gesture with her hand and nodded her head forward.

Ratchet and the Autobot leader remained silent, watching the lieutenant and Cierra with curiously. Finally interrupting the odd behavior of the two the medic made a sound similar to a human clearing their throat. "We might as well move along, lieutenant." He said, hinting at his impatience.

The 'bot gave one final worried glance to his charge. Cierra smiled becoming serious with a smile on her lips. "Now, don't lose that. I don't want to go though another day like today." She joked to make the situation more airy.

Jazz smiled before turning away to follow the already walking Ratchet.

Cierra narrowed her eyes as she watched her guardian walk down the hallway. She may have not known much of Cybertronain biology, but as the mech took each step forward it was lagged and shaky as if at any moment, his frame would collapse from exhaustion. She creased her eyebrows in worry as he walked into Ratchets office.

Bumblebee's low whine got the girl's attention, snapping her out of her stare. "Sorry, 'Bee."

He whirred twice before nuzzling her with a finger. She smiled as he titled his helm in concern. "I am fine." She absent mindedly looked down to the ground and regretted doing so. "Oh, wow, um…" She said latching herself to the mech's thumb and looking him straight in the optic. Compared to Bumblebee, Jazz was half the height of the scout, a fact Cierra unwillingly discovered.

"Can you put me down, 'Bee?" She said nervously not liking the height.

He chirped once before slowly lowering his hand to the ground. Once she stepped off of the mech's hand, she recollected herself and said a timid "thanks".

Now turning her attention on Optimus, she glanced up at the Prime and did another wave before sighing tiredly again. "Hello, Optimus, how are you holding up?" She asked with a light tone and polite smile.

He nodded his helm to assure her that he was well. "I am glad to see you in high spirits, Cierra."

"Yeah, well, ya gotta be after a day like today." She jokingly said absent mindedly rubbing her arm, accidentally reminding her and the Prime what injuries she received from today.

Even though the Prime respected and greatly appreciated Cierra's help he couldn't help, but feel sorry for the human girl. Like explained before he hated seeing innocent beings brought into their war. "I am deeply sorry you had to suffer through this, Cierra." He said truly sorry indicating her arms.

This made Cierra snap a glance up at the Prime, taking her out of her thoughts. She looked at her arms and noticed he was staring uncomfortably at them. She immediately sought to sooth the Prime's worry. "Jazz told me you're sorry already, you don't need to again. And besides, it's not your fault. You warned me of this kind of danger in the beginning and I fully knew. All in day's work, yeah?" She said to the mech in a reassuring voice with a small smile.

Optimus still didn't look convinced and Cierra made sure to change the topic before the he would think otherwise about her "danger of innocence".

"Hey, where's the other grumpy 'bot?" She smiled putting her hands on her hips purposely looking around. "I thought our greeting was short by a 'bot."

Bumblebee quickly clipped a sound of a giggle earning a smile from the teenager.

The Prime answered for the girl. "He is currently patrolling the outer rims of this human settlement. We all have been taking part in different shifts, making sure no Decepticon is in the limits of our base."

_"Nothing gets in or out!" _A gruff voice said from Bumblebee's volcolizer as he chirped.

A small smile crossed the girl's lips, but before the girl could say anything more, a rustle was heard from behind in her pocket. She paused immediately and patted her back jean pocket. With realization she almost forgotten about the letter she had found in her father's office that had her name on it. A whine of concern from the yellow scout brought her out of her thoughts. She quickly glanced up at Optimus and Bumblebee.

"I am fine, but um, I'll catch up with you guys later. I gotta…I gotta go see how Jazz is doing in ol' Hatchet's care." She said quickly with a weak smile before running off, leaving the confused bots behind.

_"Well, don't you have a couple of screws loose!"_

Optimus only gave a short glance at the scout before he brought his concerned glance on the human girl. She wasn't running in the direction of Ratchet's medbay.

* * *

As Jazz sat quietly on the medical berth, the human and Cybertronain flash drive was plugged into one of Ratchet's datapads currently downloading the data on it. In his hands, Jazz clicked and dragged series of codes breaking each strand to a firewall as the numbers scrolled vertically downward in chaotic sequences. The mech's optics easily kept up with the Cybertronians and human fused firewalls.

All the while, Ratchet had finished a thorough scan of the mech and was now repairing Jazz's damaged knee joint. Only once did the saboteur flinch earning a very quick and sincere sorry from the medic.

As the medic sat on the stool and repaired his knee, he would glance up every now and then concerned about the second in command's odd behavior. Only then when the mech twitched his head in a certain direction and then look in the direction, did he say something.

"May I point out that you and Cierra seems very different from the last time I have seen both of you?" He paused his work looking up as Jazz focused on the data pad. He hummed tilting his helm. "Is there anything I or Optimus should know about?" He said lowly.

Jazz remained silent as he dragged a clawed digit across the screen. He was close to breaking the stubborn security protocol.

"Are you even listening what I am saying, lieutenant?" He asked a clear tone of offense to his voice.

The mech didn't pay attention to him as Ratchet went back to repairing his knee joint with an irritable sigh.

"'Ratch, what do ya know about Sector Seven?" The mech asked suddenly as if he was carrying on a conversation with the medic already.

The yellow medic paused and looked up at the 'bot in an exasperated way before the actual realization struck him. He didn't know the answer.

* * *

"_1) Armed forces of any kind will not strike or target any Autobot. All effort of defense and offense should be toward the Decepticons._

_2) We, the human race, are in danger of Decepticon threats. If the Earth and any other sentience are to be saved, Autobots are to be treated as equals, as allies to rid of this threat. Only then will our existence have hope of surviving._

_3) If any problem arises concerning the safekeeping of the Allspark or NBE1 my daughter, Cierra Rose Woods will be informed immediately of this problem. Seek her guidance and help. All information regarding Cybertronians will be shared with her._

_4) It is the Autobot's right to stay here on Earth for sanctuary. If a situation arises involving this article, refer to article 3._

_5) The cube artifact will remain hidden in Hoover Dam until an emergency requiring the cube or use of it… The Allspark is to be protected at all costs and should not be handed into Decepticon hands, only Autobots will be entrusted with the cube._

_6) All and every Decepticon are to be taken hostile, no matter the crisis at hand._

_7) N.B.E.1 must not be reactivated at all costs._

_8) Sector Seven will be shut down. I have discussed these terms with the president and he has agreed on whatever my choice will be._

_9) I will ask of the Sector Seven name to be stripped and destroyed of all information. Only certain files will be kept on the president's decision._

_10) Cierra Rose Woods will be meeting with the president as soon as she sends the attached request discussing the future of a classified project regarding the Autobot force."_

* * *

She tried to keep her composer calm as she read the paragraph all over again. Many times she read it over and over again, never bothering to check if it was a joke or her father was just plainly screwing with her mind. No, this was real, and it made the teenager very uncomfortable and only now did everything piece together.

Cierra was sitting in a large room with her legs bent out in front of her and her arms resting on her knees. Her back was comfortably supported by the cool metal of the large room's wall. Again she brought a hand onto her mouth as she read each and every word her father typed out.

Immediately she set the papers on the ground and gripped her hair. He knew everything. He knew that this day would come. He knew _everything_.

* * *

The girl, by now, was out of breath as she looked for the Autobot leader once again. Her running footfalls echoed all around as she hectically tried searching for Optimus. Sooner or later, she would have to find him into his maze of a place. Finally she saw the familiar red and blue armor of the Autobot as he turned the corner.

"Optimus!" She called out tiredly from running out of breath. Immediately, the Prime paused in his step and turned around to see Cierra running towards him.

Concern flooded him as he saw her stop running in front of him. "Cierra, is something wrong? You left in a hurry earlier I was concern something-"

Not meaning to cut the Prime off so rudely, she was eager to tell the Prime of the letter she had just read. "Do you know what Sector-Seven is?"

The Prime shook his helm slowly the unfamiliar title not showing up in any of his memory banks. "I am sorry. I have never heard of Sector Seven." He watched as the girl calmed herself and brought out folded papers from her back pocket and unfolded them.

"This was in my father's office- he knew we were going to be looking for the Allspark and Megatron." Cierra suddenly seemed on edge all over again. "They had my name on it so I took them." She said her voice becoming very hectic.

Her voice was rushed she wanted to get to her point but she couldn't she had to get something else out of the way. "I think they will come in handy when the time comes. I-I think they would do better in your hands honestly." Her voice was cracking becoming less sure and steady.

Optimus kneeled down onto one knee to become closer to the human. "Cierra, please calm down I do not-" He stared out carefully but the girl shook her head causing him to pause.

She reached forward the papers slightly crumpling in her grasp. "Take them."

The Prime was now starting to become edgy also a strict tone to his voice. "I need you to stop talking in riddles so that I can do what you ask of me."

Cierra immediately sensed his impatience and sighed, lowering the papers in her hand momentarily. "I need you to do me a favor Optimus." She said a low tone to her voice as she looked away. The Autobot leader was now paying attention to her, ready to hear her reasoning.

"I trust you with all my heart." She paused, looking away down the hall. "If you didn't know it then the other's didn't but my father was the head executive of Sector Seven. They…can't know this…"

"Know what?" The Prime was slightly worried. He knew that if the other's knew her father was the executive, there would be no harm. Cierra was talking about something else.

"My father was trying to protect you from them." She herself was starting to realize the gravity of the situation. Pieces were coming together once again as the human before him started to smile while tears came to her eyes.

Concerned, the Autobot leader reached out his hand and brought it behind the flustered girl. "From who?" He pushed sternly and gently at the same time.

"Sector Seven! All those time he's been away trying to protect you! He tried to tell the other's that you were the good guys and not those monsters-the Decepticons. That's why they were after us today. They think you're Decepticons!"

* * *

"Sector Seven?" Ratchet said narrowing his optics. "What about Sector Seven?"

This time, Jazz looked up from the data pad to Ratchet. His visor was over his optics blocking any sort of readable emotion. "Well, Ah thought it would beh important ta know. Sector Seven is ah human branch o' government tha' deals with any kind of alien activity o' evidence."

The medic stared at the 'bot for a moment before speaking. "Are you trying to get somewhere with this lieutenant?"

"I was jus' askin', a'right?" Jazz said rolling his optics.

Ratchet eyed him carefully. "Where did you hear of such a thing?"

Jazz was too quick to answer. "It was in tha description of tha message." It was half truth, half lie.

Ratchet was convince and started to repair Jazz knee joint again. "Is it fully decrypted yet?"

The silver 'bot shook his helm. "Almost, but not quite. One last firewall is tough. It's Cybertronain one I've neva seen befo'." He said his tone liking the challenge of breaking through a tough firewall. As a master of sabotage, breaking into systems was in the job description and as explained before. The bot always like a challenge.

Dragging a clawed finger across the tablet, a foreign feeling of urgency and panic ran through him. He looked up at the opposite wall in front of him, causing the medic to look up at him in concern. "Lieutenant?"

The 'bot ignored him as he felt Cierra continue to panic. Unsettling feelings crawled in the back of his processor, making him tense and nervous. **"Cierra?" **He said timidly daring to speak near the medic.

There was no answer, causing him to panic. What if his charge was in danger? Quickly and suddenly, with the data pad still in his hand, the 'bot hopped off of the medical table, slightly pushing the medic out of his way. Ratchet recovered and spun around quickly as Jazz ran out of the med-bay.

"Jazz!" He could hear Ratchet yell out his name in anger and alarm, but he ignored him. He had to find Cierra. Trying not to place all of his weight on his newly repaired knee joint, the 'bot ran frantically down the hall trying to pin-point his charges location.

Among the echoes of his foot-falls and Ratchet's closely behind him, a quick ring sounded off from the data pad. The message had been decoded.

* * *

"Sector Seven's after us?"

"They thought I was a hostage; they didn't know that I was to be trusted with the Autobots. And now they think you are a threat to humans!" Again, she thrust the papers forward. "I need you to take these."

Optimus exchanged a glance from her hand and her. "Just please trust me." She begged. "All this time I was meant to be the help of the Autobots. That is why my father told you to find me because he knew that I would help you. He knew I would do anything he asked of me, especially after his unexpected death. He knew he wasn't going to be alive to send his warning to Sector Seven. He knew the Decepticons would come after him and then me after they learned that he had a daughter."

Optimus bowed his helm also, letting her shattering words set in.

She continued. "Now Sector Seven's after you. It's all a misunderstanding and someone has to set it right and you know damn well they won't believe me or you!" She said strictly indicating the papers. "These are my father's finale request and wishes concerning your safety and innocence. He wrote them just before he died.

Cierra continued to give the Prime a fiery glare, urging him to fully accept the papers. Even after she begged, he was still uncertain. He kept her glare firm with a stern expression of his own. Finally he reached forward and gripped the papers between his pointer finger and thumb. He placed them in a subspace compartment in his forearm before he sat upright in his crouch.

Heavy footsteps were heard as Jazz ran into the room. Cierra and Optimus immediately turned their attention at him, causing him to jump in surprise. "Primus…" He said both in relief and surprise.

"**I sort of panicked when you panicked. I thought you were in trouble"** He said over the bond humor and embarrassment lacing his words. "Did I interrupt anything…?"

The response from the girl was quiet and stressed. "No, we were done anyway." She turned to the Prime as he stood and nodded her head hinting that they were done. He did so in return and faced the still silent mech.

The mech was snapped out of his state when a ring sounded off of the pad. He looked down at it just as Ratchet walked up next to the smaller 'bot seemingly to be "out of breath". "Why in the pit did you run off? Are you glitched? You could have re-damaged your-"

"We cracked it, Prime. We got the location." He said triumphantly, ignoring Ratchet's angry rant, earning him a growl of annoyance. But as soon as Jazz's words settled in, it disappeared.

"Where?" Optimus asked just as eager.

Cierra watched as he stood up and walked over to the silver 'bot. Jazz handed the data pad up to the Prime so that he could read it for himself.

"A place called Hoover Dam in Nevada." He said looking at Cierra with a slight smile of pride. She returned the smile also, but halfheartedly.

The Prime placed a hand on Jazz's shoulder. "Good work, Jazz" He glanced over at Cierra. "Thank you, Cierra."

She didn't show any signs of appreciation, making both Jazz and Ratchet uneasy. Normally she was so appreciative and bashful of the Prime's praise.

"When do we leave?" Ratchet asked pushing aside the observation.

Cierra was the first to tilt her head at a distant rumble. She narrowed her eyes, looking up at the roof. Jazz was the second one to hear the sudden rumble get louder Optimus was about to reply, but he immediately spread his hands out in alarm looking up to the warehouses rafters. The sound went away momentarily.

"What the hell was-" Before she could finish, an explosion ripped through the warehouse.

In alarm and on instinct to protect his charge, Jazz immediately ran over to Cierra. Quickly going onto his hands and knees, he shielded her with his upper frame from the blast and parts of the ceiling as they fell and crashed to the floor.

When the dust and debris settled, Cierra lowered her arms from over her head and looked up at Jazz as he clenched his jaw. The teenager gasped, seeing a large section of the ceiling on his back. "Jazz!"

His arms and legs shuttered as he moved to the side, shoving the sheet of metal and roofing away with a grunt. Cierra ran next to him, placing her hands on his forearm. "Are you alright?"

He nodded his helm, giving his frame a chance to recover as his hydraulics hissed in relief.

Sounds of metal and debris shifted as the Prime easily lifted a sheet of metal off of Ratchet's leg. The Prime helped the mech up, not bothering to wait for a thanks from the medic. He placed a finger on the side of his helm activating an external com-link. _::Ironhide, report.:: _Optimus ordered, calling the mech, who was at this moment patrolling, over the com. A burst of static made the Prime flinch before the weapon's specialist's voice rumbled over the link.

_::Starscream and his 'cons are coming from the south. They passed trough our scanners. Dirty 'con's must be blocking their energy signatures. I'm on my way back.::_

_::Understood. Keep your communication link open.:: _The Prime lowered his hand from the side of his helm and turned around. His concern for the young scout suddenly crossed his mind.

"What's going on?" Cierra asked mild panic taking over her voice despite the protectiveness she was feeling from her guardian.

"Orders, Prime? I suggest leading the Decepticons away from the humans." Ratchet said, ignoring Cierra.

"Wait, the 'cons just attacked us? Just now!?" Now she was fully panicking. Jazz placed a clawed finger on her shoulder to calm her. He looked down at her, shaking his helm slightly. "Ya need ta calm down." He said half serious, half jokingly.

Optimus turned to Jazz. "Destroy the hard drive and we will lead the Decepticons away from here, as Ratchet said."

They both nodded their helms curtly.

Optimus narrowed his optics, his leader baritone taking over his voice. "Ratchet, find Bumblebee and regroup with Ironhide and hold off the Decepticons for as long as you can. Jazz, you are with me. We will bring Cierra to safety and then assist the others. For now, we must know who we are fighting and then decide to take the battle away from the humans."

"No, no, wait! I'm a human, not something made of glass. I can handle this." Cierra said determined.

Jazz shook his head. "Uh-uh, ya already got hurt once. This is serious-"

"And so am I! I just can't leave you!" She said shaking her head.

Jazz was about to say something, but Ratchet's no nonsense voice cut him off. "What you experienced during Starscream's attack is only a fraction of damage he can cause. He may be a fool, but there is a very good reason why he is second in command of the Decepticon army. He is ruthless and merciless." He said, not bothering to sugar coat his words.

She seemed convinced for a moment, bowing her head in defeat before looking up to Jazz in worry. "I can't leave you…"

Knowing that she was about to agree to their plan, Jazz smiled quickly to sooth her. "We've been fightin' the 'cons fo awhile now, girl. We can 'andle them anotha night." He assured.

She creased her eyebrows in worry, searching her guardian's optics for slightest doubt. Somehow she felt that his words were only to urge her to safety. She didn't want to feel selfish. She didn't want to be treated like she was special. There were also other human lives at stake; what made her so different?

Before she could say anything further, Cierra spun around seeing Optimus take a step forward away from the rubble and transform into his vehicle mode. With a dull pop he opened his passenger door for her to get in. "We must hurry, Cierra. There is no time to stall." He said his voice clearly showing his urgency.

Hesitantly, she placed a hand on her guardian's hand. "Just-just be careful." She quickly looked up to Ratchet, seriousness still in her tone. "You too. Tell that to 'Bee and Ironhide, alright?"

Ratchet off-lined his optics as he slowly nodded once. "Of course."

"I am right behind ya." Jazz said, pushing her forward. She did so hearing her guardian transform and Ratchet running away to find the scout.

Cierra climbed into the massive truck and situated herself in the passenger seat. Even in his truck form, the Autobot leader was intimidating, but managed to send out a feeling of protection and security.

"Ready when ya are, Prime" Jazz said, revving next to the Perterbilt.

With a loud rev, the leader started his engine with a loud growl before driving forward. Cierra creased her eyebrows in worry and looked in the rear-view mirror

Jazz quickly flashed his headlights. **"Don' worry girl, I am right behind ya." **He said in assurance over the bond, but never bothered to send emotions along with it.

As they drove out of the warehouse a distant explosion sounded in the night, causing the girl to jump in her seat and whine at the sound.

She was reliving the moment when Starscream had attacked the office building.

Realizing the girl was shaking, the Prime slowly slid the seatbelt across her, the closest gesture to a reassuring hug.

The girl jumped at the touch at first but relaxed. "Thank you." She mumbled.

The Prime didn't answer as they drove on the asphalt road. Right now, he needed to be focused and aware.

* * *

Bumblebee whirred and clicked angrily at the small Decepticon in front of him. Oh, how he could step on him like an annoying bug. But the 'bot was small, easily maneuvering around the Autobot.

Just as Bumblebee was about to see what had caused the explosion, the little con came from above and whacked him on the helm in the process. Recognizing that he was the reason why Barricade was off-line, the Decepticon went on a hyper and slightly amusing rage. Now, the Decepticon was just pissing off the young scout.

"Heh, c'mon, chirpy!" Frenzy said jumping side to side on his pedes.

Bumblebee whirled angrily his door wings on his back stiffening and shuttering out of rage. _"__Oh, it's on! Bring it!__" _In the blink of an eye, Bumblebee lifted his arm flicking his wrist as his solar cannon replaced his hand.

Immediately, the 'bot started firing at the slimly recon 'bot not bothered at the damage he was causing. _"C'mere, ya little bastard!" _The scout said his optic ridges narrowing as he chased Frenzy down.

If one were to look at it from another view, it would have reminded them of a dog chasing a cat…a very bothersome and infuriating cat.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey! Hey, ya gonna kill me!" He said laughing, but the panic in his voice was evident.

_"That's-the point of it-! Hold still!"_

Frenzy did as he said and laughed as the 'bot ran past him. With a surprised and curious chirp, the young 'bot looked behind him. Expecting him to be gone, Frenzy suddenly jumped at him, his sharp needle like blades latching onto his armor.

Bumblebee chirped in surprise and slight pain as the mini 'Con started to strip away at his armor. Quickly he transformed his cannon back into his hand and reached to grab Frenzy. Frenzy saw it coming and quickly went onto the Autobot's back and aimed at his sensitive door wings.

He stabbed at the base of the wings, damaging sensitive wires. In pain, he yelled-half moan and half scream. Bumblebee fell onto one knee and desperately reached behind his back to pluck the bastard off of him.

With a smile, Frenzy climbed onto his neck. Ready to finish him off, he brought the blade close to his scar riddled throat.

With one last grunt, the 'bot transformed his hand back into his solar cannon and brought it to his shoulder. Frenzy was now looking straight down the barrel of the whirring cannon.

"Oh, sh-" He never finished as the scout fired and blasted Frenzy's helm clean off.

Bumblebee shook the limp frame off of his body and stood up, weakly testing his door wing. He winced as he flexed it. Hopefully, it wasn't damaged that badly. His door wings acted as a secondary sensor-equivalent to an insect with antenna.

Turning around, Bumblebee narrowed his optics at Frenzy's twitching body. He hopped from one foot to another in a small victory dance. _"Stupid-bastard- doesn't know who he's-dealing with. Ba-bam!"_

He didn't notice the loud footfalls as Ratchet ran into the room. "What in Primus' name-?"

Bumblebee clicked upon seeing the surprised medic. In response, he stiffened his door wings in surprise, but winced choking on his own vocalizer at the pain.

The medic immediately rushed next to the scout upon seeing the slightly slacked door wing. He looked down upon Frenzy, earning more surprise. "How-?"  
He moaned lowly. _"He's been right under or noses! Recon- he's been hiding-all this time!"_

"So that is how the Decepticon found us…" He said with a lowly growl.

The young 'bot nodded his helm. _"What happened? Ba-boom!" _He said pointing in the direction of where Ratchet came from.

"The Decepticons are attacking the base. Jazz and Optimus are bringing Cierra to safety. He ordered us to regroup with Ironhide to hold off the Decepticons until they come back. We will then lead them away from the humans." He explained as he looked at his door wing.

He hummed, placing the tips of his finger on the base of the door wing earning a slight flinch in the appendage. "Luckily it's only wiring damage, no nerves or sensors were damaged. Any deeper the door wing would have then been damaged severely. A quick pain sensor overlay will ease the pain until I have a chance to repair it properly." He said, bringing out the said painkiller and inserting the needle into the spot of damage.

Bumblebee remained quiet and whined, relaxing as the pain killer took over and eased his frayed senses.

"Alright, enough time has been wasted. Let us rendezvous with Ironhide." Ratchet said placing the syringe back into his arm compartment, running in the direction of the warehouses' exit. Bumblebee followed, not bothering to look back at the now still and off-lined body of Frenzy.

* * *

"Come out, come out where ever you are, Autobot scums!" Starscream bellowed launching more missiles at the warehouse. causing a shower of fire and concrete to go into the air.

_::Lord Starscream, the Autobots are mobilizing. Do we attack now?::_ Blackout's deep voice said over the com.

Starscream scanned the area and realized the Autobots were splitting up into two groups. _::Brawl, Blackout, deal with the scout and the medic. I will personally deal with Optimus Prime.::_ He said, spotting the red and blue truck followed by the silver Autobot.

A snarl escaped his vocalizer as predatory instincts took over the seeker: because all seekers always win their prey.

* * *

"What did I miss?" Ironhide asked once he had fully transformed walking to Ratchet's side. He flicked his arms, revealing his massive cannons to unfold and whirr to life.

The medic didn't seem to appreciate the black mech's humor in such a situation and slightly pouted in distaste. "We do not engage the Decepticons until we know who we are facing. We may be or may not be outnumbered." He said sternly knowing all too well of the bot's "shoot now, talk later" tactics. Not to mention, his knack to disobey orders from the Prime himself.

Ironhide hummed and then grunted rolling his optics. "Yeah? Well, I am afraid that is going to be difficult." He said nodding his helm up to the lone jet in the sky diving towards them.

Before Ratchet could stop the trigger happy mech, he opened fire. The bang of his cannons' report echoed fiercely into the night.

Starscream barrel rolled narrowly, dodging the balls of plasma. He growled with aggravation. He didn't have the patience to deal with the weapon specialist. His target right now was the Autobots' lieutenant. _::Decepticons, what are your positions? I told you to attack the Autobots!:: _He yelled angrily over their coms. He wanted those Autobots to be occupied while he attacked.

_::We are! We are waiting until their leader is out of sight.:: _Was Brawl's hesitant reply.

_::You cowards! I will be the one to decide whether or not you attack. Attack!::_

_::Yes, Lord Starscream.::_

Starscream blasted his afterburners, spinning to avoid the lobs of plasma fire from the black Autobot.

Ironhide continued shooting at the Raptor until he quickly went out of range. Ironhide lowered his cannons snorting out hot air, cursing the Decepticon.

Ratchet ignored him and activated a com-link to Optimus. _::Starscream is heading your way..::_

_::Understood.:: _Was his curt reply.

He turned to Bumblebee and Ironhide. "We have to-" A loud bang of a missile launching was the only warning Ratchet received to instinctively duck and roll out of the way. He came up onto one knee and looked behind him seeing it hit the ground and explode.

He gave a quick glance to Bumblebee and Ironhide to see if they were undamaged. To his relief ,they were. He turned back toward the direction of where the missile came from. Sure enough, a large tank was slowly making its way down the road. It's treads causing the ground and air to rumble. "Ironhide!" He yelled.

"Already ahead of you, old mech." Ironhide aimed his cannons at the Decepticon tank and fired.

Ratchet glanced up in the dark sky, hearing the blades of a helicopter cut the sky. "Bumblebee, Blackout incoming!"

Bumblebee whirred and nodded his battle mask over his face and activated his solar cannon. Ratchet transformed his right forearm into a rifle and aimed at the helicopter and opened fire.

Blackout transformed in mid-air and landed on the ground in front of Ratchet, knocking him off his feet. Knowing the old medic would be down for only a moment, the Decepticon turned upon Bumblebee.

He whisked out his rotary blades on his arm and made them spin, making the air hiss and vibrate. The 'con rushed forward swiping at the young scout. Bumblebee bent backwards just in time to avoid his deadly weapon. Blackout lunged forward swiping at the Autobot again. This time, he clipped the scout in the shoulder, making him stumble backwards.

"You cannot win, Autobot." He hissed.

Sounds of strained hydraulics and then loud footfalls were heard as Ratchet suddenly plowed into the Decepticon from the back. He transformed his arm from a rapid fire gun to a circular saw. He watched as Blackout fell to the ground hard. Ratchet let a huff of hot air out from his vents as Bumblebee recovered.

An explosion sounded off in the distance and then a loud clang of metal on metal made them momentarily pause before their attention was brought back onto the recovering Decepticon.

"Well, at least Ironhide is having no trouble." Ratchet said dryly, dodging Blackout's blades as he rushed forward.

* * *

Cierra slid lower into the seat, trying to prevent herself from hyperventilating. Of course, she felt safe riding in the leader of the Autobots…She was just scared, especially of that monster that killed her father from her dream-or in real life. It didn't matter, she just wanted to get away from him. She just wanted this to be all over. Her brave facade from before was long gone. She was human, but was painfully reminded that she could do nothing to help.

But that thought was quickly ended when the distant rumble of Starscream's afterbuners were heard as he flew behind them. Flying unnaturally low for a human to be piloting, cars swiveled to get out of the way of the Decepticon as his afterburners made dust and debris fly into the air. Cierra dared a glance at the side-view mirror. She regretted it immediately. Cierra's heart pounded as she saw Starscream transform and land on the ground, making concrete and asphalt fly up from the impact. With a snarl, the Decepticon jet swiped a car out of his way as he targeted the Prime. He raised his arm as two missiles launched from his six shot missile launcher. She gasped, seeing he two missiles cut through the darkness like a knife.

Immediately seeing the danger, Optimus slammed on the brakes, making Cierra lean forward. The seatbelt instinctively tighten around her to prevent her from head-butting the steering wheel.

She quickly looked up and saw the two missiles explode in front of her. She shielded her face with her arms and looked away. When the light of the missiles' explosion went away, Cierra dared a look at the carnage of overturned cars and road.

She quickly diverted her eyes from the destruction to the sound of transformation. Cierra looked behind her seeing her guardian transform and stand protectively in front of them. "I'll slow 'im down. He's afta me! Go and bring her ta safety, Prime!" Jazz said sternly, bringing a hand behind him in assurance and to make sure that Optimus was behind him.

Optimus didn't waste any time and immediately gunned his engine. His tires squealed at the sudden acceleration. He finally caught the asphalt and drove forward.

Cierra was on the brink of hysteria, seeing that he was leaving behind her guardian. "Wha-What are you doing?! Don't leave him behind! He'll get killed!"

Optimus didn't want to, but he tightened the seatbelt around her to place her back down into the seat. "Cierra, calm yourself. Jazz is aware that he may be in danger. He knows very well of what he is doing. Don't forget he is your guardian and doing what he was originally ordered to do."

_"…to protect me. _But at what cost?" She whimpered tears threatening her eyes.

Optimus didn't sugarcoat it. "His life, if need be."

* * *

The cabin of the SUV was lit up periodically by the street lamps, highlighting the disappointed and unsure expression on Alicia's face. "This is a mistake, Robert. You are acting on impulse. What if it's just a misunderstanding? We have to investigate further. The Cube is not threatened as of right now." She finally turned to him as she narrowed her eyes. "Why do you need one so bad?"

Robert turned to the female scientist with aggravation, having enough of the scientist's chatter. "For further examination. We will know how they work, know their weaknesses. What if just a few aliens turns to be an invasion? We would know how they work and kill them easier!"

The scientist only shook her head with disgust. "What has happened to you, Robert? You are not thinking clearly."

"Look, I am getting one of those aliens whether you like it or not. The whole country is at stake and I am not going to give it all away because you say that it might be a 'misunderstanding'."

The vehicle came to a slow stop. He opened the rear passenger door revealing a helicopter ready for him, the gust of the blades whipping into the cabin. She held her hair in place, but never dared to take her eyes off of him. "And Alicia…don't you dare stop me, or your job will hang in the balance." The man got out of the SUV and closed the door hard. Bending forward to fight the strong wind, he walked over to the helicopter. He gave one final glance at Alicia and stepped onto the helicopter

Alicia shook her head as anger welled up inside her. She got out of the vehicle and watched as his helicopter and two others lifted off and flew low to the ground. With a slight gasp of fear she saw overly sized harpoon launchers fastened on the front of each one. "No…" She mumbled dreadfully.

She had to do something. She didn't know how she would warn the aliens but she was. Turning back to the vehicle, she got back into it and ordered the agent to start the car again. He asked what they were going to do. "We're going to follow him." She replied.

A sudden distant rumble was sounded in the distance. She knew it wasn't human weapons that made the sound. As opposed to the agent becoming more and more nervous, Alicia eagerly leaned forward watching through the windshield as they drove down the street. As they came closer to the repeated sound, the evidence of a battle was becoming more evident. "Jesus, what happened…?" She breathed, seeing pedestrians running in the opposite direction.

A sudden blur of yellow was the only warning before the mass landed next to the car. They both yelled in fear as the agent slammed on the brakes. It didn't help as another dark mass came running towards them. The only thing that they could do was prepare themselves for impact as the large silhouette slammed them aside.

The vehicle rolled five times before coming to a complete stop. With a groan, the car tilted on its side before it collapsed on the roof, the undercarriage exposed to the sky. Alicia hung limply form seatbelt moaning, trying to recollect herself. A steady warm trickle was felt on the side of her head. Opening her eyes slowly, she turned to the driver. She closed her eyes again seeing that he was far from alive.

Despite the dazed state, she could clearly see through the windshield and among that two familiar figures like that of the robot she saw.

"A civil war…" She couldn't, help but say. She'd been right all this time. She saw the yellow robot spin behind the other large robot and ripped its rotary blades out of its back. She felt the ground shake as the darker being tackled the other to the ground, crushing a nearby van. It punched and dug at its yellow armor, earning electric cries to come from the robot.

She winced at the poor thing's suffering. Alicia turned to her seatbelt feeling lightheaded.

Warning the aliens was long forgotten as she undid her seatbelt with ease and fell limply to the roof of the vehicle. Alicia laid there, regaining her equilibrium. But the dizziness was too much to fight and she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Cierra ignored Optimus' painfully truthful words and looked in the rear-view mirror no long able to see her guardian. "Please Prime, just-just help him, don't worry about me. I promise I'll run away from here just go help him." She was pleading now, tears threatening her eyes. She wasn't ready to lose another father. In a way Jazz was and she was starting to accept his presence among hers.

He was silent for a moment before Optimus reluctantly slowed down and came to a complete stop although he didn't open the cab door. Cierra waited.

"I will hold your word, Cierra. Do not stop and get to safety." He ordered strictly, not bothering to keep his orderly tone out of his voice.

The teenager nodded her head. "Thank you, Optimus." She said as he opened the cab door. Immediately, she climbed out and gave one last look at the large truck before starting to run away.

Not knowing if his choice was the right one, Optimus closed the cab door and started to reverse and turn around.

* * *

Jazz circled around the larger 'con, this time keeping the snarky and rude jokes to himself. Cierra's life was in danger and the mech was not going to distract himself or Starscream. This time Jazz was going in for the kill.

"Where is your human pet, lieutenant? Hiding her, no doubt…" He teased. He knew how to get under the mech's plating now.

Jazz ignored him, transforming his arm into a long pole like staff, mainly used for hand to hand combat. Rarely Jazz ever used the weapon, but he needed to adapt to his opponents' assets. Starscream was mostly a melee fighter. Ammunition was only needed when he felt like being a coward, which was very often.

With a whine and hiss from Jazz's legs, he ran forward placing his weapon in front of himself. He was fast and agile so the mech had some chance of taking down the mech.

Starscream smiled, bringing down his circular saw. The buzzing sound echoed around as it sliced through the air.

Jazz was quick to stop and stop the weapon from slicing him in two. With a grunt, his staff met Starscream's wrist. The saw was just in front of his faceplates, causing him to cringe. Slowly, the mech started to press down on Jazz. He groaned as he tried to push away the buzzing weapon.

It was Jazz's saving grace as a bright light made the Decepticon look up from the small mech on the ground, slightly relieving the pressure. Jazz took the chance and, with all his strength, pushed Starscream away. Smoothly, he back flipped landing on his feet and a steadying hand.

Starscream forgot about the small Autobot as the Prime's headlights came closer. At that moment, Optimus transform and started running in the direction of the Decepticon jet.

The smug smirk on the mech's faceplates suddenly disappeared, seeing the large mech run towards him. He swiped his arm in front of himself, his hand disappeared and traded for an energon blade. Starscream knew he was outmatched by the larger mech's power.

Realization struck the mech then. The human was alone, away from the safety of her Autobot protectors. The smug smirk came back before he moved just in time to dodge the Prime's furious blade.

Jazz was quick to spin back onto his feet, but only to watch the Decepticon transform and fly towards the direction Optimus came from.

Cold panic went through the mech. "Stay away from her, Starscream!" He bellowed quickly running forward and transforming.

"Jazz!" The Prime spun around and raised his hand as if it would stop the mech. He was already too far to hear his cry of warning.

_::Jazz, don't be a fool, wait for backup!:: _He warned. He was also concerned for Cierra's life, but he was also level-headed and not rash. Jazz would have no chance to bringing down the mech alone.

_::I am sorry, Prime, but I have to disobey that order. I am not gonna lose, Cierra. Not after I promised her to protect her.::_

The com. link went dead and the Prime creased his optic ridges in concern. Before he could go after his lieutenant, a loud bang sounded in the distance. It was on impulse that made the mech instinctively duck down to the ground. A shell went flying overhead and exploded behind the mech. He didn't give it a second glace as Brawl harshly transformed. He turned to the Decepticon, shifting his mouth plate over his mouth

At that moment, the Prime's com. link came to life. _:: I am sorry, Prime. I couldn't hold 'im off::_

* * *

The girl watched from afar, seeing Optimus charge at the Decepticon jet. A small voice whispered in the back of her mind.

_Run, Cierra._

_Move._

_Protect yourself._

_Run._

Cierra grabbed her head with her hands and hesitated to listen to the voices. They only came whenever she seemed to be in danger. Only a moment later did the sound of the monster's jets bellow around her. With a gasp, she looked in the sky seeing the mech transform and land in front of her, swiping at her. She fell backwards, yelling in fear.

The mech above her laughed almost sadistically. "How about I give you a head start, fleshing? Make it more interesting." Starscream practically purred.

She got up immediately and started to run, pumping her arms at her sides as her adrenaline kicked in once again.

"No, no, no, get away from me!" She repeated trying to shake the realization that it was her dream in real life. She ran faster, struggling to see in the night's darkness. Abandoned cars filled the ripped up asphalt roads. Buildings were damaged. Cars were flipped over and on fire. It was her nightmare come to life. Her heart pumped in her ears and her throat became like sandpaper with every breath.

**"Jazz!" **She cried out loud and over the bond, hoping for her guardian to fight away the monster.

**"I'm coming!"**

Starscream laughed, purely enjoying the female's fear. "Your Autobot is not going to save you this time, girl!" He said, easily keeping up with Cierra's pace with slow, long steps.

Finally tired of teasing his prey, the Decepticon raised his arm as it transformed into a missile launcher and fired a missile near Cierra. The mech smiled. He didn't care if she was injured,he just wanted her _alive_. Besides, her Autobot guardian would absolutely _love _seeing his charge writhe in pain and fear.

Cierra heard the click and then the sound of the missile launching, but was too late to even realize it was aimed at her. Cierra yelled as it exploded nearby her, making her ears ring. Her body felt weightless as the force of the explosion sent her into the air. Not prepared for the impact, Cierra hit the pavement on her stomach. With a loud crack in her chest, she gasped as her ribs broke and took the air from her lungs. Blood was tasted in her mouth as she coughed for air. She rolled onto her back, relieving the pressure from her chest. She stayed still, trying to collect herself and get her strength back.

A step from the monster behind her made the ground shake, causing her breath to hitch. Cierra's body felt numb and cold as she started to lose consciousness. **"Jazz…" **She begged weakly, coughing up blood.

* * *

In all the battles Jazz had been in and all the lives cut short he'd witnessed, he had never felt such rage, but now, the mech was seething. As soon as he saw the monster raise his arm, the battle protocols took over. His rage was further increased by the sound of his charge calling out to him in pain. He had known he'd failed and broken his promise to Cierra. That wouldn't stop him from ripping the Decepticon in front of him limb-from-limb.

He transformed violently and charged at Starscream with pure anger driving him to kill. "Starscream!" He bellowed, transforming his arm into his melee weapon. With a smile, the larger 'con simply swatted him aside transforming his hand into circular saw. Jazz was quick to use the momentum and circled around Starscream. He wasn't going to be put down so easily.

"C'mon!" He yelled, charging at him again and this time managing to swipe a long and deep cut down the mech's back.

Satisfied at the mech's cry of pain, he back flipped and waited for Starscream to attack him. "Autobot scum!" He yelled, running at the mech and swiping the angrily buzzing saw at the mech's helm. Jazz swiftly dodged it and hooked his hands onto the 'con's arm swinging onto his back.

He swiftly plunged his staff into the mech's shoulder and twisted, harshly ripping wires and energon lines.

Despite having the upper hand, Jazz was too late to realize the mech could still reach him. The smaller mech looked up just in time to see the Decepticon's circular saw coming straight at him. Jazz quickly back flipped off Starscream and spun to face him.

With a quick snap, a long jagged blade folded out of the mech's other arm. The circular saw, no longer in view, Jazz focused on the new weapon. The mech had never seen the weapon before in battle with the Decepticon. It had to be recently new or the mech just never used it.

The Autobot was caught off guard as the blade started to glow red. He had never seen such a weapon before.

"Attack." Starscream beckoned darkly.

Jazz was careful to do so at first, trying to keep a leveled head, but the mute agony that washed over the bond was all the persuasion he needed to charge forward.

It was careless and the mech knew this. He though he was sure he dodged fully out of the way of the mech's blade. Only for the moment, he thought wrong. As he spun around the Decepticon, it was in a blink of the eye and a harsh hiss of metal-on-metal, did the mech realize he couldn't feel his abdomen.

The air was silent and the world seemed to stop. The feeling started as a burn, causing Jazz to look down. A strangled gasp was release from his lips as the blade dug into his body. He gripped it as if it would somehow stop digging into his frame. Starscream slid the blade further into the mech's abdomen, purposely causing the mech to writhe in pain. The blade was now protruding out of the Jazz's back. His cries of pain were echoing all around the darkened air.

Starscream smiled, enjoying every moment of his revenge.

Cierra gripped her abdomen, gasping for air. She clawed at the non-existent blade that was causing the immense pain. Jazz's pain was intensified as Cierra yelled in agony.

"You…bastard!" He gasped.

Starscream smiled down at Cierra and then Jazz. He laughed, leaning in close to Jazz's audios. "Hear her painful cries, Autobot…" He said hissing every word slowly. Starscream suddenly twisted the blade, making Jazz choke on his straggled noises of pain. Energon gently flowed out of his mouth and wound. Starscream slide the blade out viciously and stepped back, letting Jazz fall to his knees. He gripped the large gap in his abdomen, fighting to stay online.

Starscream chuckled deeply, turning around and walking over to Cierra.

Jazz saw Cierra silent and still on the ground as he clawed the ground and wrapped an arm around his abdomen. The bravado and battle protocols were long gone, causing the mech to feel instant fatigue and weakness. **"Cierra." **He called, failing to keep the shakiness out of his voice. There was no reply from his charge.

"Where's your courage now, Autobot?" He hissed, circling him and then stepping on his back, earning a grunt from Jazz's vocalizer and managing to offline his optics.

He gritted his dentas and on-lined his optics once again. He turned to Cierra. **"Cierra?" **No answer. **"Cierra, answer me!" **He ordered desperately. He couldn't help, but let his battle-like voice take over his tone. With hesitance, the mech was left with one other choice to help his charge. At that moment, he reached out to Cierra, opening his spark to her. Cierra opened her eyes, gasping for air as Jazz's embrace filled her mind and body. She closed her eyes feeling it's warmth, forgetting about the world around her.

**"Cierra, come to my spark." **He said, making the bond permanent. Cierra did so and felt a wave of strength pour into her. She got up on all fours. Jazz smiled momentarily, seeing that his charge was okay. **"That's it, baby girl…" **His smile disappeared as soon as Starscream approached Cierra.

She looked up to see Starscream's hand reaching out to her. She closed her eyes accepting her fate.

"Get-get away from her, Starscream." He choked, struggling to get up on all fours.

He stood at full height and smiled down at Jazz. "Oh, but you see, Autobot, I need your pet…she will gladly tell me where the Allspark is after I am through with her." He watched with humor as Jazz weakly got onto his feet again. Starscream raised his arm, swiftly and harshly backhanding the mech back onto the ground.

This time he stayed down struggling to stay online.

Cierra was panting for air as the pain returned to her chest. She cringed looking over at Jazz, tears threatening to come out of her eyes. **"Jazz..."**

**"Cierra…I need-I need you to run fo' meh…" **His voice was stern, leaving no nonsense to be tolerated.

She started to crawl towards him, but Starscream placed a foot down between them. She backed away.**"No… I can't-"**

**"Cierra, run!" **He managed to yell over the bond while giving her the last of his strength. Primus damn it, anything to protect his charge!

She slowly got up on her feet, ignoring the pain in her ribs and body. She glanced up at Jazz afraid to leave him behind. **"I don't want to leave you!"**

**"Forget about me!"**

Starscream finally flipped his energon covered blade back into his arm as he walked closer to Cierra.

Cierra looked up, tears in her eyes as the darkened silhouette came over her. "No…no…no…"

The sudden sound of blades cutting air was heard in the distant, causing the Decepticon to spin around. He only gave one last glance at the mech on the ground before looking into the sky. Cierra glanced up at the helicopters slowly noticing large harpoon launchers on the nose of the cab. On the side of the tail in yellow lettering was 'Sector Seven'.

Dread and panic filled her as she realized what they were after.

_::Lord Starscream, humans are closing in on your position.:: _Came Devastator voice over communications.

_::I know that, you fool! Destroy-:: _He was cut off as a helicopter launched a harpoon at Jazz. Helplessly, Cierra watched as her guardian weakly struggled against the metal lines that dug into his armor. Cierra felt the sensation along her skin. First, it was a tickle, but then it became a burning sensation.

Starscream smiled. _::Then again…let them be…:: _He cooed evilly. _::Decepticons return back to base. We have what we came for.::_

_::Yes, Lord Starscream...::_

Jazz managed to get up on one knee, weakly tugging against the harpoon that dug into his arm. Cierra shook her head. "No, Jazz!" She yelled, out reaching a hand out to him. Her cry involuntarily got Starscream's attention.

With a growl, the mech hunched over and picked up Cierra, earning a painful cry from her. Weakly, but sternly, she pounded on Starscream's hand. Another harpoon launched at Jazz and caught him on the other arm. Cierra grunted, wincing at the pain. Starscream spun around, giving Cierra a view of her guardian's struggling form. A choked sob escaped her lips.

Energon slowly dripped down his body and onto the ground. He felt his systems shut down one by one, his frame struggling to hold his weight and his vision getting more narrowed. He fell to one knee and looked up at a very satisfied Starscream.

The 'con smiled again. "I would love to stay and chat, but I got places to go and people to see." He hissed with that same bastardly smile.

He growled, moving at the mech.

Starscream laughed at the attempt and activated the afterburners on his back. Slowly, he ascended into the air with Cierra in hand. She yelled out to her guardian. "No, Jazz!"

**"Cierra…I am so sorry…"**

**"No, Jazz don't leave me!" **Cierra begged. **"Jazz?"**She asked. It was then Cierra didn't feel his gentle spark in her mind. He was gone. She desperately repeated his name over the bond, hoping he would answer back. Anything.

Tears streamed down her face. And like that, like a rubber band, the bond was ripped away from her leaving a gaping hold in her mind and soul.

Out of pure anger, Cierra pounded her fist against Starscream's grip as hard as she could. "You killed him! You monster! You killed-"

Starscream growled and clutched the human in his hand tighter, cutting her off and inflicting pressure on her already broken ribs. She yelled in pain immediately, bringing her to tears.

Her mind went blurry and her body went cold as Jazz's finale presence left her. The human closed her eyes and welcomed the gentle darkness. Never in her life had she felt so broken.

* * *

**…****.This chapter was a pain in the aft…I hope it's not too confusing because I had to struggle through a writer's block for this…but I guess it was totally worth it**


	16. The Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**It's been a while since I said my thank you for all my readers. So…Thank you for taking the time to read my FF and taking the time to review! =D So! On with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 16 The Decision**

* * *

The leader had experienced being injured on the battlefield before. It was normal, an everyday occurrence in war. The Prime had even managed to walk away with much more serious wounds. But even this time, aside the pain from his injuries, Optimus felt the feeling of defeat in his spark.

"I will be fine, Ratchet. You and Bumblebee search for Cierra…" He said, sighing through his vents and making the air fog up momentarily.

"No. I don't care if you are my commander or not. I am not leaving you in such a state." The medic said with a stern voice.

Optimus turned to him with pleading optics. "Please…" He was not in the mood to argue with one of his soldiers.

Ratchet narrowed his optics looking at the Prime carefully. "Bumblebee…" He called for the mech, while keeping his gaze on Optimus.

The 'bot came over with a lazy salute and quiet warble. He finally looked up at him. "Help me search for Cierra."

Ratchet got up from kneeling next to the sitting mech and turned away without looking back.

Optimus sighed with relief and glanced over at Ironhide who had his cannons whirring with energy. Molten plasma was dripping out of the barrels and hissing on the ground, lighting up the darkness of the night around it for a moment until it cooled. He was protecting the Prime from any surprise attacks. Optimus knew full well that Ironhide would sacrifice his spark to protect his at any moment.

Ironhide had been injured while holding back Brawl, but had been taken down by the Decepticon. Optimus knew he was taking his defeat badly in silence.

"He's been captured by Sector Seven. You know this?" He said, talking over his shoulder plates.

Optimus off-lined his optics. He was there to witness the humans take away his second in command. Because of his strong beliefs in not harming humans, he had no choice, but to watch with more than guilt and sadness in his spark. "Yes…and Cierra…"

"Hope that she is unharmed." The dark mech said quietly.

Optimus on-lined his optics at his unusual concern for the human girl. He opened his mouth to say something, but a sound of rubble moving made Ironhide put up his cannons in a flash. He walked over to Optimus standing in front of him.

"Show yourself!" Ironhide bellowed.

The Prime scanned the area and found no sign of Cybertronian signatures. Optimus stood up, stressed noises of hydraulics coming from every joint in his frame. He placed a hand on his abdomen and stood at full height. He stepped forward putting a hand on Ironhide's arm, lowering it. "Lower your weapon, old friend…"

Ironhide examined the mech momentarily before snorting. He followed the Prime as he stepped forward to investigate the moving rubble.

* * *

Alicia opened her eyes and was brought back to reality with a dull moan of pain. She blinked a couple times, clearing her head, and immediately remembered where she was.

With a haggard cough, the women started to panic, her mind was fuzzy and dizzy. The smell of copper was in the air around her.

The woman felt a slight vibration next to her before she saw a person on the other side of the window. She saw a bright light and the silhouette of the man crouching down to her. He was middle age and slightly well built. Alicia could have sworn that his blue eyes seemed to glow.

"Do not worry, we are here to help." His voice was deeper and gentle than she'd imagined for man like him. Nonetheless, she took his gentle words to heart. He noticed the small dried puddle of blood and then the human next to her. He visibly grimaced before standing. He seemed to be speaking to another person.

The voice replied back, but this time from up above. Her mind raced to comprehend why.

Suddenly, the door was gripped by a large mass and torn off. The person did not hesitate to tend to her.

Alicia felt his gentle hands wrap around her back. Gently and slowly, he leveled her as he pulled her out of the wrecked vehicle.

Her head spun terribly as she was placed upright against a piece of upturned asphalt. The man was quick to examine her wound on her head.

"Looks like they left one behind, Prime." The voice from above rumbled. The man paused and looked at the woman's coat. On her right side of her chest, the Sector Seven emblem was patched.

Finally getting some sort of equilibrium, Alicia dared to look up. The man saw this, but did not react, waiting for her to do so. She narrowed her eyes, looking through her cracked glasses. Upon doing so, she notice the towering giants above her. "Oh my God." She croaked. The black being glared down at her, its optic's narrowing. Alicia's heart pumped in her throat.

"One of your kind took one of ours away. Where are they taking him?" The black mech blended in with the dark night, but his whirring cannons did not.

Alicia slowly raised her hands. "Please don't kill me." She said her voice cracking.

"Ironhide, stand down." A deep voice commanded. Alicia exhaled deeply, but held her breath as the man next to her seemed to vanished into thin air. The bigger being kneeled down to her. "We mean no harm."

"Yet."

She could have sworn she would have passed out right then and there. "What do you want from me?" She asked, her voice raw.

After giving the other robot a hard glance, it turned its attention to her once again."Are you part of Sector Seven?"

"Yes, I am." She said swallowing hard.

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. This is my weapon specialist, Ironhide. We have come to realize you have mistaken us for the Decepticons."

Alicia shook her head. Now she remembered what she was originally here to do; how she got into this mess. She was to warn the beings of Sector Seven. She was just lucky to have been found by the good side. "No, they didn't. They had no idea about your...civil war. Um, I understand they took one of your comrades…" She said carefully. "They took him -Jazz- for experimental evaluation."

A worried expression crossed the leader's face, but was quickly dismissed.

Alicia turned her head, seeing two vehicles approach. Before her eyes, their forms expanded and transformed into bipedal forms. She couldn't, help but smile weakly, her inner scientist coming into play. "Optimus, we can't find Cierra." Alicia perked up at the name, sitting up from the piece of asphalt.

"Meaning..." The Prime asked.

"Meaning the Decepticons captured her…" She could tell by the tone of the being's voice that it was a grave and heartbreaking discovery. Alicia was right, they were protecting her.

"Are you certain?" Optimus said curtly.

"Yes…I am afraid." Ratchet's voice was heavy and quiet.

The yellow robot that she saw before whined nodding his head to affirm "Ratchet's" words. He lowered his door wings on his back in sadness.

It was silent for a long moment and Alicia felt the tension get higher with each minute that ticked by. Optimus finally looked up to Ratchet. His voice was quiet and heavy. "Seek to her injuries, please." The bots now fully noticed her. Ratchet gave a questionable look to the Prime, which was eased by a curt nod.

Ratchet kneeled down in front of Alicia and then a man appeared. His glasses shone slightly from his blue eyes. "And who may you be?"

The woman licked her lips as the "man" touched the side of her head assessing her wounds. She came to a conclusion that it was the robot before her named Ratchet, just in a different form. "My name is Alicia. I am a scientist for Sector Seven. I was assigned to your case." She said carefully.

"I see." He simply said before his other form transformed. She jumped from the quick motion and watched as the man walked over to the vehicle to get medical supplies.

The silence was broken by the larger mech. "Who do we go after, Jazz or Cierra?" Ironhide asked quietly.

"We cannot afford to split up. Our forces are already thin against the Decepticons." Optimus said gravely, also watching as Ratchet walked back over to the human.

He looked up at his closest comrade to search for any advice. For once in his life, Optimus didn't know what to do.

* * *

Cierra opened her eyes to the endless dark. Why couldn't she breathe? Why couldn't she feel her body, or better yet, move it? She struggled to breath. She loudly coughed, choked, and finally, an explosive and painful exhale left her body making mist form in the air front of her face. Her chest felt like it was on fire.

Why was it so cold? Was the air cold or was she cold?

The pain in her chest became worse. She tried to move, but the realization of it all struck her hard. It was her dream again and just how she had planned it. She couldn't move because of her chest. Even the slightest movement would cause fire to burn in her chest.

A while back the teenager realized that so far all of her dreams foreshadowed what would happen to her. All that mattered was that the papers her father had given her were in a safe place now. She grunted as she tried to get up on all fours but a low, evil laugh echoed throughout the darkness, making her freeze.

Cierra glanced around frantically. "Who are you?" She choked out.

"Who am I?" It hissed darkly mocking her question. The voice was now recognizable.

Cierra blinked away tears of fear and managed to sit up, earning pain in her chest and her ribs. She leaned on her hands, looked up, and gasped at the threatening stature of Starscream. Other Decepticons were standing behind him. Their optics stood out in the darkness, looking down at her with greed.

"Where is the Allspark, human?" He asked with a hiss.

Cierra was scared. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest, but despite the fear, her voice echoed proudly throughout the darkness. "I will never tell you where it is!"

Starscream growled deeply. Cierra immediately realized her mistake and her courage went away immediately, seeing his optics flash dangerously.

"Wrong answer, human." And with that, the Decepticon bent down and pressed her body to the ground with only a mere finger.

She held back a grunt and laid limp on the ground, tasting new blood in her mouth. Her lung felt like it was on fire. Cierra whimpered. "Jazz…"

Starscream smiled. "He's not here to save you…I made sure of that." He hissed staring at her, fascinated by her agony. Starscream bent down and arched his back to come closer to Cierra. "So…again human, where is the Allspark?"

Cierra shook her head. She would never tell the sick monster where it was. "Never." She whispered, closing her eyes. She knew she would have to pay the price. A price she would pay gladly for the safety of the Autobots and Allspark.

Starscream hummed deeply and picked up the girl by her arms. She cried out as her muscles pulled against her broken ribs. She looked down at the ground. She was at least ten feet up. If he were to drop her, it wouldn't kill her, just injure her. She knew that Starscream wanted her alive no matter what and that he would keep her alive. He just wanted to get what he wanted out of her.

"We can do this the easy way or tough way, fleshling."

She sucked in a deep breath of air and looked at him straight in the optic. "No." She ground out.

He curled his upper lip with aggravation and tossed her back on the ground. He stood at full height. "Sooner or later, human, you will give in and tell me where it is!" He bellowed.

Cierra rolled on her back. "Never." She said with a small painful smile, a smile that was formed by the relief that she was not dead yet.

Starscream snorted and walked away, pushing past the other Decepticons as they too exited the large room.

She exhaled, no longer feeling the presence of those monsters. She welcomed the dark as it crept around her, reaching out with its giant hand dragging her away. It numbed her, making it feel like nothing could touch her or cause harm. Her smile went away slowly as she felt a tears run down her face.

Cierra held her side and let out a shaky exhale. Her sobs were lined with painful gasps of air.

* * *

"What are we going to do, Prime…?" Ironhide finally asked, breaking the silence.

Optimus off-lined his optics, bowing his helm. He made the decision and turned to the human female. "Alicia."

The human did not dare to move as Ratchet wrapped bandages around her head. "Yes?" She obediently acknowledged the leader.

"Where are they taking, Jazz?" Optimus asked gently, but curtly at the same time.

The young woman glanced down at the ground, biting her lip. In all honesty, she would do anything to help the Autobots.

"Sector Seven captured Jazz for experimental studies. They're most likely taking him to Hoover Dam, that's where we do 'top secret' projects." She answered in a leveled voice.

Optimus nodded his helm. The mech was considering choosing to save his lieutenant, where the Allspark was also located.

_::How can we trust this, human?::_ Ironhide suddenly asked the Prime over a internal private channel.

_::She seems willing enough to help us.::_ His words weren't as sure as he like them to sound.

The black mech noticed it. _::For all that Primus knows, she could be leading us into a trap!::_ He said harshly.

Optimus turned to his trusted friend with a sad smile. _::In all the experience in war, you can't sense that this is not a trap?::_

The black 'bot's optics looked at his leader closely and then the woman on the ground clearly getting anxious with their silence despite Ratchet's assurance. He looked away.

Knowing Ironhide would be silent, Optimus turned his attention back on Alicia. He wanted to make absolute sure of something. "Is there another being like us being held at Hover Dam?"

Ratchet finished up on her wound to which she said a quiet "thank you". The mech only acknowledged her with a nod. He backed away, walked over to his true form, and placed the supplies back into his form. The holoform disappeared and he transformed to his bipedal form.

Alicia slowly and unsteadily stood up, craning her head up to look at the Prime and answer his question. "Yes…"

"And any chance of a cube like object hidden there?"

Alicia nodded her head once. Then the big question hit her.

"Can you take us to Hoover Dam?"

"Why do you need the Allspark and the Cube so badly?" She asked standing up.

Ratchet was the one who answered. "The Cybertronian you currently have in your…'possession' is Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons." He let that set in for the human to understand. She knew the simple facts. Autobots were the good guys and Decepticons were the bad guys. "Megatron will use the Allspark's energy and Earth's technology to create a new army and take over your world. If the Decepticons find the Allspark and Megatron first…"

The scientist nodded her head. It made sense now. The jet that attacked the office building where Mr. Woods worked was not a coincidence after all…it was just searching for the Allspark. And Jazz and Cierra were doing the same also…they were just trying to protect it from the Decepticons.

"Oh," Alicia bowed her head. "So this is what it's all about. I knew that there was something more to you beings than a simple takeover…You see, I tried to convince Sector Seven that Jazz meant no harm. He did everything to protect her when we came after them, after the attack on the office building outside of Los Angeles."

She looked up, seeing the 'bots exchange glances. "He never told you in detail that Sector Seven came after them, huh?"

The yellow one, Bumblebee, whined sadly, his door wings lowering. She creased her eyebrows in pain.

Optimus shook his helm. "Cierra and Jazz had mentioned them briefly, but we had knowledge of Sector Seven pursuing them."

Alicia nodded her head, a small smile forming. "Yeah well, Jazz does not deserve to be in the hands of those savages. We were only meant to study you, but…things got complicated. I tried to warn you, but…" She looked over at the vehicle and went quiet.

"We have noticed your innocence, human, now tell us how we get to this Sector Seven base."

She bit her lip at Ironhide's gruff voice. "I will guide you there. I am your only asset to help get in undetected. I don't think Sector Seven would exactly welcome you with open arms, and I doubt they would listen to me for long," She opened her arms out slightly. "I-I am just a scientist after all." She said with a quiet humorless laugh. "I would also lose my job, but…knowing that Jazz and you are only here to protect Cierra and life as we know it, I would give up anything."

Optimus nodded his helm in affirmation. Then just like that, he remembered something Cierra had given him. She was so strict and forceful about giving it to him. Perhaps Cierra had known something would have happened to her. The realization struck the Prime hard, earning a whine of stress from his systems. She had known she would be captured.

He off-lined his optic in guilt and on-lined them once again. He reached to his subspace compartment and took out human sized papers. "Cierra found these papers in her father's office. They seemed to be important." He presented them to the human, and she took them gingerly from the leader's fingers. "Would these convince them?"

She took the crumpled papers gently and skimmed through the print. Her face slowly formed into a hopeful smile. "This should do the trick." She said with a smirk.

Optimus sighed with some relief. Perhaps Cierra was right making him keep possession of her father's letter.

Alicia folded the paper up, neatly placing them in her tattered coat pocket. She looked back up not at each of them. "Hoover Dam is in Nevada. It might take us a while to get there."

Ironhide grunted. "Then we better start heading out. Who knows what the humans will do to the lieutenant." He said transforming.

Alicia flinched at his sudden transformation and jumped back when Optimus transformed also. She glanced at Ratchet and Bumblebee as they also transformed. She blinked out of her awe stricken daze when the Prime opened his passenger door. She got in hesitantly and flinched when the door automatically closed.

"Alright." She whispered, seeing in the rear view mirror that the others were fully transformed. Optimus revved his engine and charted the quickest route to the Sector Seven base.

The others followed as he drove onto the road and onto a highway ramp. Guilt suddenly crept into the leader's processor and spark as he saw the destruction from their seemingly small fight. He let this happen. To the human, to Jazz and Cierra, and he could have prevented it.

As if Ratchet was reading his thoughts, he opened a private com. link to him. _::It's not your fault. You gave him the order to fall back and he chose to stay and fight. Most likely to protect Cierra.::_

Even if his friend tried to sooth his guilt, he couldn't help, but feel the familiar weight in his chassis. The kind when he was commanding his soldiers to go into battle and most likely their deaths. The kind of guilt only when he knew he could have changed the fates of his soldiers. But was it the guilt of loosing Jazz? Or was it the guilt of losing the battle against the Decepticons?


	17. The Light in the Dark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

* * *

**Chapter 17 The Light in the Dark**

* * *

It started unnoticeable, but then it became stronger, causing him jolt suddenly out of stasis with a cry of pain. His optics came online and immediately he glanced around, panicked. His vision was blurred for a moment, but then the world around him was clear once more.

Jazz looked down at his body seeing the gaping hole that was in his abdomen. His bleeding seemed to have slowed, but the remaining pain was still lingering. He was supposed be dead...was he? He off-lined his optics. It all came back to him. He took her, _he _took her away, that bastard Decepticon took Cierra away! Sudden anger flowed through him and he tried to get up, but was pulled back down by metal clamps on his wrists and ankles.

Before he could recognize the situation, a jolt of electricity came over his body. His own harsh yell of agony echoed around him. What was happening? Where was he? The painful electricity went away and Jazz sighed heavily with relief. He looked around, seeing humans in silver suits and working at computers and machinery.

"Sector Seven." He hissed. "Pit slaggin humans! Let meh go!" He growled while trying to break the clasps. Already weak and tired, he gave up with a defected exhale from his vents. The humans simply ignored him.

Jazz off-lined his optics again. He was never going to get out of here. He would never save Cierra now. As if he said a magic word, he felt a foreign tug at his spark. It was unusual and raw. He prodded back and at that moment, he felt Cierra tugging at the bond. Now strongly he pulled her into his embrace, grimacing as he did so. The bond was still new, still causing a burning sensation through his frame and mind.

Her response was weak and distant.**_"_****Jazz! You're alive! You're alive!****_" _**She said happily her voice cracking over the bond.

**"****Cierra! Where are you?!****"**He said panicked. **"****Are you hurt, what are those Decepticons doing to you?****" **He gave her what little strength he had to her, hissing as he did so. He wanted her to hang onto him for as long as she could.

**"****I don't know! They're-argh!****" **Cierra was suddenly cut off.

**"****Cierra!****" **He felt her physical pain add onto his and, just like that, the bond slipped from him. He tried sending her relief, but the bond was cut off as another jolt of electricity went through him from overhead. This time, the surge was more powerful. He yelled in agony, knowing Cierra was doing the same.

* * *

In the dark, Cierra laid on the cold ground. Her broken ribs were slowly becoming numb, which was relieving and worrying to her. She closed her eyes, letting more silent tears run down her cheeks. It was felt in her mind, but then every sense of her body was filled with foreign feelings. Worry, panic, devastation…Jazz's feelings. The bond was opened again and Cierra gasped, feeling her other half become full again.

She smiled all other feelings put aside. **"****Jazz! You're alive! You're alive!****" **She said happily in relief trying to hide her pain and grip his bond tightly like it was her lifeline.

**"****Cierra! Where are you?! Are you hurt, what are those Decepticons doing to you?****" **He replied quickly. Cierra felt strength flow from him to her and she sighed not helping, but to take every ounce of it.

Her happiness was cut short when she looked up and saw a Decepticon looking over her. How did she not know he was there? She yelled out in fear and tried to crawl away from him. "Get away! Stay back!" She sent a quick reply to Jazz.**"****I don't know! They want-argh!****"**

Cierra was cut off by the sudden pain from the Decepticon plucking her off the ground by her arms.

**"****Cierra!****" **She heard Jazz cry out her name. She cried out as the bond was suddenly cut off and her other half became hallow and empty again.

"**Ready to talk now, human?**" He smiled.

Cierra ground her teeth. _Oh the pain… _Her breathing was cut off momentarily. "Please…" She said with a haggard breath.

"Begging will get you nowhere."

"Bonecrusher." Starscream's voice penetrated through the darkness. "What are you doing with my hostage?"

Bonecrusher laughed deeply. "_Your hostage?_ I was thinking it was your pet!" The Decepticon not-so-gently dumped the human in Starscream's hand. She was then hung by her leg by him.

Cierra wanted to throw up and curl into a ball from the feeling of gravity flip flopping.

"Now listen carefully, human, my patience is thinning very quickly an if-"

Cierra abruptly yelled out in pain, gripping her chest.

Starscream narrowed his optics at the human and then smiled evilly. "Where is your Autobot master?" He hummed.

Cierra coughed and moaned, feeling the fire in her chest go away. "I don't know who you're talking about."

"_The Autobot_, Jazz." He said the name with poison.

Cierra looked up at him with a slight smile. "Who's that?" She could see the bastard shake with anger. She had to admit that this Decepticon had a very sensitive temper and was humorous to tamper with.

Starscream shifted Cierra by her one arm, pulling the muscles in her ribs.

"He's at a Sector Seven base!" She yelled her voice giving out.

The Decepticon narrowed his optics. "Where?" His whisper was deadly like a snake hissing.

"I don't know."

"You are somehow bonded to that _scrap heap_, you can ask him…"

"You killed him, remember?" She said narrowing her eyes.

"Apparently not because you feel his pain."

Cierra widened her eyes and closed her mouth before she said anything more. She grunted, reaching up to her arm where Starscream was holding her as if it would make the pain go away.

Boncrusher laughed. "Bonded? That's different. You don't see that-"

Starscream spun around and back handed the 'con. "Silence!" He growled. He turned back to Cierra. "Primus so help me, if you don't tell me where the Allspark is."

Cierra took in a deep breath a whimper escaping her lips. She couldn't prevent her sharp green eyes from staring into those murderous red optics.

* * *

"I am-I am sorry." She felt the need to break the silence and somehow display her guilt.

"For what, Alicia?"

The human scientist played with her fingers, opening her mouth to speak, but no words formed. Finally, she tilted her head and narrowed her eyes in pain. The words were formed, but felt empty. "What happened to Jazz. I could have prevented all of this from happening, to him…and Cierra."

Optimus was silent for a moment until he spoke with deep sincerity. "Your kind has never met ours before. It is understandable how you reacted to us. You simply did not know if we were friend or foe."

Alicia looked out the window. "It seems that there are both friend _and _foe." She then took out the papers she was given to by Optimus.

"As for Cierra, she had known the risks in the beginning and had accepted them. She had known that she would end up in the Decepticon hands. She is a strong being and I believe that she will be alright. No doubt Starscream is keeping her alive no matter what to pry the location of the Allspark from her." He said with a heavy tone of regret.

Alicia swallowed hard and looked out the window once again. The repetitive terrain made her dizzy, but kept her mind preoccupied. "I hope so…"

She cleared her throat and the Prime was patient for her to speak again, although the heaviness from the knowing Cierra's fate was in her tone still. "If it helps you, Optimus, these papers that Cierra gave to you were the request letters written by Ronald Woods. I read through it and it talks about the Autobots, the Decepticons, and Cierra getting involved with all of this. Basically, the truth to what is happening."

She folded the papers back up and placed it in her pocket and continued looking out of the window.

"Are you sure that this will convince Sector Seven?" Optimus asked.

The woman pushed her glasses up her nose and nodded her head. "I am sure of it. Whatever Mr. Woods wanted, he got it and this time, it will be no different."

* * *

Forest turned to grassy plains and grassy plains turned into red desert as they drove non-stop. Often Alicia would nod her head, trying to fight off the sleep that nagged at the back of her mind. Despite her struggles, she went into a very short and light sleep to which Optimus did not disturb. He understood the stress and tiredness she was under.

Eventually, the Autobots and Alicia reached Hoover Dam. Gently, the Prime woke her out of her sleep and informed her that they had arrived at their destination. Tourism was very common at the Hover Dam and, at times, is impossible to beat the traffic, but today, oddly enough, there was barely any cars or civilians around. Alicia had to silently thank her lucky stars for that.

Taking her attention off the lack of tourists, Alicia pushed her glasses up further upon her nose and looked around. "Go onto that road over there, Optimus. It's not the main entrance, but it's more lax than the others." She said pointing to a dirt road that led off the main road. Optimus did as he was told and the others followed. She duly noted a restriction sign as they went past it. She looked in the rear view mirror and then in front of her as they approached a guard. "How do we get past the guards?" She whispered.

Alicia jumped to the driver's seat and went through her pockets for her I.D. She pulled out the plastic card and "showed" it to Optimus's dashboard. "Optimus, tell your 'bots to activate their holoforms and copy an I.D. just like this."

The leader didn't reply, clearly passing her order to the others. Her assumption was proven when the Topkick behind them suddenly had a driver and a plastic card similar to hers in hand.

Optimus pulled up to the booth where a man stood stiffly with a gun in hand. He eyed the red flamed truck and raised an eyebrow at the line of odd vehicles. "I.D., ma'am?" He asked carefully keeping his eyebrow raised.

She handed him her I.D. and kept her expression even while keeping a hand on the steering wheel for comfort. He lowered and raised his eyebrows a few times as if he was in thought before slowly handed her card back. "Alright. Everything checks out, go ahead."

She nodded her head once and said a quiet "thanks" before she tapped the steering wheel indicating for Optimus to move ahead. Optimus did so as the metal gate opened slowly. The scientist looked in the rear view mirror, seeing Ironhide's holoform hand over his I.D. She held her breath. The guard nodded his head and the Topkick drove forward.

It was Ratchet's turn now, before Bumblebee. She exhaled deeply. "I can't believe that worked." She said with a quiet laugh, releasing the steering wheel and leaning back in her seat.

She straightened in her seat as they approached a fork in the dirt road.

"Alright, go into that tunnel Optimus. It will lead us to the first cavern." Alicia said with a small smile of victory on her lips.

The tunnel was dimly lit as they drove deeper into the dam. Moments later, the tunnel opened to a large chamber and dead center in it was the Allspark. Catwalks, cables and pipes stretched across the surface of the cube as human scientists studied the glyphs and surface of the ancient artifact.

Optimus couldn't help, but pause and gaze upon the giant relic. The others soon followed and were parked next to their leader. Alicia remained quiet as a heavy silence came over the Autobots.

She didn't dare to move, letting the Autobots have their moment of reminiscence. After all these years of searching for the Allspark with no success, they had finally found it. All the struggles the sacrifices and light-years they have traveled, they had found the very relic that had created their race.

Ironhide was the first to speak in a uncharacteristic, hushed voice. "Primus…we found it…"

Bumblebee created a low and awed electric "ooo" noise from his vocal processor. The 'bot practically sank on his tires in relief.

Optimus stuttered before finally speaking. "We have finally found it…"

Alicia smiled and gently tapped the dashboard. "Hold on for a few moments, Prime, I have to talk to a friend of mine and set things straight." She spoke in a hushed tone, not daring to ruin his relief of finding the Allspark in one piece.

His reply wasn't immediately as she expected, but nonetheless polite. "Of course, Alicia. We are in your debt."

She shook her head as he opened the driver's side door for her. "Don't thank me yet, Prime, I still have to go through Mr. James' jurisdiction."

"Will he not agree?" His attention was fully on her now.

She shook her head. "Carl and Mr. Woods were very good friends. I think he will work towards your favor in the long run." She closed the door and made her way over to an outcropped "room" that was embedded into the rock on the farther side of the cavern. Despite how her clothes were torn and tattered and the bloodied bandage around her head, she walked towards the executive's office with proud and brave steps. The doctor didn't even knock as she dramatically opened the door, purposely getting the attention of Mr. James and none other than Robert Wilten.

"We captured it and it is being experimented on as we speak." He said proudly at first, but then diffused into a shocked tone as Alicia came through the door. She eyed Robert dangerously as she pushed him aside, getting a surprised look from Carl.

"It wasn't like me and the executive were talking about anything important." Robert hissed sarcastically.

Carl ignored his remark. "He said you were killed." He whispered with relief.

She huffed in aggravation. She should have known he would have jumped to conclusions. "No, I am not." She said, giving Robert a pointed look. In return, he kept his stance firm.

"But he said-"

She cut him off for the better. "Don't listen to him. He has his head up his ass with the authority you gave him." She said, shaking her head with a sarcastic humored smile.

An aggravated growl was heard from Robert.

The executive exchanged glances to them both. "Miss Langston, what is the meaning of this?"

She went straight to the point now that she had his attention. "Sir, I have something very serious to show you that needs your immediate attention."

He now realized her clothes were tattered and torn covered with mud, dirt and blood from minor cuts. "Jesus, Alicia what happened to you…?"

She didn't get a chance to reply.

Robert stuttered in outrage. "Sir, she's gone crazy! Trust me, she tried stopping me from…"

Carl raised an eyebrow at the angered man. "Robert, enough." He held up a hand to him and turned to Alicia. He leaned forward in his chair, indicating for her to continue with a gesture of his hand.

"I need you to look at these." She said, placing and tapping the tattered papers on his desk firmly. He eyed them, but slowly took them in his hand. She crossed her arms and looked at Robert with annoyance.

"What do you have to prove?" He asked, creasing his eyebrows in seriousness.

"This isn't a competition, Robert. It's a matter of life and death. And what I learned out there today is now a matter of life as we know it and certain death."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Enough." He said while he continued reading the papers. Alicia turned to Carl and watched as the man's expression turned from confusion to shock.

"What is this, Alicia?"

"Exactly as it says, Mr. James. The request papers from Mr. Woods. That alien that Robert took, and is now suffering through _his _experiments is an Autobot…"

Carl looked at Robert. The man smiled nervously.

She continued "The same beings that are trying to protect us from the Decepticons, the ones that want the Allspark to wipe out human kind." She leaned forward, uncrossing her arms. "Did I _mention _the N.B.E. we have currently in cryostasis is their leader?"

"Did she try and tell you any of this?"

Robert cowered under his gaze. "No, maybe something about misunderstanding a robot that was paired with that Cierra girl-I mean really, Mr. James, how can you believe her!"

He shook his head with disappointment.

"They are here now, Carl, you can believe _them_." She said crossing her arms, keeping her posture firm.

"The Autobots…?" He said surprised.

"They came here for Jazz, the name of the Autobot that _he captured _to which _I _warned him not to do." She said, nodding his head towards Robert.

"So I am the bad guy all of a sudden because of some note and a gang of these Autobots?!" He said, putting his arms out.

They both faced him. Silence indicated that he was right. "Sir, I only did what you told me…"

"No, Robert, you just wanted the glory and that stupid promotion. And for what? Extra buck and more hours?" She said in a truly tragic voice.

She could tell her words stung because he bowed his head in obvious shame.

Carl stood up and walked around his desk standing in front of Robert. He took the phone off of the receiver and handed it to him. "Call it off." He said calmly.

He looked up in shock. "What?! After all of my hard work, you're going-"

"Call off the experiment, damn it!" Robert jumped at his sudden loud and authoritative voice.

Smartly, he picked up the phone and dialed a four digit number and locked gazes with Carl. "End the experiment…Executive's orders." He hung up the phone and remained silent, turning his gaze to the ground.

The executive nodded his head in approval and turned to Alicia. "Alright, take me to the Autobots. I would like to see them."

A small smile appeared and immediately the scientist walked out of the room and led him to the line of parked vehicles on the far side of the cavern. Robert followed unhappily.

Alicia stopped about five feet in front of the red flamed Peter built and looked at Carl and then the truck. "Optimus?" She said, indicating it was safe to transform.

Carl stumbled backwards at the sudden and fluent transformation of the aliens before him. His mind tried to comprehend the chorus of plates shifting over one another and just the sight of a vehicle turning into a giant mechanical being.

"Jesus…" He breathed, amazed at the sight. Robert hid behind Alicia from the towering figure as it stood up. Alicia huffed and stepped sideways, revealing him out in the open.

She moved next to Bumblebee away from Carl and Robert. In return, Bumblebee knelt down with a dull tone and poked Alicia in the back. She turned and saw him nod his helm. She smiled to which he beeped happily at. "Don't worry, everything will turn out aright." She whispered, patting his hand.

Once the Autobot had completed their transformations, Optimus knelt down to get closer and down to the level of the two humans. "I assume you understand the terms that Mr. Woods requested?" His deep voice made Robert jump.

Carl nodded his head once, lost of words.

"I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots. We've come here looking for the Allspark and mean humans no harm." He said calmly.

"Uh, Carl…Carl James, head executive of Sector Seven. Me and Ronald were good friends." He said, his voice giving out. "Is it true that you are you here to protect us from the Decepticons?" Carl asked, finding his voice.

"We are here to prevent the Decepticons from getting that far. But if the terms come to that, then yes, we will."

Ratchet made a noise as if he were clearing his throat and got the leader's attention. He spoke in Cybertronian and the Prime did so in return. He looked back down at Carl. "Is our first lieutenant free from your…possession?" He could tell he cringed from the word.

Carl nodded his head. "Yes, he is. I can not describe in words for how sorry I am for all of this happening. If there is any damage to Jazz, we will take full responsibility for it." He said, bowing his head a bit.

"Then would you care if my medical officer is escorted to Jazz by Alicia while we discuss certain subjects?"

"No, not at all." He turned to Alicia nodding his head. "He's in the north wing, chamber D-9."

She turned and looked up at Optimus with a smile.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

She nodded ever so slightly before turning to Ratchet transforming. "Lead the way, doctor." He said as he opened his passenger door to which Alicia eagerly climbed into.

Optimus turned his attention away from Ratchet driving off and onto Carl and Robert. "In order for us to go any further, you must trust Mr. Woods's word and mine as well."

* * *

As soon as Ratchet pulled into the chamber, Alicia jumped out of the modified Hummer and rushed forward. There were scientists and other staff standing idly around computers and other machinery. She immediately saw that none of the machinery was shut down.

She pushed aside scientists at the computers typing in commands to delete all "information" obtained from the "experiment". The scientist received curses and angry words, but let them fall on deaf ears. No one tried to stop her as soon as Ratchet transformed and stood over them with a fiery gaze. They all backed away as he made his way next to Jazz.

Alicia pulled down a switch, making the electricity spokes that hung over the silver Autobot deactivate and completely dim with a low moan. With another, lever she released the clamps around his wrist and ankles. By now, the whole room was silent. She climbed the ladder that lead up to where Jazz laid and stood next to him.

She kept her expression serious as she examined the poor mech. Alicia immediately noticed a huge gap in his abdomen and grimaced.

"I could have prevented this from happening to you… I am so sorry." She said sincerely.

Jazz turned his head slowly to the human female staring at him with pity. He stayed silent only letting a faint smile appear, but it was replaced with a grimace to which Alicia had to look away from to where Ratchet was standing. "…He's in bad shape, Ratchet."

Ratchet scanned the mech and shook his head at the results. "Any fool would know he is in bad shape, but he is better than I thought…" He said, his voice sounding hopeful. He stepped forward to start his work on his energon lines and wiring system, but was stopped by Jazz grabbing his wrist.

"Why did you come for me?" He asked his voice horse and strained.

Ratchet paused while the scientist looked up at him and then at the silver Autobot. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Why didn't you save _her_?" He whispered.

"Jazz, you must understand. Of all the mechs-"

"She's in pain. In danger. Those 'cons are doing things to her. I can _feel _it…" His last sentence was through gritted denta. He could feel her short and labored breaths as they toyed with her, trying to get what they wanted from her.

Ratchet looked him in the optics and then it finally clicked together. "How are you bonded to her, Jazz?" He asked gently.

"I-I…" He faded and went into stasis at the last moment.

Alicia jumped forward, placing a hand on his cracked visor. "Oh my God."

Ratchet swore, rushing to start repairs on torn energon lines. Energon loss was the main reason he was now in stasis. "This makes everything more complicated…"

"Is he going to be alright!?" Alicia asked, exchanging panicked glances from Jazz and then Ratchet. She looked down and around the chamber, not seeing any humans. They probably ran off. Good, less distractions for both her and Ratchet.

"He will be alright. He has significant energon loss, wiring and protoform damage…more importantly, he is somehow bonded to Cierra so he could be suffering from bond withdrawal also. When and how this happened I do not know, but right now, I need him to be stabilized." He said as he plucked a large syringe from his forearm and inserted the needle into the back of his neck. She watched as he gently inserted the blue liquid into the energon line. When the substance was gone, he clipped the needle and placed it back into his forearm.

She was smart enough to connect the dots. "So he's that bad…?" Alicia asked, creasing her eyebrows. Alicia watched as his fingers transformed into many tools that she couldn't even relate to. As soon as one of the tools touched Jazz's wound, sparks flew as he cut through frayed metal.

"I never preferred my patients to feel pain when I can prevent it." He explained. "But yes. Cierra is being held by the Decepticons. Primus knows what they are doing to her…" He said quietly. He shook his head and kept focus. "He can feel her pain and she can feel his in return. And if the Decepticons get too far-" He paused for a moment so that he could get a better view of his work. He continued. "It might add too much to their already weaken bond, causing…"

Alicia looked up at him and shook her head. "No…"

"But I will do everything in my knowledge to keep Jazz functional." He said determined.

Alicia looked down at the ground. "Do you know how you will save Cierra?"

Ratchet was painfully blunt causing her to flinch. "No, Jazz is our only concern for right now." The medic replied, his voice sounding distant. He was too concentrated on his work to talk. Alicia backed down, becoming silent again. She watched how his hand moved quickly and skillfully. Truthfully, it was almost hypnotic to the human. A curse or two disrupted her gaze as he continued to work.

Soon, his movements became slower and more precise. She leaned forward, looking at his work. Amazingly, in such a short time, the wound looked better off than before.

Ratchet gave a side glance at her and then again. "He is stabilizing, but the low amount of energon in his frame may cause some sort of fatigue. The nanites in his frame are already working to repair the damage."

Alicia nodded her head. As opposed to Jazz's heavy and struggled intakes from before, they were now gentle and quiet. "You are…very skilled."

He didn't pay mind to the compliment. "I have been a medic of war, doctor. I have done and seen things too often that the procedures are now imbedded in my processor."

She swallowed hard upon the comment and he saw her reaction in the corner of his optic. "I am sorry." He said curtly.

The human shook her head. "No, not at all. I will be quiet now. I don't want to distract you anymore." She said, standing a little off now to purposely get out of his peripheral vision.

"Doctor, if there is anything you are doing, it is not distracting me."

Despite the situation she smiled and laughed gently at this. "I insist. A doctor should never be distracted while he does his work." Alicia saw a small smirk form on his lips, but it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. Nonetheless, she saw it and he knew that she did. She tilted her head, watched, and as promised kept quiet.

* * *

Carl glanced from Optimus to Bumblebee to Ironhide and then the cube. Even if the former executive said that the Autobots were to be trusted with the Allspark, he was still skeptical. They had been keeping it hidden along with Megatron, as they call him, all these years and he was suppose to hand it over so suddenly?

Optimus waited for his answer patiently.

Robert looked like he was ready to explode with outrage. "Sir, you can't hand them the Allspark just like that! For all we know, they could be lying!"

Ironhide leaned in close to the human. "Autobots don't lie, fleshling."

Bumblebee whirred angrily, his door wings mirroring his emotions.

The executive made a face of annoyance to Robert before scoffing. "Woods is lying too, perhaps, Robert?" He turned to Optimus and nodded his head firmly. "If what you are telling me is true, the Decepticons can be on there way here, right now?"

"It is a possibility." He said, not going into detail as why the Decepticon might possibly attack at any moment. The Autobot leader could only imagine what the Decepticons were doing to cause Cierra to give in.

"Then we have to get it out of here, away from this location. We have to hide it again. There is a base outside of Mission City. It is not a long drive, but if you cut through the city, you might be able to get there sooner. The faster you get the cube away from NBE1 and the Decepticons, the safer it will be."

Optimus looked unsure about circumventing through a city thriving with humans and putting them in danger, but the executive had a valid point. Time is of the essence. Optimus looked over at his most trusted friend and comrade. A simple nod of his helm was all he needed to agree to his plan.

Carly placed his hands on his sides and exhaled, looking over to the cube. Robert asked the question that they were both thinking.

"…How are we going to move it?" Robert carefully asked, looking at the cube that even out-sized Optimus.

Carl looked up at Optimus for the answer.

_:__:Optimus, is now a bad time to talk about our lieutenant's status?::_ He heard Ratchet haling his frequency. He glanced down at the two humans and then to Ironhide who suddenly snorted aggressively at a trio of humans. Apparently, they were gazing upon him too long for comfort. They smartly continued on their way to which the old war hardened 'bot smiled at.

Bumblebee, on the other hand, kept close to the black mech just for comfort. He didn't want potentially dangerous humans around him. Ironhide was quick to sooth the young mech with a simple humored smirk, mostly proud at scaring the humans away.

Optimus turned away and sighed. _::No, not at all, Ratchet. Go ahead.::_

_::Jazz is in stasis and is stabilized. I am performing more important repairs on him as we speak. No further damage was caused by the humans, it seems they were only performing electrical surges. The wound from his previous battle was not as serious as it looks, but is still life threatening if main energon lines to his spark are cut off. Energon loss and protoform damage is the only main problem so far.::_

Optimus was relieved to hear his close friend was alive, but, at the same time, he could feel that there was something more to Ratchet's tone. Robert annoyingly looked up at Optimus as he remained oddly silent. He stepped forward to get the Autobot's attention again, but Carl stopped him by firmly gripping his arm.

_Optimus duly noted the human at his feet, but continued. __::But there is something else.:: _Optimus urged.

Ratchet was silent for a long moment, but spoke with a hushed voice. _::He is somehow bonded to Cierra. My scans showed bond withdrawal symptoms.::_

Optimus paused, looking away from the humans at his feet and then to Bumblebee and Ironhide, which got both their attention. Ironhide turned to the Prime with concern in his optics. "What did the humans do to him?"

Bumblebee lowered his door wings and flexed them. A few clicks was all that was needed to show his worry.

Optimus was quick to calm both his comrades down with a simple hand gesture. _::How is that possible?:: _He said amazed and worried at the same time.

A scoff. _::I don't know. Before I could ask the mech, he went into stasis.::_

_Optimus once again sighed heavily. How did his lieutenant get into the toughest situations? Now he was bonded? To a human? Optimus shook his helm shuttering his optics. They needed to focus on the bigger situation. :__:Fine, repair him as quick as possible. Time is limited.::_

_::Yes, Prime. I will notify you if anything changes::_

Optimus finally stood at his full height, leaving a very confused Carl and Robert at his feet.

"What is it, Prime? Is the lieutenant alright?" Ironhide asked, quickly moving to his side.

"He is in stasis and Ratchet is repairing him. He will be fine." He replied in a calming tone. He turned his attention to the cube. "For now…" He said, indicating the relic.

Humans and Cybertronians alike stood and watched with pure awe and curiosity. Optimus stood in front of the cube, looking at it up and down searching for the right glyph. Once he found the circular imprint, he slowly reached up and touched the cube, causing the glyph to light up. In an instant, a wave of light lit up the Cybertronian glyphs and the cube started to fold upon itself. In loud and short series of clicks, Optimus stood back as the cube folded in upon itself, creating smaller cubes. The process was repeated folded into those smaller cubes.

Carl, Robert and all the humans in the chamber watched with awe as Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Optimus made sure the cube folded properly.

"Amazing…" Carl breathed.

Robert made a timid "uh-huh" without moving his mouth.

At last, Optimus held a miniature sized Allspark in his hands and let a sad smile cross his lips. He overturned the delicate artifact and off-lined his optics. "The Decepticons will now know where we are…"

* * *

Starscream held the tip of his blade up to Cierra's neck. She kicked her feet at his painful grip on her. Cierra grunted, trying to get out of his grasp. She could feel the blade slowly hissing on her skin. He was teasing her and it was working: sticking cold panic and fear into her.

"Tell us, human, or, with one fluent motion, I can make you drown in your own blood. It is your last chance…" Starscream tilted her head back with the large tip of his blade. Cierra cried out in fear as she felt it sting her skin. Tears ran down her face, clearing away dirt from her face.

She let a shaky breath through her cracked lips. "Never." She said. She would never tell them even if it cost her own life.

Starscream watched her cringe and smiled as he made the blade go into her skin. Cierra cried out in fear and pain. Blood trickled down her neck slowly. The Decepticon jet enjoyed her pain. It was truly entertaining.

Suddenly, Cierra felt the blade go away from her neck and gravity took over. She fell onto her hands and knees harshly with a grunt. She tried to crawl away, but was only stopped by Starscream's foot slamming in front of her.

The other Decpeticons that were watching turned to Starscream. Brawl was the first to speak in a dark and deep Cybertronain Cierra had never heard before.

Cierra held a hand up to her throat and pressed it on the cut. It wasn't deep to puncture any vital arteries, but enough to draw blood. Another round of angry Cybertronain was heard before they all went silent. She looked up and panicked, seeing Starscream's hand grab for her.

Cierra was harshly picked up by Starscream and was dumped into his chest into a cockpit of some sort.

"You may still have your importance, human." He muttered.

She placed her hands on the glass dome in panic as it closed over her. She backed away, leaving behind a bloodied handprint. The teenager shook her head at the sudden realization. The only reason that they would be leaving and keeping her alive would be... They were going after the Allspark. How did they know? She shook her head. The Autobots must have found it. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back in relief and fear. Now they were going after the cube and the Autobots. While she had the chance of being saved, the Autobots would never see them coming.

She heard parts suddenly shift forcefully and harshly as the Decepticon transformed quickly. She felt gravity hit against her chest and a loud rumble. Starscream had transformed and flew harshly from wherever they were hiding.

Desperately clinging onto the seat for dear life, she reached out to her guardian's cold and non-existent bond, begging him to listen and warn him that the Decepticon were going to attack.

Cierra felt Starscream blast his afterburners to their full power. The dizziness took her over. She still held on to stay awake and keep prodding at his bond.

* * *

**A big thanks to my beta reader, Sunstreaker's Squishy!**


	18. Escalation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

* * *

**Chapter 18 Escalation**

* * *

A sudden tug on Jazz's spark made him come back online with a gasp. Cierra was still alive and she was near. Quickly, he sat up, but regretted it immediately with a growl.

Ratchet and Alicia both backed away with surprise. "Holy..." She said, placing a hand to her chest.

Ratchet nodded his helm to her and moved closer to the silver mech. "He shouldn't even be online." He whispered to himself. "Jazz…?" He started concerned.

Jazz looked over at Ratchet, becoming more alert and antsy. "Cierra's nearby."

The medic widened his optics and looked instinctively out into the hallway. "Then that means the Decepticons are also…"

"What do we do?" Was Alicia's concerned and slightly on edge voice.

Jazz looked over at the female scientist cringing as he did so. He earned a quick warning from Ratchet, but ignored it. "Where's tha cube?"

"Optimus has it in another chamber."

"And Megatron?" He pushed.

Alicia shook her head at the realization. "Oh no…"

He wasted no time continuing to talk. "We have to warn him." Jazz sat up with a groan, but was pushed down by Ratchet's hand.

"Absolutely not, lieutenant. I have to finish repairs."

"I don't care. The Decepticons are coming and they have Cierra…I am _not_letting my medical status stop meh." Jazz growled fiercely, giving the medic a hard glare, almost daring the medic to go against him again.

Ratchet backed away, never breaking the glare and watched as he gently got off of the berth with a stumble. The mech didn't dare to touch him. Still glaring him down, he watched as Jazz transformed and drove aggressively down the hallway. When he was gone, Ratchet turned away and sighed heavily.

Alicia scrunched her brow in confusion and worry. He had to either be stupid or care for Cierra that much that he would go after her severely damaged. "Why did you let him go?"

Ratchet picked up his tools from the experimental platform, not answering immediately.

"Ratchet…?" She pushed.

"He's a guardian to Cierra. A bond exists between them. Even if I tried to prevent the lieutenant from saving his bond-mate, I would be wasting my breath, so to speak. Bond between two Cybertronians are a force all on their own. Nothing can prevent them from being separated. "

"So…he's going to do something stupid then." The question wasn't meant to be laughed at, but the medic did.

"Oh yes, mixed with Jazz's reputation to keep pushing on no matter what and the protective protocols taking over his frame. Not even a logical thought could come to his mind."

She flinched as he heard him suddenly transform. Getting the message, she climbed down the platform. Alicia quickly made her way over to him.

"He cares for her that much, doesn't he?" She asked, realizing her stupid, but appropriate question. The passenger door opened for her as she got in. She flinched as the door closed all on its own.

He only answered when they both started to head back to Optimus and the others.

"More than you know." He whispered.

* * *

Cierra was scared. No, that was an understatement. She was terrified.

As Starscream hit higher G-forces, Cierra could feel her rib burn as she was pressed into the seat. All this time she had been struggling to stay conscious.

More than a few times, she would become dizzy and black out, but only momentarily when Starscream would notice his delicate passenger. After all, he still needed her alive.

_::Decepticons, target approaching.:: _Starscream said, causing Cierra to somewhat come out of her pain educed daze and glace out of the cockpit. There, before her eyes, was the Hoover Dam.

"No…" She moaned, a knot stuck in her throat.

**"Jazz." **She tried, reaching out to him with what little strength she had. **"Please Jazz, answer me…" **What if he was severely hurt or Sector Seven had gone too far..? Cierra shook away the thoughts with a grimace. He had to be alive because she could still feel his lingering presence.

**"I'm 'ere, girl." **Was Jazz distant and weak reply, causing her to gasp at the sudden opened bond. He grasped Cierra's bond and offered her his strength, inviting her to his spark. She tried returning the gesture, but Jazz stopped her. **"No, save yo strength Cierra."**

**"The Decepticons are…coming, Jazz. Starscream he's…taking me somewhere."**

**"Ah know. Don't worry, we'll get ya out o' this. Jus' stay wit' meh."**

**"I know you will, you promised me…" **Cierra felt weaker, barely holding onto consciousness.

**"Don't ya dare leave meh!" **He yelled, feeling Cierra's bond become weak and distant. She tried to grip onto him, but slipped. She could feel him keeping his spark open to his charge, giving what little strength he had to her. She didn't bother to drain it from him only using little at a time to keep her aware.

She could feel Starscream transform, causing her stomach to lurch. He didn't bother to take her out of his cockpit. She pressed her feet firmly on the control panel as the cockpit slid to become parallel on the Decepticons chest. Groggily, she looked out of the smoky glass and grimaced upon the Hoover Dam below. They were on a cliff, overlooking the giant structure. Suddenly, he spun to the side and a view of large generators was now in her sight. In the corner of her eye, he could see Starscream raise his hand that was already transforming into the six shot missile launcher.

She widened her eyes. They were going to take out the power to the dam.

_::Bonecrusher:: _She heard him rumble over the external com link. _::Patrol the nearby highways. Blackout, Frenzy, Devastator, swarm the base. Leave no one alive.:: _He watched as his soldiers swarmed the Sector Seven base. With that, he fired, causing Cierra to press her hands to her ears from the giant explosion. Over the bond, she knew her guardian could feel her panic.

* * *

"And if this Megatron is awakened…?"

_"Kiss your ass goodbye!" _Was Bumblebee's inappropriate/ but truthful quip.

Ironhide nodded his helm. "We must take him offline while we still can." He said with a gruff and urgent tone. It still didn't make Carl back down. All their years of research was going down the drain. So much technology was produced from studying the NBE.

"To offline him would mean to cut off each relay in his frame. We do not have time for such a long process."

Optimus leaned forward in his already crouching form. "Please, executive, we don't have much time."

At that moment, Jazz reached the chamber and found Optimus and the others. He transformed quickly, causing small amounts of energon to drip from his quicken action.

Optimus looked at him with utter shock. "Jazz?" He said with concern and disbelief, standing at full height. As Jazz step forward, he stumbled, almost losing his balance. Optimus immediately placed his hands out to steady the smaller mech.

He ignored his concerned tone. "The Decepticons are here and they have Cierra." He said with urgency, wincing as he walked forward to Optimus.

Robert looked at the Cybertronian and he regretted doing so. As soon as he laid eyes on him, Jazz almost caught his glare. Robert backed away and looked down at the ground, a small amount of regret clawing at him.

"How-" A loud moan and then a boom cut the mech off. Pebbles and small chucks of concrete fell to the floor, bouncing harmlessly off of the Autobots as they moved to protect the humans at their feet.

Suddenly, a low moan echoed throughout the chamber as the lights went out. Everything was bathed in red from the backup lights. "Oh…no…" Robert said, backing away and looking around.

Carl stepped forward and looked up at Optimus. "They attacked the generators. We don't have power! Without it, NBE-, Megatron, whatever will break out of stasis!"

Ratchet jogged into the chamber with a jostled Alicia in his hand. Optimus turned to him from Carl. "Detecting four Decepticon signatures…" He paused, glancing over to Jazz. "…and a very weak bio-signature."

As Ratchet placed Alicia on the ground, she clung tightly to one of his fingers for balance. Carl was quick to come over to her and help her stay steady as she stepped off of the medic's hand.

Jazz looked at Optimus with pleading optics. He stumbled a bit, cringing at his sign of weakness. "Let meh take tha Cube." He rebalanced himself.

"Jazz…" Ironhide said in warning and concern, standing forward.

Jazz turned to him. "Look, ah am tha fastest out o' all o' us."

Carl looked to Optimus. "He can sneak the cube to the base faster than all of us…" He noted quietly.

Optimus didn't pay mind to his input, focusing on the condition his second in command was in.

Ironhide gave the mech a hard glare examining the mech. He knew what he was doing. "Let him do it." He said to Optimus without breaking the glare. When the leader didn't pay mind to him, he said it again. "He knows what he's doing."

Jazz nodded his helm ever so slightly. The mech returned the gesture and then glanced over to Optimus, indicating to hand over the cube.

Bumblebee whirred in worry, not sure of his comrades' plan. _"We got ta stick together!"_

The medic glanced at Bumblebee then Optimus. "We may have no other option if we are to hide the cube." He muttered. Optimus looked down at his trusted lieutenant and examined him more closely. Why was he taking such a risky task on his own, even when he was in such a horrible state?

Ironhide saw his hesitation. "Prime, we can stay behind and distract the Decepticons."

Alicia saw that Jazz was getting antsy. She titled her head, though when he looked down at her, catching her careful glance. She quickly looked away, but back at him once he looked away. He had other ideas in mind and she had a small clue to what he was going to do with the Allspark.

* * *

Another loud bang made Optimus make his decision. With reluctance, he handed over the Allspark to Jazz slowly and he took it in his clawed hands with care. "Good luck, Jazz."

Jazz let his visor fall over his optics as he backed away and transformed. They all watched after him for the longest time before another rumble of a distant explosion broke their glare.

"You do know what he's doing, right, Prime?" Ironhide said in a low tone, moving closer to his leader.

He hid his dread with a mask of worry. "Yes, I do…"

"You won't be fighting the Decepticons alone. We will call for military reinforcements." Carl said, firmly breaking their attention from each other.

Optimus's tone was heavy and stern. "No, no more humans are to be involved in our war. It is our battle we must fight."

Carl shook his head firmly. "My ass, you are. I'll assemble an elite team here on base. You won't fight this alone. It's our planet we are fighting for too."

Robert wasn't as willing to be as brave as his superior. "Listen, these things are tougher than they look." He whispered harshly, making sure the black mech couldn't hear him. "You're crazy if you think a small team can take down one. It took me a whole squadron to take down-" But the Autobot heard him very clearly.

"I dare you to finish that sentence, human." He growled.

He backed away and Carl once again ignored his stupidity. "I don't care. We're taking these things down before anything else happens. I want the whole base to be evacuated, and all back up generators are to distribute their power to the cryochamber now."

Deep down, the Autobot leader appreciated the humans heated bravery, but couldn't help to deny him once again. "Executive, I-"

Ironhide was annoyed by the human's rudeness, but the human still had the audacity to keep interrupting his leader. "We will stay here and alert the U.S. military of your presence in the city and assist you. Go, don't worry about us." He said, letting a rare smile form on his lips.

Ironhide hummed at the human and thought otherwise. He placed a hand on his leader's shoulder. "Let them fight, Prime. Like the human said, it is their planet so it is their war also."

Optimus still didn't look convince, but then sighed as Ironhide took his hand away from him. "Fine…assist the evacuation of this base in anyway you can."

"Will do." Alicia said, cutting in as she indicated for them to move.

"We can never repay you for what you already done to help us."

Carl gave one last look up to the Prime. "We should say the same, Prime…" And with that, he left leaving the Autobots behind.

* * *

A tall, well-toned, woman walked into a secret armory. Sergeant Emily Banks was ordering her squadron of soldiers to specific tables of weapons and ammunition. She pointed to vehicles yelling out orders. "Let's get geared up and ready for action!"

Her squadron was the only military unit on site so it was difficult to build up determination and courage, especially up against giant, robotic beings.

Emily had been part of the military for a long time. She has seen it all. But when she was briefed on robotic extraterrestrial takeover, she had to admit, this was new. Hell, she didn't care if it was something new- she just wanted to be in it.

"Alright, Intel's giving us the names of friendlies and baddies. We got Decepticons and Autobots out there, so get familiar with your surroundings! Aid the Autobots in any way you can!" She shouted out, walking with her hands behind her back. She turned to another soldier. "Skylance, get that machine gun mounted on that vehicle!"

A sudden tremor rocked the whole room, causing small chucks of concrete fall and crumble to the ground. Emily looked up at the ceiling and then at her men who all paused in mid-motion. "Let's get a move on!" Her voice boomed, making them jump back into action.

Another tremor rocked the room and after came angry sounding alien warbles. Oh, yes, today was going to be hell.

* * *

The pain in his spark kept getting stronger as he kept driving. He knew he was getting close to Cierra. His engine echoed powerfully against the tunnels as he drove by startled humans running in the opposite direction.

**"Ah' m coming fo' ya, Ah' m coming." **He kept repeating over the bond.

Suddenly, the roar of a jet echoed throughout the tunnels. He had found what the humans were running away from. Jazz transformed immediately, taking an aggressive defensive stance and growling, knowing who it was. The F-22 jet appeared and transformed gracefully with Cierra in his hand.

Jazz's posture was replaced with shock as his optics were drawn straight to Cierra. Her body was limp and her clothes were torn, tattered, dirty, and covered in blood. He did a quick scan of her body and growled at the results. Her lungs had been damaged along with the casing protecting them. A fresh cut went along her neck. He opened the bond, sending his warm caress. He turned to Starscream, fighting the urge to run forward and slag the Decepticon right there and now.

But he immediately thought otherwise as Cierra looked up slowly to him. Regret and relief twisted her face upon seeing her guardian and the cube in his hand. She went to warn him to run away and save the Allspark, but her breath was cut off to a squeak as Starscream stepped forward.

"So, Autobot, you are still online, I see." Starscream hissed, circling him. Upon doing so, he smiled at the saboteur's wounds to his body, amused that the mech was still trying to recapture his little pet.

"Don't sound so disappointed, 'Screamer." He growled, never taking his optics off of Cierra.

Starscream smiled, following his concerned, yet stern gaze on his charge. He lifted Cierra up to his face plates and examined her. "A fine human specimen you have here, Autobot." He spun her around, noting the crimson liquid flowing down one of his digits. Hungrily, he watched it and then turned his attention to Jazz. " It's too bad she breaks so easily."

Jazz kept himself held back, struggling to charge right then and there. He saw the Decepticon second-in-command exchange his gaze to the Allspark in his hand. "It's a simple proposition, Autobot: Give me the Allspark and I will spare her life."

Jazz flinched, gripping the Allspark in his clawed hand firmly. He looked to Cierra, seeing her move again. Her eyes begged him to not do what he said. She opened her mouth, but closed it, a grimace taking hold of her expression. He cringed, feeling her wave of pain coming over to his bond. He was determined to keep it open for her to latch on to.

Suddenly, Starscream transformed his other arm into a plasma gun and pointed it at Cierra. "I am not a mech known for his patience, Autobot." He snarled.

Jazz stepped forward, but Cierra's pleading voice stopped him. Her voice was choked as if someone was strangling her throat. "No, don't do it, Jazz…Think about the thousands of lives you…would put in danger because of me…" She cried, grimacing at the fire burning in her chest. Now that she was desperately clinging onto him, he too could feel the same pain in his chassis.

Starscream looked from Cierra to Jazz with a wolfish smile. "Oh, yes, listen to the human." He purred, teasing the Autobot.

The silver gritted his dentas harshly.

**"Jazz, please don't." **Her pleading voice echoed painfully over the bond.

* * *

Brawl transformed, stomping his way into the next generator room. Humans fled away from him at his feet. He smiled at their fear. Shifting plating on his shoulder, he revealed two missile launchers. Aiming at the giant metal generators, he wasted no time destroying them. They exploded in plumes of smoke and fire, sending frayed metal into the air.

While the Decepticon tank stood praising his work, he turned at the sound of Bonecrusher approaching. His steps were heavy and slow. "Blackout has destroyed the west wing power source."

Brawl gave no indication of the news.

A low tone of angry Cybertronian escaped. "Do you find it odd that Starscream is valiantly trying so hard to free Megatron?" The tan Decepticon asked, circling to face him.

Brawl replied in Cybertronian. "No doubt. He may be planning something we do not know of."

Boncrusher warbled annoyingly, noting the few humans at the ground who were injured by the explosion. "When Megatron awakens, he will no longer be in command. We do not have to worry."

"The fool doesn't realize this clearly." Brawl chattered. "We do not have to worry about Starscream's petty plans." He started to walk forward, but then abruptly and harshly transformed, pounding the concrete with his metal treads.

The tan Decepticon growled before transforming, following his comrade as they both rumbled through the base.

* * *

Jazz sighed heavily through his vents. Slowly, he walked forward and placed the cube out towards the mech. He watched as the Decepticon lowered his weapon and transformed it back into his dangerously clawed hand. He reached forward and Jazz placed it in his hand.

"You have chosen wisely, Autobot." He said, glancing at Cierra with disgust as he dumped her none to gently in the mech's awaiting hand. Jazz immediately brought her close to his chest and watched as the mech smiled mockingly. He backed away and quickly transformed, igniting his afterburners. Jazz turned away from the harsh afterburner's flames, protecting his charge. Jazz spun around again to see the mech spin down a tunnel. Once he was out of sight, Jazz lifted Cierra closer to him and sent an assuring wave of warmth over their bond.

He dropped onto his knees and lowered his hands to the ground, where his holoform activated next to her. He stepped onto his frame's hand and fell to his knees. Gently turning her over onto his lap, he held her face in his hand. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slacked, letting in painful and short breaths. "C'mon, Cierra. Don't do this ta meh."

Jazz's hand scanned over her bloodied and bruised body. They shook as his charge's blood slowly dripped from her wounds. Jazz lifted her, hugging her limp body as close as he could. Jazz was now willingly giving all his strength to her, opening his spark to welcome her in.

Cierra suddenly opened her eyes with a slight gasp. "Jazz?" She whispered.

"It's okay. I am here. Yo fine. You're okay…yo okay." He chanted, not letting her go as he rocked gently.

"Why? Why did you do it?" She said with a barely coherent voice.

"Shh." He shook his head not wanting her to speak and injure her lung anymore. **"It doesn't matta now."**

"**But, Jazz, the Allspark-"**

Jazz shook his head again. "It was ah fake." He finally released her and relaxed her body on his lap. He sent more soothing emotions over the bond, brushing her dirty hair out of her face. "Yo safe now. Nothin' will eva hurt ya again…Ah promise."

Cierra felt him welcoming her to his spark and she latched on to its soothing presence. She closed her eyes, feeling her pain and weakness wash away. She dug her face into his chest and couldn't help, but to break down into short sobs. With each sob, her ribs finally did not protest in pain. Jazz placed his chin on her head and hugged her close again.

"Ah'm here." He soothed again. Deciding they couldn't stay there for any longer, Jazz stood slowly as possible while shifting her gently into his arms. A whimper was heard from her. He soothed her once again. He tried to block the guilt as he reminded himself that it was his fault she was like this. He wasn't able to stop Starscream from the pain he inflicted on her.

Stepping off of his own hand, he concentrated on transforming his real body. His holoform flickered as he did so, but was able to accomplish the painful task. Opening the passenger side door, Jazz gently placed Cierra in the seat and closed the door as his holoform went away. Not wasting any time, the mech drove away and reappeared in the driver's seat. He reached over and held her hand, gently brushing his thumb on the top of her hand soothingly.

_::Prime, this is Jazz. Ah got Cierra. Distraction achieved.::_

* * *

_The medic looked at Bumblebee then Optimus. "We may have no other option…" He muttered. Optimus looked down at his trusted lieutenant and examined him more closely._

_Alicia did so also. A sudden idea come to mind. She walked forward, shaking her head with a slight smile. "Maybe we don't…" Was Alicia's unexpected proud voice that made all the Autobots look at her. "I have an idea…"She looked up to Optimus, seeing that he was desperate for any other solutions._

_Optimus indicated for her to continue._

_She then looked up at Ratchet. "Why don't you create a fake Allspark using your holoforms? Then Jazz will be able to hand over the 'Allspark' to the Decepticons. Sooner or later, they will find out it is a fake. But it will buy Optimus some time to transport the real one to the Sector Seven base."_

_Jazz was about to protest the idea of Optimus transporting the cube, but Alicia held firm and silenced him. "Jazz, if Cierra is nearby, you can bargain her back with the fake Allspark." This made the Silver mech back down as his expression turned from firm to hopeful._

_Optimus raised an optic ridge. "Will it work?" He said, turning to Ratchet with the same hopeful expression._

_Ratchet nodded his head and glanced at Alicia. "Holoforms are installed into a Cybertronian for further disguise. They can uninstall it from his or her form as they wish. I can copy the radiation the Allspark gives off and add it to the holoform. I don't know how long it will last though."_

_Ratchet raised his left wrist up and made the plating shift. Taking out a metal disk, the plating immediately shifted over to cover the vacant area. "But to answer your question-yes, I can modify the holoform data stream to make it seem like the Allspark."_

_Bumblebee looked at the disk. __"That's so awesome! Who would have thought that?" __He clipped._

"_Excellent thinking, Alicia." Ratchet said, nodding his helm in admiration. She smiled, nodding her head in thanks. Carl patted her on the back while Robert huffed at the attention she was receiving._

_She looked up to Jazz, seeing that he was looking at her intently all this time. He opened his mouth, but closed it not knowing what to exactly say. "Thank you…" He said, feeling like he should have said more._

_Alicia went closer to the mech with her smile gone, replaced with a serious expression. "She's important to you. I can see that. You would give up the real Allspark for her, wouldn't you?"_

_Jazz stayed silent as he examined her. He nodded and looked away, clearly indicating he was done talking to her._

_Alicia bit her lip. No wonder, he was willing to take the Allspark in his grasp._

* * *

The Decepticon jet flew through tunnels and corridors. He, Starscream, had the Allspark. But he was not going to use it. Not yet, that is. No, he would let the _mighty leader _do all the work of taking over this mudball of a planet. Then when the time was right, he would overthrow Megatron, leaving him to be the ruler of the human slaves and newly formed Decepticon empire.

The mere thought of his brilliant plan made Starscream smile inwardly.

* * *

Emily jumped out of the Humvee before it came to a complete stop and walked into the chamber, not minding the great robotic beings in front of her. She blew a bubble with her gum and sucked it back into her mouth. The Cybertronians glanced down at the human, slightly surprised she wasn't scared of them. She gave a salute to Optimus and smiled.

Optimus nodded his head respectively, not knowing what else to do.

"Sergeant Emily Banks at you service. My squadron has been ordered to guide you to the Sector Seven base outside of Mission City." She paused and smiled. "If any Decepticons are to intercept us on the way, we were ordered to kill them on sight. No matter the cost, the Allspark must get to the base-exact words given to me, Prime. Sound decent enough?"

Ironhide looked to the Prime with a smirk. He glanced back down at the fiery human femme and smiled.

Emily looked at him, blew another bubble, popping and sucking it back into her mouth with a smirk of her own. She took that as a yes. "Cool, the Decepticons have already infiltrated the east and west generators; it won't be long now before NBE-1 wakes up. We better get going. Follow us and we'll take you to the other base." She winked at the 'bot and sauntered over to the Humvee, leaving the mech to watch after her.

"We'll have the back and the front, Optimus. Let your bot's go in the middle, it will be better that way." She got onto the Humvee's back and mounted the machine gun. She leaned up against it with her elbow.

"Whenever you're ready, Skylance!" She yelled.

The Humvee started up, and as if on cue, each Cybertronain transformed, collapsing down to their vehicle forms in a series of clicks and shifting gears.

Emily widened her eyes and leaned to the side near the window of the driver's seat, whispering to Skylance. "That's so cool." She said with a laugh.

She straightened out again. "Alright, let's hit it!" She said, cocking the machine gun. The Humvee drove off with a loud rev that echoed throughout the tunnel. She yelled out a whoop of excitement as they started to drive faster.

"I fought giant robots" was so going down on her résumé.

* * *

A sudden explosion sounded off not to far away from where they were.

"Great now, _we're _screwed." Robert said with a moan.

Alicia smacked him on the head. She was done with his whining. She turned to the executive. "Carl, where is the emergency beacon?"

"It's on the higher level. We can make it in time to alert the military." He said, moving to the wall where a device was firmly bolted into the stone. Breaking the glass with his elbow, he shoved the lever down, causing sirens to sound off all around them. The evacuation was in progress.

They were already moving on, leaving the Allspark chamber behind.

* * *

He could feel his internal temperature rise. At the realization, the Decepticon online his optics, seeing small flesh creatures run away from him. The sight made the mech lapses through his memories. He checked his chronometer. He'd been frozen for well over a hundred years. Another yell came from a human below as his finger twitched, breaking the ice encasing it. Their mere existence made the Decepticon leader crawl. Their lives were puny, insignificant and a waste of energy. He would take over their planet with ease.

His muscle relays came online with a groan. With that, Megatron shifted his frame, causing giant shards of frozen ice crash to the ground. No longer was Megatron imprisoned in cryostasis. He roared with anger, slamming away cables and metal frames that hung onto him. Humans yelled with fear as debris fell around them.

The Decepticon leader finally broke free from his icy prison and crouched low, examining his surroundings. Slowly, all his systems were fully online. As expected, the Decepticon signatures that came up on his scanners were very much the reason he was free. He jumped into the air, transforming into his original Cybertronian jet form.

_::Starscream!:: _He barked over the comms. Making the net itself tremble with his forceful tone.

_::You have awakened, my lord! What is it you want of me?:: _He replied with hidden venom. Megatron ignored it to the best of his ability.

_::I assume you have the Allspark in your possession?:: _The low tone of Cybertronian the leader used made the mech shiver on the other end of the link.

_::Yes, Lord Megatron.::_

If Megatron could, he would have been smirking at his second-in-command's pitiful disappointment. _::Meet me at these coordinates.:: _Megatron said with a slight smile in his voice. _::I expect the Allspark to be in my possession, now that I am leader once again::_

_::Yes,…Lord Megatron.::_

* * *

Optimus and the other Autobots were too relieved upon seeing the opening to the tunnel as they drove outside onto the main road that led away from the Hoover Dam. Humvees guarded the front and the back while Emily followed Optimus. She gave him a reassuring thumbs up that he could see in his side-view mirror.

_::We escaped! It's quiet…__too __quiet.:: _Bumblebee played over the comms.

_::Yes, it seems so…::_ Ratchet said, not liking the unsettling realization either.

_::Bad feelings or not, stay focused.:: _Ironhide said in a low tone. The weapons specialist was on edge also. His comrades stating the obvious was not going to help their situation. It would be a long while before they made it to the secondary Sector Seven base.

* * *

Jazz drove past fleeing humans and traveled down a tunnel that soon led outside. Right now, he was determined to get Cierra to a safe place away from the Decepticons. _::Jazz, what is your location?:: _Ironhide asked suddenly over the comm.

_:__:Ah' m catchin' up with ya guys. What about you?::_

_::We are entering the city now.:: _His voice sounded distracted.

Jazz duly looked at his frayed sensors and cringed. _::This whole area is crawlin' with Decepticons. Ya guys betta beh careful.:: _Jazz replied.

Ironhide was silent, but when he spoke again, his voice was stern and serious. _::Jazz, don't worry about us. Get Cierra to a safe location and get her help.::_

_::Yeah you know-":: _Jazz was cut off when a sudden Cybertronian jet came into view and flew over him with a roar. He slammed on the brakes, staring at Megatron's fleeing form not believing what he had just seen.

"Primus." He whispered.

_::Jazz? What happened? Are you there?::_

_::Ironhide, Megatron's alive. An' he's headin yo way.:: _Jazz once again hiss the gas pedal and screeched back onto the road where humans were now staring at Megatron as well.

Ironhide was silent for a long minute. _::I thought the humans had the controls on lockdown…::_

_::Apparently, it was not enough ta keep 'im frozen fo long.:: _Jazz replied.

_::Keep your comm. open, lieutenant. Inform us if you spot any other 'cons coming our way.::_

_::Will do, Jazz out.:: _As told, the mech kept the communication line open. Finally, the mech made his way on the highway after getting past the human tourists' traffic. Jazz quickly glanced over to Cierra and cringed. She was losing strength.

He growled, pushing himself harder and fighting the strain his injuries were causing. Jazz cringed at not being able to sustain his holoform. The human form shattered and disappeared. With the strain of sustaining the holoform finally over, he was able to concentrate on the road and his dangerous weaving between traffic.

Ahead a sign showed the miles until he reached Mission city.

* * *

**This chapter was sooo hard to write. T.T (stupid writer's block!) *shakes fist* Anyway, I think I only have two more chapters after this and then an epilogue.**

**Hopefully I can get this story done this month. So thank you to all my viewers and reviews! =D Without you, I would not be able to continue this story!**

**A big thanks to my beta, Sunstreaker's Squishy!**


	19. Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

* * *

**Chapter 19 Battle**

* * *

As Jazz drove, he could feel the bond starting to slip away. He pushed himself harder. Quickly and dangerously, he weaved in and out of traffic, getting to the city as fast as he could. Continuously, he called out to Cierra, each time with no response.

* * *

Starscream made it a show as he swept into a large chamber where the other Decepticons had gathered. He transformed and landed gracefully on his feet, never showing any signs of imbalance. They all stared at him as he pulled out the cube from subspace. Greedily, they gazed upon the relic, but Starscream pulled it away.

The mech turned as distant jet engines whined in the tunnels echoing around the mech. He recognized the thrusters anywhere. At that moment, Megatron's form appeared. Without slowing down, he transformed, flipping and landing just as gracefully on his feet as Starscream. He stood up straight, plating clicking and sliding in their final positions. The Decepticons immediately bowed in his presence. Starscream smiled to his leader with no enthusiasm. "My lord, I am pleased you are once again online…" He said smoothly. "The Autobots have fled from this area, no doubt fleeing from your mighty-"

Megatron growled cutting him off, not caring for his empty words. Starscream smartly became silent. He fiddled with the cube before stepping forward and presented the Allspark to the leader. To earn Megatron favor even more, Starscream lowered himself onto one knee, bowing so low that his face almost touched the ground. "I am your servant, my lord."

Megatron sharply plucked the miniaturized cube from his clawed hands, causing Starscream flinch. A smile crossed his faceplates. "I am so glad you know your rightful place, Starscream…" Before he could look up and question him, the leader suddenly placed his foot on the seeker's back and slammed him to the ground. "On the ground, bowing before your true leader."

Megatron snarled at the mech before lifting his foot off of him. He didn't give him a second glance as he walked past him in front of the other Decepticons. Starscream rose onto all fours and growled quietly. No one would degrade him like that, especially in front of other Decepticon warriors. The Decepticon jet stood tall once again and watched the leader examine the Allspark in his claws.

Slowly Megatron's smile of greed morphed into confusion and anger. "Starscream?"

His sudden leveled voice made the mech stutter in fear. "Y-yes, my lord?" He asked, turning around and balancing on one knee. He bowed his head slightly. He did so to not only show respect to his leader, but to advert his gaze away from Megatron's. Any Decepticon would know the leader's dangerous voice when he was not pleased. And when he was not pleased…

"What is this?"

He was overcome with panic and confusion. He bravely looked up from bowing. "Why, the Allspark, of course, my liege."

Megatron spun around to his second in command, practically death in his optics. He placed the cube in the second in command's face and right before his optics crushed it. The Allspark shattered into sharp pieces of once solid light particles and fell to the ground like dust. Starscream watched with horror as the particles floated to the ground and dissolved. It was a holoform, a fake, a decoy…

"Where is the Allspark, Starscream?" He growled out slowly, beyond anger.

Starscream could only stare at the ground where the particles had disappeared. When Megatron did not receive a fast enough answer, he grabbed the mech by the throat, raising him to his feet. He stomped to the nearest wall and firmly pinned him there. "Where is _my_ Allspark?" He roared, growling as he moved closer to the squirming mech in his grasp.

The other Decepticons could only watch with a mix of amusement, interest and fear as the leader's frame practically sent off waves of rage. His plating was slightly puffed out to further show his growing anger.

"I do not know, Lord Megatron! I swear on my life! I was deceived! I did not know the Autobots made a decoy! I- I promise my lord, I will find the Allspark and place it in your grasp!" He sputtered, panicking as the leader's grip became tighter around his throat.

He seemed to have considered the mech's words, but narrowed his optics dangerously before backed away with a huff. He released his hold on the mech's throat cables, letting him drop to the floor with a clatter. Starscream brought his hand to his neck, wheezing from the pain laced in his vital energon cables.

"Decepticons, it seems we do not have the Allspark in our possession..." He said, glaring down at his second in command with disgust. He turned around to the other Decepticons. They flinched at this quick action. They had forgotten that Megatron was a harsher leader than Starscream.

"But I promise you this, my faithful followers…When we have the Allspark in our grasps, we will conquer the universe starting with this planet, killing every insect that disobeys our rule and rebuild Cybertron!"

The Decepticons let out cries of approval, knowing better to always please their leader.

Satisfied knowing that he was officially in command, he rallied his troops. "Decepticons! Transform and rise up!" Megatron leapt into the air, transforming into his Cybertronian jet form with harsh shifting of plating. He ignited his afterburners and blasted off into a tunnel that led outside of the human structure. The Allspark radiation was no longer being protected by the structure. He could instantly detect its power coming not too far away. And, as expected, along with it was none other than his rival's signature. "Optimus…" He hissed. It was time to pay him a long awaited visit.

* * *

Emily had the sixth sense. Through battle experience, she knew when things were going to go from bad to worse just on a simple impulse. But this time, her sense didn't need to come into play. The roar of a foreign jet echoed around them. As soon as Skylance announced that a Decepticon was coming up on the radar, she couldn't help, but welcome the sudden surge of adrenaline. The sergeant looked up to the grey sky as soon as she heard the warning.

She chewed her gum a little faster as it came in view. "Jesus…" She breathed as it dove down. She narrowed her eyes as the outlining of the jet became familiar. She gasped, traced the trajectory, and widened her eyes. She reached for her radio on her hip and brought it to her mouth. "Optimus, incoming!" She yelled.

Whether or not he heard her warning, Optimus transformed immediately. Trying to gain his balance from the momentum of driving, he slid uplifting the asphalt of the road. Emily grimaced as Skylance slammed on the brakes as the convoy of humans and Autobots abruptly stopped.

Megatron transformed in midair, impacting and tackling Optimus to the ground.

With worry, she watched the Autobot leader tumble and fall to the ground, shattering the nearby building windows from the impact. Harshly, Optimus fought from under Megatron's hold.

The other Autobots transformed, all surprised and alert from Megatron's sudden appearance. With that, another explosion caught the attention of Ironhide. He quickly glanced at his leader and back at the explosion, deciding there was another battle to fight.

"_Precious cargo-under attack! We can't go on!"_

"We will stand and fight if we have to, Bumblebee." Ironhide said, transforming and aiming his cannon at Megatron. But as he did his arms were lowered forcibly by Ratchet.

"No, you will risk harming Optimus." He suddenly turned to the city. He grunted at the result of his scan. "There are Decepticons coming in our location from the south and north. Ironhide, Bumblebee, intercept them. I will go north."

Ironhide gave a worried glance to the medic.

"I will be alright, just go." He urged quickly.

A harsh order from below earned the mech's attention. He looked down at Emily's squadron already preparing for battle. The black mech looked back up at Ratchet to say his good luck, but he was already gone, transformed with Bumblebee following.

He gave one last worried glance to Optimus before he transformed and rumbled away.

* * *

"Prime, it has been so long since we last met." Megatron purred as he got back on his feet, not even paying mind to the fleeing humans below him.

Optimus rose on his hands and knees before he crouched in a defensive stance. "We don't have to do this, Megatron." Optimus begged. He knew this day would come when he would have to face his brother again.

The leader practically laughed at his plea. He ignored it and lunged forward, his claws ready to rip through metal plating. Optimus stood up quickly, snapping his faceplate into place and stepped to the side. He clasped his hands together and harshly brought them down on Megatron's back.

He grunted momentarily, losing his footing before he spun around to attack again. "Give me the Allspark, Prime!" Megatron leaped forward, dangerously swiping at Optimus's chest where he knew the relic was safely housed.

The Prime staggered backwards, avoiding the blow. Megatron charged at him again, but this time he unsheathed a blade and swung it at him. Optimus blocked the blow with the thick plating of his arm and spun to avoid another swing of his blade.

"Please Megatron, we don't have to fight." Why was it each time he battled the Decepticon leader, he always begged him to not fight? Optimus narrowed his optics as the mech before him stood tall, his frame strong and proud. Was it that he always secretly wished that his brother would give up and that it would have never come to such violence?

"Fine, Prime, give me the Allspark and there will be no need to fight."

"You will put every sentient being in danger on this planet." Again he begged.

He laughed again. His words were useless. It was just humor to the Decepticon leader. "What makes you think I care about any living creature's life? Don't you understand? All that power could restore Cybertron!"

"You will never restore Cybertron. You will corrupt it with your morbid ideas and beliefs." Optimus said backing away, keeping his frame and mind alert.

Megatron tilted his head with a smirk. "It's a pity, Prime. Just think, Cybertron will never be restored. All because of you…"

He overstepped the line. Optimus growled, flicking his arms backward as energon blade took place of his forearms. In an instant, they glowed a fierce orange hissing at the air as he charged forward, swiping them at the Decepticon leader. Never would he be blamed for his brother's crime.

Megatron dodged each swipe with ease, blocking a blow with his own blade that took place of his forearm. "Don't let your anger blind you, Optimus!" He yelled with a laugh, teasing the Prime.

The Decepticon leader charged at him again, blade at the ready as he aimed for Optimus's leg. Optimus spun around the blade, but his effort was useless as it dug harshly into its target, cutting through muscle relays and hydraulic pumps.

To dislodge the weapon from his leg, Optimus quickly struck Megatron's arm and pushed the mech away. With a hiss, the blade slid out, leaving a stream of energon to follow.

Megatron smiled, backing away from him again. It was always interesting to fight with the Prime. Every time they had met in battle, Optimus had always seemed to become more enthusiastic and fierce with his blades.

Fighting the burning in his leg, Optimus rushed forward and tackled Megatron to the ground, causing asphalt and debris to fly. Megatron quickly kicked him off and jumped forward, slamming his blade towards Optimus's chest.

Optimus was quick enough to dodge the blow by rolling to the side. He shifted onto one knee, blades defensively crossed in front of him.

Megatron stood tall and went for another attack.

Optimus spun out of his way and quickly stabbed him in the hip. The Decepticon growled as the blade dug deep into his frame.

This time, Optimus was not willing to show mercy to his brother. Not ever again will he let another planet fall to Megatron's hands. And never again would the blame and fate of Cybertron be placed on his shoulders.

* * *

Emily glanced around, hurriedly spiting her gum out and placing a new piece in her mouth upon seeing the black helicopter transform and land in front of them.

She quickly glanced down the street seeing that Optimus and Megatron were still fighting, causing all hell to break loose on the street below. Humans ran in panic to find some sort of shelter from the titans battling above.

A gust of wind from the Decepticon landing and transforming swept past her, causing her to blink at the dust. She had thought that the 'cons were coming from the south and north like the medic had said.

"Nothing goes to plan, I suppose." She mumbled sourly. "Let's get this started." She said turning and mounting the machine gun on top of the Humvee. She spun the massive gun around and aimed at the Decepticon advancing toward the leaders' fight. Quickly diverting the Deceptiocns' attention she pressed the trigger, sending bullets raining on the larger mech. Blackout spun around to where the rain of bullets were coming from and growled, raising his arm stiffly. She widened her eyes as a missile projected from his forearm.

Her warning was quick. "Take cover!" She bellowed, jumping off of the Humvee. The missile launched, met the ground near its target, and exploded sending humans and humvees flying. Emily grunted, hitting the ground hard. She paused, giving her head a chance to stop throbbing. Rapidly she blinked to make her world clear again.

The sergeant got up off of the ground slowly as asphalt rained from the sky, pinging off of destroyed Humvees and her back.

She smacked her lips and grunted with annoyance at the taste of blood. She had managed to get a cut across her cheek and a split lip. She had also swallowed her gum during the short attack. "Damn, that was a new piece too…" She said with a huff.

Emily grunted, standing up and looking at the Decepticon. It was uninterested with them now and returned to heading toward Optimus and Megatron. She turned her attention to her men. "Is everyone alright?!" She yelled.

Her men were not so lucky. They replied with yes's and some no's. She turned and jogged to the nearest injured solider.

"Get the injured to safety and give everything ya got to that 'con! We cannot let him get to Optimus!" She ordered to everyone while picking him up by looping her arms under his arms and dragging him behind a piece of upturned asphalt that used to be part of the road. His leg was broken, but nothing else was life threatening.

She clapped his shoulder and shook it gently. "You're gonna be fine, alright? When this is all over, I'll get ya something nice." Emily said with a smile, trying to keep the situation light. The solider nodded his head with a painful smile.

Emily's smiled disappeared as she looked up at Blackout upon the sound of explosions. She sagged her shoulders. "We could use the backup right about now…" Emily mumbled.

* * *

_::Jazz, where in the pit are you? We need you.::_ Ratchet's sudden voice came over Jazz's com with rapid gunfire in the background.

Jazz was just getting off of the exit ramp and into the city. _::Ah'm enterin' tha city now. Where are you guys?::_

_::Four klicks away. We are all scattered.::_

_::A'right, afta ah get Cierra ta safty, I'll meet up with ya guys.::_

_::Confirmed.::_

Seeing that he was about to miss the upcoming corner, Jazz sharply turned just in time to avoid the curb. In the distance, he heard and saw distant gunfire and explosions. Humans on the streets ran away from the two giant, battling, Cybertronians. Jazz diverted his attention from the two leaders fighting when he heard the roar of jets.

Just in time, Jazz looked up to see Starscream dive down fast. Harsh sounds of missiles launching reached his audios as they advanced on him. To avoid crashing into the ground, Starscream immediately curved upwards and spun disappearing behind the mech, shattering building windows sending glass to rain below.

Jazz quickly dodged and drifted as the missiles landed and exploded near him, sending plumes of fire into the air along with asphalt.

The world seemed to be in slow motion as a missile connected to the ground next to him, shattering the glass to his windows and his windshield. Like a morbid dance, the shattered pieces of glass hit against Cierra, only causing minor cuts across her delicate skin.

Quickly, Jazz transformed, easing Cierra into the air. Thrusting the momentum from speeding down the roadway, he pushed the energy into a flip. He pulled Cierra close to his chest with one hand while he used the other to steady himself to the ground. He then thrust his legs over himself lifting his hand from the ground. Steadily he landed on his feet, crouching low to allow Cierra be cradled in his arms. He looked down and revealed her protected form. He sent a spark pulse out to her and was relieved that she reacted to it with a flinch.

He stumbled as he stood upright and turned to see Starscream circle around them in the air. _::Ratchet…::_ He breathed over the still open com.

He didn't get an immediate reply from him and he called the medic more sternly cringing as he did so.

_::What is it?::_ He answered, explosion sounding off in the distance and on the open com.

His relaxed accent was now a tone of seriousness. _::Starscream came out nowhere and bombarded us…I have to engage."_

_::Jazz, don't you dare. You are in no condition-::_

_::I have to.::_

_::I swear to Primus-::_

_::Ratchet!::_ He yelled sternly as Starscream now dove to come closer to him.

_::I am not allowing you to-::_

_::I need you to come and pick Cierra up. I can't make it to the hospital with him on my tail. I am not going allow him to get her.::_

_::Jazz-::_

_::That's an order, Ratchet.::_ He snapped. Never did the mech use his rank against his comrades, but now he had no time to argue. He needed to do everything to get Cierra to safety and if that was to go up against Starscream, then so be it.

_::Alright, Jazz. You win. After I am done here, I'll get her.::_

_::..Thank you.:: _He cut the communication link and kept his beacon on to allow Ratchet to know his location.

The silver mech limped to an alleyway where it was far away from where he was going to make a final stand with Starscream. His turbines were now echoing loudly all around. He carefully rested her body up against the brick building. He gave one final glance at his charge and walked down the street where Starscream transformed and landed not too far from him.

"Yo are pissing. Meh. Off!" Jazz bellowed, his stride confident and angry.

Starscream was already charging towards the mech. "Autobot!" He yelled, releasing a trio of missiles from his arm. Jazz dodged each one with smooth agility, but not without energon dripping from his delicate and newly sealed injuries from his quicken movements. He watched as they struck buildings behind him, causing the concrete and glass to explode and crumble.

Starscream saw Jazz flinch with pain as he stood up again. He saw his injuries. He charged forward, flipping his jagged blade from subspace as the Autobot was distracted. Jazz spun around in time to block his blow by transforming a short blade from his subspace.

The Decepticon jet was bigger and stronger than Jazz, both in skill and armor. He grunted as Starscream pushed down on his blade creating sparks from the force.

"You…you ruined everything!" He growled. He wanted the Autobot to be dead. To squirm under his blade just like before, but only this time he wanted him to beg for his life and then take it away.

Jazz's arm joints whined from the struggle as Starscream pushed down harder. The silver mech knew that this moment would have come sooner or later. Starscream would come after him for revenge. "Did-did Megatron like his present, 'Screamer?" Jazz bit through his denta. This only angered Starscream further.

"You will die for what you have done!" He suddenly backed away, throwing Jazz off balance. Taking the chance, he spun back around and slammed Jazz in the side, sending him into a building to roll on the ground. Before he could get up, Starscream stabbed his blade down at him. Just in time, Jazz rolled to the side, going on all fours. He hissed as more once repaired energon lines came undone. He forgot about the pain, placing his visor down over his optics, seeing more clearly and specs of Starscream arsenal come on his heads up display. If Starscream wanted to play, he was going to play _his_ way.

Jazz stood up with his weapon in front of him. He circled the second in command, examining his already existing wounds and weaponry. The silver Autobot had battled with Starscream before, but he was always refreshing on his opponent's assets.

He growled, seeing that he was studying him. "Don't play with me Autobot scum!"

Jazz launched forward and right when he was about to strike him, he landed onto his back and slid between his legs. He rose onto his feet using his momentum and sliced Starscream down his back near the stub of his wings. Energon soon welled up from the wound and started to stream down his silver plating.

Starscream hissed with pain and spun around, swiping at Jazz. He jumped back, quickly transforming his arm from a blade to his plasma shield gun. He charged it up and shot at the 'con. Starscream advanced upon him, more angered than before ignoring the plasma that bit into his thick armor. Jazz lowered his weapon, seeing that his shots were doing no good. Before he could transform his weapon back into subspace, Starscream spaced his hand apart and swiped the mech with his claws, sending him down to the ground. Jazz clawed at the ground and placed a hand onto his chest where he now had five slash marks. Before he could recover, Starscream slammed his foot on his already damaged chest, pinning him in place. Jazz grunted and let his helm become slack for a moment to fight the sudden burst of pain.

Starscream smiled. "Even with all your damages, you do put up a valiant fight Autobot." He pressed his foot down on Jazz.

Jazz felt his nerve receptors burst with pain signals. Repaired energon lines came undone with sharp snaps and started to drip through his plating onto the ground. His armor bent and moaned from the pressure as it started to cave in on his spark chamber.

"Now, I will kill you slowly and painfully as I watch your spark become smothered by your own body."

With a strangled yell, Jazz shifted his arm from under his foot and shot at Starscream's leg and face.

He screeched in pain, immediately taking his foot off of him as he stumbled backwards bringing his hands to his faceplates.

Jazz finally transformed his gun back into his arm and panted in pain as he pushed himself backwards away from the distracted Decepticon. New messages appeared in his vision of critical damage. But one among the others scared him the most: his spark casing was damaged. He felt his vents struggle to get much needed air into his stressed and broken frame. He gripped his chest, hearing his own spark whine from within his cracked spark casing. He looked up, watching as Starscream recovered.

Half of Starscream's face was now gone, furthering the damage of past battles with the silver Autobot. His left optic was completely gone and his right was cracked, flickering to stay online.

"Why can you just offline?" Starscream hissed slowly, walking over to him. His frame was hunched over and tired. His wings twitched as energon dripped from their bases.

Jazz leaned his helm back, feeling what little strength he had left dwindle away. His spark strained to stay aflame, he had dangerously low levels of energon in his body, he was weak from having no recharge in two days, fighting the Decepticons, and Cierra's weakness flowed to him, adding it on to his.

He widened his optics becoming panicked. He no longer felt Cierra's bond. While he was fighting, he gave up his strength for her and used it for the battle.

"No…" He breathed, looking past the mech seeing his charge still and motionless. He crawled and then rose onto one knee.

Starscream smiled, seeing his panic. He followed his concerned gaze and saw the all too familiar human.

Jazz forgot about the Decepticon as he stood up and started to run for her desperately. He needed to get to her. He needed to save her. Starscream spun back around, noticing the limping and desperate mech. He laughed and backhanded the Autobot to the ground without effort. "Your human is dead, Autobot. I have won!" He said with a bark of laughter. The mech's spirit had been finally broken.

The silver Autobot got up on his hands and knees. Energon dripped at the edge of his mouth as he breathed in extra air for his overheating frame. He spat the energon from his mouth onto the ground. His arms shook, not even having the strength to hold his own weight up. Another whine came from his spark, casing causing him to shudder.

The wires in his face sparked as Starscream smiled. "Where has your bravery gone now, lieutenant?"

Humored by the mech's obvious and painful struggle, he followed Jazz as he crawled to lean up against a building for support. His vision was becoming blurry as he leaned his head up against the wall. Jazz's jaw was set firmly as he kept his fiery hated gaze on Starscream. He watched as Starscream revealed the blade again with a hiss and let it rest at his side. Jazz never bothered to give it a glance as he slowly raised it higher.

Jazz awaited his end, keeping his bravery up. If Cierra was gone he would follow right behind her, with no fear like she did.

Starscream tilted his helm and stilled his rising blade. He was playing with him.

He growled. "Finish meh! Go on! Kill meh!" Jazz's chest heaved as he harshly bit out his challenging words to the Decepticon. When he hesitated once more, Jazz yelled out once again energon dripping from the side of his mouth. "Coward!"

Starscream smiled. "How brave, Autobot…"

Jazz off-lined his optics as Starscream sharply raised his blade.

* * *

"Fall back! Fall back!" Emily yelled over loud explosions and rapid gunfire. She ran for cover and dove behind it. "Johnson!" She gritted her teeth and growled, peering around her cover for the said soldier.

Currently, they were aiding Ironhide bringing down the Decepticon helicopter. At the last moment, he seemingly came out of nowhere as their saving grace.

"Johnson!" She yelled again, covering her eyes with her forearm as sparks flew up above from the sudden melee attack Ironhide inflicted upon Blackout.

The said soldier ran over to where she was taken cover behind what was once a Humvee, but now was a mangled mess. She hauled him over next to her so that they were face to face. That was how loud the battle was getting.

"Yes, ma'am?" He said filching as Ironhide's canons fired.

"Are all units aware of friendlies and baddies?" She asked, loading a grenade launcher.

"Almost, ma'am."

Emily looked over the Humvee. "Good. Have your men evacuate nearby civilians." It was her turn to flinch as the black Autobot fired a triple shot from his other cannon. "This is getting messy."

A sudden sound of harsh transformation made her lean on the soldier shoulder as she placed her weight on him to stand up. The sergeant swore, seeing another Decepticon approaching Ironhide.

"Oh, we're screwed." She mumbled.

She harshly grabbed her radio off of her belt and ducked behind cover again. She placed the receiver to her mouth. "All units fire upon new enemy." Emily glanced back at the other Decepticon that was tan in color. Her eyes drifted to the dangerous interlocked claws that hung above the thing's head reminding her of a Venus fly trap.

Another explosion rocked the ground, causing Ironhide to fall to the ground. The black mech growled angrily, getting back onto his feet again. He turned and, without a word, fired his weapons again at the tan Decepticon hitting him hard.

Emily saw her men attacking Bonecrusher not even placing a scratch on him. They couldn't take out these things with these stupid weapons. They needed heavy equipment and weapons, not tiny bullets that bounced off their armor like hail.

Emily watched as Ironhide was taking on the two Decepticons alone. She despised not being able to help a comrade who took the burden of the battle.

Blackout raised his arm as plating shifted to allow his tail rotary blades to fan out and start to spin. Ironhide was too busy with Bonecrusher to notice Blackout's blades or Emily's cry of warning. The Decepticon got into the fight and swiped him in the back, earning a roar of pain from Ironhide. Bonecrusher took advantage and opened his claws and snapped them at him. Ironhide saw the attack coming and avoided the blow just barely. His armor was deeply cut, but nothing more, keeping true to his name.

Emily let out a quick sigh of relief, knowing that the mech was alright and ran out from her cover. The soldier next to her followed. She got onto one knee, balancing and aimed her grenade launcher at Blackout's rotary blades. She waited a split second until her aim was true. She pulled the trigger and bit her lip waiting for the explosion. The grenade hit Blackout's blades, causing them to fray and spin off of their bases.

She yelled a whoop of victory over the Decepticon's growl of pain.

Ironhide quickly took the opportunity and grabbed Blackout by his damaged arm, pulling him towards himself to only end with a solid fist to the mech's face.

Emily congratulated herself and Ironhide, finally fighting back and causing damage. The moment was soon forgotten when she heard a loud bang. The air seemed to have become silent as she looked over to where the giant bang came from. A moment later, Megatron tackled Optimus through a building, making them come into view on the street once again.

"Optimus!" She yelled out worried for the leader. The building came crumbling to the ground in a cloud of dust and debris. A chorus of angry clicks and whirrs followed as Megatron continued to grapple with the Autobot leader. She glanced back at Ironhide, now wearing a slash across his chest. She cringed at the fluid pouring from the wound. She noticed that the mech was also slowing down. He was getting tired of the prolonged battle. She lowered her weapon so that it was dragging on the ground.

At that moment, she never felt so useless in a battle before. These things were twenty, thirty times bigger than humans and their weapons did shit to them. What were they going to do? It was a losing battle that they had a slim chance of winning.

* * *

Brawl continued to advance and bombard them with a shower of endless bullets and missiles from down the corner of the street. He was, after all, a tank for a reason.

"Bumblebee, get to Ironhide, I'll deal with Brawl." Ratchet said, turning to the young scout, who was also taking cover behind a building opposite of him. After a moment of hesitance and a quick warning glare from the medic, he nodded his head with a reluctant whir and beep.

Ratchet watched as he transformed and drove away, swaying between the debris filled on the street. Ratchet placed his helm against the wall in exhaustion. He had to end this soon. Jazz needed him. Patiently, the Autobot medic waited until the Decepticon ran out of ammunition. But of course, the Decepticon was also walking closer to him. Soon, he would be right on top of him. A missile clipped the corner of the building, sending bricks to fly and ping off of his armor.

He heard the next footfall become louder. Slowly he transformed his forearm into a circular saw, keeping it dormant for now. He held it firmly in his other hand as if to stop himself from blindly charging.

He offlined his optics at the next step and then he onlined them, hearing the Gatling gun whirr to a silence. A hiss sounded as the Decepticon was ready to turn the corner. Finally, Ratchet charged at him, his rotary saw already hissing to life. "Not another step." He caught the Decepticon off guard as he swiftly sawed off the larger Decepticon's arm off.

Brawl growled with pain as his arm dropped to the ground, leaving behind an energon soaked socket.

Ratchet didn't dare to stop using the pain the Decepticon was in as a distraction. Angrily, Brawl swiped his claws at the medic, but missed as Ratchet stepped around him sawing off his other hand. The medic stepped back, almost regretting the damage he'd caused. He never was the one to fight in the front lines for a reason. Even if he was to protect innocent lives, he never wanted energon to soak through his hands unless he was saving a life.

* * *

Bumblebee drove quickly, avoiding fleeing humans. He wove through debris that littered the street making sure to stay clear of any electrical lines they had snapped and hung to the ground. As if a reminder, a nearby lamppost sparked, sending brightly lit flares into the air and onto his hood.

He beeped in relief and then whirred at a flashback to when he was on Cybertron. He could remember when he first joined the Autobot ranks. He was a lot younger than other Cybertronians, often overlooked and underrated. It was actually a wonder they even accepted him. But desperate times called for desperate measure and the Autobots could take whatever they got. Slowly, but surely, the higher ups saw something in the young scout, earning his eventual acceptance among the ranks.

Bumblebee's thoughts were interrupted when he turned the corner and slammed on his brakes, seeing Megatron in Optimus's chokehold.

Optimus suddenly twisted and slammed the Decepticon leader to the ground. He quickly transformed his hand into a blade and thrust it into Megatron's back.

Megatron bellowed in pain, twisting away from the weapon dislodging it. He turned on his knee and pounced onto Optimus, causing them both to crash through a building and out the other side.

Bumblebee whirred loudly with shock as the whole building collapsed. It was a Primus given gift that it was long abandoned by the humans. The scout revved his engine, barely able to rip his gaze upon the settling debris and smoke and continued once again to where he was needed.

* * *

Carl kept calm as they soon arrived at a bulky door. Alicia unlocked the giant metal door while Robert stood guard just for precaution. Most of the humans in the dam had been evacuated and backup generators were working to their full power to sustain the structure and the remaining turbines. Now all that was left was to tie a few loose ends.

"I told Optimus that this was our war too..." The man said under his breath.

Carl sat down in a chair and placed headphones on his ears and gently placed his hand into the telegraph and started to tap at it quickly.

Robert turned around and narrowed his eyes at the continuous tapping sound, not being able to distinguish the code.

Alicia walked next to the executive and leaned against the table, understanding every sentence he was sending to the military. He stated who he was, where the military assistance was needed, and the authorization Carl had for such an order.

He abruptly paused and after a moment of silence, a reply was sent back. Alicia smiled as their plea for military assistance was answered.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." Robert said, biting his lip.

"No, not really if you think about it." Alicia said. The head executive looked to her with question. "Now they have to go to the city and survive against those titans."

Robert turned away from looking out into the empty hall. He leaned a hand against the doorway. "Who did you exactly send?"

"F-22's. Why?"

The scientist shook her head at the executive, pushing her cracked glasses up the bridge of her nose. "That's not reinforcements…they're Decepticon target practice!"

Carl clenched his jaw tight before looking to her. "We don't have anything else. It's the only strongest asset we have available against those things." He said calmly with a firm nod.

Giving up her argument, Alicia saw the truth in his words and sighed. "Let's hope."

* * *

**I worked my ass off for this chapter. *passes out* Only 2 more chapters and an epilogue. Thank you to all my reviewers, readers and my beta, Sunstreaker's Squishy. I love ya guys! =D**

**Reviews=love**


	20. It's All Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**I have one more chapter and an epilogue to do and this story will be done. A big thanks to my beta Sunstreaker's Squishy and to my readers and reviewers! Love ya guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 20 It's All Over**

* * *

Jazz kept his glare stern as Starscream finally raised his blade to strike the Autobot. He finally off-lined his optics just as the blade struck downward, hissing against the air. But the blade never struck him. A sudden explosion sounded off down the street, causing Starscream to pause and look over. Jazz on-lined his optics and looked in the same direction. Megatron and Optimus had crashed through a building and were now tumbling onto the street, crushing cars and upturning the road and sidewalks. Optimus stood while Megatron remained still on the ground for a moment, recollecting himself from the surprisingly powerful blow.

Optimus came into view, rubble falling off of his plating. The Autobot leader staggered next to Megatron not wasting his pause. With surprising force, the mech took hold of Megatron's shoulders and lifted him up, only to thrust his knee into his face. He let go of his shoulders, letting Megatron fall again. Jazz narrowed his optics. He had seen Optimus fight before many times, but by far, this was one of the rare battles where the Prime fought viscously.

Starscream's dark laugh caused Jazz to look back up to him. A smile graced his lip components as he was truly entertained by the sight of his leader's condition. Megatron finally stood managing to inflict a few blows upon the Autobot leader.

Jazz looked away as a ripple of pain went through the mech's spark. Tightly, he clawed at his own chest plating as if it would ease the pain somehow. The hole in his spark from Cierra's absence numbed him, but caused the hollowness to inflict the worse pain. Bond withdrawal. He could feel his spark pulsing faster as his air intakes greedily took in the hot humid air around him to cool his overheated and stressed systems.

Megatron's voice suddenly roared around him. "Don't just stand there, Starscream. Attack-" He was cut off by a blow from the Prime, causing him to reel backwards with a stumble.

The seeker rolled his optics and looked back upon Jazz with a smile. Jazz stared back at him, reminding him of the situation he was in. He watched as the Decepticon raised his blade. Jazz leaned to the side just as he struck down. Missing his spark chamber because of his movement, Starscream, instead, stabbed the blade into his shoulder, digging it into the building behind him. Starscream detached the blade from his arm and stood back, admiring his work. It wasn't a finishing blow, but Starscream was satisfied enough. Jazz grunted as he griped the large blade, attempting to take it out of his shoulder.

Starscream stood straight once again and turned to leave, but paused. "Don't move, Autobot. I am not done with you yet." He said, turning away. Lazily he walked towards to where the Prime and Megatron were fighting. He lifted his arm up, transforming it into his six shot missile launcher. He aimed it straight at Optimus. Jazz groaned, gripping the blade as it burned his circuitry and his metal. The blade was now covered in his own energon, causing his grip to slip and slide. Jazz set his jaw with one last strained tug and gave up, his hands still resting on the jagged blade. He was too weak to even grip it. Another strained exhale left his mouth.

_::Jazz! What is your location? You are not showing on my scanners anymore!:: _Ratchet's worried voice came through the fog of his mind. Again, the mech exhaled air from his frame in relief. The medic's voice never sounded sweeter than at that moment.

_::I don't know.:: _He replied weakly with a labored breath and cough.

_::Lieutenant:: _A pause._:: What's wrong? Are you damaged?::_

He let himself grimace. _::Starscream's got me pinned down, I can't-I can't...::_

Ratchet's second pause made Jazz worry for a split second before he spoke again. _::Where's Cierra?:: _He asked, sounding like he didn't want to know the answer.

Jazz's voice cracked. _::She's dead…::_

_::What…?::_

_::She's…gone, she's gone.:: _He said, his voice giving out.

A grunt and then determined mumbling was heard from Ratchet. _::Hold on, Jazz, I am on my way.:: _The mech said in disbelief.

The communication link kept quiet, leaving Jazz to start to slip away. He wanted the mech to keep talking, but at the same time, he didn't. Jazz knew the medic was angered because his plea to not fight Starscream went on ignored audios. He wasn't willing to hear his mistake grounded into his audios again. He knew that, in the end, his decision only caused both Jazz and Cierra to fall.

Jazz leaned his helm against the building, his hands slipping off of the blade as his arms became limp, resting at his sides. He was almost tempted to give up.

* * *

_Where were the voices coming from? _Cierra thought again. They whispered into her ear and mind urging her to wake up. They clawed and prodded at her relentlessly.

"I don't want to…" She moaned, not wanting to leave the gentle world of sleep. Another voice stood out of all of them. It was deep and powerful, but gentle at the same time.

_Get up, Cierra._

The voice itself seemed to vibrate her mind. Cierra awoke, snapping her eyes open. Dust and crumbled concrete was all around her. She coughed, but gripped her chest, realizing her mistake. She looked around and flinched when a giant bang brought more debris and dust around her.

_Get up._

_Run._

The voice urged her. She hesitated, moaning under her breath as she did what she was told. Carefully, she pressed a hand to the side of the brick building and raised herself so that she was standing, heavily leaning against the wall. She stood upright, but regretted doing so as the broken rib in her chest snapped. She doubled over feeling blood trickle in the back of her throat.

_Move, Cierra._

"No…" She moaned. Cierra closed her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. A choked sob came through her clenched teeth. Suddenly, she heard Optimus's angry voice nearby. She opened her eyes, finally taking in where she was. She looked around seeing tall buildings above her and destroyed cars out onto the street. She took a hesitant step forward coming out of the alley. Another and she felt her foot step into something thick and wet. Hesitantly, she looked down and gasped at the puddle of energon.

She stepped forward quickly and looked around, following the energon that was on the ground in blotches. Among the devastation, she saw her beloved guardian. She took in a strangled breath, seeing his beaten and torn frame. He was still and silent. Cierra wanted to run at his side and wake him up, to know that he was alright and not off-line. She clawed at his bond, but she didn't receive any sort of response. Again, she pounded against the bond, but something was blocking it.

_Ignore him._

_Walk._

She shakily took another step forward, wrapping one arm around her chest and her other to lean against the building's wall for support. She fought the pain in her chest and started to walk forward, toward Megatron and Optimus.

She gave a worried glance over her shoulder to her guardian wanting to run over to him, just to make sure he was alive. She sobbed, seeing him twitch and grimace with pain. He clawed at his chest where his ever soothing spark was. Once again, she pounded on the bond, wanting to caress him and take both of their pain away.

She ripped her gaze away from him as the voice ordered her harshly once again.

_Keep walking._

* * *

"We got reinforcements!" Emily barked, looking above the tall buildings, seeing F-22s screech overhead. She grabbed her radio from her vest, turning it on and crouched low.

"Raptor leader, do you copy?" She ordered into the radio with a smile on her face.

_"This is Raptor Leader, copy."_

She took the radio away from her mouth to allow a laugh of relief. "Alright, alright…" She calmed herself. "All enemy targets will be marked, use laser guided missiles."

She knew the pause was to relay the information to the other pilots. _"Rodger that." _The male voice finally replied.

Another trio of F-22s advanced overhead. Emily focused once more on the battle ahead of her as Ironhide crashed to the ground from a blow from Blackout. Hectically, she clipped the radio on her hip.

She growled, picking up a stray grenade launcher. She aimed it at the Decepticon and set her jaw tightly. She pulled the trigger and hit the 'con in chest. Bonecrusher's already damaged chest was blown apart, making metal fly in the air as her shot hit straight and true.

Even if it caused some damage, he was still not down. She growled as her weapon clicked, signaling she had no more ammunition. "Bastard!" She quickly loaded it with a spare string of grenades.

_"Mother fuck!" _She thought angrily. She was starting to lose her cool. She was losing the battle. Something she never really thought could happen to her. She always won her battles. Emily finally noticed the hum above her and looked up at Blackout aiming his missile launcher at her and the remainder of her squad. Helplessly, she backed away, giving quick glances between her launcher and Blackout. By the time Ironhide was on all fours, he saw the black Decepticon aiming at the human. He quickly shot at Bonecrusher, causing him to fall. Taking the chance, he ran to tackle Blackout down. But before he got to him, it was too late. As he tackled the Decepticon, he fired the missile.

She dodged to take cover, but it was no use as plumes of fire erupted around her. Emily yelled as the force threw her across the asphalt and up against a piece of upturned concrete. She squinted her eyes, fighting the pain she felt as her skin burn. She shook her head, fighting off the darkness that was caving in on her sight. The sergeant got her head off the ground and saw Blackout receiving fists to his face by the black Autobot with much more force than before.

Emily shook her head, managing to roll onto her stomach and crawl closer to her grenade launcher. She moved her leg to push herself, but it gave out with a loud snap. She closed her eyes and grunted in pain, biting back a strangled yell. She would never show her pain. She kept going. Dirt and rock painfully scraped and dug against her burnt skin.

Emily reached for her launcher and gripped it tightly, taking off the laser pointer. She let herself become limp as weakness took over her.

She couldn't remember the last time a battle was so devastating. Half her men were either dead or injured…or possibly dying. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been in this much pain. Again she raised her head blood trickling down from the side of her head and from her mouth.

"Well, everyone has their first time." She mumbled weakly. Emily activated the green laser, aiming it at a now standing Bonecrusher who was quickly advancing upon Ironhide who was grappling with Blackout. She kept her hand steady by leaning it up against her head. She reached for her radio on her limp hip and whispered into it feeling her strength dwindle away.

"Raptors, engage target now." She glanced at Ironhide tangling with Blackout. He was too close to the mark. She sucked in a deep breath of air and yelled at the top of her lungs. "Ironhide, air strike's coming!"

Ironhide's delicate audios picked up her voice and looked over to her. He saw the state she was in for only a moment, wasting no time on questioning her order or condition when he heard the roars of F-22s. Ironhide jumped out of the way as the jets launched their missiles at the tan Decepticon. As each missile impacted his frame, a shower of sparks flew out of his body. When all was quiet, a moan came from the mech's frame as Bonecrusher fell to his knees and off-lined permanently.

"Wave one...target down." Emily said weakly. She dropped her radio and laser pointer with a smug smile._"Showed that bastard."_

Blackout quickly recovered from the force of the attack and looked up from his comrade's form, deciding whether to fight or retreat. Ironhide got on one knee quickly glancing at Emily with a mixture of shock and gratitude. Emily smiled, giving a weak salute to him. Deciding that she could no longer hold on, she rested her head on the ground and went silent and still.

Ironhide stared at the human, not knowing what to make of the scene he'd just saw. He'd seen many soldiers give up their lives for him, but a human…it felt so different.

He never understood humans, and he probably wouldn't for a long time, but for her to show that much dedication and bravery to hang onto life to save another comrade was something Ironhide could honor, even if it was from such a seemingly insignificant and small being.

The black mech felt anger course through him. He ripped his optics away from Emily's body and stood with a growl, facing Blackout. He revealed his cannons once more with a flick of each arm.

Blackout saw the red tinting the mech's optics as he marched forward with determined steps. Blackout backed away, clutching his sparking chest as the Autobot came closer. He warbled nonsense, trying to convince Ironhide to not kill him, to show mercy like the Autobots always have.

The empty and pathetic words were on deaf audios. With two blasts of plasma from his cannons and a swift and harsh fist to the chest, Ironhide off-lined him in an instant. Momentarily, Ironhide watched as Blackout's body fell to the ground. He aimed his cannons at his chest and fired once more. He was only convinced if his spark was truly gone. He looked up from Blackout to Emily's body.

For now, he would leave her there and after this was all over, he silently promised he would give her an appropriate memorial and recognition.

* * *

Before Starscream could realize Cierra or fire one of his missiles, he smiled looking up into the air, hearing human jets fly above. "Hmm, the humans want to play…" He looked at his battling leader and snarled. If he was such a glorious leader, he could fight for himself. With that, he jumped into the air transforming and flying up between city buildings, leaving shattered glass to fall from the blast of his afterburners. The Decepticon spun upward and sharply flew above the trio of human jets.

_"Whoa! Look out!" _The human warned over their coms.

_"Stay in formation." _Another voice commanded. Despite the order, a lone human jet went out of formation, flipping backwards and twisting behind Starscream. He wasted no time firing his weaponry at the seeker. Starscream dodged them smoothly and watched one of the missiles impact a human jet in front of him. He laughed transforming midway and spinning facing the human jet behind him.

_"Holy sh-" _Starscream transformed his hand and fired missile at the lone jet. He watched with interest as the F-22 fell to the ground below in a ball of fire. Another human's bravery was wasted. He turned around, seeing another trio of jets advance towards him.

The human's creativity was entertaining the Decepticon jet. He transformed back into his F-22 form and came at them head on, firing a trio of missiles. He spun downward, seeing only one human jet was impacted with a missile. The two others barreled rolled to avoid them. Starscream rose up behind them. The humans were getting better, learning his techniques. He had to smile internally at that. He finally had a worthy enemy to fight in his element.

* * *

Ratchet examined Brawl at his feet with multiple gashes and sparking wires. A large gap in the Decepticon's chest slowly pooled energon and grew underneath his deactivated body. On the ground next to the Decepticon were his detached arms still sparking and pouring energon from the wounds.

Not accustomed to combat, Ratchet had also made it out with few damages. A gash ran across his face, just avoiding his left optic. His armor was scratched and bent by multiple melee attacks inflicted by Brawl. The medic took a moment to re-collect himself and calm the shaking in his frame from the undesirable rush of battle. He finally folded away his energon soaked circular saw and backed away, managing to rip his gaze away from what he'd done. Convincing what had been done could not be reversed, he reminded himself he was needed elsewhere. He buried the image in the back of his processor. The medic transformed and drove towards Jazz's location.

* * *

Bumblebee whirred and clicked calling out to Ironhide as he transformed, activated his solar cannon, and placed his battle mask down, aiming around himself._"C'mon, stick 'em up, stick 'em up!" _He clipped.

Ironhide spun around and saw Bumblebee bouncing up and down pointing his solar cannons this way and that. "Stand down." He grumbled out, indicating the two off-lined Decepticons with a tilt of his helm.

The young scout immediately whirred a "huh" and lifted his battle mask, deactivating his weapon. He looked in the indicated direction and grimaced at the carnage. He looked back towards Ironhide. Finally realizing his tired image, he could tell that he had fought them both to the ground. Pieces of his armor were either torn or gone and energon dripped slowly from his wounds and down his body. Bumblebee looked closer, seeing in the mech's optics that he was tired both mentally and physically.

The weapon specialist ignored the scout as he glanced down at Emily's still form and hesitantly activated his holoform. The yellow mech finally took notice of the humans scattered around them. He whirred and beeped quietly, lowering his door wings in sadness.

Bumblebee turned back to the holoform as he watched the normally gruff and tough soldier fall to his knees next to Emily. Ironhide never mourned for comrades in front of any mech, but instead in privacy, so the young scout had to watch with morbid curiosity as he crept closer to Ironhide. He didn't know whether to place an assuring hand on his shoulder or just to stay quiet. He'd never seen the older mech so exposed…

Bumblebee watched as he gently rolled her limp body onto her back. He once again grimaced, looking away.

The holoform also cringed seeing her eyes were still open. It chilled his spark to the core. Unlike Cybertronians, their optics would become dark. But in a way, her eyes were dark. Empty, dead, hallow, ghostly, just staring up at the blue sky. Ironhide slowly raised his hand to her face and gently lowered her eyelids. He let his hand fall heavily to his side and closed his eyes, muttering silently in Cybertronian. Bumblebee whirred with sadness, seeing Ironhide's holoform disappear and his body come to life.

He stared at the ground for a moment and looked at Bumblebee. "Let's go." He walked past the young scout, brushing his shoulder against him bringing him out of his daze.

Bumblebee followed after him, looking back at the human on the ground and then to Ironhide quickly. Was Ironhide finally breaking down from all these years of war, or did he finally realize the human's underestimated capacity of courage? Either way, Ironhide was silent as they transformed and drove through the city, spying out any other Decepticon threats.

* * *

Optimus did not know how long he could last. His frame struggled against his will as he spun out of the way of another attack. With a grunt, Megatron whipped around and caught Optimus's arm, digging his claws into his armor. With a tug, he spun him to the ground, digging his helm into the ground with his foot. "When are you going to learn, Prime?" He released the limp arm, watching as Optimus struggled to get up. "You will never win!" He harshly kicked him onto his back.

Optimus lifted his helm up, weakly trying to get up, gripping the asphalt that crumbled under his grip. Megatron pushed him down once again and dipped down becoming close to him. His claws dragged across his chest plate, shattering the glass. Megatron suddenly smiled, feeling the Allspark radiation coming from his chest. He watched as panic crossed Optimus's face.

The Prime raised his arm to grip his claws, but it was an effort wasted as the Decepticon harshly gripped the protective plating. With a harsh pull, the plating bent and moaned. Effortlessly, Megatron peeled the metal away from his chest.

Optimus bit back a bellow of pain that turned into a strangled grunt and harsh intakes. He tried to kick at Megatron, but he ignored the blows and clawed at his arm. Megatron's determination was stronger than his devastation.

Megatron soon revealed the miniature Allspark in his storage compartment and took it out of his chest. He practically purred from the feeling of power in his claws. He turned to the Prime again and came close to him, continuing to rip the plating for good measure. "Clever, Optimus, but not smart enough to hide it from me."

He turned his head to the side as Megatron said the words in his face. He bit back another moan. His chest, by now, was becoming numb both worrying and relieving at the same time. Focusing his blurring sight, amongst the rubble and destruction of the city street, Optimus widen his optics, seeing a lone human walk toward them. He narrowed his optics, wondering what a lone human was doing here. With regret, he recognized the human and realized it was Cierra.

Before he could yell out her name to warn her to go away and run to safety, the sudden mouth of Megatron's massive plasma cannon was thrust into his face. "I have what I came for. There is no use of fighting anymore, Prime. Your wish will be fulfilled." He let a dark smirk cross his damaged face.

Optimus narrowed his optics, watching as his weapon charged with a whine. Waiting for the right moment, the Prime activated emergency protocols and waited for them to fully override his pain. Before Megatron could fire, he rolled out of the way and got on one knee, unsheathing his energon blades once again. A loud bang sounded as plasma hit the ground, turning asphalt into red hot molted rock.

He quickly stood up, swiping his glowing blades at Megatron's chest. The Decepticon leader stepped back, avoiding the glowing blades. Again, the Prime swiped with each step he took, relentless to giving Megatron a chance to counter attack.

Almost losing his balance, Megatron's grip on the miniature Allspark loosened and fell to the ground tumbling away until it came to a stop with a clunk.

Optimus saw this, taking advantage of his distraction, and raised his blade swiping downward, catching the Decepticons' shoulder. Megatron ripped his hungry gaze from the Allspark and focused on the blade lodged deep within his armor.

Megatron thrust the blade from his shoulder and elbowed the Prime where his damaged chest was. He immediately doubled over with a gasp, feeling the numb pain receptors send static filled signals to his processor. His vision went blurry for a moment as he recovered, looking around. In that moment, he could have sworn he had seen Cierra run towards the cube.

* * *

_Time is running out._

_Don't give up._

The voices kept whispering to her to go on.

_Fight the pain._

_Do what we say, and this will be all over._

Her feet clattered on the ground. Her lungs were taking in short labored breaths. All that was in her vision was the cube. Everything else was blotted out. As she came closer to the cube, the voices became louder and harsher sounding like snarls rather than soft delicate whispers. Finally, she stumbled to a stop in front of the miniature cube. Above, she heard a growl and another clash of metal on metal. She ignored it. The only object in her vision was the cube. Gently, she lifted the relic in her hand not even flinching as a shock of electric-like power went through her. She didn't realize the wave of numbness and calmness come over her until the voices returned.

_Stay._

She slowly looked up, seeing Optimus struck harshly to the ground. He struggled to get back up, barely avoiding Megatron's swiping blade. In a split moment, Optimus looked her way and they both locked gazes.

The Autobot leader felt pity for the young woman. Her clothes were torn and bloodied. Blood trickled at the edge of her mouth. No longer did the Prime see the happy and giving Cierra before him, but a cold, empty stare. A stare only made through the tiredness of everything around her. She was innocent. The past days had been brought upon her not by choice, but by cruel fate that she accepted. Bravely, she faced the Decepticons and had been tortured by their hands. No longer was she "Cierra", but just another war victim.

Anger rose on the Prime's spark as he clutched the ground. He stood up with effort and turned upon Megatron, setting his gaze on Cierra and then the cube. He growled, running towards him. Before the Decepticon leader could rip his hungry gaze upon the cube and react, Optimus clenched his hand and struck him in the jaw.

Reeling back, Megatron spun to face the Prime with a crooked smile from his sudden anger. He raised his arm, plating shifting and forming his plasma cannon. With a hurried whine, it charged up. He aimed and fired at the Prime, hitting his mark. The Prime was tossed across the street from the sheer power of the shot and grinded to a halt on his back, pain lacing across his damaged chest. Already, the emergency protocols were dwindling away. Megatron looked away from his brother over to where Cierra was.

The Autobot leader would not give up. Gathering his little strength he had, he lifted himself off of the ground. Optimus quickly looked over at Cierra who was still staring at the Prime. "Run, Cierra!" His booming voice echoed all around her, but she wouldn't move. _Why wasn't she running?_

"Run!" He yelled again. But still, she would not move.

Through the fog she heard Optimus's voice, but something was keeping Cierra from doing as he commanded.

_Do not move._

_"Why?"_She asked to the fog in her mind.

_Do not move. _It simply said again. But behind the command, a low guttural voice whispered. It made her uncomfortable. It hissed what she had sworn was Cybertronain, but sounded angrier, slithering around her conscious like a snake.

Cierra suddenly felt uneasy as the gentle voice permanently went away. Who was controlling her? And why? Why were the voices saving her from all these dangerous situations? Was it that she was merely their servant to their will for this moment? With great struggle, she tried to shake the voices away. They gripped tightly trying to stay with her, but she managed to pull away from them. She shook her head and glanced up at the Decepticon leader. With a short gasp, she immediately starting to run, taking advantage of the still lingering, but disappearing numbness from her body

_No! What are you doing?_

_"If you want something done, find someone else because I am done being your puppet." _She thought with a growl. As if their anger was pronounced, the numbness went away and she gasped at the sudden wave of pain. Her feet tripped over each other and she fell hard to the ground. Cierra yelled out in pain, blood oozing from her mouth. The cube fell from her hands and tumbled with a clatter. Tears came to her eyes as darkness came around her sight. She looked up, seeing her still and silent guardian. She looked behind herself, seeing that Optimus was seemingly giving up the battle. Above her, Megatron stepped closer to her, bending down with a growl. She laid back down, gritting her teeth. This had to end, all of this. It had to end now.

"Give me the cube, insect…" He hissed as he walked closer to her. Cierra tuned onto her back, sitting up and clutching the cube close to her body. She was scared of the giant mech, towering over her, but once again, just with Starscream, she said the words ever so bravely. "Over my dead body." She said hoarsely with a strangled cough. No matter what, she would keep the cube safe. She would keep her father's promise. She would never let it fall into Decepticon hands.

Optimus got onto one knee, putting his final effort in his steps as he charged for Megatron just as he was ready to pluck to cube and Cierra from the ground. Despite her struggle against the voices, a heavenly voice among the others wrapped her in a protective flood of numbness and calmness. An order was given in soft Cybertronian. She obeyed, never forgetting the next few moments for the rest of her life.

* * *

Ratchet turned the corner and hastily transformed into his bipedal form. After he managed his footing, he rushed over to Jazz. The medic dropped to his knees next to him, assessing the mech's wounds. The mech's optics scanned his frame over and over, taking in his heavily damage body. Along the blade lodged in the mech's shoulder, the majority of his worry went towards Jazz's spark. He scanned his spark and placed a monitor in the corner of his vision, paying special attention to the beat of his spark.

Ratchet moved on, knowing the blade had to come out first. Immediately, he gripped the large blade with one hand and kept his shoulder steady with the other. "Stay with me now, lieutenant." He assured, tightening his grip on the blade and pulling it out slowly, avoiding more damage.

Jazz raised his hands and clutched the medic's arm tightly, gritting his denta. "Cierra…" He grounded out.

"Where is she?" He asked as the jagged blade was freed from his shoulder with a hiss of metal on metal. With a grunt, Jazz's body became limp, sliding further to the ground. The medic tossed the blade aside, setting work on stopping the energon that freely flowed from the wound.

Getting no response from the mech, he asked the question again. Jazz weakly on-lined his optics and pointed over at Optimus and Megatron.

"I thought you said she was dead…" Ratchet said amazed.

"She was, but-" He paused, letting in a deep intake of air. "I- I can't feel her..." He whispered.

"But there she is…The cube's radiation must be blocking the bond somehow." He said as he watched Cierra crawl away from Megatron with the cube in hand. Ratchet became panicked, but held back from running to save her.

Jazz gasped with horror as Megatron lunged for his Cierra. He struggled to stand using the wall behind him for balance. "No, Cierra!" He bellowed. His optics widened in shock as Cierra stood up, raising the cube into the air.

* * *

Cierra obeyed the simple command.

_Raise the cube._

_I shall do the rest._

She didn't question the new voice. She knew this one was telling her what was for the best.

Just as Megatron was above her, she raised the cube high directly below Megatron's chest, releasing the cube's pure energy. Cierra gritted her teeth as the pure power of the Allspark disintegrated his chest. Megatron's body shook violently as the beam of energy burned a hole into his chest and spark chamber.

Optimus stood up and watched in pure shock and awe. Finally, the cube's release of power fizzled away.

Everything became very still as Cierra felt the force that kept her pain and numbness disappear. She swayed on her feet, watching as Megatron became still as he off-lined. Slowly one by one, his systems shut down with a dull moan and he finally fell to his side, fully off-line. Cierra lowered her arms and dropped the only remaining shard of the Allspark with a clatter. Without emotion, she stared at his body. Her breathing became shallow and strangled as she stepped forward, suddenly realizing what she'd done. But her body was weaker than her will.

With her last bit of effort, she looked up at Optimus in fear as he walked closer to her, the shock still written upon his faceplates.

"It's all over,…Optimus…" She said unsteadily before slowly collapsing. Optimus knelt down and gently caught her in his hand, laying her on the ground. His hand hovered over her for a moment, but then pulled away. His gaze went from her to all around, not believing that the battle was truly over.


	21. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**A big thanks to my beta, Sunstreaker's Squishy, my reviewers, and readers!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21 Aftermath**

* * *

Starscream hovered above the city, looking below. Why was everything so silent all of a sudden? He transformed and landed on one of the many tall buildings and gripped its edge and stared at the epicenter of the carnage. "What?!"

There, on the ground, was his leader, off-lined. He looked around quickly, searching for other Decepticons. Their signatures did not show up on his readings at all. He growled while looking up, seeing the human jets retreat. The battle was over.

"So, I am all that has remained…" He said, forming a slick smile on his face forgetting about Megatron and the others. They could become human experiments for all he cared. As long as he was alive, he could take over the Decepticon army. He jumped into the air and transformed harshly. On-lining his thrusters, he blasted into the sky above.

"This isn't over…"

* * *

Ironhide and Bumblebee transformed as they drove around the corner. Bumblebee nodded his battle mask over his face, activated his solar cannon, and bounced around, aiming at any target. Once again, the battle was long over. He let out an annoyed whine, but stopped upon realizing Megatron on the ground offline. _"Didn't see that coming_…" He clipped becoming still with shock.

Optimus looked up at Bumblebee and Ironhide. The black mech had his mouth open with shock. "What happened?" Was all he could manage to say before stepping forward, seeing the damage to his leader.

Optimus looked down at the ground and the two 'bots followed his line of vision. Ironhide closed his mouth the shock and regret crossing his face. Bumblebee whined as his door wings lowered in response.

The black mech slowly looked up and past the Autobot leader, hearing the cries of Jazz as he fought against Ratchet's grip. "No, no, no, Cierra!"

Even if Jazz was severely damaged, he'd put up a good fight against the medic. Finally tired of Ratchet holding him back, Jazz elbowed him in the jaw, causing him to release the silver Autobot. "Slag it,-Jazz!" Ratchet said, bringing a hand to his jaw and working the joint.

Ironhide calmly walked over past Cierra's still form, blocking Jazz. He griped him by the arms gently, but firmly, minding his wounds. "Cierra…Cierra!" The smaller mech reached for her still body with his hand as if the gesture could bring her back.

"Jazz, stop. She's not coming back…she's gone." Ironhide said as he tried to turn the mech away from the scene in front of him.

"No, let meh go! Slag it!" Jazz would not give up. He still felt her over the bond. She was hanging on, but only by a thread. She was trying to claw her way to him. He had to find her. He had to guide her back to him.

Ironhide shook his helm with both aggravation and sympathy. The more the mech moved, the more energon poured from his frame. Ironhide now made an effort to force the mech away from Cierra as he pushed him to the medic.

He didn't look back. Wherever Cierra was now, Ironhide silently hoped she was in peace.

* * *

Cierra awoke with a start. She sat up from laying in the darkness. It was black all around with some sort of mist clouding her sight. "Hello?" She called out nervously. Her voice mocked her in an echo.

Cierra stood up, staggering to get her balance again. She paused in her movements and gasped. Suddenly, it all came to her. The images flashed before her eyes like a morbid movie. The voices, the cube, Megatron and then the power. She blinked rapidly. "Oh God, I killed Megatron…" She had killed _the _Megatron. As in the supreme lord of the Decepticons. A Cybertronian, a god-like being larger than her. She killed him.

Her breath hitched at the realization. She hugged herself. Then she saw her beloved guardian. "Jazz…" She whimpered with sadness.

She looked around again. Where was she? What was happening? "Where am I?" Expectedly, the questions were never answered, she sighed trying to stay calm.

"What the?" Cierra touched her ribs and her throat. She wasn't injured, the pain the injuries, were all gone. She was so confused. Finally, it came to her. She was lost…somewhere between the living and dead. She was lonely. No one to run to.

"Jazz?" She peeped out again.

Where were the voices now? Tears threatened to pour down her eyes and she looked around in the misty darkness. She fell to her knees, feeling the darkness engulf her. She hugged herself and let her hair curtain her face as the tears fell from her eyes. She heard it echo around her as the tears collided with the dark ground. She was scared and alone.

"Jazz…" She begged for her guardian again.

* * *

Optimus stood up and bowed his helm, mourning Cierra silently. Bumblebee whined with sadness and moved to be near Optimus for some sort of assurance. His door wings sagged downward and Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder.

Ratchet watched as the desperate mech fought against Ironhide. Energon dripped down his frame and onto the ground. It amazed the medic. With all of his energon loss and the toll of his wounds, he should have been in stasis if not off-line by now. Maybe there was something between Jazz and Cierra that was beyond the bond which the Autobots were blind to see.

The medic shook his helm, looking to Cierra's body. Her pulse was long gone. The medic could do nothing. He looked away. "Let him go…" He said quietly.

Ironhide heard the medic without looking at him and released Jazz slowly. Almost immediately, he fell to his knees, no longer being supported by the larger mech.

All Autobots present watched Jazz silently as he crawled to her body. Jazz struggled to keep himself up, but managed to pick Cierra's body up with such gentleness that would bring a mother holding her child for the first time to shame. He brought her close to his chest, bringing her closer to his damaged spark. "Don't go on meh now…not afta all o' this…" He weakly whispered. Jazz tried to stay on-line, but gave up as stasis took over his systems. Jazz fell to the ground with Cierra still in his hands protectively.

The Autobots were speechless. The silence was broken by distant sirens. Optimus looked up at each of his comrades. He spoke with such gentleness that his voice melted into the many sounds of commotion around the city. "Let us bring them back to base…" He said. Ratchet was the first to move to Jazz. The Prime looked away and down at Megatron. He couldn't help, but narrow his optics with pain. _Why did it have to come to this brother?_

* * *

Alicia, Robert, and Carl looked up at each other from the radio in front of them. There was complete radio silence. It was over…all of it was over.

"They-they done it…" She whispered with a laugh.

Carl combed his fingers through his hair. "Jesus…" He sighed with relief.

Robert sat down in a chair. "Finally." He said, smiling.

* * *

Skylance walked over to Emily's still form. The blonde haired man dropped to his knees in front of his leader with complete shock and desperation. All those years he had fought alongside her, taking her every command with loyalty, she was gone…

* * *

The Autobots had gone back to Hoover Dam to hide from the humans. For the meantime, the city's main roads were all blocked off. No one got in or out of the city as Sector Seven and Government specialist cleared the area of the Cybertronians' off-lined bodies. Sector Seven agents took in witnesses and transported deactivated Cybertronian bodies in trailers, where they were transported to a nearby Sector Seven base where the Autobots were originally going to hide the Allspark. The remaining shard was placed under Sector Seven protection again with the close watch from Carl.

As for Cierra and Jazz, they were hastily brought back to Hoover Dam escorted and protected by none other than the Autobots. She was quickly taken to the medical wing and among the doctor's and surgeons was Ratchet's holoform, telling them what to do and how to help Cierra.

He went next to her as a doctor performed CPR on her, not daring to breathe to much breath into her as other doctors went to get the proper tools to inflate her lung and reset he broken rib. He stared hard at her face as if it would bring her back, that she would open her eyes and be smiling again. For a moment, he saw her eyelids flutter open for a second, but then close again. She was still hanging on.

He reached for her hand and clutched it tightly. "Jazz needs you back, Cierra. Come back for him…for us…" He brushed hair out of her face and wiped away blood from her mouth.

The doctor stopped doing CPR. He looked up at him with a fiery glare. Pounding a fist on the table she was laying on. "What are you stopping for?! Get her lung inflated, you fool! I want that lung repaired."

The doctors immediately set to their work while Ratchet watched with a skillful eye as a tube was sent down Cierra's throat.

He moved to the other side of the gurney, constantly doing scans of her body. She was shutting down and her soul was slowly fading away, but somehow, she was hanging onto the edge. He placed a hand on his mouth, a habit he did to keep his composure. Cierra couldn't just leave them, not after all that she'd been through…not after what she did for them. How would they ever live with that guilt?

When he knew the human doctors knew that Ratchet wasn't taking slag for nothing, his holoform disappeared and his real body came to life. In front of him was Bumblebee, Ironhide, Optimus, and Jazz all sitting on metal platforms all awaiting repairs, but Jazz needed immediate attention.

He walked silently past all of them as he walked to Jazz. Optimus, being the bravest of the three, he spoke to the medic. "Is she…?" He said, his voice too worried for a composed Prime.

The medic didn't bother to answer as the Prime already knew it. Optimus looked away and at Jazz. He opened his mouth, but Ironhide grunted and shook his head. "Leave him be, Prime." He said quietly with warning.

Ratchet did multiple scans on Jazz assessing all the damage and information he could. The humans kindly transported Jazz on a trailer here and placed him on a large platform on, which Ratchet could work on easily. With haste, he set to his work focusing on saving as much energon as he could as it dripped from his frame. He, too, was fading his spark dwindling away, but somehow, he held on. A faint glint of hope rose in the medic. The bond was the only element keeping them alive.

And so the hours passed, both the Autobot medic and human doctors worked through the afternoon and night to save Jazz and Cierra.

* * *

It was a flash of light that brought Cierra back into the world. "Jazz needs you back, Cierra. Come back for him…for us…"

She fluttered her eyelids open and saw the blurred holoform of Ratchet above her. Bright lights were all around and other doctors rushed at her side. She felt him brush her dirty hair out of her face and wipe a warm liquid off her lips. She was too weak to even keep her eyes open. She felt a bang next to her and she slipped back into the darkness. Somehow, she gripped onto the dark. His words finally set into her mind.

"No, I need him too, Ratchet! Don't leave me! Jazz? Ratchet?" She yelled out as the darkness forcibly came over her. She tried to push it away as it suffocated her. She gasped out her beloved guardian's name as her hand finally let go of the dark edge.

Suddenly, warmth wrapped around her like a flood of gentle water carrying her. Tears flooded her eyes as unexpected strength came from Jazz's side of the bond. **"Don't ya **_**dare **_**let go o' meh, girl." **His cold seriousness was laced with determination and pain. **"We'll make it through, ah promise. Stay wit meh…" **He said strongly.

**"Jazz…" **She whispered, feeling the bond envelop her. **"I am scared." **She choked as she started to hyperventilate. Desperately, Cierra nuzzled her face into the warmth of her guardian's bond.

There was a pause that made the girl panic. She called out to him.

His voice was faded, but still there. He was struggling to hang onto the edge also.**"I am too. But don't worry, Ratchet an' tha othas would nevah let us go **_**that **_**easily." **He said, gripping her bond tightly into his hold. He was not going to lose her.

**"You promise?" **She whimpered.

He paused, his voice now strained, but gentle.**"Ah promised tha' ah would nevah let yo heart stop beatin', right?"**

Silence. She realized then what he was trying to do. She panicked and had no time to reply or protest as she felt his last effort to give her all of his strength.

**"I tend to keep it."**

And with that, Cierra opened her eyes to the real world. She took in a panicked deep breath of air. It was too late to realize it still hurt to breathe. A mask was over her mouth, giving her a steady supply of oxygen to her lungs. Cierra looked around quickly. She was in a white room, brightly lit to her discomfort.

Realizing there was a person in the room, her vision cleared and directed her attention to the person, who was standing at the edge of her bed with concerned outstretched hands. He was middle aged with dark, short hair and slightly strong built body. "Thank Primus…" The man relaxed.

The voice was familiar. "Optimus?" She whispered with a hoarse voice.

"Yes, it is me."

Suddenly, Cierra shook her head with panic. "The Allspark! The others?! Jazz! He-he-!"

"The Allspark is safe in Sector Seven's hands. The others are all fine, but Jazz is still in stasis."

Cierra frowned and tried sitting up, but pain laced in her chest. She wanted to see Jazz. He needed her. She laid back down with a grunt of pain. She didn't know if his last efforts came with a great cost…

"Please, Cierra, do not worry. Ratchet stabilized him long ago." He said, placing a hand on the side of her head in comfort.

"So…he's alive?" She asked with hope.

Optimus's eyes seemed to have glimmered. "Yes, he is. He is taking longer to recuperate than normal, but Ratchet has been monitoring him closely." _His spark has taken permanent damage, but he will be fine. _He wisely kept the bit of information to himself.

She let out a long and painful exhale, fogging the mask up momentarily. "How long…was I out for?" She whimpered, looking up to him, almost dreading the answer.

He hummed lowly. "Three days."

She widened her eyes. All this time, she'd been hanging on. What felt like minutes were truly days! "Oh, my God…" Tears came to her eyes. Jazz was hanging onto her and the edge. "I thought I was a gone, Optimus. I thought Jazz and I were going to die." It hurt to cry, but Cierra did so otherwise in short gasps like she had done when she was captured. Only now did it feel good. It felt right.

Optimus was quick to sooth her, petting her head. She was only a mere youngling in the eyes of the Prime. "We all did Cierra, but you and Jazz fought through it." He said his voice rumbling with such sincerity. "We do not know how we could ever repay you."

Cierra wiped away her tears, but her voice was still shaky. "You don't owe me anything…" She said, creasing her eyebrows in pain. "You own me _nothing_…you have done so much for me. When I lost the last of my family, you were there…all of you."

He smiled, pausing his soothing motions. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes and reached out to Optimus so she could hug him. He happily hugged her and held it for as long as she liked. She opened her eyes and backed away with a small, barely visible smile. The Prime saw this and felt better that her sparkling eyes and her smile were slowly coming back.

Bowing his head a bit, he suddenly became still. Cierra was worried at first, but realized what was happening.

After a moment, he looked up with an apologetic expression. "I am deeply sorry, Cierra, but I must go. The humans are making things very difficult around base."

She couldn't help, but smile and let out a gentle breath of laughter. Optimus smiled. "I will be sure to visit again, Cierra." He promised gently.

The teenager watched him walk towards the door and open it, but before he could walk out into the hall, Cierra's smile faded. She called his name.

"Yes, Cierra?"

She was hesitant to speak, but she did so making a great effort to sit up. The Prime walked to her side, helping her up. "I do not know why you insist on sitting up." He added with slight humor.

Cierra ignored the attempt at making the situation lighter and held his forearm. Her face twisted into fear and concern. "Optimus, is the Allspark gone? Is it gone… because of me?"

Optimus lowered his gaze from her to the ground and was hesitant to answer. Only a moment later did he nod. "Yes, but it was not your fault at all. Please do not place that burden on yourself, Cierra. A shard of the Allspark has been retrieved from Megartrons' spark chamber."

Cierra seemed a little more relieved, but her sadness still laced her words. "You can't rebuild Cybertron. Is that right? Because it's not enough…" Her sentences were broken from the weight of the realization dawning upon her.

Optimus swallowed hard, nodding his head once. "But, Cierra, Earth is our home now…"

The teenage girl looked up at him, hope in her eyes. "Will-will the government allow it? Where will you go? What will happen to Sector Seven then?"

"Please do not worry yourself with these questions. I have been negotiating with your leaders for the past few days." He assured, quickly switching topics. He could tell that this was making the teenager upset, which was not helping her condition. "What I need you to do now is rest and focus on recovering, Cierra."

She was reluctant to agree as she searched in his eyes for any lie. Of course, she finally felt foolish, second guessing the Autobot leader. Cierra nodded her head. "Yes, Prime…" She looked up, seeing that was a good enough answer as he patted her hand. In that moment, the holoform dematerialized and shattered into strays of light that fell to the ground like snow. For a moment, she watched the particles of light fall gracefully to her blankets before they faded.

She closed her eyes, sighing gently minding her sore lung. Hesitantly, Cierra reached out to Jazz. It was numb at first, but she leaned forward, creasing her eyebrows in pain and determination. She knocked down the wall that blocked him from her and went to his spark. It was quiet and oddly calm. Carefully and lovingly, she latched onto his spark and sent him her strength.

**"You kept your promise, now I'll keep mine."**

* * *

Ratchet did a final scan on Jazz. He hummed, trying to resolve the reason why his vitals spiked and went back down and spiked again. He was about to scan him again when suddenly, he came online with a gasp. Ratchet stood back surprised by his unexpected on-lining. "Jazz, you are online!" He said, amazed after the initial shock.

"Ah-ah am?" He said trying to sit up but only felt pain in his abdomen. "Ah!"

The medic set him down gently. "Easy, Easy, Easy. You are still not fully repaired." He warned.

"Where's Cierra?" He asked quickly, feeling her tugging on his bond.

"She is fine. She is awake, but weak." Ratchet said quickly, seeing if the silver mech had undone any repairs.

"I have to see her."

Ratchet paused and looked up to Jazz's serious expression. He stared at him long and hard.

Jazz couldn't help, but let a gentle smile cross his lips. "Call it ah 'guardian thang'." He whispered.

Breaking his stare, Ratchet sighed heavily through his vents and shook his head. "I cannot believe I am doing this right now."

Jazz smiled in slight victory, but only momentarily when he sat up grimacing at the pain of his own actions.

"Hold on…" The medic mumbled, moving plating on his arm, revealing three syringes in a neat row. He took one out and closed his plating on his arm once again. Ratchet placed the needle into one of Jazz's energon lines and released the numbing solution into his systems.

Jazz sighed with relief as his pain sensors were numbed. "Thanks, doc…" He breathed.

"That was only temporary. It will not last long, so make your visit fast because I am not hauling your aft back here." He grumbled in annoyance. Slowly, he helped Jazz off the platform. He stood staggering a bit as he gained his equilibrium; Ratchet was there to keep him balanced.

Jazz's major injuries were repaired, but some of the detail work was not yet finished, leaving him in a still weakened state. The majority of his armor was taken off due to how much damage there was to it, leaving his protoform exposed. It was only a mystery why Ratchet let the mech out of his med-bay in such a state.

"Can ya take meh to 'er?" Jazz asked with slight defeat. Ratchet nodded his helm, and guided the mech slowly. As he limped his way down the hall, Ratchet gave no indications of rushing the mech or making him slow down. He was just there to escort the devoted mech to his charge.

Once they were in the large chambers and hallways, both Autobots received strange looks from the humans. They both ignored them without much effort. The humans at their feet were very wise to move aside for the Cybertronians and let them go on their way.

Soon, both Jazz and Ratchet reached the medical wing of the dam, and activated their holoforms.

Even in his holoform, Jazz was covered in bandages and stitches. The biggest bandaged was around his shoulder and abdomen. "May I suggest wearing clothing? Cierra will not take a liking seeing you in such a state." He grumbled.

Jazz rolled his eyes and activated a plain T-shirt on his holoform. "Happy?"

"I know Cierra will be." He said with huff.

Taking his arm over his shoulder again, Ratchet led him down a hallway where an occasional doctor would greet the medic. Ratchet would return the gesture with a quick nod. They approached a door, where a guard outside the hallway stood at attention. Ratchet finally slowed and nodded to the human. He stepped aside with a nod and Ratchet opened the door.

As soon as he did, Jazz peaked inside the brightly lit room. Inside, Cierra was resting on the bed awake with an oxygen mask over her face, but a clear smile was on her lips. "Jazz?" She said smiling, her voice choked. She sobbed again, feeling a wave of different emotions from Jazz. She sat up ignoring the pain.

He limped forward as fast as he could, dropped onto the bed, and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her to his body so tightly as if she would disappear into thin air if he let go.

"Jazz..." She said again, tears of joy streaming down her face. She buried her face into his chest as painful sobs shook her.

He held her firmly, trying to rid the shaking and her violent sobs. "Ah am here, girl. Ah am 'ere. Shh." He reassured her, nuzzling his face into her shoulder also. "Nothin' can separate us. We're fine."

"I thought I lost you!" She said hysterically. "I thought I would be alone. I thought we would never wake up."

"It's all good now, Cierra. Ah am 'ere." He repeated again, just wanting to hang onto her and hold her tightly until her sobs stopped. All he wanted to do was stay there, keeping her in his warm embrace. He constantly sent his emotions over the bond to which she returned. He was quick to strip her doubt and fear away and replace it with hope and love.

Ratchet's holoform leaned against the doorway. A thoughtful and happy expression crossed his expression as the scene played in front of him. He had seen many types of reunions such as this as a medic, but this time, it was different. Ratchet couldn't deny the pride in his spark. He bowed his head and cleared his throat. "Well…my job is done here…" He said lowly.

Despite his low tone, Cierra had caught his dismissive tone and looked at Ratchet, still in Jazz's embrace. She called him back and mouthed the words "Thank you" as another tear ran down her cheek.

A simple nod and smile was all that was needed to assure Cierra he took her words to spark.


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

_Three months later_

The Decepticon remains were officially rid of by being disposed into the Laurentian Abyss, where they would rest at the bottom of the ocean floor in absolute silence and the cold. The remaining Allspark shard was placed under the human government by request, which the Autobots reluctantly agreed to. Ever since the battle, the Autobots have been hiding at Hoover Dam until government officials have decided on where to place them away from human eyes. But one stayed behind to live among the human world in secret…

The morning air was cold and damp as the sun rose over the horizon giving light to the world. The trees were changing color and birds were heading south for the winter months ahead. Among the morning symphonies of birds was a loud yell of surprise, interrupting the peace.

"Ah warned ya!"

"Don't you _dare_, Jazz!"

Jazz's devilish smiled played across his holoform's face as he dove onto the bed. Cierra yelled with surprise as he landed next to her. "Ah told ya ta wake up!" He laughed, tickling her sides.

"No! No! Jazz, stop! It still hurts!" Cierra slapped away his hands, using her weak lung and rib as an excuse.

"A'right. A'right." Jazz said, sitting up and getting off her bed. "C'mon, don't want ta beh late fo' yo first day o' school as ah senior."

She groaned, not sharing her guardians' enthusiasm and covered the blanket over her head.

Jazz sighed, shaking his head. He gripped the blankets and pulled them off her.

Cierra immediately got up and covered herself with a pillow. "Jazz! C'mon!" She said in embarrassment, trying to cover herself up. He knew very well that she went to bed with only a shirt and underwear shorts.

"If yo'd gotten up, it wouldn't 'ave come ta this." He said smugly.

Cierra growled and got up off the bed, pushing her guardian out into the hallway. "Alright, I'll get ready!"

"Thought so." Jazz said with a smile as he turned around facing her, only to have the door slammed in his face.

* * *

"School supplies?" Jazz asked as Cierra closed the house door behind her.

"Yes, Jazz."

"Did ya 'ave breakfast?" He said as she walked over to his form.

"Yes, dad…"

"Awesome talking car tha' can turn inta ah kickass sentient robot?"

Cierra couldn't help, but smile. "I don't know, what do you think?" She said as she got into the passenger seat of Jazz's form.

Jazz's holoform activated in the driver's seat. "Ah think it's ah definite." He smirked, gunning his engine and backing out of the driveway. Cierra griped the car door's handle as Jazz sped down the road faster than the speed limit.

Jazz pull down the windows and turned on the radio, looking for the right song filled with bass. He did and they both bobbed their heads to the music. He was finally giving her the ride he promised when they first met.

They rode through town receiving weird looks from drivers next to them, especially when they pulled into the school's parking lot.

Jazz picked a spot close to school and smiled when Cierra opened the door, bobbing her head and doing a little dance as she got out.

Two spots away, a large blue pickup truck parked, averting Jazz's attention off of his charge for a moment. Out stepped a jock and his girlfriend and a couple more of his buddies. "Well, look who we have here, guys. Miss 'Little Top-heavy's back in a tricked out ride." The "pack leader" said walking over to Cierra. "Where did you get the money for that piece of cheap metal?"

Cierra spun around, hearing the jock's nasty voice and looked at him raising an eyebrow looking puzzled. "This?" She looked around. "It appeared in my yard all of a sudden and I just couldn't find the guts to just leave it there. So I did what any other normal person would: I took it." She said, acting dead serious.

Cierra turned around smirking at Jazz's holoform as she reached in to get her books. She placed the large bag of books on the ground so that she could close the car door.

The Jock gawked in shock at the girl's unexpected comeback. Usually, she backed down so quickly. "This freak now has an attitude! That's real funny, Woods!" He said, gripping her by the arm, spinning Cierra to face him, earning a peep of surprise from her. Immediately, the music form Jazz's form was silenced.

Jazz's holoform got out of the driver's seat, keeping his cool while avoiding the urge to flattening the human in his bipedal mode with his foot. "'Ey baby, are these guys giving' ya any trouble?" He said, taking off his silver blue shades.

The jock looked up at the man in pure shock, releasing his hold on Cierra's arm. "I don't know. What do you think? They said some pretty mean things about me and your car." She said calmly, despite the mild fear over the bond. Ever since freshman year, the snarky jock had been picking on her. She never really had the guts to defend for herself. Her friend, Veronica, did that for her.

Immediately, the jock and his other friend backed away from Cierra as Jazz's holoform came around the car and wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her close defensively. "Nah, Ah think Ah'll let them off this time. But if they eva bug ya again…" He turned his attention to them with a stern look.

The jock backed away with his hands up in front of him. "Yo, it's all cool, man. I didn't mean any harm to your girl."

"A'right…let's keep it that way too." He said coolly with a slightly dangerous tone.

The jock quickly walked away and so did his other friends. Cierra turned to Jazz with a panicked expression.

He stopped staring after the jock and looked at her his expression softening. "He didn't 'urt ya, right?"

Cierra looked at her arm as Jazz pulled her close. There was a light red mark where he'd griped her, but it was fading. She pressed herself against his chest. "No, I am fine." She looked up to him, a relieved smile taking place of her panic. "Thank you."

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead, letting her out of his close embrace. "Ah'll see ya around, baby girl." She couldn't help, but love the bubbly feelings welling inside her from his kiss.

"See you later." She said, returning the gesture over the bond as he got into his form. He leaned over to the passenger window. "Give me ah call if they bug ya again, got it?"

She smiled, nodding her head. "Got it." She watched as he pulled out of the school's parking lot.

The teenager looked away with a smile, picked up her bag of books and school supplies and turned to walk to school. That is without her guardian showing off with a proud roar of his engine as he sped out of the parking lot. Cierra rolled her eyes at the playful glee pouring over the bond.

* * *

Cierra was walking down the hallway looking for her new locker for the year when her friend, Veronica, came up next to her with books in her hands. "Wha-oh! Who was that guy?" She said in an amazed whisper.

"Yes, it's nice to see you, too, after three months of separation." Cierra deadpanned with a smile.

Veronica smiled with an awkward laugh. "Yes, I am thrilled to see you!" She bumped her side to Cierra's and she laughed. "Now, who was he?" She asked greedily.

Cierra stopped at a locker with her assigned number on it, ignoring her question. Veronica's was right next to hers. Cierra opened her locker and dumped her books onto a shelf.

"Is he your boyfriend?!" She squealed with excitement.

Cierra couldn't help, but cringe. "Um no, he's my guardian." She said with an awkward smile.

Veronica's smiled melted away immediately. "I heard…over the summer. I am so sorry, Cierra."

Cierra bobbed her head. "Yeah, but it's okay. He left me in good care of some distant family members." Out of habit, whenever she was put on spot, she placed her hair behind her ear.

Veronica opened her locker and dumped her books into it nonchalantly. She looked up at Cierra and grimaced. "That's good. Look, if you need anything, just come to me…and what the heck is that in your ear?" She stood there frozen, staring at it openly.

Cierra looked at her calmly as Veronica went to touch it. She grabbed her hand, avoiding her friend from getting a wicked shock. "Hearing aid." She supplied.

"When did you get your ear damaged?"

"This summer. Fourth of July. A firework went off near me and caused some damage, alright?" Cierra said, tired of her nosy friends' questions.

"But it's in your skin." She said, her eyes getting wider.

"Look, don't tell anyone. Got it?" She said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah. But what is it, _really_?" She begged.

Cierra let go of her hand with a sigh and took a notebook out of her locker for her first class. "I can't tell you that, alright? Maybe some other time." She said, hoping her friend would forget about it then.

"Oh, okay." Veronica said, slightly disappointed as she got her books out also.

Cierra covered her wavy hair over the earpiece once again. They both closed their lockers and started walking down the hallway to go to homeroom. "Soo…how was your summer?" Veronica asked finally. She dipped her head. "Well, besides…" She cringed. Cierra knew that her friend meant well.

The teenager smiled. "It's fine." Then she let out a breath of laughter. She earned an odd look from her friend. "It was _amazing_. How about yours?"

"It was boring as usual. Went to camp and then stayed at my uncle's for a month." She replied boringly, but suddenly perked up with excitement. "Oh, yeah! Did you hear about the robot battle in Mission City? It's been all over the place! They're trying to cover it all up! It's an experiment, they said…" She babbled on, but finally, Ciarra's gentle laugh made her pause and give her and odd look

"Oh, you have no idea…"

* * *

_A Day later_

After a long day of school, Cierra had cranked up her radio and let loose her stress. Over the loud music came a loud knocking at Cierra's door. **"Who is it?" **She asked, curiously over the bond, turning off her loud music.

The answer wasn't immediate, earning concern from the girl. **"Sector Seven agents…" **He growled.

Cierra widened her eyes and hurriedly went out of her bedroom before her guardian would let loose _on the humans. _She rushed down the stairs, avoiding the thought.

"Just let me do all the talking. You are walking on eggshells with both humans and Cybertronians right now. We don't need to dig the hole deeper because of your loud mouth…" The female voice said behind the door as Cierra walked over to her front door.

**"I'll deal with them." **She soothed her guardian, feeling his anger build up over the bond.

"Why did I come along anyway?" A male voice whined as Cierra opened the door. She blinked at the strangers as they didn't realize her at first.

"Because you were assigned to." The woman said, nodding her head once for emphasis.

"Um…can I help you?" She asked, getting their attention.

The woman turned to her immediately with an apologetic smile. "Hello, Cierra. I am sorry about that." She said, waving a hand dismissively. "I am Alicia Langston. I'm a Sector Seven agent and this is Robert, an agent also. You may not know us, but the Autobots do, especially Jazz here." She said, nodding her head over to the Pontiac.

Cierra didn't quite catch all of that, too focused on how they knew her name, the Autobots, and Jazz. She shook her head, placing the thought aside and glanced at Jazz.

The silver car transformed, knowing his identity was safe with the new humans. He kneeled down on one knee, getting a better look at the two agents. His silver-blue visor slid over his optics with a gentle metallic hiss. "Yo da one that saved meh at Hoover Dam." He said emotionless, finally recognizing the human female.

"Yes, I am. I am glad to see you both doing so well." She smiled gently.

He nodded his head once for a slight "thanks". He could respect Alicia, but the other… Jazz looked over at Robert. The human made an effort not to look the mech in the eye, making it seem that the ground was more interesting than the Cybertronian. Jazz immediately recognized the man. "You!" He growled, standing up. Robert backed away from the advancing Autobot. Alicia stood in front of him defensively as Cierra rushed in front of Jazz, making him stop in his tracks, but not in his rage.

"Jazz!" She said, sending calming feelings to her guardian. "Calm down. He's not here to harm us anymore."

"Robert did not mean any harm; he was just doing as he was ordered to do." Alicia also said in defense of the man. No matter how much she wanted him to flatten the man, in the end, he was just doing what he was told.

Cierra sent more calming feelings to the mech, but he blocked them off.**"Jazz, it's put to past…" **She begged.

"You're not welcome here." He growled, ignoring her.

"**Jazz! Calm down!" **Cierra ordered over the bond, trying to wipe away his anger with her emotions of calmness.

Finally, Jazz took note of her feelings and sighed through his vents heavily, giving into Cierra's emotions. No matter what his charge or the other human said, he still didn't trust him. He was the reason why he got separated from Cierra in the first place. "…Get on with what yo came for." He said roughly, kneeling once more, and getting closer to Cierra. In response, she placed a hand on his ankle plating and stroked it. She looked back at Alicia.

Robert stayed still as Jazz's emotionless expression bore into him, watching his every move. Alicia moved away from the man when she knew that the mech wouldn't mess him up. "Well…" She started out nervously. "We came here to carry the executive's message to you." She handed papers over to the seventeen year old girl.

Cierra stopped stroking Jazz and took the papers with hesitance. She looked at them and then the scientist. "What are these?" She said with a breath of laughter.

Robert walked forward to explain, but Jazz flashed his visor dangerously, making him back down behind Alicia. "For heaven's sake, Robert…" Alicia said, shaking her head.

"**Jazz…"**

"**I don't want him coming near us." **He explained sternly.

Cierra shook her head up at her guardian, continuing to stroke his ankle plating. She indicated for Alicia to continue. "Well, to the point, the president wishes to meet you."

Cierra gaped her mouth with shock, her calm exterior faded away. "_Me_? He wants to meet me?"

"Yes, why? Is something wrong?" Alicia asked with a smile.

"_Me_?" Cierra peeped again.

Alicia looked at Robert with a nervous smile and then back to Cierra. Forgetting about the human "Robert", Jazz looked down at his charge worried about her shock and disbelief.

"When?" She managed to choke out. "Do the other Autobots know about this? What does the president want?" She asked, her voice a tad bit higher than usual.

Alicia sighed cringing. "The president wants to meet as soon as possible to discuss the Autobots and their asylum here on Earth. They do know…Carl's exact words."

Cierra looked up at Jazz. She would have to leave him behind and go alone. Jazz activated his holoform, seeing her uneasiness.

Robert jumped with surprise. "Jesus…" He said slightly, disturbed by the sudden mans' appearance. Alicia couldn't help, but smile at the impressive ability the Cybertronians had. She had been face to face with the other Autobots' human forms before and to say it was interesting to the scientist was a proud fact she would admit to.

Jazz walked over to Cierra and then turned to Alicia. "Who will escort her?" He asked quietly, not wanting Cierra to be out of his sight, or better yet, protection. Just because the Decepticons' leader was gone, it did not mean that Megatron's forces would still be after her. Now knowing that she had offlined him, they would do so for revenge.

"Carl will be with her…" Alicia said, unsure if he would be. She suddenly perked up with a smile. "Bodyguards can be assigned if that will make you more comfortable."

Jazz thought over the offer and nodded his helm. "At all times." He said sternly, putting an arm behind Cierra and bringing her close. Even if the human bodyguards couldn't fight off a Decepticon, it was better than nothing…

The scientist nodded her head. "She will be gone for about two days at the most." Alicia assured with a smile, crossing her arms.

"Fine…jus' bring 'er there an' back safely." He whispered

Cierra hugged him, not wanting to let go. They had just been brought together just awhile ago and now she had to leave him again?

"**At least weh can still beh wit each otha through tha bond…" **Jazz soothed.

"**Can it go that far?" **She asked, unsure of her guardian's words.

He smiled, looking down at her.**"As long as yo stayin' on tha planet."**

Robert raised an eyebrow at the sudden silence between the two. Alicia smiled, knowing very well of the secretive bond they shared. She shook her head with warning when Robert stepped forward to interrupt the unknown conversation between the two.

She did so knowing the interruption would slide by better with her. "The next trip to Washington is in the morning…" Alicia said gently.

Jazz and Cierra looked at her and then at each other. The teenager finally nodded her head and let go of her guardian. "I guess I'll start to pack then…"

* * *

The trip was long and agonizingly boring. Carl fell asleep halfway through the plane trip while Cierra was sandwiched between two bodyguards. Cierra couldn't help, but bite her lip with nervousness once she'd set eyes on them at the airport. She was driven there by Jazz and he'd even laughed a bit at the sight. She begged Jazz if it was necessary and he replied with a stubborn yes and a gentle goodbye.

So to say the plane ride was embarrassing and nerve racking was an understatement. "Soo, uh, what're your names?" She tried to talk to them, but they kept silent looking forward with a stone gaze.

Jazz saw what the guards were doing through the bond and he laughed. **"Silent, strong type?"**

Cierra laughed. **"More like Aftholes. They wouldn't let me go pee without one of them standing outside the bathroom. Really, Jazz, is this necessary? They are like carrying a whole arsenal under their coats."**

"**Yes." **Was Jazz's stern reply.

Cierra placed her head on the headrest with an exhausted sigh.

* * *

When Cierra arrived at the airport, with her bodyguards and Carl in tow, a limo waited outside with a man holding a sign with her last name. Cierra's cheeks immediately turned red at the sight and people looked at her because of the two giant men next to her. She even heard one person whisper if she was a politic or celebrity. Carl laughed also hearing the civilian's awed sentence. "She soon will be…"

Cierra looked behind herself, seeing Carl amused at her awkwardness. She was wearing a black, skin-tight dress with a white blazer and high heels. The outfit was strongly placed upon her by Carl with the excuse to "look professional".

Cierra tripped on her own feet once again as she walked. Despite her hesitance to get into the vehicle, the older man gently guided her in. She sat next to Carl while her bodyguards sat across from her, staring out the window behind her. Once the limo pulled out of the airport, Cierra relaxed her body and sighed with somewhat relief.

"**We just left the airport." **She announced to her guardian over the bond. Immediately relief flowed over it. At first, Cierra thought there was something wrong with the bond as the feeling came over weakly, but then realized it was only because of the distance between her and Jazz.

"**Ah'm glad. 'Ow was tha trip?" **He asked gently.

"**Long, but manageable." **She said with a smile, making Carl look at her with confusion.

"**Ah kept ya entertained." **He laughed, pretending to sound hurt.

"**You did." **Cierra said. **"Carl now thinks I am officially crazy because of your commentary on all the people on the plane. 'Single, has an online dating profile, loner, needs a life, body builder…'" **She said, mocking the voices he did to categorize the humans he saw through the bond. Despite the distance, he was still able to see what she saw.

"**I had to open a magazine in order look like I was laughing at an article!" **She said, rolling her eyes.

"**But ah still kept ya entertained." **He pressed.

"**And like I said, you did." **After that, Jazz went silent, his humored feelings still lingering through the bond.

The ride was short with little small talk between her and Carl. She soon found out that the man was retiring along with the Sector Seven branch being terminated by her father's request. Although Cierra offered her sympathy, he denied it. He simply stated that he would have wanted the same. Sector Seven had too much power to know what to do with it. The man then proceeded to asked Cierra about the relationship between her and Jazz. The young woman knew he was going to be curious about the friendship between her and the Cybertronian. She politely said that he was her guardian and she was his charge, but declined to give out any more information, which Carl didn't mind.

Cierra glanced at her bodyguards and sighed. "Alicia offered bodyguards to protect me because he couldn't…I didn't think it was necessary…no offense, guys." She said, trying not to insult them, but as expected they kept still and emotionless, not caring what she said.

"Well, he is doing his job as your guardian." Carl laughed.

"That he is…" She sighed with a shrug.

As the limo finally pulled up to a gate that was the only entrance to the Whitehouse, the driver stopped so that they could be cleared. The guards gave the "okay" and they drove forward. Cierra looked out the tinted windows. The large, white building that was in front of them made Cierra feel suddenly more out of place and smaller. "Holy…" She breathed. A laugh came from Carl as he watched the young woman gaze at the huge building.

The limo stopped again and, this time, the limo door was opened, startling her out of her stare. "Miss Woods, right this way." A middle aged woman said, walking up to the limo. She was also wearing a black skirt and a white blouse buttoned all the way to the top. Her grayed hair was tied neatly into a bun. Her gaze burned through her glasses, which rested on the lower part of her nose, as she stared at the teenager. Apparently, she wasn't pleased about her coming.

Immediately, her bodyguards came out of the limo and waited for her outside as she got out. Cierra blinked quickly, feeling the awkwardness set in again. She then remembered her stuff in the limo. "Um, do you want me to get my bags?"

The woman laughed. "They are already on their way to your room."

"What?!" Cierra asked with surprise.

The woman eyed her very oddly. "Yes…I take it you've never been to the White House?"

Cierra looked at her dumbly and couldn't help, but to blurt out: "What do you think?" Immediately, she felt her guardian's humor once more.

"**This lady is a smart one…" **She quickly said sarcastically over the bond before Carl walked up behind her and laughed. "Get used to this, Cierra. I have a feeling you are going to be coming here often."

Cierra turned to him and shook her head. "Why? I don't even know why I am here."

Carl laughed. "You are here because you are the only human who has such contact with the Cybertronians. Expect them to ask a lot of questions." He added, nodding in one direction.

"_Them_?" Cierra repeated as she was lead to a door. She couldn't help, but glance around and noticed news reporters and cameras over by a nearby gate. She immediately scooted inside, pressed herself against a wall, and sighed with relief.

Carl walked by her with a smirk.

* * *

Cierra sat on the giant bed, which was in her assigned bedroom. Outside, her bodyguards guarded the door. She stood in the middle of the lavish room and fiddled with her fingers, feeling out of place. Sudden doubt and fear came over her. She didn't know if she could handle all of this as she thought so on the trip.

"**What's wrong, Cierra?" **Her guardian asked gently, sensing her uneasiness.

Cierra sighed.**"Nothing…it's just hard to take it all in, ya know? All of a sudden, I am wanted by the President…Oh God, what if I'm on the news?" **She said, gripping her face with anxiety.

Jazz laughed at his charge's last sentence.

"**Fo' starters, 'ow about ya look at it positively? Maybe tha President jus' wants ta talk." **He soothed, sending reassuring emotions through the bond.

"**I don't know…what if he wants you guys off the planet or wants to put you in cryostasis, or worse, examine you for scientific stuff!?" **Cierra gushed as she started to hyperventilate. **"I won't let you go through that again!"**

Jazz became more worried as the teenager kept thinking about horrifying "what ifs". He opened his spark to her and, immediately, Cierra stopped freaking out and she laid across the bed with a relaxed sigh. **"Thanks…" **She said.

"**Ah doubt all those things, Cierra. Carl wouldn't let any of tha' 'appen."**

Cierra saw the truth in his words and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath of air. It was silent for a while, but the two enjoyed their presences over the bond. **"I can't be this far away from you, Jazz…" **She suddenly confessed quietly. **"It's like my heart's trying to pull towards you..."**

Jazz sighed, indicating he felt the same way also. **"Our bond is not used ta tha distance of our separation. But you and ah will get used ta it."**

Cierra hugged herself. **"I miss you, Jazz. I don't know if I can do this alone…" **She choked out.

"**Cierra, ya 'ave been through so much! Tha Decepticons tryin' ta hunt us down, them…capturing you, an' then deactivating Megatron an' basically coming back from tha dead. What makes ya think ya can't 'ave ah conversation with tha President?" **He said gently.

Cierra suddenly felt very pathetic as Jazz recalled all that she did in the past. He was right. A talk with the President of the United States should be a walk in the park. **"I guess you're right…" **She said with a small smile.

"**See? Now, why don't ya rest fo' ah little bit? Ya had ah long trip an' tha meetin' isn't till night time, right?"**

Cierra snuggled with one of her pillows and did so. **"Fine…" **She said, closing her eyes. **"I miss you." **She whispered.

"**Ah do too, sweetspark. But you'll be back befo' ya know it." **He sent his final emotions of love and assurance over the bond before he went silent, leaving Cierra to her rest.

* * *

"Cierra…?" A series of loud bangs at the door followed. "Cierra?" More bangs. Cierra opened her eyes groggily and sat up. More bangs made her realize someone was at the door. "Oh, shit…" She whispered, getting off the bed. She forgot she had her heels still on and tripped, falling into the door. "Coming!" She unlocked her door and opened it with a smile like nothing happened.

Carl raised an eyebrow at her, looked at her tangled hair, and cleared his throat. She laughed nervously and combed her fingers through it quickly. She smiled brightly out of embarrassment when she was done.

"Are you ready?" He asked, looking at her outfit that she still had on since he last saw her.

Cierra widened her eyes and looked behind Carl, seeing her body guards. She rolled her eyes and nodded her head. "Yeah, hold on, give me a couple minutes."

"I'll be waiting." He said, slowly studying her. She closed the door in his face and he turned away. _"She's such an odd girl…" _He said in thought.

Meanwhile, Cierra rushed through her suitcase, digging through it. With a small "Ah!" she bought out a pair of flat dress shoes. Cierra took off the heels, aggressively tossing them aside and exhaled in relief upon slipping on the more comfortable shoes. She brushed her hair and made sure she was presentable. She rushed out the door and smiled to Carl. "Alright…" She sighed. "Let's get this over and done with…"

Cierra was guided by Carl down a series of hallways decorated with historic portraits of the Revolutionary and Civil War. Lavish, red curtains framed every window. An end table was set in between each of them, supporting a vase full of flowers matching the curtains. Cierra walked with her hand stiffly by her sides. Despite the constant feeling of assurance and confidence she was receiving from Jazz, she couldn't help to feel like she was walking to her judgment.

The executive turned around curious to why she was so quiet. He found his answer and smiled. "Relax, Cierra." He said with a laugh, seeing her nervousness.

Jazz said the same, but in a calmer and soothing voice. They finally made their way down another hallway and walked to the end. Carl reached for the door and Cierra's heart skipped a beat. It was the President's office right in front of her and, not to mention, four men in black suits lining the walls. Seeing her hesitance, Carl placed a hand on her back and pushed her along and she staggered into the office. Luckily, the President wasn't in there…yet.

The timid girl looked at Carl with nervousness and he smiled. "I already had a talk with him; it's your turn now." Why was he so confident in her? She sure as hell wasn't…

Cierra nodded her head as he closed to door. Slowly, she turned around and eyed the guards with uneasiness. The teenager suddenly felt like she didn't trust _herself _with them staring at her.

She walked ahead and sat in a chair across from the President's desk with hesitation, afraid any sudden movement would make the guards suspect her of anything.

She placed a lock of hair over her ear, hiding the devise that had bore into her skin.

"**Calm down, girl. Primus, yo makin' **_**meh **_**jumpy. Ironhide and Optimus keep looking at meh all weird." **He said, trying to make his charge laugh.

Although it brought humor to her, she avoided smiling. She wasn't willing to be questioned why she had an earpiece in her ear and start another whole conflict. Cierra shivered at the thought of the President finding out that she had bonded with an alien.

Wait, what was Jazz doing back at the base? She clearly had told him to stay at the house to avoid any curious eyes. She shook her head, quickly getting rid of the thought. She would chew him out later for that. **"Jazz, not now, alright?" **She pleaded kindly.

Jazz obliged, but never let his calming presence leave her. Suddenly, behind her the door opened, making Cierra jump. She looked behind herself and smiled at the President himself. He nodded his head in acknowledgement. Behind him, more guards came and followed him around the desk, standing behind him as he sat down. Cierra could feel her heart racing and Jazz was not enjoying it either.**"Calm down, Cierra…" **He soothed, trying to mask a cringe in his voice. At the same time, he wanted to prevent her hyperventilating, a habit that he learned about her not to long ago when she couldn't handle stress.

The President reached his hand over the desk with a smile and she hesitantly shook it, hiding her nervousness.

"So, Cierra Woods, I take it?"

"That's me, sir." She said, her voice cracking.

They stopped shaking hands and Cierra sat as tall as possible. The President raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Please, make yourself comfortable." He offered, seeing her nervousness. She did so, relaxing a bit more.

"So, Cierra…" The middle aged man started, making Cierra look at a very familiar pair of crumpled papers in his hands. "These requests by your father, are you willing to do what he asks?"

Cierra watched as he set the torn and crumpled pieces of paper aside and fold his fingers together.

"He only asked to shut down Sector Seven, right?" She asked shakily.

"Yes, but there is something else." He said, nodding his head.

"Oh?" She swallowed hard.

There was a ridged silence between the two. Even Jazz held his emotions back..

"The aliens…" He finally said.

She started to panic, despite Jazz's attempt to pull her back to sanity. "Please sir, they-they take full responsibility of the incident in Mission City. I was there myself and witnessed-"

Cierra shut her mouth when the President held his hand up. "I know already. You were the one to destroy one of those aliens, yes?"

She looked down on the ground and nodded her head. "Megatron,…the leader of the Decepticon, yes, sir."

"You practically save the human race." He said

Cierra looked up, gaping her mouth like a fish while she smiled. "Actually, sir, I was just only being told what to do by the Allspark." She said quietly, realizing how the excuses sounded.

"So you do not want to take credit?" He asked smiling.

The teenager was on the edge of her seat by now. "Well, no, I mean yes, but I don't have to, I could, but…" Cierra babbled, making the President look at her with pure humor.

"So young and yet so polite…" He said, shaking his head.

Cierra did a double take at the President's words. "Excuse me?"

He laughed, further confusing her. "Well, besides honoring your bravery, I want to get to the real meaning of why you are here."

Cierra laughed nervously and nodded her head. _"Don't screw it up, don't screw it up, don't screw it up…" _She chanted in her head. _"You're on his good side…"_

"**O course you are, Cierra-"**

"**Jazz!" **She snapped quickly, not wanting to be distracted at the climax of their meeting.

"The letter discusses a new branch of military, which would consist of humans and Cybertronians working together. In the letter, your father wishes for you to became an ambassador for the Autobots…" He looked up from the papers, seeing the shocked expression across her face.

"Excuse me?" She peeped again.

The president understood her shock. She was still young and had her whole life in front of her. To be thrown into something she did not want to be part of was understandable. "Apparently, Mr. Woods had known you would come in contact with the aliens, making you his number one candidate to become the ambassador." He explained.

Cierra sat there in silence, staring down the papers in his hand, her expression of shock on her face slowly going away.**"Cierra?" **Her guardian asked, concerned once her emotions of panic were replaced with calmness.

She ignored her guardian's feelings fed over the bond. She bit her lip and swallowed hard, shaking her head. She couldn't help, but to bow her head and laugh with a breath. If she was the only candidate for such a job, could other humans take it? No. What if other humans couldn't live up to the duty like she would? If Cierra took in the place, she would give up her dreams and future life. But she would do it for them…because they were her family. She looked up at the President with confidence in her eyes.

It was a small price she had to pay, considering the duty she was about to take up. She knew the Cybertronians better than any other human. And she'll be damned if a stranger took her place. "I'll do it." She said with a smile and a nod of her head.

The President smiled and nodded his head. "Welcome to N.E.S.T."

* * *

**And that is a wrap, my darlings! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers for following me on this crazy ride. Especially Sunstreaker's Squishy for beta-ing all my re-written chapters. Without you, I would be probably crying in a corner.**

**And yes, I do have a sequel in the making, but until then, I am working on my other story until I can get a definite plot down for the next part of this story. And keep a look out for one-shots I have a couple coming up. ;D**

**Once again, thank you!**


End file.
